Generator Rex: Stuck in the World of Titans
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Taken to a different world from his own, Rex Salazar finds himself in a position where humanity is on the brink of extinction and forced behind huge walls by creatures known as Titans. Now he must assist the people who choose to fight back against these monstrous human-like creatures while dealing with the mysteries surrounding that world and figuring out a way back home.
1. Titans! Titans Everywhere!

Hello new readers! I am the man of cartoons with an awesome fanfiction for you.

This fanfiction you're about to read is based on a request/idea from a reviewer on my other fanfiction, Corruption, Murder and Redemption (It's a Ben10 and Akame ga kill crossover).

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 1: Titans! Titans everywhere!**

A land devoid of plant life was always bound to be an annoyance. That meant the sun was seriously hot while the desert sand was such a scorch to be on. So for this entire place, a lone teen lay on the ground unconscious and unharmed. His name was Rex Salazar and he was from another world.

Presently, it was unknown how long the teenager had been unconscious. He was seventeen in age though, but all by himself. Thus, a moment later, he began to regain consciousness and letting out a groan. But then when he tried opening his eyes, the sun's rays hit on them in such a way that he flinched and raised his hand above his head to block it.

"Ah…damn. What's with the sun?" He muttered tiredly.

A thought then came to mind. So although it wasn't known, it obviously made his eyes to widen and alerted him to sit up straight, looking around.

"Six! Bobo!" He shouted. Unfortunately, he got no response. However, he did notice his location when he stood up and looked around. "Okay…why am I in the desert?" He questioned. Then he changed his mind. "Ah, nevermind. I got to contact Providence and have them pick me up. Who knows what would happen if Van Kleiss gets through with that plan."

So with that, he pressed a Bluetooth at his ear.

"Hey! Can anyone read me?! Hello?"

He only got static sounds in response. He tried again though, but this time mentioning Dr. Holiday and White Knight. However, he was again responded with static which immediately made him to groan in frustration and remove the device from his ear.

"No one's answering. That can't be good." Rex said. In his hand was the Bluetooth, which he looked at until then putting it at his chest pocket. He then sighed. "Well…I won't get anything. I bet get moving."

With that, the teen activated his nanites. He created a big blue glowing hoverboard from his lower legs and then used it to ride off. Hence, for the time being, all the teen did was ride through the desert with the wind blowing against his body as he thought about the past he could recall.

"I sure hope everyone's okay." He said. "Ever since I cured the world of EVOs, Van Kleiss has been up to something. And just when he finally made his move, it had to be somewhere across the world and time was ticking. Then Xavier suggested using his teleportation mention to get to his location quick and then…Argh! I'm so going to punch him when I see him again!"

The last part was clearly in anger. However, before the teen to elaborate more on what he would do to his brother, he noticed a walking figure in the distance and quickened his pace.

"A person! Finally! Maybe he can help me out!" He exclaimed.

By this point, it was clear the teen felt some relieved. It was even obvious as he drove faster until he could see the figure better, just to then become surprised.

"Wait…is that guy naked and…big?" He questioned.

Rex wasn't kidding. The figure he had noticed some time back was indeed big and naked. In fact, when he eventually got close to its side, his eyes widened when he saw the face of the person for the first time.

"Oh my…Bobo would so freak at this." He said in shock.

And he was right to feel shocked. The figure was about fifteen feet in height, naked and with huge eyes and a gaping mouth. But if that wasn't enough, its hands were freakishly small and the person was walking in a strange manner.

Now on one hand, Rex could drive off from the person. However, he was still confused on the matter. Thus, he drew close to the freakish creature with an uncertain look on his face.

"Uh…hey…I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm kind of lost." He said. "So if you can point me to the nearest civilization that would be great."

The creature didn't respond to him. In fact, it didn't even look at him as it continued its own pace. As a result, Rex just sighed and looked away.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't work." He muttered to himself. "Well at least things can't get any…Whoa!"

Rex's eyes suddenly widened. The reason for his change of expression was because of what he saw before him. He could see numerous naked giants walking in a freakish manner, with some either scarier than the other or bigger or just both. But still that didn't change the fact that they seemed to be heading to a specific direction.

"Huh…This just got weirder." He said. With that, he placed his goggles on his eyes and deactivated his hoverboard (called Sky Slider) just to then activate his Boogie Pack (a pair of jets on his back). "I hate Mondays." He muttered.

So without saying anything else, the teen took off to the sky. Unknown to him though, he was going to encounter something so big that it would be life changing.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Trost Distric has been breached. Just a while ago, the Colossal Titan had appeared and made a hole in the wall. Now these humongous creatures known as Titans were going through it, attacking and devouring any human being they could see. It was a bloody scene to say the least, as those qualified to combat such monsters could do little to push back such creatures. Their numbers just seemed to be growing so it was impossible.

And so that brings us to the present situation. Armin, a teenage trainee that's part of the Scouting Legion which specialized in taking down these monstrous foes was in horrific shock as he stood from the rooftop. He had just witnessed one of his team's comrade get eaten by a Titan, watched his best friend get his leg bitten by another Titan and now his other comrades that tried to fight another Titan were now in the mercy of the Titans below him. The situation was completely hopeless.

' _Why…Why am I still standing?'_ Armin thought in shock.

By this point, there seemed to be nothing he can do. Two Titans were on the ground, as one of them held the two men of the group in its hands while the other bent over to watch the girl of the group, Mina, with a frightening look. Mina was just recovering from being thrown to the wall, but now she could see her end before her.

And so, with louds screams, the comrades below screamed. The Titans weren't going to let them go, especially when it already had them in their grasp. As for Armin, he was still in shock and fear of the scene when something unexpected happened. A loud voice suddenly broke the scene.

"Hey! Not on my watch!"

From the sky, an unknown figure came down. Though his face couldn't be seen, he was noticeable fast when his huge metal foot marched against the side of the Titan that held the two men. Thus, what became a fearful moment, it became a shock when that Titan was sent flying to the ground and the two men it caught fell to the ground.

However, the scene wasn't over yet. The figure who then revealed to be a teen in weird clothing suddenly switched its huge metal legs for that of a strange mechanical pack on his back and a whip as his left him.

So just as the two men on the ground were shocked, the teen suddenly used that whip to wrap around the ankle of the Titan about the eat Mina. Then, with a loud cry, he swung that Titan into a building, destroying it.

Mina was in shock. Her eyes were wide and froze as she began to falling to the ground. She couldn't think well on what just happened. For her, one moment her head was in the mouth of the teen and the next she was falling to the ground. However, that same whip that sent the Titan into the building wrapped around her and placed her on the ground safely.

"Wh…What just happened?" asked one of the guys.

Armin was completely taken aback. Unlike the other three, he had seen everything that had happened, and it was unbelievable. As for the person who saved them, he stood up with a sigh and changed back to a fully normal human.

"I happened." He said. Then he turned to Mina on the ground. "Hey, you alright?"

Mina said nothing. She was shaking and at the same time staring at Rex with a look of horror. However, before Rex could say anything, it was then realized that the first Titan he knocked away was now standing up. And worse of all it was standing up at the same time as the other Titan.

The scene immediately caused Mina to crawl away.

"N…No! Please don't eat me!" She screamed in fear.

The Titan didn't respond. It instead looked at Mina with that creepy smile on its face. Thus, it reached its hand for the girl who just began to crawl away in response. However, before it could grab her, Mina witnessed a big metal hand grab the open hand of the Titan before turning to the source, revealing to be the teen again Rex. He was now standing before her, angry.

"Hey! Haven't you heard not to touch a lady!?" Rex questioned rhetorically. He then changed his other hand into the same metal hand, but into a fist. "Anyway, when I knock you out, you stay out! But since you're hungry, here's a knuckle-sandwich!"

With that, the teen punched the Titan right at the face. The punch was so strong that it sent the monster crashing into its companion. This surprised everyone that saw it.

However, the fight wasn't over yet. The two Titans stood up almost immediately, with their sights on Rex and Mina.

"Aw come on!" Rex exclaimed in frustration. "Can't you guys just stay knocked out?!"

"Y-You can't…" Mina stuttered.

"Huh?" Rex questioned, turning to her. "You say something?"

"You…can't knock them out." She said. She was still horrified and scared at the scene as she fidgeted.

The Titans were now heading towards them. So while Rex was calm, Mina got a flashback of what happened to her in the mouth of the Titan and became even more fearful.

"Attack them at the nape quick! I don't want to die!" She shouted in fear.

Unfortunately, Rex was confused. He didn't seem to notice the Titans approaching, so he just stared at the frightened girl. Fortunately, one of the guys watching was quick to respond.

"The back of the neck! Kill them quick!" He yelled. Like Mina, he too was scared at what happened.

"Kill?! No one said anything about killing!" Rex exclaimed. Unlike the trio, he wasn't one to kill creatures even though they didn't have much of a moral conscious or sense. However, seeing the situation changed his mind as he changed his right arm into an orange and white cannon (Slam Cannon). "Ah, dammit! I so don't want to do this! Please don't be human beings! I really don't want this on my conscious!"

Finally, Rex took action. The back of the Slam Cannon shot out and grabbed a chunk of rock into the main cannon. Then, with his sight at one of the Titan's neck, he shot the rock right through the Titan's neck and coincidentally destroying its nape when the rock shot out. As a result, that Titan fell to the ground dead.

But now the situation just left one Titan left. It was the one that tried to eat Mina. However, unlike its dead 'colleague', it lunged forward to the duo and made Mina scream in horror in response.

The same wasn't for Rex though. He was focused when he created his massive robot legs (Punk Busters) and jump forward. Thus, in that moment, Rex went over the Titan and formed his Smack Hands to grab the Titan's hair. Then, with a loud cry, he lifted that Titan off the ground and over him and sent it hitting the ground on its face.

"Sorry about this." Rex said. He was now on top of the Titan's head with his legs back to normal. As for his right arm, it was now a giant sword (Big Fat Sword) which then switched into a spinning blade (Battle Saw). He used it to cut the nape of the Titan.

Now the Titan too was dead. However, Rex didn't seem to find any satisfaction on it when he changed his arm back to normal. But seeing that situation was over, he walked away from the scene and went back at Mina, who was now staring at him. But before he could approach her further, her two male comrades stood in his way, scared but trying to build a strong front as their blades were directed at him.

"S-Stay away!" shouted one of them.

"Yeah! What the hell are you?!" shouted the other.

Rex didn't seem fazed by their action. In a way, he could understand how their reaction would be since they would've been dead by now. So he stood there with a calm look on his face.

"The name's Rex Salazar." Rex said to them. "Trust me; I'm not here to hurt you."

"And why should we trust you!?" The first guy asked. His hand was shaky as he held his blade at Rex. "W-We just saw you! You grew metal bodies! You're not normal! You're probably a Titan!"

Rex looked back at the Titan he had defeated. "Huh…So that's what they're called." He said. Then he turned back to them. "Hey, I'm not a Titan. Besides, if I weren't here you wouldn't be standing here now, would you?"

The young man was lost for words. He didn't really know what to say. The same also went for his comrade who just stood there. However, a hand was then placed on his shoulder from behind. It was from Mina.

"Please…stop. We're safe now." Mina said. She was still scared, but at the same time relieved. Thus, she stepped forward from the two guys and bent forward at Rex. The moment then felt emotional to her as she began to tear up "I…I really don't know what happened but…thank you. Thank you so much! I didn't want to die! So…So if you weren't here, I would've been -"

Rex patted her on the head. "Hey, it's cool. That's what a hero is for." He said.

Mina was surprised by this feeling. For some reason, Rex's hand on her head and his words her comforting to her. Thus, as she stood back up, she was mostly calm to face the teen hero again.

'So…" Rex said. "If none of you mind me asking, can someone fill me in on what's going on?"

Back with Armin, he was completely at awe. He stared down at the scene below him from the rooftop with so much on his mind. One moment his comrades were about to be eaten and the next moment they were saved. It was just so miraculous.

So it was no surprise then that he fell to his knees with his eyes widened.

"A…Amazing." He uttered. He was staring at Rex as he was speaking with his comrades. _'Just what is he…? He came from the sky and…dealt with two Titans on his own with such ease. And then there's the fact that he's strong…So much that –'_

"Armin, look out!"

"Huh?"

Armin suddenly noticed his position. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was now being held above the open mouth of a bearded Titan by its hands. As for the one who called out to him, it was one of his male comrades on the ground. Now they, with Rex, were staring in shock at what just happened.

However, little could be done to save the teen now. This was clear when the bearded Titan dropped Armin into his mouth, hence terrifying the teen as his body slide down its tongue. He did try to fight it though, by trying to crawl out. However, the saliva of the Titan's tongue was too slippery even as he reached his hand out.

Back on the ground, Rex took action.

"Hang on!" He shouted.

With that, he activated his Punk Busters. However, before he could make the jump, someone else beat him to the Titan's mouth. Now that person was holding the mouth of the Titan open with one hand and reaching his other hand out to Armin despite missing a leg.

For some time now, Eren had been hurt severely. Time had passed since a Titan had taken a bite of his leg, as well as suffering injures from tumbling on a rooftop. But now he wasn't concerned about that. He was there for his best friend Armin and he wasn't going to let him go.

So in that moment, he did something remarkable. He was able to grab hid best friend's arm and throw him back on the rooftop. Hence, it was just him in the monster's mouth as he looked over to him friend, using his strength to keep the Titan's mouth open.

"I'm not dying here…Hell no…" He said. Then he reached his hand out to Armin with bloody eyes. "Hey…Armin…You…You taught me about the outside world, so I…so I…I want to see it for my…"

"Eren! Quick!" Armin shouted loud with his hand out to his friend.

It was then at that moment that Rex reacted. He stood next to Armin and used one of his Smack Hands to reach out to Eren. But unlike Armin, he grabbed Eren in his mechanical hand.

"Hold on! I got you!" Rex stated.

However, something terrible happened. The Bearded Titan snapped its mouth shut, thus taking a bite of Rex's mechanical arm and sending Eren's arm flying out. In other words, Eren was swallowed into the stomach of the monster and Rex's mechanical arm was gone.

It all seemed to happen too fast. Rex was alright though, as he changed what remained of his arm back to normal. However, before he could think of attacking the Titan, it ran off with Eren now within its body.

"It's getting away!" Rex shouted.

"EERRRRREEEEEEEENNNNN!"

Armin was completely horrified now. He couldn't even stay standing anymore. In fact, his state was so bad that he fell to his knees in shock and staring at where the bearded Titan had left. As for Rex, he became frustrated and activated his Boogie Pack just as Mina and her comrades showed up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Where do you think!?" Rex yelled angrily. He didn't turn to the girl though, so he was unaware that his anger surprised. "I'm going to go after that thing and bring that guy back!"

"Don't bother! He's gone!" The first guy yelled.

Rex didn't like hearing that. In fact, he became angry as he turned to the guy. "You can't be so sure about that!"

"And you do!?" The guy yelled. He was straightforward as he continued. "Get it through that head of yours! Eren is gone! He had his arm and leg bitten by Titans! So even if he isn't dead in that Titan then he's likely bleeding to death! And even if he isn't then he's likely being diges-"

"Stop it!" Mina yelled angry. She couldn't take hearing so much from her comrades. As such, she became tearful as she yelled at the guy. "How can you say that here!? Armin is here!"

The other guy looked over to Armin. Unlike Rex, his male comrade and Mina, he noticed something off about Armin. So he waved his hand at Armin's face and got no response.

"No use. He's frozen." He said plainly. From there, he turned walked a few steps away from the others and looked at the open before him, frustrated. "Argh! I can't believe I almost got eaten! Let's get the fuck out of here already!"

"W-We can't do that yet." Mina argued. "We have to wait until the withdrawal bell is rung. If not then –"

"Who the fuck cares!?" shouted the First guy. Unlike his comrade who was looking away, he was clearly angry as he continued yelling at Mina. "Look around you!" He stated, throwing his hand to the right. "We're dropping like flies! No! Worse, we're being eaten off like insects! This is an insane world and I don't want to be a part of these suicidal acts in the frontlines anymore! So when this is over, I –"

The guy was suddenly punched in the face. This was a shock to Mina and the other male comrade standing. But still that didn't change the fact that Rex was the one and now he was looking down on the guy who was on the lying on the rooftop now. The teen hero was also back to normal.

"That's enough from you!" Rex yelled angrily. "I get it! You almost got eaten by freaking monsters! But that doesn't give you or anyone the excuse to shout at her or anyone else! You got that?!"

The guy lying there said nothing in response. He could've, but the fear on his face and in his eyes said otherwise as he just stared at the EVO-Human who had saved him and punched him.

Fortunately, there was no violence afterwards. Rex just angrily walked pass the guy on the group and headed to the other side of the rooftop. Of course, his action only made the only guy standing and Mina to watch him as he activated his Boogie Pack.

"I don't know about you guys, but you should get going." Rex stated. "I'll handle some of these Titans to cover for you, so go!"

With that said, the teen took off. A blast of wind did hit them, but did nothing harmful to them. However, just as silence took over, Mina suddenly snapped out of what seemed to be a trace and jumped of the edge, thus using her Maneuver gear to pursue Rex.

"Mina, where are you going!?" One of the guys yelled.

Mina didn't reply. She had something on her mind as she speeded over to Rex as fast as she could. As for her reason, she didn't say it openly. Thus, she kept going even as she eventually caught up to Rex.

"W-Wait!" Mina shouted. Her voice sounded desperate. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

Rex was surprised. He knew who that voice was, but looked down anyway. "Wait, you're following me!? Why!?"

"I just want to talk!" Mina stated. "For a long time, I've always wanted to help humanity! Some of the people I loved and care about were killed by Titans, and so I thought being a part of the Scouts would help me get back at them! But just recent…I almost died! I actually thought I was going to die! I tried to fight back, but…I was really going to die! But then you showed up and now…I want to know! How can you keep fighting!? Aren't you scared!?"

Rex became silent. He had a reason for that before lowering himself to a rooftop. Hence, when he deactivated his Boogie Pack and landed there, Mina landed at the edge of the rooftop and stood there.

Now it was Rex's turn to talk.

"You know asking this now isn't the right time." Rex said. He didn't seem offended or annoyed by her presence. In fact he seemed to have sympathy.

"I…guess you're right." Mina replied. She looked at her feet with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked. You can do things I could never imagine. Of course you wouldn't have to be afraid. That Titan took a bite of you and yet you still have your arm like nothing happened."

"Huh…" Rex uttered with uncertainty. He then changed that mood. "That's one way of putting it. But to be honest, none of that is the reason I'm not afraid. I'm human whether I look like it or not and I'm not immortal. If I'm not careful, then I can get eaten by those things too."

Mina was surprised to hear this. She stopped looking at her feet as a glimmer of attention was on her face as she listened to Rex.

"Listen. It's okay to be afraid." Rex admitted strongly. "It's okay to feel weak. It's okay to think about running away. We're all human and we're all different in one way or another. But if you want to fight, then you shouldn't let that fear dominate you. You should use it to build you into a better person and let it remind you about why you fight."

' _A-Amazing…'_ Mina thought with astonishment. She couldn't believe that such wise words had come out of Rex. But the more she thought on it, the better she believed it as she stared at the teen. _'Just who is this man…? He says things so well…and yet he fights on without being afraid.'_

Now there was a moment silence between the two. Mina, who just realized something, couldn't help but admire the teenager. Unfortunately, it was also in this moment that Rex noticed a bald headed Titan directly behind her. So to save her, he acted quickly. He activated his whip and energy mechanical backpack (Blast Caster) and grabbed the Scout trainee just in time and pulled her away. As a result, the bald Titan ended up slamming its hand on where she once stood, destroying it.

"That was close." Rex said, changing certain parts of his body to normal. The EVO-Human then pushed Mina back and stood before her protectively. "Stay back! I'll have this guy done in a –"

Mina suddenly cut him off. By that, she quickly wrapped her arm around his mid-section and used her maneuver gear to take off just in time. Another Titan came down on the house with a belly-flop, demolishing it instantly.

As for Rex and Mina, the girl directed them to the top of a rooftop and fell to her knees. It wasn't easy for carrying someone as heavy as Rex. And speaking of the EVO-Human, he stood up and looked at her.

"Hey, thanks." He said sincerely. He then reached his hand out to her.

Mina looked up to him and nodded. She appreciated what he said even without replying. Thus, she accepted his open hand and let him softly raise her back to her feet. Now the both of them were standing on their feet.

However, there was no time for kind words. This was because a crash was heard, followed by sounds of footsteps. It then became clear to Rex and Mina on the reason why. They could see Titans coming from a specific direction before them. But before Rex can say a word, Mina looked back and became shocked and scared.

"They're behind us! They're everywhere!" She shouted.

Rex looked around him and realized that Mina was right. Their numbers were much and terrifying as each of them was coming in different sizes, shapes, height and ugliness. But if that wasn't enough, they covered all sides and began approaching Rex and Mina in a slow and scary manner.

"Dammit! There's no way to escape!" Rex noted. However, he kept his cool as he turned to a specific direction which was also covered by Titans. "Mina was it? Listen, I'm going to beat the crap out of these guys! Once there's an opening, you get the hell out of here as soon as possible, you got that!?"

"But you'll die!" Mina protested. She was scared, but at the same time worried for Rex. "Let me fight with you! If we work together then –"

"That won't be needed." Rex interrupted.

His response surprised Mina. She didn't expect him to say it so calm. But then Rex turned to her with a look of concern and placed his arm on her shoulder, looking directly at her eyes.

"Look, I appreciate the concern but I got this." He said and smirked. "This isn't the first time I've faced certain death in the face and lived. It's kind of an everyday thing for me. So use this chance and leave. I'll get back, I promise."

Mina was reluctant to answer. She wanted to believe him, but experience with closeness to death said otherwise. However, seeing how honest his face was made her nod even though she wasn't certain. Now it was Rex who turned back and caught sight of the closest Titan coming.

"Hey, big and ugly!" He shouted at it. His outburst surprised Mina as he didn't sound scared. In fact, he sounded confident as he continued. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! I hear you and your friends like humans as delicacies! Well how about a couple of beatdown with that!? Here I come!"

With that, Rex took off. He activated his Punk Busters and jumped off the rooftop with great force that instantly broke where he once stood. Then, upon approaching the Titan, he replaced his hands with huge glowing mechanical axes (Battle Axe) and let out a battle cry just as the Titan before him open its mouth, ready to eat him entirely.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **And that's where I'm going to stop for now. Sorry to leave you all with a cliffanger. I wanted to keep going, but seeing what you guys think would mean so much. This is the first Generator Rex and Attack on Titan fanfiction, so it's important to know what you guys think.**

 **On another note, I know there might be questions from you guys. I will answer them just so you aren't confused.**

 **WHY DID THE FIRST TITAN REX ENCOUNTERED NOT ATTACK HIM?**

Answer: That's because Rex is still an EVO. And in that world they are so foreign that a Titan won't recognize them as food (human) or animal. But once Rex attacks one, they're willing to attack him just as the Titans did when Eren attacked one of their own.

 **WILL THEY BE ANY ROMANCE BETWEEN REX AND MINA?**

I really don't know. Would you want one?

 **Anyway, for those of you who don't know who Mina is, she was the girl who was eaten at the first few episodes of the anime. I figured that she might as well be saved by Rex to give her more of a role. But it all depends on if you guys like/love this fanfic. As for the other two who were saved with her, I didn't bother looking up their names since I don't have any plans for them.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction. Please review, favorite and follow if you want this to continue. This fanfiction just started out as a request that I was interested in, so I really would like to know what you think of it.**


	2. EVO Vs Titans

Hello new readers! I am the man of cartoons with an awesome fanfiction for you.

Wow! This got a lot of attention! I appreciate it so much! And don't worry, as long as you guys keep supporting me, I'll update as fast as I can!

So about Rex and Mina, I think I'll go with what most people want for them. A romance, but I won't rush it. By the way, I misspelt Caeser (Rex's brother) as Xavier in the last chapter. Sorry about that. I'll have the previous chapter look through. Also read the bottom of this chapter for other important things.

It has also come to my attention that I got a few things wrong. Like for instance that Mina and the others were members of the Scouts when in reality they're part of the Training Corps. I'll have these fixed, so don't worry on them. But please if you notice anything you feel is wrong; please inform me so I can fix them. Also, I did some search and found out the names of the two that were with Eren and Armin in the previous chapter. Their names are Mylius and Nack. Keep that in mind because I've decided to change my mind on their roles.

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 2: EVO Vs. Titans**

Each second Rex drew close to the Titan counted. The ugly monster already had its mouth wide open while he had his Battle Axe activated thanks to his nanites. Thus, the moment the Titan dive its head forward to eat him, the EVO teen was taken into its mouth and out of the view of Mina, much to her shock.

Fortunately, this wasn't end of Rex Salazar. The back of the Titan's head was sliced open to reveal Rex coming out unharmed. Hence, while in the air, he did a spin and replaced his Battle Axe with his Big Fat Sword to then slice off the nape of the titan, killing it instantly as it fell to the ground.

Mina was amazed. She hadn't moved from the rooftop Rex had taken off. However, her moment was interrupted when she heard Rex's voice at her.

"Now's your chance, Mina! Go!" He shouted.

Mina immediately snapped out and nodded. This was then followed by the surrounding titans suddenly increasing their speed in the scariest and creepiest fashion possible. But still, none of them seemed to head her way, so she took the chance to use her maneuver gear to leave…with some reluctance.

"Please…come back alive, Rex." She muttered.

From there, the scene went back to Rex. The teen EVO could feel the footsteps of titans as they came for him, so he reacted by jumping over one of them when the first one came diving towards him from the side. But just as that one hit the ground, another Titan tried to grab him while he was in the air. Fortunately, the teen's speed was enough for him. He grabbed on to the finger of the titan before it could grab him and launch himself up into the air by a strong pull.

However, even being higher in the air, the Titans were ferocious. One of them with blonde hair and huge arms made a leap towards him with its mouth wide open. However, before it could get him, Rex activated his Punk Busters and did a spin kick at its face, sending it crashing to the ground.

It still wasn't enough though. Another Titan came for him, but this time caught him within its grasp before Rex break free. The teen had to activate his Big Fat Sword to slice its hand and finally land on top of a house. However, even there, he had to start running just to avoid getting caught by another Titan which was now chasing after him.

So in the second the Titan caught up to him and reach its hand to get him, the teen activated his Punk Busters swiftly and jumped to the edge of a rooftop where he held on to it. But he didn't stay there either. He quickly jumped off when yet another Titan, which climbed the building, reached its hand out to grab him. Now the EVO teen landed some feet away from his former location, on the ground, where he witnessed something horrifying.

Above him, about five Titans were coming down towards him from the air. He noticed there that their various creepy face expressions and differences in sizes before pulling his arm backwards and creating his Smack Hands.

"Alright! Now that I'm sure Mina has gotten some distance from here, I don't have to hold back!" Rex shouted.

With that said, the EVO hero activated his Punk Busters and jumped upwards. He made sure to draw close to the Titan at the far right for a surprise attack. Thus, with his right Smack Hands, he punched it right at the face and sent it flying into its other hungry companions, which then resulted to all of them crashing into the ground in the distance.

Now Rex was ready to fight back. The Titans wanted him so bad that they kept coming. So while Mina was fleeing, she looked back just in time to see something amazing. There was a center that the Titans were heading towards. However, for each Titan that came were immediately cut down by a certain speedy EVO.

' _Amazing…He's taking down all those Titans just from one place! Just what is he?!'_ Mina wondered.

Back at the fight, the ground was littered with dead Titans. As for Rex, the EVO hero was currently running on the arm of a Titan. Of course, the monster opened its mouth and dived to eat him but then the teen used his Punk Busters to jump over its head to avoid it. Then, as he got behind its head, he activated his Battle Axes and swiftly came off the creature's nape, killing before it fell to the ground dead.

Rex didn't have time to relax though. Another Titan came from behind and reached its hand down on him. Fortunately, Rex reacted by activating his Punk Busters again and jumping to a tower-like shape on the top of a building. From there, he then replaced his Punk Busters with his Blast Caster and latched the whip on to the iron rod on top of the structure to swing back at the same Titan. Hence, by the time the Titan turned to him, it was too late. The EVO hero replaced his Blaster Caster build with his Big Fat Sword and sliced its nape, killing it instantly.

However, the EVO teen didn't stop there. He immediately saw more about three Titans running towards him from one direction before then replacing his current build with his Boogie Pack to fly to their direction. So before the Titans could react, he swiftly flew towards them with remarkable speed and sliced their napes with his Big Fat Sword, killing them too. From there another Titan did leap towards him with an excited creepy face expression, but the teen was quick to fly up and let it fall to the ground on its front. Hence, before it could get up, he replaced his Boogie Pack with his Punk Busters and made a dive down on its nape, smashing it by his huge metal feet and killing the monster.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Mina couldn't look back anymore. By this point, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was being chased by a single Titan with a child-like expression on its face. As for why it had ignored Rex and went only for her, she didn't know as she focused on trying to get away from the Titan.

' _Why?! Just why is it coming after me!?'_ She thought in haste. _'Is this coma for leaving Rex behind like a coward?! I didn't mean to! I'm just not strong enough! So please! Someone get that Titan off my back! At the rate, I'll be –'_

A loud crash was suddenly heard. It surprised Mina, as it forced her out of her thoughts and turn back. Now she was surprised when she did. The Titan that had been chasing her was down with its nape cut. As for the one responsible, Rex Salazar stood on top of its head with his Big Fat Sword swung over his shoulder.

"Hey! All eyes on me!" Rex shouted out loud. This then surprised Mina as the EVO teen was able to get the Titans attention and moving his way. But still, the hero changed into a strong and confident voice. "Now I don't know where I am! Last thing I remembered was my jerk of a brother messing with me! But if you think you're going to draw close to that girl, you better think again! My name is Rex Salazar, world biggest superhero, and that girl is under my protection!"

The Titans suddenly increased their speed. It was terrifying really, as each step they took could be heard. But then, to Mina's amazement, Rex let out a battle cry as he used his Punk Busters to jump towards one Titan and deliver a punch to the Titan's face with his Smack Hand. From there, he did a spin while it was collapsing to the ground and used his Big Fat Sword to slice the nape of the monster.

He didn't stop there though. In fact when he landed on the ground, another Titan tried to grab him with its hand immediately after. However, it never caught him because the hero replaced his build with his Blast Caster to use the whip and grabbed its finger with his whip, which he then used to pull towards him. Hence, as the monster came down, he deactivated his build and ran on top of its arm before then swiftly activating his Big Fat Sword and sliced its nape off.

Unfortunately, the teen was then caught in the air by another Titan. However, as the monster lifted him to its mouth, the EVO teen activated his Battle Axe and sliced the fingers into pieces and freed himself. Then, by swiftly replacing his Battle Axe with his Boogie Pack, he flew to the nape of the Titan and cut its nape with his Big Fat Sword.

Unfortunately, the teen was once again caught. This time two Titans from both sides smashed him between their hands, supposedly killing him. However, Rex broke free by activating his Block Party (navy-color gauntlets with light blue energy) before switching to his Boogie Pack to fly to the chin of one of the Titans.

So before the Titan could react, it was too late. Rex activated his Smack Hands and sent a powerful uppercut to its chin, knocking it to the ground. He didn't kill it though, mostly because he had to activate his Boogie Pack again to avoid the Titan behind him and land on its arm.

However, the teen EVO didn't fly away. Instead, he activated his Sky Slider (navy-colored hoverboard with blue energy) to ride on top of its arm and head to the monster's neck. Of course, the Titan had no chance to respond on time due to Rex's remarkable speed. As such, Rex got to its nape and used his Big Fat Sword to slice it, killing the Titan instantly.

However, the battle wasn't over. Rex had gotten the attention of a lot of Titans, so he had to take them on as well. But it wasn't easy. For each stressful minute Rex spent, he could feel fatigue increasing. It was getting too much even though he took down one Titan after another with his brute strength and speed.

' _This feeling! I don't think I've felt this much of a rush before!'_ Rex thought.

If there was one good thing going though, it was the teen's adrenaline. He was pumped up, possibly even more than before. In fact, his situation was so triggering that the Omega nanite within him reacted and began to construct yet a new build for the teen to use. Already, Rex could see the construct until finally he let out a battle cry.

' _But I won't give up! I'll take these guys down so they won't harm another person ever again! So come on, Omega Nanite! Give me…Blast Discharger!'_

With that, the build manifested. It was similar to his other Omega-1 Nanite builds in color. As for the construct itself, it was different. A square energy backpack formed on the upper side of his back with blue energy-powered conduits attached extending itself to his wrists. There, at his wrists, a pair of metal-formed gauntlets was created with one metal blue rod on top of each gauntlet. Rex knew very well on its purpose, and so he lifted his arms up and made the metal poles on the gauntlets to slam into each other.

What happened afterwards was something devastating. A dome of fierce blue energy burst was unleashed from Rex's gauntlets before covering the entire area in a beam of light. It was so huge and very powerful as not even one Titan there could withstand its disintegration. In fact, the power of the beam was so huge that the Training Corps of the front guard could see it in confusion and awe from the far distance.

"What the hell is that…?" Ymir asked.

For some time now, she and Christa and Conny had regrouped with Mylius and Nack, the two guys from Eren's team that Rex had saved. Armin was on the back of Nack still unresponsive, but even he snapped out of his shocked trance when he saw the beam of light.

"It's…It's him." Armin muttered.

"Huh?" Ymir questioned. She turned over to the guy with mild offense. "Finally with us, huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

Dan responded. "He's talking about the metal man we encountered."

"Pfft!" Ymir rebuked and crossed her arms. "You guys are still on about that. Seriously, that's all crazy."

"Then explain that." Mylius pointed to the area of the dome.

Ymir couldn't respond to it. But that didn't mean she liked the so called bluff by the two men as she just scowled at the scene.

Anyway, back at the scene, the energy dome was down and in its place was devastation. Houses were disintegrated or completely reduced from their former-selfs. As for Rex, he stood panting with the build deactivated as he felt great fatigue. The fight was meant to be over – at least to his hopes.

' _This rush…I've never felt it this much!'_

But the battle sadly wasn't over. A Titan from the distance began to run to his direction with a creepy schoolgirl smile on its face. It did resemble a woman in a way despite having its tongue slurping out like a dog.

' _But…'_ Rex smirked as he faced the charging Titan. _'That doesn't mean I don't like this feeling!'_

With that, Rex ran straight at the Titan. He was ready to use his Punk Busters, when something else happened. Someone with a maneuver gear used his/her ropes to latch on to the Titan. Then, by swinging to his nape, the person sliced off the weak spot of the Titan and swung away before the monster fell to the ground dead. As for the one responsible, it was Mina as she then landed before Rex.

"Mina?" Rex questioned. He was surprised to see the girl before him. "Wait, I thought I told you to –"

Rex suddenly felt faint. The fatigue had finally caught up to him, hence he began to fall. Fortunately, Mina caught him and laid him on the ground softly just as she went on her knees.

"Easy there, Rex. You exhausted yourself." Mina said with a soft voice. At the same time she was smiling nicely at him as she stared at his face.

Rex returned the emotion by smiling back. "Yeah…Thanks. You did good just a moment ago. Way to go."

"Thank you." Mina replied gratefully. "But…you know, it wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Yeah…I get that a lot." Rex said and chuckled.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Mikasa, a girl of true skill against Titans stood on a rooftop. There, she stood with a male senior after singlehandedly killing a bunch of Titans that threatened to eat the citizens trying to flee the area. It was also in that situation that she recalled her devastating past with Eren, as the fact that her world had changed since that moment was in her mind. Anyway, now she stood quiet wondering about the withdrawal bell, which then rung.

Fortunately, she wasn't the only one that heard it. The withdrawal bell was for all as every maneuver gear user in the district that was alive could hear it. In fact, no sooner did it ring did her male senior ran to her.

"The withdrawal signal has been run!" He announced. "Replenish your stock of gas! We're climbing the wall!"

Mikasa immediately used her maneuver gear to leave. She had heard him well, but a certain teen with a bad temper at times was in her mind.

"I'll go assist with the front guard's retreat!" She stated.

"Wha…Hey, Mikasa!" The male senior called. However, he was ignored.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"They've rung the withdrawal bell." Mina said.

"The what?"

Rex and Mina were now back on their feet, with the former feeling better. The both of them had heard the bell ring, and so it was Mina's time to explain.

"When the Colossal Titan breached the wall, it let loose the Titans into this district. The civilians were forced to retreat while we were sent to intercept the Titans and keep them at bay until the people were evacuated successfully. Now we have to get going…"

"Oh, I get it now." Rex said. From there a thought came to mind. _'This reminds me of the evacuations Providence did. Of course, it was just so I could get to action and handle the situation without worries of civilians.'_

"But…there's a problem." Mina revealed.

Rex was confused. He didn't know what this problem is, but he could see that Mina was worried and looking at her Maneuver gear.

"To get to you, I had to use a lot of gas to catapult myself here since you destroyed the surrounding buildings. Now I won't be able to climb the wall. I'll need to replenish my supply before I run out." She said.

"I see." Rex replied. Another thought then came. _'So that's what that thing is called? A maneuver gear? Not bad, but it's powered by gas and not energy. And now that I think about it, this place looks really low tech. If what they use is gas to fight those freakish monsters then I'm pretty sure they haven't discovered energy, which means…'_

"Rex?"

"Huh?" Rex snapped out of his trance and looked over to Mina's face.

"Sorry, it looked like you were thinking of something." She said. From there, she turned to a specific direction. "I have to regroup with my comrades. Maybe they can help me get to headquarters to replenish and climb the wall."

Rex smirked and punched his fist into his open hand. "Right! Then it's simple! We're going to regroup with your friends!"

Mina was lost for words. She hadn't thought of it, but besides Armin, Mylius and Nack, no one else knew about Rex. However, before she could point it out, Rex walked forward and came to a stop in front of her. He then pulled down his goggles to his eyes and turned to her.

"Hang on to me." He said.

"What?"

Rex then shocked her. He made the Rex Ride, which was basically a high-tech looking orange vehicle and very foreign to Mina.

"Well…hop on." Rex said, looking at her.

Mina was still shocked. In fact, even when she went over to him and pointed at his build, her finger was trembling as she eyed it.

"You…You want me to get on that?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Rex answered. "It's not like your Maneuver Gear, but it's fast enough to catch up with your friends. Also, you won't have to waste anymore gas until you get to them, right?"

Mina said nothing back. She was still scared, even though this was Rex that was offering her a ride. Fortunately, Rex could understand as he pulled up his goggles and looked at her with an assuring look.

"Trust me…I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He said.

Mina suddenly had a flashback. It was at the time when Rex had saved her from the Titan when she was fleeing. Now she felt some confidence to then nod at him with some level of trust. But there was a problem. She didn't know how to get on. She didn't want to say it, so she just hopped on behind Rex and let her legs dangle in the air.

"So…what now?" She asked.

"Now? Now you just hang on and try not to fall off."

"What!?"

Rex suddenly drove off. His speed was remarkable, but also scary to Mina as she felt the wind push hard against her. Rex Ride was clearly faster than a maneuver gear. Fortunately, she did what Rex said even though it was by reflex by wrapping her arm around his stomach. From there she buried her face against his back, where she soon found comforting.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Things weren't looking so good for the front guard. In fact, things were looking bad and depressing for those who surprised. Most of their leaders were dead, so only the trainees who survived were left were regrouped on top of a huge rooftop. And upon that the headquarters that they were meant to replenish their gases was overrun by Titans. So even though people like Conny and Sasha tried to get the other trainees motivated, there wasn't much any of them could do. That was even the case when Mikasa arrived at the scene.

However, unlike most of the Training Corps, there were those who discussed of a different matter. These people were Annie, Reiner and Berthold as they stood as a group with another person named Marco who just seemed hopeless.

"Did you see that?" Annie asked. She didn't seem scared or worried. In fact she just seemed calm and focused.

"You mean that blue light? Yeah, I saw it." Reiner answered. He was staring at the distance at which he had seen it. "It was for a few seconds, but whatever it before that was able attracted a lot of Titans. Maybe it even lessened the problem for us."

"Does it even matter?" questioned Marco. Unlike them who were calm, he was seemingly a hopeless situation. "No matter how much you slice it, we're still done for. We're gonna remain trapped in town and get picked off like animals. Not that I wasn't prepared to die….But this…Just what are we dying for exactly?"

There was a silence amongst everyone now. However, just as it came, it soon disappeared when one person called Mikasa's name when she came to the scene. So even when someone asked that she was supposed to be with the rear guard, she ignored them as she headed over to Annie.

"Annie!" She called.

Annie turned to the black haired girl. There, Mikasa stood before her and said. "I more or less worked out what was going on somehow and while we're at it, sorry for letting my personal matters interfere, but…have you seen Eren's team at all?"

"Personally, I didn't but the teams that made it up the wall." Annie replied.

Reiner then spoke. "Now that you mention it, I saw Armin, Mylius and Nack over there from Eren's team."

Mikasa turned to the direction Reiner pointed to. There, she could see Armin seated by a wall with Nack and Mylius standing by his sides with their heads looking away with a dark atmosphere. Anyway, Mikasa didn't seem to sense much wrong in it as she ran over to the teen and called to him.

Now a deeper feeling of dread came over Armin. He couldn't face Mikasa, not with what had happened before. But he could see her feet as she approached him.

' _Mikasa…There's no way I can look her in the face…Forget it….'_ He thought depressingly. _'What am I…gonna tell her…? Back then..'_ He closed his eyes. _'My survival…is as literally pointless as they come…If I'd known….Back then…I rather would've died with him…'_

Armin's mind flashed back to that moment Eren had stretched his hand to him. It didn't matter then to him that Rex had been at the scene. To him, Eren's fate was his fault. But in the present he heard his name when Mikasa knelt before him concerned.

"Armin, are you injured? Is everything okay?" She asked.

Armin refused to respond. That feeling of dread still sewed into him to the point that he looked to the ground and let his blonde hair cover his eyes. But still Mikasa didn't notice the mood as she looked away.

"Where's Eren?" She asked.

Both Nack and Mylius exchanged a small look of dread at each other. They didn't say a word, but they could tell the moment wasn't getting any brighter. But that didn't stop Mikasa from turning to Nack.

"Hey, you're part of Eren's team, right?" She asked. "Where's Eren?"

Armin finally couldn't hold the tears up. He was very emotional as the tears were already rushing down his cheeks. But before he could say a word, Mylius patted the teen's head and looked down on him just as Armin looked at him. Nack then took that chance to walk forward to Mikasa with a small brave face.

"Tsk…" He clicked his tongue. Even though he had known Eren for a short while, seeing him die the way he did was still a bad taste in his mouth. But still he was the only one among the three with the stomach to speak up. "In the trainees squad #34, our team which consisted of Thomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Mylius Zermusky, Mina Caroline, Armin Arlet and Eren Jaeger engaged the Titans. Eren Jaeger and Thomas Wagner bravely fell in the line of duty."

Mikasa was deeply shocked and speechless. The same was almost for everyone but with certain number of them finding their worse fear confirmed. But that didn't stop Conny from intruding.

"What about Mina Coraline?" Conny asked. He walked over to the small group, pressuring on the matter. "What about the metal man you told Christa, Ymir and I?! Didn't she tag along with him!?"

"Metal man?" asked Sasha. It wasn't long after that everyone besides Ymir were curious about it.

However, Nack didn't like it. If anything, the topic only annoyed him as he then glared at Conny. "Yeah, so what!? There was a metal man, but we don't know where he and Mina is?! They're probably dead, so just let it go!"

Conny became quiet almost immediately. He did want to push on about it, but it was clear the atmosphere wasn't good for such talks. It also didn't help that there was still emotional tension between Armin and Mikasa as the former wept bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa…Eren….sacrificed himself for me…" Armin admitted. "I was…unable…I could not do a thing….Forgive me…"

Mikasa said nothing; neither did she reveal any emotion. In fact, she held Armin by the shirt and called his name which then brought the blonde to look at her. He was surprised to see how calm she was.

"Calm down." She said. "This is neither the time nor the place to be emotional."

From there, she nicely raised him to his feet. This emotion of hers still surprised Armin though as he continued to silently stared at her. However, the girl said nothing else as she walked away and headed to Marco.

"The number of Titans on my way here seemed to be lower than I expected. If we eliminated the Titans swarming the HQ, everyone can replenish their gas reserves and climb back up the wall, is that correct?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah, that's it." Marco answered. "But even with you around…they are still much to handle despite their shortening numbers."

' _Their reduced numbers is probably because of that man.'_ Mylius thought to himself.

Back with Mikasa, she didn't seemed discouraged. In fact, she then turned to everyone with her blade held up with a strong determination in her voice.

"I am strong…extraordinary so…much more than you guys!" She stated. "Therefore, I am perfectly capable of kicking those Titan scumbags' collective ass including on my own if I have to!" Then she directed her blade at them. "Are you all such a bunch of incompetents? You gutless spineless cowards…For shame…For shame indeed. You just stay there and watch in helpless envy…Yeah, you do that."

Most of the people standing were surprised. From the way Mikasa was sounding, she really was going to face off against the Titans. So even then she turned her back at them and began walking away with seemingly no regret.

"If it is then I die...it's just that simple." She said. "But if I win…I live. You don't stand a single chance to win…unless you fight."

With that, the girl ran off without another word. Her action was still a shock and surprise, though, to everyone that had heard her. But soon after, her inspiring words fired deep into the hearts of the other trainees who then began to charge forward with loud courageous voices. Even Nack and Mylius who were scared before began to charge forward.

"I can't believe we're doing this! We almost got eaten!" Mylius shouted.

"Yeah, but we'll be less of a man if we stayed back and quit!" Nack countered. "Mina went off on her own with that stranger! If two girls can fight on, I don't see why we shouldn't!"

"Right!" Mylius agreed courageously.

Back at Mikasa, the girl was doing exceptionally well. A Titan came by and was immediately dealt with by her without it deterring her from her path. So in a way her speed and courage was admirable even to Conny as he and everyone else tried to keep up with her.

"I gotta admit…Mikasa really is something…What I wouldn't give to move so fast…" Conny said

Armin thought otherwise. Mikasa was being courageous in the eyes of everyone, but the blonde could only fear for his fast friend.

' _No.'_ He thought worriedly. _'She's using too much gas! She's gonna run out in no time! Regardless of how skilled we are, if we lose our mobility, we're powerless. Just as I thought, she's not quite her usual, clearheaded self. She's staying active to suppress her shaking…If she keeps this up…then eventually…'_

The sad reality came. Mikasa ran out of gas at that moment and began to tumble against the rooftops.

"MIKASA!" Armin screamed.

Due to the speed the girl had built up, there was no way to stop her descent. But just as she was about to fall off the rooftop entirely, a loud excited scream was heard before a strange figure drove off from the edge another building close to Mikasa.

"YAHOOOOO!"

Rex had arrived on the scene. He was still in his Rex Ride build when he and Mina came across Mikasa's body falling to the ground. Fortunately, the EVO hero quickly activated one of his Smack Hands and grabbed her before coming down on the exact rooftop Mikasa had fallen off previously. But due to mobility, he skidded off the rooftop but not in loss of control.

"Hang on, Mina!" Rex shouted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mina screamed.

When the Rex Ride hit the ground, fortunately it was on its normal position. But then again it made some bumps and spins before finally coming to a stop. Now Rex and Mina were safe, with the former then releasing Mikasa and changing his hand back to normal before then pulling his goggles up.

"Aw yeah! That was awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I so wish Noah was here to see this! He would so –"

Mina whimpered. It was enough to catch Rex's attention by turning back to her. In fact, now that he realized it, the girl was holding him tighter with a scared look on her face.

' _Aw crud…The first girl in this crazy world to experience a ride and I scared her.'_ Rex thought. His statement was then followed by a sigh as he turned away from her. "Hey! We're safe now. You can get off." He said.

Mina opened her eyes for the first time in a while. Even though she wouldn't say it, it was the first time since being on the Rex Ride that she noticed her surroundings. But then a few seconds later was enough for her to get off and Rex changing back to normal.

"Well that was fun…" Rex commented. Then he turned over to Mikasa as she stood up from the ground. "Hey, are you doing okay? You almost crashed. It's a good thing I was passing by when I saw you."

"You…." Mikasa muttered. She then directed her blade at Rex. "Who are you?" She asked intimidate.

"Wow, what a nice way to say thank you." Rex said sarcastically.

Mina quickly intercepted. She knew that Mikasa didn't understand the situation, so she went to Rex's front and held her arm across Rex in defense. "No, Mikasa, he's fine! He saved me and the others! He's actually here to help!"

"Here to…help?" Mikasa questioned.

Mina wanted to reply. However, a sadden aura seemed to cast itself over Mikasa as she lowered her blade and fell on her knees.

' _Help…Once again I needed someone else to help me.'_ Mikasa thought depressingly. Her mind then flashback to a moment when a younger Eren killed two men in her former home years ago. Then she raised her blade to her face. _'How could I not have noticed the gas problem…until I actually ran out…? Again…it's happening again…I'm losing my family again. Reopening old wounds, do I have to start everything again?'_

"Hey, you alright?" Rex asked. He was standing in front of her with his hands on his knees. But upon getting no response, he stood back straight and sighed roughly. "Just great. She's probably in shock like that blonde kid from before."

And then a realization dawned on him. Ever since the incident involving Eren's death, Rex had been too preoccupied with so much that he forgot. But now he remembered and it made him feel frustrated.

' _Dammit! I actually forgot about that guy! And worse of all…that friend of his! I failed to save him!'_

"Rex?" Mina called him. She was concerned upon seeing his sudden shift in mood. Thus, she reached her hand out to him and saw him turn to her.

Rex quickly reacted. He masked his emotion with a small sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh sorry about that. I was just thinking of something." He said.

"Oh."

"Anyway…" Rex continued. "We should probably take your friend away from here before any Titan shows up."

Mina's eyes widened when she caught sight of a Titan coming. "You mean…like that one behind you?"

Rex turned back. Mina had sounded scared, so that was enough for him to do what he did. As such, he quickly pushed her back and got into a stance, ready to take on the monster.

"Stand back, Mina! I'll take this chump down!" He shouted.

The situation only grew worse from there. Mina turned back and saw another Titan walking their way. However, this Titan was different. It 'wore' some kind of weird metal armor which consisted some orange and white. On its shoulders were orange shoulder-plates while at its chest was a white upperbody armor with his chest shaping its abs. Along with that, at its thighs were orange and white armor with white lines stretching from the bottom to its feet to reveal mechanical white and orange feet. The same was also for his arms, with said hands covered in orange and white metal parts. As for its nape, a metal white dome was there.

"Rex!" Mina called, eyeing the strange Titan.

"What?!" Rex shouted. The EVO hero was about to activate his slam cannons when Mina had called him. Hence, his eyes widened when he saw the Titan she was staring at. "Wow…! Is that…my builds?!"

Back at Mikasa, the girl was in her dreaded depression. She could hear the Titan behind her coming, but she felt no motivation to move.

' _This world…is a cruel place.'_ She thought. Her mind then flashed to a moment when young Eren had given her a scarf. _'Cruel…and beautiful. I've had a good life…'_

With that, the girl accepted the awful fate that awaited her. To her, Eren's death meant the end of the life she once knew. However, when she lifted her head up and then down in defeat, her eyes caught sight of her blade she held on her laps. It led to yet another flashback. This time it was when young Eren was held by the neck in her former home and almost killed. Back then, he was telling her to fight as she, a weak little girl, held a knife.

Mikasa's eyes suddenly became fired up with the 'flames' of determination. She could remember that moment of weakness she felt those years and the time Eren had shouted for her to fight. In fact, that one word from his younger self was enough to make the present her to rise back on her feet and catch Rex and Mina's attention.

' _Sorry, Eren…I won't give up…Never again.'_ Mikasa said in her mind. A tear also formed at the corner of her eyes as she continued. _'If I end up dead, I won't be able to remember you anymore. So no matter what it takes, I'll fight!'_

With that, Mikasa stood ready with her blade as the Titan now before her reached its hand to her. She wasn't afraid, nor did she hold any regret. She just stood there ready to fight back even though the scene worried Mina.

"Rex!" She shouted.

"Right!" Rex nodded determinedly. He immediately activated his Slam Cannon and took aim at the Titan about to grab Mikasa. _'I failed that blonde kid before! I'm not going to fail Mina or anyone else when they need my help! Not now or ever!'_

Mikasa let out a battle cry. She could see the Titan's hand coming closer to her as she drew her blade back to counteract it. However, before her or Rex could do something, an unexpected thing happened. The strange Titan behind them swiftly and accurately punched the Titan with its metal fist with so much force that the head twisted and destroyed its nape before that head flew off into the distance, never to be seen again.

Everyone there was taken aback by the scene. For some reason, the Titan had attacked its very own. But even with that, the power which it built up to with its legs to deliver the punch was so strong that Mina and Mikasa were thrown to the ground while Rex struggled to stay on his feet despite the dust.

"What…the hell…?" Rex muttered with his arm shielding his face.

Mikasa and Mina were lost for words. The both of them were looking at the scene that was just before them. The strange cyborg Titan let out a loud roar as it seemingly glared at the remains of the Titan. In fact, it then gripped the arms of the dead Titan and ripped its arms off.

' _What…is this…?'_ Mikasa questioned, shocked.

' _Did I…just see that…?'_ Mina questioned as well.

Both of them couldn't believe their eyes. So while Rex couldn't understand the situation, the both of them were totally taken aback by the scene. And so they thought the same thing simultaneously.

' _A TITAN IS TURNING AGAINST ITS OWN KIND!?'_

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Wow! I bet some of you saw some of that coming! But don't think things will be exactly as the anime/manga went. You can tell that the mystery Titan has something else going on for itself.**

 **Rex has now met Mikasa! Just how will this go for him!? I won't say it here, but you can bet that you'll get to see the outcome in the next chapter! Originally, this chapter was meant to have Rex and Mina meet up with the Training Corps when Mikasa had fallen. There, Rex would speak with either Armin or Mylius who would ask him to deal with the Titan attack on headquarters as Mina rejoined with them. But I changed my mind to what you just saw.**

 **So about Mylius and Nack, the both of them were named in the anime and manga. However, while the circumstances of which they died seemed to differ in the anime and manga or just seem unclear to me. Well whatever the case is, I have them both alive due to the event of the previous chapter.**

 **On another note, with Mylius, Nack, Mina, Armin and Eren (You all knew he didn't die in this fanfic), it was only Thomas who died from Eren's team. Sad, but worth it.**

 **Now then, there are some questions I'm going to drop. Thanks everyone for our thoughts on the last chapter.**

Question: MinaXRex?

Yup! It'll be a thing! As for those who are for CirceXRex, I'll explain gradually his interest for Mina and the result of his relationship with Circe prior to the story. Don't worry it won't be a stupid reason. I'm too good for that. I even enjoyed the romance between those two, so I'll see to it that they get some justice.

Question: MikasaXRex?

No. I would've gone for that, but Mikasa seems too obsessed with Eren to fall for any other guy. That's my opinion.

Question: Will Rex's nanites affect any of the Titans?

I think the cliffhanger in this chapter just answered that.

Question: Rex is basically machine now?

What?! No! He's still an EVO. Just because he cured the world of such, it doesn't mean he's not an EVO anymore. His builds are still from his nanites, so there's that.

Question: Will Rex become a target for Annie, Reiner and his brother?

You're just going to have to wait and see!

 **Thank you all for your reviews. Just with the first chapter, I got 18 reviews! That's a really good feeling I get, so please keep it up! Each review boosts me up to write more, so please continue! And don't worry about the romance. I'll try to make sure it doesn't seem like a hindrance to the main storyline.**

 **Until next time, continue to review, favorite and follow. I love you all!**


	3. Heading to HQ

Hello readers! This is the man of cartoons with another awesome chapter for you! Sorry this took almost a month to update, I had a lot of stuff to do.

Now before getting to the chapter, please read what I say at the bottom of the chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHY? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

Yeah, I decided to add that disclaimer since most fanfiction writers do it even though there's zero probability of any of us getting sued!

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 3: Heading to HQ**

Tension filled with fear, shock and confusion was impossible to hide. Just a few seconds ago, Mikasa, Mina and Rex had witnessed something unbelievable. A titan in a half covered armor had killed another titan out of nowhere. It was unheard of and something that no one in that world had seen before.

For Rex, though, his reaction was different. He didn't know much about the titans, nor did he feel certain if he wanted to know. But that didn't change the fact that the titan had similar builds that he creates.

Nevertheless, the reaction from Mikasa and Mina were the best as they got back on their feet. Right now the titan was stomping on the dead titan which was releasing fumes from its body. Then the titan let out a monstrous roar, which caused the girls and Rex to cover their ears.

' _Pure unadulterated bewilderment.'_ Mikasa with a blank shocked look. _'A titan attacking another one. This is unheard of and...it was faint…but this scene….was uplifting…It felt much like looking at the physical manifestation of humanity's anger…'_

"I-Incredible…" Mina muttered. Her voice had struggled just to say that word as it was the only one she could come up with. Then a realization dawned on her when she recognized the mechanical arms and feet of the titan. _'Those…those are the same things Rex create…Does that mean that…?'_ She turned to Rex. _'Is Rex…some kind of titan too?'_

Rex met her gaze, but said nothing. He then looked back at the roaring titan before making a decision. Thus, he created his Boogie Pack and grabbed Mina and Mikasa from around their waist before flying them off, much to both of their shock.

"Time to get going!" Rex stated immediately.

"What?" Mikasa questioned.

However, it was too late for any protest. But that didn't mean Mikasa stood for it the moment she snapped out of the moment with the titan. She was already looking at Rex with some offense towards him.

"Who are you?! You're able to fly like a bird as well?!" She questioned firmly.

"That seems like it." Mina answered. Unlike her comrade, she held nothing against Rex as she faced the girl who was now staring at her. Then she added assuredly. "Don't worry, Mikasa. Rex is here to help."

"Mina…" Mikasa muttered.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard. It sounded familiar as it then caught Mikasa and Mina's attention to look down. Thus, they saw both figures of Conny and Armin chasing after them from below.

"Armin! Conny!" Mina shouted with relief. It has been some time since she had seen the two. But seeing that they were trying to catch up to them made her to look back up to Rex. "Rex, take us down." She said.

"What? Why?" Rex asked. The teen had been focused on flying since leaving the ground. But then he looked at Mina's direction and noticed the two teenage boys chasing after them. "Oh…right. Never mind." He said.

With that, Rex lowered them to a rooftop close before letting them touch the place with their feet. Then upon Armin and Conny approaching, he deactivated the build and landed behind the girls just to see what then happened.

Both Armin and Conny had separated from the other training corps to go after Mikasa. However, what they hadn't expected after was chasing a flying man with two of their friends with them. It was even as if the two girls were being held hostage. But now that they landed on the same rooftop as them, the both of them finally reunited, with Armin heavily worried for Mikasa and Mina.

"Mina, Mikasa, are the both of you okay?!" He questioned. He was clearly afraid for them as the last he had seen of both of them were in dangerous situations. But his main concern was Mikasa as he continued. "Mikasa! You fell because you ran out of gas, right?! Right?!"

"I almost fell…I'm fine." Mikasa said with a monotone voice.

Conny then decided to join in. He didn't show any worry for his comrades though, as his attention seemed to be on Rex.

"So…you're the metal man Mylius and Nack were talking about?"

Now this caught everyone's attention. In fact, now that Armin and Mikasa could recall, Conny had mentioned something about a metal man when they were with the other training corps members. However, Rex didn't seem fazed by the new attention as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Metal man? I prefer going by Rex Salazar if you don't mind." He said.

Conny had nothing to say about that. He probably could've, but the roar of a familiar creature was heard before a loud impact was heard as something exploded. As such, all attention went from Rex to face the direction of the mysterious titan from before. They were some blocks away from it, but its figure and vibrant strange metal colors were still noticeable.

"Damn! What kind of titan is that!?" Conny questioned in shock. This was his first timing seeing the titan.

"We…don't know…" Mina muttered. She felt the same way with Conny, but enough to then calmly turn to Rex. "Rex…do you know anything about that Titan? It…has those things you create."

"It what?" Conny was surprised.

He wasn't alone in this feeling though. In fact, Mikasa and Armin were the same, with the former gripping what was left of her blade without removing it. However, Conny beat her to it as he pulled out his own and pointed it directly at Rex.

"You're a titan?!" He angrily questioned.

"What? No!" Rex defended. He didn't like what was going on. But seeing how the situation was, he was surprisingly cool despite being so serious. "Look, I'm as close to human as I can be, but just so you know I like Mexican dishes, not the taste of human beings."

'What…are you talking about?" Armin asked, confused.

The way Rex had explained himself would've helped if he didn't mention something from his own world. But surprising again he was quick to then point back at the mysterious titan's way.

"By the way…I'm guessing titans don't do that huh?"

Conny, Mikasa, Armin and Mina were confused before turning to where he pointed. Thus, the three of them were shocked at what happened. A titan head was sent flying to a building not too far from them and splattering. As for the one responsible, it was the mysterious titan as it drew back its metal fist having punched the other titan.

Rex took advantage of that moment to speak again. "That titan there knows basic hand-to-hand combat, so I'm pretty sure that's not normal. And now that I think about it, that thing seems smart enough to strike at its weak spot with a lethal blow. What do you make of that?"

No one was certain on how to respond. Rex was right, as already they could see the mysterious half-metal titan walking away. However, this alarmed Conny as he put his blade back in and turned to Mikasa and Armin.

"I don't know what's going on, but we better get out of here while we still can before it comes for us."

"No…" Mina refused. She was timid of the scene, but she continued anyway. "That titan doesn't seem to come for us like the other titans would do. If it did, it would've done so since."

"She's right." Mikasa agreed. "We can't worry about it now."

"An eccentric one then?" Conny questioned. He felt confused about the titan, but turned away with a direct mind. "From the looks of that thing, that's all I can think of because there's an awful lot I can't make sense out of right there…" With that he walked passed Rex. "Anyway, we can't afford to lose time talking with this guy. We have to hurry back to headquarters. Everyone's fight!"

"Wait! Mikasa's emptied her gas!" Armin said worriedly.

Now that brought a new concern to the small group. With Mikasa's gas emptied, it was impossible for her to follow the others, especially Mina since her own is almost emptied at this point. Fortunately, Rex realized the situation and approached the two childhood friends.

"Don't worry. I can assist with that." Rex said assuredly. "Besides…" He then turned to Mina. "Mina's gas is almost out, so that's two problems there that I can fix."

Conny was shocked. "You're gas is almost out too, Mina!?" He shouted.

"Yes…" Mina said with a timid voice. She wasn't afraid of Conny or the tone he had used. However, there was a nagging feeling in her that she had to release. So she turned to Rex to do so. "However…right now, I think Rex should be concerned with the titans flocking the place. Our comrades…right now I'm sure they're having a hard time heading to headquarters because of the other titans, and with their gas almost out, some of them will be sitting ducks."

"Mina…" Armin muttered with concern.

Everyone began to understand what she meant. It was selfless considering their situation, but it was still understandable for Mikasa as she turned to Rex with a serious look.

"If you're with us, then prove it and do what she's saying." She said.

"But…" Rex said in protest. But then he cut himself and sighed even with an annoyed tone before turning to Mina. "Fine, I'll do it even though I took out like a lot of them just a while ago."

"I-I'm sorry." Mina apologized with a frown. She even bowed her head to the teen and looked down. "You've helped us so far and saved my life and others…You even took on some of the titans just to get me to safety. I feel…we're asking too much of you now."

Conny was speechless, with the same for Armin. Mina was known to be timid at times and yet willing to work with others. But here she was, in doubt of things as she bowed her head at this mysterious teen before them.

Fortunately, there was no reason to be worried. Rex could see how bad the girl was feeling in that moment. Hence, he went over to her and patted her on the head with a soft smile on his face.

"Now you're making me feel bad." Rex said as a joke. "But still…I'm not complaining really. This is the job a hero does, so I was going to do something about this even if you didn't ask. So don't worry about it, Mina."

"R-Right." Mina nodded.

With that, Rex removed his hand and turned over to Mikasa. "You're Mikasa, right? Are you guys going to be alright on your own? I don't like leaving –"

"We'll figure things out." Mikasa cut him off. Then she pointed to a direction at her right back side. "The headquarters is close to that location, so my guess is that they're there. Now hurry. If they seem hostile towards you, just tell them about us and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Besides…" Armin added, now finding his own voice. "Mylius and Nack are there, so they should be able to back you up."

"Alright." Rex said.

Everyone at this point seemed okay with Rex. However, there was still Conny who was alarmed at the sudden reliance on Rex. As such, he protested.

"Wait, are we really going to trust this guy?! We don't even know him!" Conny shouted.

Rex turned back to the guy, with the others turning their attention towards Conny. Mina was then about to say something, but Rex stopped her by holding her arm at her direction. Now all eyes were on him as he glared seriously at the teen.

"I'm not asking for you guys trust! But whether you like it or not, I'm going to help your friends, so try not to be an idiot about it!"

Conny was taken aback. He hadn't expected Rex to speak back at him like that. But then again that was enough time for Rex to then run off and jump off the building before activating his Boogie Pack and flying off. Now it was in that moment that Conny snapped and glared at the flying teen.

"Hey! Who you calling an idiot?!" He yelled.

"Let it rest." Mikasa told him. Her face was unfazed and emotionless as she continued. "We have our own problems now."

_(LINE BREAK)_

Trost district's headquarters could be seen for miles. However, there was a problem. The entire building structure was occupied with titans either climbing it or walking around it or entering the lower levels. Indeed it was a frightening scene that Jean witnessed as he stood at a rooftop with the other trainees.

' _It's no use.'_ Jean thought in doubt. _'We can't even so much as get close to the HQ…not unless we're ready to make some sacrifices…'_

Jean was right. The titans by the HQ were much and varied in sizes. But if that wasn't enough, there was also titans walking about at their direction.

So in that moment of worry and concern, a frightened scream was then heard from below, followed by the sound of a maneuver gear having lost its gas. Hence, all eyes from above went on the source, to reveal a blonde man named Tom who couldn't get off the ground due to his maneuver gear being exhausted.

' _CRAP! HE'S RUN OUT OF GAS!'_ Jean thought in shock.

Then the worse reality a man could think about came. A group of titans which were attracted by his screams came from all directions around him with the hunger to eat him. So all Tom could do was stand in fear as all he could do was watch and feel as a titan picked him up with both hands and lifted him up, ready to devour him.

Again, the man screamed but now his voice was shaky. He was literally staring at his own death as the titan pulled him to his mouth with a shorter titan holding his legs and ready to devour that too. It was a horror scene and something Jean and the others watched until two of their own decided to act.

"Tom!" shouted one girl. "We have to help him!"

"Right!" A guy close to her agreed.

And so the two of them leapt off the building with no fear in them. However, Jean didn't admire it as he became fearful for them.

"Hold it! It's too late for him!" Jean shouted.

Unfortunately, his order was ignored. The two combat ready trainees arrived at the horror scene with the guy of the two raising his blade ready to slice the titan with his blade swiftly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He shouted.

Now at this point Tom's head was taken in by the small mouth of the titan. It was awful as he could feel its teeth sink on his face and top head. So when his savior came for him, it was too late when another titan suddenly grabbed that guy, thus breaking his arm in the process.

Jean was horrified, with the same for the others. Meanwhile the girl of the two wasn't doing any better. She had been caught by three titans, with her right arm held by one titan and the other held by the other.

So while those two could already feel the seconds to their death, Tom was already eaten by two titans. His life was over, and soon the other two would feel the same.

However, a spark of hope came with a loud battle cry. By that, Rex came stomping down on the ground with his Punk Busters and Smack Hands smashing the ground. As a result, a huge shockwave wave went through the ground as the ground broke apart in mere seconds and sending the titans falling. Thus, the two trainees who were almost got eaten were free as they fell to the ground hard.

"Argh! My arm!" cried out the guy in pain. His arm was broken due to the earlier action of one of the titans.

Meanwhile, those who were watching were in shocking. They had thought their comrades were done for until that swift action by Rex. But now there were the survivors, free for the time being as the one who intervened deactivated his builds and stood straight.

"Hey! You guys alright?! Get up while you still can!" Rex shouted quickly.

The girl of the two groaned, but fought back the pain as she stood up. However, she was kind of frozen in fear when she saw the titans rising from the ground all around them. The same was for the guy, who could do nothing but lay there with frightened eyes.

Rex had to react quickly. He could see then that the two trainees were frozen in fear due to the presence of the titans. So he called out to them.

"Forget about them! They're coming after me now! Stand up and live! Dammit!"

"R-Right…" The girl stuttered.

Right now, none of what just happened made sense. However, she chose not to ponder on it or the fact that the titans were not paying attention to her as they slowly stood up. So as a show of courage, she ran over to her friend who had a broken arm and placed his useful arm over her shoulder before then using her maneuver gear to take them away to safety.

Now it was just Rex and the others. The other trainees were watching both in awe and confusion as they saw this mysterious man about to fight. As for the two trainee survivors, they landed close to Jean who just faced them with that look of fear.

"You…both made it." He said.

"Yes…" The girl said with a voice of defeat. "You were right. It was…too late to save him."

Jean said nothing back. He could've, but his attention was drawn to Rex who was now surrounded by approaching titans from all directions.

' _That's…the metal man?'_ Jean questioned. _'I didn't believe it when Mylius and Nack said it, but…he's real?'_

"Rex!" shouted a familiar voice.

For some time now, Mylius and Nack had been watching everything. However, even they felt worried for the teen as he prepared himself for battle.

"It's just one thing after the other, isn't it?" Rex muttered and stood ready.

Just then, it happened. A short titan approached Rex from the front and stretched out its arm to grab him. However, Rex counteract by activating his Smack Hand and then grabbing the titan's hand. Then, before a word could be said, he pulled it close and punched it right at the face with his fist, sending it crashing into a taller titan and knocking that one to the ground.

But the fight wasn't over. A taller titan with a chubby stomach and small eyes jumped at Rex from behind with its mouth immediately after. Rex couldn't turn in time to counteract, so he activated his Punk Busters and jumped out of the way.

Unfortunately, even that wasn't enough. Another titan swiftly grabbed him in the air by his metal legs. So to escape, Rex was able to deactivate his Punk Busters and free himself by jumping out of the monster's reach. His problem should then be easy, but it wasn't.

A shorter titan, not as short as the previous one, leapt at him with a wide gaping mouth and arms spread to eat the teen. It happened so fast that Rex could only activate another build to evade. Thus, he replaced his Punk Busters with his Boogie Pack and did a straight feet-first dive into the monster's gaping mouth before it bit down on him.

Fortunately, the titan didn't really get much of him. That was because it bit down on his Boogie Pack instead while the rest of Rex was safe. As a result, Rex was able to use the momentum he built from before and his Punk Busters to burst out from the back of the monster's mouth and then land on the ground.

But even then that became difficult. Rex felt some fatigue and was unable to react quickly when a titan suddenly slammed its hand down on him, thus putting him in a tight position.

"Shit…What the…?" He questioned with strain. "Is it just me or are these guys faster than before…? No, it's not that they're faster…It's the fact that I'm actually not reacting fast like before! Dammit, fighting all those titans from before is holding me!"

"Rex!" Nack shouted in shock.

The situation from above seemed very bad. The titans were surrounding Rex while another titan (a big one) was applying pressure on Rex's body. It was bad and it didn't seem like Rex would break out of it as his front was to the ground.

Thus, Nack reacted quickly by using his maneuver gear at the titan. It shocked everyone, especially Mylius.

"Nack, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like!? I'm saving that guy's ass!" Nack shouted back.

With that, the young man speed over to the titan holding Rex down and sliced its nape swiftly, hence killing it instantly. Rex didn't know it yet, but he had been saved. As such, he felt the pressure on him be released as the titan that had held him down fell to the ground instantly.

"What the…?" He muttered.

Then he heard something zipping above him. It was enough to make him look up and see who it was. However, what he saw then became a problem. A titan grabbed Nack in its hand and tightened its grip on him to the point that the young man screamed in pain.

"No!" Rex shouted in response.

Nack was a few seconds now from being eaten. Fortunately, with the EVO teen free, the teen was able to get back on his feet and activate his Slam Cannon and then shoot a chunk of rock at the titan's cheek. The force of the rock was so strong that it went right through both cheeks of the titan and caused it to release Nack.

However, Nack wasn't the one to finish the titan. Instead it was Mylius who came with a battle cry that sliced off the nape of the titan, killing it as it fell to the ground. Nack was then able to use his maneuver gear land close to Rex with Mylius joining him.

"What the hell was that, Nack!? You want to die that bad?!" Mylius yelled angrily.

Nack turned to Mylius to respond. However, he didn't get the chance to do so due to Rex then calling to them as oversized shadows casted over them. The other titans have approached them and surrounded them at all sides.

"Shit!" Mylius cursed.

The titans then reached their hands to grab them. At this point, it seemed they were goners. But then Rex got in front of them and activated his Battle Axe to deal with the titans. Hence, in a few seconds, Rex sliced the titans' hands before replacing that build with his Boogie Pack and grabbing both men by the back of their shirts and flying them upwards.

"What are you doing?!" Mylius shouted.

"Getting us a better advantage!" Rex shouted. "If we leave now, those titans would go after your friends! So you gotta decide now either to fight or run!"

Both Nack and Mylius were silent as they exchanged a look of uncertainty. They didn't know what Rex had in mind, but at the same time there wasn't really much of an option.

"Well…" Nack said, looking at Mylius. "…we wanted to be part of the Survey Corps one day, right?"

"Right." Mylius smiled.

With that, the both of them made their decision. It was surprisingly easily. So the next thing they did was look up to Rex with Nack then speaking.

"Alright, we're in. What's the plan?" He asked.

Rex smirked and made a turn back to the titans. The monsters hadn't moved much from their positions since they had left the ground, so their attention was back at the flying three.

"I'm going to toss you guys at them! Then we kick butt!" Rex stated.

"What?! That's a bad idea!" Nack protested.

"Well it's too late now!"

Rex suddenly threw the duo straight at the titans. The speed was amazing, but even then the two men were shock as they were sent diving at the number of titans.

"This is crazy!" Mylius shouted. "We're going to die!"

Nack growled and pulled out his blades. "Well if we're gonna die, at least let's take some of these bastards down with us! Now just follow my lead!" He shouted determinedly.

Nack was then quick to use his maneuver gear and attach it to one of the titans. Then, with the speed built from Rex's toss, he was able to add more power with his maneuver gear and pass by the incoming hands of the titans and get behind one. Meanwhile, Mylius did the same thing, and soon both of them made a turn at their own individual titan and sliced off their nape almost simultaneously with a battle cry.

"They did it!" shouted a girl of the group.

Jean was speechless. He and the others were watching at something that had never been seen. Mylius had made his first kill when suddenly another titan, but shorter, leapt at him to bite him. Fortunately, Rex came with his Smack Hands spinning and punched the head of the titan clean off, destroying its nape as well.

The fighting was now in their total favor. With Nack taking down another titan, he made a turn to a building when suddenly a big titan jumped at him from behind. He would've been killed, but Rex landed on the ground and activated his Slam Cannon and shut a chunk of rock at its nape, sending it into the building Nack would've gone on top off.

"This is great, guys! Keep it up!" Rex shouted.

"Yes!" Both Nack and Mylius cried out.

With that, the onslaught continued. Nack on his own side used his maneuver gear to attach on a tall black haired titan. Then with his blades, he flew to the titan and sliced its nape before going off to a fatter one and doing the same. Meanwhile, Nack went diving at a shorter titan and swiftly killing it.

"Take that, you bastards! Humanity will never bend!" Nack shouted strongly.

Maybe that was too soon to say. A titan was in front of him when it stretched its arm forward to grab him. He would've then been a goner. However, Rex was instinctively fast as he then activated his Sky Slider and went for the titans' leg in an incredible speed. As a result, upon activating his Battle Axe, he cut down the legs of the titan, causing it to topple to the ground. At the same time, Nack evaded death, but still got hit by the falling titan's, thus causing him to almost hit the ground. Fortunately, Mylius came to his rescue and grabbed him and speed off.

"Hey, Rex! We got to get going! Now's our chance!" He shouted.

Jean snapped out of his pace and turned away. As much as things didn't make much sense, he could understand what Mylius was saying. Thus, he charged forward.

"He's right! Now's our chance! Let's go!" He shouted.

Everyone immediately complied, including Mylius and Nack as the latter was able to move on his own. Of course, there was Rex who activated his Boogie Pack and flew off before more titans could get to their area. As a result, he was able to catch up to Mylius and Nack in a few seconds.

"You guys are heading to your headquarters, right?! Mikasa and Mina told me that!"

"Mikasa's okay?" Nack questioned. Then he nodded assuredly and looked forward. "Yes! Over there not too far from us!"

"But they're titans there! We won't all be able to make it!" Mylius added.

Rex understood and then put of his goggles. Now he felt ready to take on the titans by himself.

"Alright! You guys worry about getting to your HQ! I'll take own the big and uglies!"

With that, the teen flew off before another word could be said. It was a good thing, fortunately, as the other trainees were shocked to see him pass them with a speed superior to them. But it didn't stop there. The EVO teen went straight for a titan in front of him and took it down with one punch.

"How's that possible?!" shouted one male trainee.

"Now's not the chance to think!" shouted another trainee. "Just keep going! If we run out of gas here, we're fucked!"

With that, everyone pushed on. They were giving it their all, even as more titans seemed to show up in their path. Luckily, before any of them could encounter death by a titan, Rex would deal with them with his Boogie Pack and Big Fat Sword before flying off to deal with another one. Even a titan which was about to grab Jean had its hand sliced by Rex who then turned to it and replaced his current build with his Punk Busters to deliver a sweet kick at the titan, sending it crashing into a building.

"Keep going! I got your back!" Rex shouted at Jean.

Jean was surprised and taken aback. He hadn't expected the teen to save him so quickly. But then he got over it without saying a word back and kept going with the others.

However, a problem then arose when Rex heard a faint scream. It was coming from the back side of the fleeing trainees, with something then grabbing Rex's attention. One of them, a girl, was caught in the hand of a titan who had climbed on to a building just to get her. Now it's mouth was gaping open as it brought her to its mouth.

"Wait! No! No! No! Nooooooo!" She screamed.

By this point, the girl seemed like a goner. There was no way she could escape, nor was there something she could think of. But then something intervened in the form of a black whip which tied around the titan's wrist and pulled against it to prevent it from eating the girl.

In a quick moment, Rex had intervened. He was using his Blast Caster while standing on the same building as the EVO-teen as he used his strength against the titan.

"Let her go, you dumb faced freak!" Rex shouted.

With that, the teen's strength was able to overcome the titan by pulling its arm down on the rooftop. This allowed the girl to be freed before Rex then did something unexpected in her presence. Rex's whip charged up electricity that instantly engulfed the monster and brought it pain. Of course, it screamed with a monstrous roar until its nape was damage before Rex finally let it go.

The girl was terrified. Here was a strange man who could wield a strange form of lightning. It was so scary that she stuttered and used her maneuver gear to join the others, too afraid to stay around Rex.

"Well…" Rex muttered as he watched her go. "…you're welcome."

The EVO teen didn't take much offense in her action. After all, she wasn't the first person who had run from him in fear. So even in that moment, he just activated his Boogie Pack and flew straight for the HQ, where he saw the terrifying number of titans around and on the building itself.

"That doesn't look good! If those guys head there now, those titans would have them caved in!" Rex analyzed.

By this point, the group was getting close to the HQ, so Rex had to work fast. As a result, he flew right past them with a top speed than before and approached one huge titan which was already climbing the HQ.

"Nu uh! Humans are off the menu!" Rex shouted angrily.

With that, the EVO teen activated his Smack Hands and punched the titan by the nape. The force was incredible, as its spine was shattered in the process. As a result, Rex flew from it and let the titan fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, beating that one titan wasn't enough. Rex quickly flew to another huge titan which had been close by and switched his Smack Hands for his Big Fat Sword. Thus, he was able to slice its nape before going for another titan and kicking it at the face with his Punk Busters as he simultaneously deactivated his BFS.

The trainees were amazed. With Rex alone, they had all survived intact without facing death. But now they weren't focused on that too much as they used the opening Rex gave them to burst through the windows of the HQ and get right inside. Already, Rex could hear them going into the building before smiling at the thought.

"They made it." He said.

For the moment, the teen was holding to the edge of the first level of the building with his Slam Cannons. He had knocked down some of big ones, but the smaller ones had to be shot down. As such, Rex used his Slam Cannons to collect chunks of rocks from the wall and shoot down all the titans from his vintage point until he heard movement at the other side of the building.

"Not good!" He shouted.

The EVO teen didn't have much time to act. However, he still went on by climbing onto top of the first floor and running past a turn. Then upon approaching the edge, he jumped off and activated his Blast Caster to hit the whip directly into a wall and swing over to the titan he heard. Thus, in a few seconds, he was able to activate his Punk Busters and kick the titan right at the neck, sending it falling off the building as its nape was broken. At the same time, Rex swung back on the first floor of the building with a sigh and fatigue.

"Damn…just how long is this going to take?" He questioned.

Suddenly, he heard the building shake a bit at his area. As for the reason, it was another huge titan which now looked at him with big eyes and long straight hair.

"It's official…I hate this world." He said.

_(LINE BREAK)_

With the numbers of those saved, the number of trainees getting into the building was a success. But even then none of them could shake off how close they had been to death, particularly those who almost died.

"We almost lost everyone here." Marco said. He was clearly freaked out as he stood there. "Just how many of us could've died if that…guy wasn't there?"

"Just what was he?" asked a girl, looking away.

Jean fell on his knees, panting but trying to control himself. "This doesn't make any sense…But there's no shaking it…People would've died under my order." He said.

"Jean." Nack called him. "Are you doing okay?"

Nack was presently standing by the side of the young man with a concerned look. However, this composure from Nack surprised Jean a bit before he gulped some spit and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm doing fine." He said.

Nack nodded back. Jean was then about to stand up, but he looked to his side and saw two individuals hiding under a desk. He figured out who they could be.

"Y…You…" He managed to say. "You're from the supplying team…That's you, right?"

"Yes…" Answered the female of the two.

Jean suddenly felt his blood spike. A feeling of anger had awakened up and so he reacted to how he could. He grabbed the dark haired male of the two and pulled him from the desk. Then he delivered a punch before being pulled back by Nack and another guy and releasing the person.

"Stop it, Jean!" shouted the guy.

"Yeah, control yourself!" Nack shouted.

Jean refused. He was angry as he started to ramble. "It's their damn fault! They fucking hang us out to dry!" Then he turned to the guy he had punched and the girl next to him. "So many people died pointlessly by their fault, you assholes!"

The girl of the two tried to shield the guy Jean had punched. She was scared though, as the tears on her face were obvious as she cried.

"Some titans had made it into the supplies room! We couldn't do anything!" She cried.

Jean didn't have any of it though. His voice just became louder.

"Then you should have worked out something, it's part of the job description!" He yelled.

Then there's Reiner who walked to one of the windows and looked so far. He was surprisingly calm about the whole situation despite having experienced seeing the death some of his comrades. But then he saw what was going on outside and was intrigued.

' _It's the metal man again. Just why is he helping us?'_ He wondered.

Presently, Rex seemed to be on the ground as he sliced the leg of a titan, knocking it to the ground. But then the situation changed when a titan's head was sent flying to his direction. It quickly alarmed him to turn back.

"Take cover!" Reiner shouted.

Everyone reacted in the best way they could. However, there were still others that were blown away when the head broke through the wall. As such, a dust cloud formed as everyone began to get back on their feet, with the head of a titan now lying still on the floor. It immediately freaked most of them out.

"Wh-What was that!?"

"That's a titan's head! Just what is it doing here?!"

"This is the end! We're dead! Dead I'm telling you!"

The panic didn't seem to end anytime soon. Fortunately, there were those like Reiner, Jean and Mylius who looked through the wide hole and became shocked at what they saw. A mysterious titan with some metal body parts had indeed shown up and it was beyond what they've ever seen.

Then there was Rex who didn't seem happy as he hovered in the air by his Boogie Pack.

"Hey! Don't send head's flying like that!" He shouted.

The titan seemed to ignore him, though, as it just went for the next titan. Now this caught the three's interest as they watched.

"What kind of titan is that?" Mylius questioned.

Reiner couldn't answer, with the same for Jean. Unlike the two, Jean was trying hard to remain calm. But it wasn't easy with how things had turned out. As such, he just turned from the scene and placed his hand on his face.

"This day…just keep making no sense. It's crazy really."

"Jean…" Mylius reached out to the young man.

For Reiner, however, he just seemed stiff as he turned his attention back to the outside. Jean was right; none of this made any sense. But in a way, it brought a new line of thinking and possibly a change of plans for him.

Anyway, before anything could be said, more windows were heard being shattered from the back. Mina, Armin, Mikasa and Conny had finally made it.

"That was close…it's empty now!" Conny said in relief. "It was a close call, but we made it…and now here we are."

"Yes!" Mina agreed. Then she hugged Armin. "Thank you, Armin! Your strategy worked out in the end!"

"She's right!" Conny exclaimed happily and patted Armin on the back.

Armin winced. "Ow…that hurts."

Jean was surprised and stuttered as he approached the four of them. Mikasa had been thought to be dead. But now, here she was with the others whom had been presumed to be dead as well.

"Y-You're alive." Jean said.

Nack and Mylius went over to the four and helped Mina and Armin to their feet.

"It's just as Rex said. You guys told him to come and assist us!" Nack stated with relief.

"We did!" Mina replied.

Conny then pointed outside, particularly at the mysterious half-metal titan outside. "Listen up, everyone! That titan out there is a weird specimen that enjoys killing its own kind like it's going out of style! And it shows no interest in us, at that! Mikasa, Mina and I would dispatch the titans around it and we've been able to lead it to the swarm here this way! If we make good use of it, we can escape this place without problems!"

"Don't forget Rex, though!" Mina brought up. "The man over there flying with that metal contraption is here to help us! With the both of them we can get out of here!"

"I…I don't know." Jean said hopelessly. "Using a titan to help sounds out of a dream, and that man out there is just-"

"We aren't dreaming." Mikasa interjected with her emotionless face. "I don't care if that titan is an eccentric or whatever, nor does it matter if Rex is here to help or has an ulterior motive. We'll have this titan carry on its little rampage here a little while longer and Rex can do what he wants to them…so realistically speaking…this is by far the best one we have if we wish to survive."

A moment of silence then took over from there. No one liked the thought, but Mikasa was right nevertheless. Using the mysterious titan and Rex was the only option they had to survive. As such, there was no protest from them.

So in that moment, the last thing anyone wanted to hear was a scream. But that was exactly what happened. Everyone turned back just to see a red and black humanoid figure flying to a direction not too far from them. As such, the figure rammed through two pillars before hitting a wall, causing a dust cloud.

"What was that?!" Marco asked.

Indeed, the question was in everyone's mind. Here they were, originally agreeing with Mikasa's idea. But now they were staring at what had crashed into the building until finally a cough was heard and followed by a familiar EVO teenager standing up.

"Okay…I'll admit…he throws a really good punch."

Rex Salazar then stood up, but in pain. However, he didn't seem like he was willing to back down, especially as he then activated his Smack Hands.

"Alright! Now he's gone and gotten my hopes up! Let's go!" He shouted.

"Rex!" Mina shouted.

Rex came to a stop and turned to his right. He knew the person who called him was Mina, so he didn't feel hesitant. But he did seem confuse when he looked at her.

"Mina?" He said. "You're here and okay."

Mina stepped forward from the others. "What happened? You look –"

"Like I got hit by a giant metal arm? Yeah, that pretty much happened." Rex answered. He was still anxious for a fight, though, as he then pointed outside. "That titan was kicking butt, so I thought about cheering him on. Next thing I know I'm being hit all over and sent here. Now if you don't mind I'm going to kick his butt."

However, there was a problem. The moment Rex took another step away from them he felt a lot of fatigue. As such, he fell on one of his knee and panted and got Mina's concerned attention as she ran to him.

Meanwhile, there were the other trainees who just watched the scene in front of them, curious and worried about the strange young man with the metal arms.

"So that the metal man?" asked one girl.

"He looks kind of human now that I see at him properly." said a guy.

"But he isn't human." objected another guy.

Annie stood silent with an uninterested look on her face. Most of the people here were clearly scared of the mysterious teen and Rex. However, she remained unrevealing as she then chose that moment to walk over to Rex, which also caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, what are you exactly?" Annie asked.

"That was really direct." Rex muttered. He shot a small glare at her in response.

"Annie…" Mina called her. "Can't you see he's beaten? He's helped us out up to this point."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Annie replied. Then she turned to Rex. "Rest up. You'll end up killing yourself if you go out there, so don't count on anyone here risking their life to save you. We still got a problem, understand?"

Rex said nothing back at first. But at the same time he couldn't help but agree with her in a way. Just to keep his Smack Hands active was being a strain on him. So, as much as he hated to, he deactivated his Smack Hands and accepted her words.

"Fine…" He said.

Mina smiled a bit. "You did a good thing."

Annie huffed a bit and crossed her arms under her chest. "Hmph…he made a good choice indeed. Perhaps he could be useful in the future."

"Useful?" Mina questioned.

Rex didn't know why, but he didn't like that. However, before a word could be said, Reiner placed his hand on Annie's shoulder, thus getting her attention and the others.

"Now's not the time for questions!" He stated bluntly. Unlike some of the other trainees, he was resolve as he turned back to the others. "Alright! If anyone's got a problem, now's your chance!"

Silence suddenly took the place. Reiner's offer was clear, but it wasn't easy to think of an idea to deal with the titans at the lower level. So in the midst of doubts, there didn't seem like much hope. Even Rex could feel the tension from everyone until a hand was raised, followed by Armin stepping out.

"I…I have an idea." Armin said. He was nervous, though, and seemed uncertain as he put his hand down. "It's just that…it might put a lot of people in danger if it isn't done right."

"So it's just another risk! That's fine with me! Let's do it!"

Now the only thing left to do was to listen to the idea and seen if it would work.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Outside the HQ, the mysterious half-metal titan was fighting the titans. It was spectacular to see, as it displayed moves only a human could. But unknown to everyone and that titan, a single man in strange clothing and metal golden arm stood at a building close by while watching the whole scene. His name was Professor Paradox and he was a time-traveller and world-crosser.

"Eren Yeager is doing exceptionally well. Such a shame he has no control of this titan form yet. He's doing the exact thing he wanted to do, though I doubt wanting to be a titan to accomplish it was what he wanted." He said. "Oh well, nothing can change that…especially with nanites now flowing in his body now. But I must say…between the world young Ben Tennyson is in and this one, I don't know which one is the worse."

Just then, a shadow was casted over him. It didn't surprise the professor, though, nor did it change his mood when he turned back to see the source of the shadow being a titan. The titan had one part of its head being bald while the other hand blonde head. It also had blue eyes as it seemed feminine despite giving the time-traveller a strange look.

"This is sad. You must have been a beautiful woman before this happened." Paradox said with a disappointed tone. "But sadly there's nothing I can do now, even as you hunger to devour me right now. So I'll just take my leave."

The titan said nothing as it raised its hand. Thus, it then made a quick swipe at the time-traveller, expecting to grab him. However, Professor already disappeared, so it caught nothing despite being so quick.

"Besides…" Paradox's voice was heard in the open air. "I have an appointment with young Rex and I don't want to be late. Goodbye."

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Yup, Professor Paradox from Ben10 makes an appearance! If you've read my other fanfiction (Corruption, Murder and Redemption?), you will know the professor mentioned going to meet Rex. Now just what would happen when he meets Rex is anyone's guess.**

 **On another note, I hope this chapter shows that Rex isn't going to be OP. He's still going to have his moments where he's stuck and needs assistance of others to break free.**

 **Now on to some questions that were laid on me. But just keep in mind that a few of these questions were either formed from suggestions or just review of the previous chapter. Thank you all for this!**

 **Question: Is Rex going to be immune to the Beast Titan's power?**

Yes, he will. He's an EVO, not human, which is why he'll have somewhat of an upper hand when he eventually meets the Beast titan.

 **Question: A filler chapter where everyone's chilling in the barracks and Rex tries to introduce them to the glorious game of ping pong?**

I'll keep that in mind to see if such a scenario can happen.

 **Question: Is Eren part EVO? How is Eren part EVO now?**

Yes, he is. Read the next chapter to find out how it's possible.

 **Question: Will the meta-nanites be featured?**

Nope! I can't do that. I appreciate the suggestion that came along this idea, but I don't want Rex to become OP even if he gets just minor powers from it.

 **Question: Is Eren temporarily an EVO in his titan form? Will he have to eat Rex nanite's to regain his EVO-Titan form?**

No, this EVO form is permanent unless something happens. Eren does not need to eat Rex's nanites to regain the power. It's merged with him whether he likes it or not.

 **Question: Will van Kleiss and the Pack make an Appearance and in this story?**

Right now this story is still in the planning stage. I don't know about bringing Van Kleiss though, but if we reach where the other kingdoms gets involved, the possibility might be there. But for now, Van Kleiss and the Pack won't show up. Maybe Breach will show up at some point. It's just a thought.

 **Question: What about the head of Eren's new titan form? Shouldn't there be something covering or on it?**

Any description on that was avoided deliberately because I felt he could be drawing close to being called an armored titan. So I excluded the head and a few other things to make him appear more like a Cyborg titan.

 **Well that's pretty much it for now. You can see now that Annie has some interest for Rex. Now we just need to see what happens next. Please be sure to review, and if you haven't then favorite and follow this story. Have a nice daY!**


	4. Rex Salazar vs the EVO Titan

Sup', you guys, Hope you've had a fantastic day! This is **Generator Rex: Stuck in the World of Titans**! Before we begin, I just want to say a big thanks to you guys for your support in the previous chapter. I took this long to update because I was busy.

Now that we've got that out of the way, let's just get right into it.

 **Chapter 4: Rex Salazar vs the EVO Titan**

A plan was formed, and with that most of the trainees went into action. The others who stayed behind were the scared officials of the headquarters and a few trainees who stayed back with Rex. The EVO teenager was exhausted from his fight, so he literally had to sit out the plan by Armin. Fortunately, the few people he knew were with him as he sat on the ground by a pillar.

"Here you go." Mina said. In her hand was a bowl filled with water which she presented to Rex. "Sorry I couldn't find much. The water supply here is –"

"It's cool. Thanks." Rex interrupted her, collecting the bowl. He then drank the water in the bowl until there was nothing left.

From there, the teen's view changed. Rex was curious about one thing as he looked back to Mina. The girl was standing back straight when he decided to ask.

"So what's this plan that…Armin kid got?" He asked.

"I don't know." Mina answered. "Everyone left with him to talk over the plan. I'm just here with you to –"

"That's enough, Mina." Mylius responded. He was coming back from the door where everyone had gone off to. He then responded to Rex's question. "Seems like what Armin plans to do his have a good portion of us lower into the supply room with guns. They'll serve as 'bait' while some of our bests would cut down the titans before they can reach any of them. I was told to stay here along with her."

At the last part, he pointed to a girl behind him. She had reddish-brown hair kept into a ponytail and bangs that reached her neck. She wore the same uniform as everybody.

"This is Sasha. Mylius introduced. "Nack volunteered to take her place. Hope you don't mind."

"Hi…" Sasha waved shyly at everyone else.

Rex smiled. "Sasha, that's a cool name."

"Thanks…" She whispered. Her eyes then looked over to the EVO teen's left hand in curiosity and made her to draw close to him. "Hey, can I…hold your hand for a bit?"

Mina was surprised while Rex was taken aback. To speak so front despite how embarrassing it sounded to everyone there was certainly unexpected. However, Rex reluctantly accepted her request and extended his hand to the girl in glasses. It was then that Sasha grabbed it with both hands and looked at his hand while in a crouched position.

"Amazing, it feels so human. Kind of hard to believe it became big with metal parts." She said.

"Uh, yeah. Weird right?" Rex said and chuckled nervously.

Sasha then gave the hand a squeeze. She wanted to be certain of what she was feeling. Fortunately, it was no pain to Rex as she asked another question.

"Did it hurt…? I mean fighting those titans and getting thrown through a wall and all that."

"It did…" Rex said. "But I heal quickly after a good rest."

"Like a titan?" Mylius questioned. He was becoming a bit suspicious as he stared at Rex.

The teen EVO noticed, thus he responded. "Not really. Those guys regenerate and don't seem to feel pain…except that metal one outside. My body is actually really durable, so I don't need to regenerate. It doesn't mean I'm immune to having my arm cut off. It just means I'm strong enough to withstand harm from certain weapons and some level of hits."

"Amazing." Mina said in astonishment.

Sasha thought the same thing. However, while she could agree with it, she was depressed as she continued to hold on to Rex's hand.

"Hmm, guess you're lucky then. You don't have to be afraid of facing those titans." Sasha said. "You're fast…and very strong both in body and mind. To be honest, I don't know if I would've had the bravery to beat one of those titans if I was there with the others."

Rex was about to reply to that. Sasha's condition wasn't the first he had seen. However, he paused when gunshots were heard from below and Mylius knew what it was.

"Seems like the plan has gone into action." He said.

"Sasha…" Rex said to her with concern. The girl in response looked right at Rex's eyes, making eye contact. "Being able to do these things is awesome and all, but it's impossible if you don't have the courage. Don't look down on yourself. You're human and that's fine. We're all the same with our different weaknesses. Just some time ago, I needed Mylius and Nack to help me back there and they did a pretty good job."

"It's true." Mylius said with a proud smile. "I thought the same about Rex, but he's not invincible."

"See. So what does that say about you?" Rex asked with a short smile.

"I…" Sasha paused and looked away. Her mind was in thought until she smiled wildly and looked back at Rex. "I can try better, right?!"

"That's the way to go!" Rex smirked.

Mylius then spoke up. His reason was based on the moment as Sasha let go of the teen EVO's hand. Hence, he asked what was likely on every person's mind.

"Sorry if this seems sudden, but…what are you, Rex? Where are you from?" He asked and went further. "No one has ever done the things you've done, and upon that you wear strange clothes that not even the nobles wear."

Sasha stood up and looked down to Rex for answers. The three trainees were hopeful to hear from the EVO teen. However, even Rex was uncertain on his approach as he looked at the curious three.

"I…well…I –"

" **STOP!"**

Something unbelievable happened. Everyone apart from Rex came to a stop like the 'pause' button on a recorded video was pressed. Of course, none of it was of Rex's doing as he became confused by it and stood up before looking around him.

"What the…? Did time just stop?" He questioned.

"Indeed, it did." said a male voice. It sounded British due to the way the mysterious and otherworldly presence the person had spoken.

However, the situation didn't sit well with Rex. He heard that voice clearly and immediately walked away from the others. Then he activated his Smack Hands and looked around offensively.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Very well." answered the person.

A few seconds later and a blue portal appeared close to Rex. The teen EVO didn't know how to react until a strange man dressed in a strange collection of clothes while using a walking cane and wearing a golden gauntlet walked out of it.

"Hello there, young Salazar! At last we meet face to face!" The man said in a friendly manner. "My name is Professor Paradox. I'm a time-traveller and sometimes a dimensional crosser, as you can tell. I am also…an alley of an old friend of yours."

"Old friend?" Rex questioned. He was feeling some hostile towards the man next to him.

Fortunately, Paradox took no offense to his reaction. He seemed to be having some fun with Rex as he then revealed whom he mentioned.

"Ben Tennyson." He said.

"Ben?" Rex was surprised. "Wait, you're from his world?"

"Precisely." Paradox admitted. "You are indeed as smart as Benjamin remembers you to be. I've known about you for quite some time now, young Salazar, and I noticed you're in quite the trouble."

Rex deactivated his Smack Hands. But he wasn't at ease with the time-traveller yet.

"So, you're a time-traveller and from Ben's world. How am I not sure you're not lying?" He asked.

"I expected you would be suspicious." Paradox commented.

The time-traveller then held his golden hand out. It wasn't for Rex, but for something else which was then revealed. A flash of blue light emanated from his palm until it died down to reveal a familiar green and black hourglass symbol.

"I believe you recognize this." Paradox said. He presented the badge for Rex who was surprised.

"That's the symbol from Ben's Ultimatrix." The EVO teen pointed out in surprise.

"Yes." Paradox admitted. "Actually, the symbol is a badge of the intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers. I believe young Tennyson told you about them in the few days he was in your world."

"Fine, I believe you." Rex acknowledged.

Paradox happily made the badge to disappear. The moment between him and Rex was going as good as he expected. Then a realization struck Rex who looked at Paradox with hope.

"Wait, are you here to take me home?! Awesome!" Rex exclaimed and pumped his fist into the air.

Paradox said nothing back. It wasn't that he couldn't, but because Rex got carried away. The teen was happy as he turned back to Mina, Nack and Sasha who were still frozen in time. However, seeing them like that made him sympathize with them as well as sad.

"Well…before I go, can I just say my goodbyes to them? I don't want to leave them hanging like that." He said.

"Rex…you're not going home." Paradox replied.

"What?!" Rex was shocked. He turned to Paradox with a mix of anger. "What do you mean I'm not going home?! You're a friend of Ben, right?! Then I have to go home! I have friends and a family to go back to! I can't stay in this world! Have you seen what's out there?! There are giant naked people walking around trying to eat people and me!"

"I am aware of the situation and your predicament." Paradox said calmly. "However, you misunderstood. It isn't that I don't want to take you back home; it's just that I can't."

"You…can't?" Rex questioned, confused.

"Yes." Paradox answered. His tone sounded a bit sad as he continued. "Rex, right now as we speak there's a Multiverse war going on. Universes have gone up against other universes and beings beyond your comprehension have joined the fight. The whole thing is a mess and too complex to explain."

"Then what does it have to do with me?" Rex asked. He was sad upon hearing the news, but still attentive.

"Not much." Paradox answered. "You are not a part of this war. If anything, you are a victim of the crisis. You see, when this war began, some universes (or the deities in these universes) became self-aware of the crisis and decided to keep out of it. However, with the war ranging, some complications arose that even I am not aware of their origin."

"And this…has to do with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Paradox answered. "My apologies, young Rex, but I am unaware of the complications surrounding your appearance here. Your brother's teleporter was meant to work, but an unknown power clashed with its functions and brought you here. Right now I have some allies investigating it to see if it was done by another world or some in the Multiverse war. However, I have my doubts that it isn't the case."

Rex was quiet. He felt uncertain with his situation as the news just got darker to him. Hence, he didn't say a word as he went over to the huge hole the mysterious metal titan had created. He could see the monster too was frozen in time along with other titans it wasn't fighting.

"I've…I've really gotten myself in something over my head now huh." He said with doubt. "My friends…my family…I'm not going to ever see them again."

"Rex…" Paradox called out. He sympathized with Rex and began to walk over to his side. "Fear not. There is still a possibility to return home."

"Th-There is?" Rex turned to Paradox with hope.

"There is." Paradox answered with a smile. He stood before Rex and placed his hand on his shoulder. "There is a reason you are here, and it is your mission to figure it out. Maybe this universe called you to change this earth or in another scenario there may be someone trying to use you. Whatever the case, do not fall into doubt and fear because once you do that, you would have truly failed your friends and family."

Rex smiled a bit. "You're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Paradox replied with a smile. He then removed his hand from Rex's shoulder and walked to the edge of the huge hole in the wall. "I must be leaving. There is no telling how this universe will respond to my time freeze."

"So I'm not going to see you again?" Rex asked.

Paradox turned his head to the teenager. "In due time you will meet again. But I won't leave without easing your mind a bit." He said.

Rex was confused, but at the same time intrigued. Thus, it was with this attitude that he went and stood next to Paradox who continued.

"I'll head over to your universe and ease the minds of your loved ones." Paradox said calmly. "By the meantime, you stay here and assist the Survey Corps and Eren Yeager. Show the new friends you have made (and the ones you will make) what it truly means to be human. This world is treacherous and unforgiving, but I believe you can change the balance of things to everyone's favor."

"Everyone's…favor?" Rex questioned. He then smirked. "Sure, why not? They're the last of humanity from what I've gotten and all I have to do is take down these titans, right? Peace of cake!"

"No, it is not." Paradox disputed. His response surprised Rex, but he continued. "There is more to this world than you and these people are aware of. For one, they are not the last of humanity; they are just one of the kingdoms on this earth."

Rex was surprised. "So then, they're being lied to?"

"You can say that." Paradox replied. "However, I cannot tell you everything. There are things you will have to find out about on your own. But be careful and be cautious on who you trust. Not everyone is serving for the good of the people you'll soon care about. I will also advise that you sort the answers to your presence here. I know for a fact that there is something out there and it's just waiting for you to figure it out."

"Huh…that's a lot to take in." Rex said and sighed. He then scratched his hand through his hair. "Well I guess I have no choice until then. Just…tell Bobo to leave my bed space alone. I don't want his monkey smell to get all over it when I get back."

Paradox chuckled. "That's the spirit, young Salazar." He said.

"Thanks." Rex smiled.

This emotional moment was becoming a bit better to handle for both of them. However, the time for the time-traveller to leave had come. Paradox created a blue portal just a few feet from him before turning to Rex.

"When I enter this portal, time will be reset a few seconds before Mylius asked you that question. But for your sake, he will…have a memory gap, so you won't have to answer that question yet." Paradox said. "These people are curious and suspicious about you, Rex. I think you should know how to handle these things. Farewell and goodluck until we meet again."

"Sure thing." Rex answered.

The discussion between the two came to an end. Paradox waved at the EVO teen who in response did the same until the man entered the portal. A blue energy wave then went about everywhere and Rex found himself back in his original sitting position with Mina, Mylius and Sasha staring at him.

"That's odd…there was…something I wanted to ask." Mylius said with a confused expression.

Rex couldn't help but smile. His body may be back to the time before Paradox showed up, but he was feeling better than he did before. Hence, he stood up and patted Mylius on the shoulder in comfort.

"It's fine. When you remember, just let me know." Rex said. He then added in his mind. _'Paradox is really something! Just where was he was when I was stuck in problems he could've helped me out of?! Ben's so lucky!'_

_(LINE BREAK)

The time had come. With the successful cleansing of the titans in the supply room, every trainee with the HQ employees were able to supply their maneuver gear and set out. There was no time to waste, so everyone was quick to get out of the headquarters while they still could. Rex was feeling better as well, so he quick to activate his Boogie Pack and fly above the building.

' _I'm glad this whole thing is going to be over, but then what?'_ He thought.

Just then someone caught his attention. It was Mikasa who got on top of the building's rooftop to observe something. Not surprising, her action also caught the attention of Armin who pursued after her with Mina following. Rex decided then to fly down and meet them.

"What's the hold up? Shouldn't you guys be getting out of here?" He asked.

"I've been trying to tell her that." Armin said. He was clearly concerned for Mikasa and turned back to her. "Come on, let's leave this place."

Mikasa didn't consider his suggestion, which wasn't too odd for her character. But her reason became clear when she pointed at the mysterious metal titan.

"The titan over there." She said.

Everyone who was there looked at what she pointed at. They were surprised at the scene. Buildings in the compound were leveled to the ground as the fight between titans went on. The mysterious titan didn't seem to stop with the way it was fighting.

A female looking titan charged at the metal titan with its mouth open for a bite. It was also accompanied by a male looking titan about its size and a smaller titan. By the looks of it, their numbers should overwhelm the metal titan. However, it did the unexpected.

First, the metal titan punched its metal fist into the female titan's mouth. It let out a monstrous roar upon doing that and even lifted the titan with that same fist. Then, as the male looking titan came, it did a spin and backhanded the titan right at the face with so much force that its head flew off for miles. The smaller titan among the three was then killed when the metal titan sent the female looking titan down on the smaller titan, killing the female as well.

However, the scene didn't stop there. Two other titans, both charging from both sides, came for the metal titan. Their means at the moment was to neutralize the metal titan which had stirred up 'trouble'. But just as they were coming close, the metal titan did yet another unexpected thing.

One of the metal hands from the mysterious titan began to spin. It surprised Rex and gave him some attention from Mina who had seen a move similar to his own. But if that wasn't enough, the metal titan charged at the titan at its left and delivered a devastating left punch at the titan's head. It then followed with a body spin that kicked the other titan's foot off the ground and resulted into a punch down on the titan's face with that exact spinning fist. The titan was dead in mere seconds.

"Extraordinary." Mikasa commented in awe.

Everyone agreed with that feeling with the way things had played out. But just as it happened, Mikasa turned over to Rex.

"That thing is able to do the things you can. Is there a way we can use it to escape this hopeless situation?" She asked.

Rex was surprised. Mikasa had put him in a spot where he could be seen as a bad guy if he answered wrongly. Fortunately, he was a good talker in certain situations.

"Not that I would know of." He answered. "I'm just as confused as you guys."

"I see." Mikasa replied with a huff and turned back to the titan. "Maybe I can try the same way Conny, Armin, Mina and I did to come here. This titan…as crazy it sounds can be useful in this situation we're in."

"I agree." Replied a familiar voice.

It would seem Mikasa and the other few with her had gotten the attention of the others. Hence, Reiner, his brother, Annie, Nathan, Mylius and Nack were with them on the rooftop.

"You guys are still here?" Mina questioned with a little of surprise.

"Of course." Reiner said, approaching them. "Mikasa is right about the titan. Not only is its body beyond any titan we've seen, both its able to do things we couldn't imagine could be done. Let's dispatch the titans go after it before it's too late."

Nathan didn't like the idea. He was even shocked by it and provoked as he glared at Reiner in response.

"Are you out of your mind, Reiner?!" He questioned harshly. "We've just barely stuck our necks out of the water!"

"Reiner is right." Annie objected. She was calm as usual as she continued. "This titan might turn out to be an ally. How about that? It'd be much more powerful as a weapon than any cannon."

"An ally…?" Nathan said. He was taken aback by the very idea. "Are you talking seriously?!"

Armin noticed a familiar titan It was somewhat bony and slimmer than the other titans, but didn't seem to pay the metal titan any attention.

"I know that one…" Armin said, getting a horrific flashback. "It's the unusal specimen that devoured Thomas!"

A loud roar was suddenly heard. It came from the metal titan which now had the head of another titan in its metal hand. It seemed pretty angry upon seeing that titan despite it walking passed it. Thus, it attacked by charging at the titan and then biting on its nape.

The other titan had no other way to react. At the same time, the metal titan went ahead and lifted that the other titan off its feet with its own brute strength before doing a spin. That spin then resulted in the titan hitting the ground hard and the metal titan releasing the monster before stomping its metal foot down on its neck. The titan was instantly dead.

"See what I mean! That titan is a monster to other titans! We can use it!" Reiner insisted further.

Everyone was silent on the response, especially Nathan. But then there was Rex who couldn't help but be further curious about the monster. It had his exact builds as parts of its body, even to the exact of replicating Spin Fist. Something was up and he wanted answers.

"Wait here. I'm going to figure this thing out." Rex said suddenly.

His response to the situation surprised the others, but also got their attention. Mina, however, objected by calling out the teen's name, but it was too late. Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew over to the Titan where he then called out to it.

"Hey! Over here! Remember me?" He called out.

The metal titan responded by looking to Rex with a glare. It was the same look it gave to the other titans before it killed them. Fortunately, Rex was quick to dodge its punch and flew to the ground.

"Okay! Looks like we're still not cool after you punched me into a building a while ago!" Rex shouted angrily. He followed this by creating his BFS and standing ready at the Titan. "By the way, this is going to hurt you a lot! I guarantee –"

Rex's eyes widened as he became surprised at what he saw. The same was for everyone standing at the rooftop when they saw the mysterious titan respond to Rex. It created its own version of BFS (Big Fat Sword) with its right arm and got into the same stance as Rex.

"Okay, that's got to be the coolest thing ever!" Rex exclaimed.

However, the titan didn't agree with him. It raised its BFS and slammed it down on Rex who immediately activated his Boogie Pack and flew off. From the air, he then charged at the titan with its own BFS, ready to strike it.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rex shouted.

The teen EVO was getting close to the titan, when it suddenly fought back. By this, it swung its own BFS at Rex who then blocked against it with its own. Unfortunately, the brute force of the titan sent Rex flying back until he regained control and quickly flew the other direction. The titan had tried to hit him in that moment.

However, Rex didn't give up. He went again for the titan and got into another clash with its BFS again. This happened for some time with the others watching as Rex tried to overcome the titan who clearly had the advantage due to being bigger and physically stronger.

"Just what is with you?!" Rex shouted in frustration.

Despite trying to out-maneuver the titan, it seemed aware of Rex's movement. It was even worse when each clash between the two of them would lead to Rex always being pushed back. The EVO teen couldn't take it anymore and thus let himself hit the ground after another clash. He stood right back on his feet and got into position.

' _I just don't get it! Just how can it make my builds?!'_ Rex thought with focus. _'I know there was no Nanite explosion in this world and it's like I went about giving my Nanites to these things! So how did it –'_

Two flashbacks then came to Rex. The first had to do with when Eren was swallowed by the bearded titan and Armin shouting out his friend's name. The other flashback was then with Paradox when he mentioned Eren Yeager.

"Eren Yeager…" He muttered. This realization made him to deactivate his BFS and look up at the huge titan. "You're…alive?"

The metal titan responded by raising its BFS up to strike down on Rex.

"Rex!" Mina cried out. "Get out of there quickly!"

Rex chose to ignore her. He was too focused on the moment to actually comply with her. Thus, he stood still and didn't move when the BFS came down on him.

Everyone watching gasped in shocked at the teen's inaction. So far he had been good at maneuvering until that moment. But then the scene changed when they saw him grabbed the sides of the huge sword and struggle to keep himself from being killed. The ground underneath him even broke apart as his feet sank inside.

"Now…I've got you…where I wanted." Rex muttered with strain. It was taking a lot of his inhuman strength to not die right there.

Then something unexpected happened. Blue lights emanated from Rex's hands and spread all over the Big Fat Sword as blue lines. They surprised the others watching as they became confused and curious on what was happening. But then it became clear when the BFS suddenly deactivated and became a normal titan's hand.

"He…changed it back to normal?" Nathan said in shock.

The titan wasn't pleased. It cried out in a fit of rage and threw down its metal fist on Rex. The EVO teen didn't stay for this one, and even flew off via his Boogie Pack. He then smirked a bit as he looked down at the titan.

"Guess I'm finally reaching you, Eren!" Rex shouted back.

Mikasa and the others were shocked to hear this. Eren had long been considered dead with the hard truth having affected Mikasa earlier. In fact, the most shocked to hear that name was Mikasa as her eyes widened.

"Did he say…Eren?" She questioned.

"It can't be…Eren was…" Armin muttered. He was too scared to say the word on his mind. "I mean, I saw what happened to him…He…He was eaten right in front of me."

"Well then I guess we're about to find out the truth." Annie said.

Back at the scene, Rex put on his goggles. It shined bright blue and allowed Rex to look through the titan's heat signature just enough to see a human figure at its nape.

"Ha! Knew it!" Rex exclaimed happily. "I don't know how you became this way, but I'm breaking you out whether you like it or not!"

The titan responded with a furious roar. It clearly didn't like the way it was being treated, thus it tried to punch Rex with its metal fist. However, it failed as Rex then used the chance to fly over to the titan's chest.

"Here I come! Hope I'm not invading your personal space!" He shouted snarky.

Upon getting close, he came to a stop and shot out his Boogie Pack's clamps at the titan's chest. These clamps then held on to the titan's metal chest and allowed Rex to be drawn to the place where he then placed his hands on it and caused the same blue light as before to spread all over the titan's body.

"What is he doing?!" Bethrodl questioned.

"He…He's changing it!" Mina shouted in realization.

Indeed, the scene seemed to be that way. With his ability, Rex began to shut off the Nanites within and all over the titan. The monster could do nothing about it, as all it did was let out a loud roar that even caught the attention of the fleeing trainees.

In the end, the result became clear. The titan was reddened of its metal parts as it then appeared exhausted. Rex immediately released his hold on the titan and flew off into the air just in time to watch the titan fall to the ground on its face.

"WOHOO! I DID IT!" Rex exclaimed cheerfully.

The teen EVO had felt uncertain before. But now he felt some accomplishment at what he did. But then a sudden sense of fatigue took over him and resulted in him plummeting to the ground.

"Ah…shit. I…overdid it." He muttered.

A loud thump was heard as Rex hit the ground. Mina cried out to Rex in fear and concern and used her maneuver gear to go over to him. Mylius and Nack followed right behind her, leaving the Rex to stare at what just happened.

"Hey there…" Nathan suddenly said. His eyes caught the sight of something or someone coming out of the titan's nape. It was Eren Yeager.

Mikasa was utterly shocked, with the same for Armin. However, the one to react between the two was Mikasa who silently went over to Eren's body and hugged it. Her mind was trying to process what just happened, even to the point that she held him tightly just to be sure.

But again she said nothing as she lifted him out of the nape of the now disintegrating titan and took him back to the others. Tears were already forming in her eyes as the tightness in her chest increased. Thus, she knelt down among the others and cried out in relief and sorrow as she continued to hold Eren.

Armin was too much in shock. In fact, he began to recall what had happened before.

' _Eren…'_ He thought. _'The arm and legs that had been cut off…Back then…that titan swallowed him whole…'_

Armin drew close to his best friend and knelt before him. He too was feeling emotional as tears formed at his eyes and he held the hand Eren should not even have.

' _Back then…Rex had lost his own hand and got it back…'_ He thought. With that, he finally spoke his mind. "What the hell…happened?"

Everyone was quiet in that moment. It was a lot to process in with the way things had just gotten weirder. But finally someone spoke and it was Nathan.

"This confirms it." Nathan said. "Rex was connected with Eren, which means that…everything…I mean, all of this was both of their doing, right?"

He was referring to the destruction in the compound.

Back at Rex, the teen was lifted off the ground unconscious by Mylius while Nack helped his friend and Mina watched.

"Just what is he?" Nack asked.

"Honestly…" Mylius responded. "I'm scared to know."

Mina was quiet as she agreed. Rex was beyond anything a human could achieve.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **And that's where I'm stopping for now. I wanted to go on, but there's so much I want to put that it would be too much for just this chapter.**

 **For those of you who may be confused by what happened between Rex and Eren, it's basically just what it is. Rex commanded the Nanites in Eren to shut down, but overtasked himself in doing so. The next time Eren changes would be as the Attack Titan. But if he needs to be an EVO, he would need Rex to reactivate the Nanites. I hope that clears that up.**

 **Now to answer some questions.**

Question: Is Eren going to be called the EVO titan instead of the Attack Titan? (OddEyesEmperor)  
Answer: He can be called both. He won't retain one titan form, as I've already explained.

Question: Will there be a possible appearance of the "Robot Omega" transformation of Rex? (Guest reviewer)  
Answer: It's possible it would come up. I've already considered its appearance in the future.

Question: Since Eren is part EVO, does that mean he has the ability to summon builds both on his Titan form and human form? (Colossus Bridger)  
Answer: Yes and No. The builds are only restricted to his titan form, not his human form. But who knows, maybe he might achieve the latter in the future.

Question: Will Levi use Rex as a kickbox too? (Andromeda)  
Answer: Perhaps! Lol. Let's see if that'll happen.

 **That's it for now! Thank you very much for your reviews even if they weren't questions. Knowing that you guys cared for the previous chapter is really assuring. Also, special thanks to Rexfan 2.0 for showing me some of Rex's feats. They'll be useful.**

 **Until next time, please review this chapter and favorite and follow if you haven't.**


	5. Human or Monster

Sup', you guys, Hope you've had a fantastic day! This is **Generator Rex: Stuck in the World of Titans**! Before we begin, I just want to say a big thanks to you guys for your support in the previous chapter. I took this long to update because I was busy.

Now that we've got that out of the way, let's just get right into it.

 **Chapter 5: Human or Monster**

Eren Yeager could see it right before his eyes. As Armin tried to reach out his hand to grab his best friend, he could barely hold up while inside the mouth of a bearded titan. Eren did his best anyway, as he was reaching out with his free hand to grab his friend. Strangely, it wasn't the only thing that happened.

Eren had been absent throughout much that happened to his team. Thus, when some weirdly dressed teenager with black hair created a mechanical arm and grabbed his body, it was a totally unexpected.

But it was then everything went wrong. With a snap of its jaws, the bearded titan cut the two best friends off, literally. Eren, filled with fear, angst and frustration, cursed loudly in his head as he lost his stand and slide down the titan's throat with the now disembodied mechanical arm. Meanwhile, Eren's arm fell to the ground outside, much to Armin's horror.

However, the true horror had just begun. The bearded titan had taken in more people than Eren would have thought. So upon getting into its stomach, Eren was taken aback by his surroundings. Dead people, all likely trainees, were floating in the watery place most likely dead.

He screamed, however his voice could not be heard. The situation became bad when everything began to move violently and he was hit repeatedly by the dead bodies. The bearded titan had likely starting moving, but Eren couldn't. For some reason, the mechanical arm holding his body wouldn't let him go. It was heavy and even began to make him sink faster than usual. It was terrible.

' _Things were…not meant to be this way…'_ Eren said in his head, recounting his past. _'I am not the one I used to be five years ago. I've been training like hell. I've been thinking over and over…about how I'd get the better of them. How they would no longer take everything from me…'_

"Mama…I'm hot…I'm so hot…" said a dying person. Eren barely had the chance to see the body sink into the stomach. He was petrified.

' _Why has it come to this…? Why do I keep having it all stripped away from me? Dammit…it's all over now! This thing on me…it's sinking me faster! I'm really going to die!' My life…My dreams…'_

Eren began to cry. These tears were of the sorrowful pain in him that couldn't be held back. He could see his life right before his eyes as a mark that his progress was over before it could fully be fleshed out. But then his whimper stopped and that sorrow turned into rage as he finally sank.

" _Fuck it! Fucki it!'_ He cried out in his head. _'I'm not giving up! I'll erase them from this world! Kill them to the last! Up close and…'_

His body suddenly began to spark brown electricity. The reason was unknown, but yet it began to affect the mechanical arm holding him down. The mechanical arm lite up with blue lines as it reacted with the surge of power from Eren. Thus, the next thing that happened was totally unexpected.

The Bearded Titan had run off, but not for a long. This was obvious when a huge mechanical arm shot out of its mouth as its stomach inflated. Something was increasing in size inside it, thus it couldn't stay still. As a result, the monster collapsed to the ground before his stomach was ripped open and a new monster came out. The EVO-Titan was born, and with it the mindful rage to wipe out every titan.

-(LINE BREAK)_

"I'm gonna kill 'em all." said Eren sleepily with a smile.

"Eren!" Armin called out.

Eren recognized his voice. His environment was different, however, and he realized it because right now he was surrounded by uniform men with Kitts, a high ranking official glaring at him.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out with relief. She seemed to be the only one amongst them to be in defense against the soldiers.

Armin soon bombarded him with questions. Eren could tell his friend was deeply concerned, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He was right, something was very wrong. To his shook, the uniform men he saw before were standing with their blades at them. Those blades were only used for titans, so it was quite shocking for Eren to see it directed for them. Worse of all, they were trapped to a corner of one of the big walls.

"Hey…you heard that?" asked one guy. "He was like 'I'm gonna kill 'em dead'."

"Yeah…we heard him alright." answered another. "He was talking about us. He intends to kill and eat us…We should be careful if that other person wakes up…he might want to eat us too."

"Other…person?" Eren questioned.

For the first time, he noticed two other persons. Mina was kneeling on the ground with a strange teenage boy on her lap. She seemed to be holding him protectively while glaring at the men surrounding them.

' _Mina…Wait, who is that guy?'_ Eren questioned. He could see a part of Mina's face to recognize her, but not the guy. However, another thought came and he looked at his left arm. _'No way….what I just saw…That...That was a dream, right? I still got my arm attached.'_

The teen's eyes widened. He realized something when he saw that his sleeve was cut. _'What the hell…?'_

"Trainee Eren!" called out Kitts. He stood amongst the men and women against them. "You have come to your sense, I see! The behavior you four exhibit makes you look like traitors to humanity! Therefore, I'm going to have you decide how we should dispose of you five of your lives! Try to pull any trick rt to leave that spot and you'll be eating explosives! We'll shoot without hesitation!"

Kitts was right. At a corner of the wall across them, there was a cannon stationed at the top. Eren was surprised by the ordeal, but Kitts went ahead.

"I'll go straight to the point. What connection do you have with the unconscious man? What are you two really? Are you both humans or titans?"

' _What kind of questions are those? Why are they glaring at me like that…?'_ Eren wondered from the tension. He looked to Rex. _'That man…I think I recognize his clothes, but…I have no connection with him…right? It's as if…these people were staring at us like some kind of freak! Wait, I'm a freak then? Is that what he mean?!'_

Eren then spoke back. "I fail to understand the meaning of your question, sir!"

Kitts didn't like the response. It infuriated him as he then became silent. Then he let out a loud and angry voice yet filled with fear.

"ARE YOU PLAYING DUMB WITH ME?! GODDAMN FREAK! COME ON, JUST TRY IT AGAIN! WE'LL FUCKING DUST YOU AND THAT MAN ON THE SPOT! YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO ASSUME YOUR TRUE FORM! LOTS OF PEOPLE SAW WHAT HAPPENED! THEY WERE RIGHT THERE AND WATCHED AS YOU FOUGHT THE MAN IN BATTLE AND CAME OUT OF THAT TITAN! WE HUMANS ARE FACING AN INVASION OF YOUR MONSTROUS KIND INTO WALL ROSE! NOW WE HAVE A MAN WHO CREATES METAL BODIES FOR HIMSELF?! DON'T FUCKING KID WITH ME, BOY! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU NUMBER AMONG THE TRAINEES SANCTIONED BY THE KING HIMSELF! IT IS PERFECTLY SUITABLE TO SWIFTLY ELIMINATE ANY THREAT! IN THIS, I KNOW I'M RIGHT!"

From there, Kitts went into another rant as he then pointed out the invasion of the Armored Titan and Eren having a somewhat body structure. He also pointed out his fear of their resources not being spared. Thus, with a finger pointed at Eren, he ended with a face full of anger mixed with fear.

"I'll have you both blown to kingdom come!"

Just then a young woman came. She wore circle glasses and had blonde hair.

"Our defensive strategy is a clear one." She said to Kitts. "I strongly doubt we'll get any worthwhile information out of him, sir…As you said…it's a waste of our time and forces…or do you prefer the other one wakes up? We don't know if he'll be hostile. It's reported he singlehandedly took on a multitude of Titans on his own."

Hearing that only instigated the matter, the men and women standing to possibly kill the others were riled up.

"If we attack now, we can take him and that man down easily!" shouted one guy.

"Let's pulverize them both while the other one is unconscious. They won't have time to assume his true form!" shouted another guy.

Mikasa soon intervened. With her swords held tightly and across her front, she stood ready to deal with them. Her face showed no fear, but pure malice as she stated her willingness to kill them. Everyone was taken aback, but one officer took note of the person she is and told Kitts about her skills and how good she was.

Eren was still confused. He couldn't understand the purpose of what seemed like a sudden turn, thus he asked as he watched Mikasa standing firm while Armin tried to talking her out of fighting.

"Hey…what are you guys doing…?" He asked. "What are you all doing here?!"

"Mikasa…" Armin called to the girl. "What are you trying to accomplish fighting humans?! I say let's wake Rex and flee somewhere within the confines of the wall…"

"I don't care whom I have to fight." Mikasa said firmly. "I will not allow Eren to get killed. That's all I'm saying."

"We can talk this over!" Armin cried out. "Anyone…anyone would get scared out of their wits when faced with a situation that they don't understand…"

"I agree…" Mina said and tightly held Rex. "…But it's still no excuse trying to kill Rex. I owe him my life…I'll rather die with him than let him go."

' _So…I'm the only one who doesn't believe I'm a titan, is that it?'_ Eren thought. _'Dammit…I don't have the faintest memory of how I ended up here…I fell so numb. I can't even stand…and if they don't like what I have to say I'm a dead man…Me? Dying by human hands? That's ridiculous?'_

Eren continued. _'First things first…what did he say again? That I fought that man and came out of a titan? What's he talking about?! What the hell does that mean?! I don't have a connection with him at all?! I…barely know him! Yet…if all that stuff was more than just a dream then that means…the part of my arm where the clothing's missing has grown back?! Just like…'_

His eyes then widened as a conclusion dawned on him. _'Just like it would for a titan. Wait, that mechanical arm…did he by some chance turn me into a titan?'_

"I'll ask again!" Kitts yelled loudly. "What are you both really?!"

Eren looked back to the man. He now knew how heavy his situation despite a bit confused about Rex.

' _Okay…I can't screw up on that answer. I'm not the only one who'd die! That's right. I am just like you and I've always been…"_

With that, he finally answered.

"I…I am! I'M HUMAN."

An eerily silence then took over. No one knew what would happen next, but Kitts did. Due to his own emotions, he came to a conclusion as he raised his hand to signal the cannon fire.

"I see…" He said solemnly. "Please don't resent us for this…We have no other choice. You see, no man has ever been in a position to see the evil in their own hearts."

With that, the signal to fire was clear. Mina, Armin, Mikasa and Eren could feel time ticking rapidly against them. Eren was the most shocked about it as he couldn't move his own legs.

' _What the hell am I doing…? I merely said what I hoped to be true…'_ Eren thought.

Those stationed at the cannon began preparations to fire. Seconds were passing, and Mikasa knew that to be true. Thus, she ran over to Eren and grabbed him.

"Eren! Amin! Mina! Up the wall, let's flee!" She shouted.

Eren refused. "That's enough! Don't mind me!" He shouted.

Mikasa ignored him and lifted him over her shoulder. Eren kept protesting, but he was ignored as Mikasa headed to the wall. Meanwhile, Armin tried to talk Kitts out of his decision while Mina tried to lift Rex. Unlike Mikasa, she wasn't physically strong.

"What about Rex?! He's still unconscious!" She shouted.

"Leave him behind! We can't have him hold us back!" Mikasa shouted back. She looked up to the wall, but found it occupied by soldiers at the top. "Damn! They're up there too!"

Armin still tried to reason with Kitts, but it was in vain. Time was slowly ticking, and soon it would be over once Kitts brought his arm down. Mina couldn't hide the fear, so she held Rex's body tightly and buried her face on it. At the same time, Eren was in a state of disbelief as he watched these times going away badly. It almost seemed like everything was over, but then he had a flashback.

The flashback was triggered when Eren saw the key around his neck. The teen instantly remembered his father talking about it, as well as the basement that it would open. He also remembered his father telling a younger version of himself about a bunch of things while also being tearful. The man was clearly in pain, but Eren couldn't know why. But one thing for sure, his father was entrusting him to re-conquer Wall Maira and reach the basement.

Then there were the last words he heard from his father. He suddenly got some feeling in his body and went into action. First, he got off Mikasa and grabbed Armin and her as well. Kitts pointed his arm at the trio, thus the cannon was fired just as the Eren father's last words rang through his head.

"If you wish to protect Mikasa and Armin, you must embrace this power…and become its master"

Eren raised his hand to his mouth and bit on it. Blood spurt out instantly, but now wasn't the time to care about health. The cannon ball was incoming and Mina could do nothing but silently weep as she felt intense heat hit her.

Unknown to her, however, this heat wasn't from the explosion of the cannon ball. A force of power rush all over Eren that it created an intense wind that went about in every direction. Mina had to stay her ground as well as the soldiers who could do nothing but shield their faces. Meanwhile, Eren's body was transforming until a giant hand from the transformation came and hit the cannon ball away. From there, the vapor stopped and the soldiers stood in bafflement at what they saw.

For the time being, vapor covered Eren and his friends. Mina hadn't gone with them, so she was outside and saw what the soldiers saw. But still, even she was shocked at what she saw as loud screams came from the soldiers. Eren had transformed into half the upper body of a titan with most of its skeleton showing.

' _Is that…Eren?!'_ Mina wondered in shock.

_(LINE BREAK)_

* * *

Outside the wall, still at a district, the streets were occupied by soldiers as cargo was being moved by horses. The number of trainees was much, not that it was unexpected. But for those who had been close to death couldn't deny who had saved them. This was obvious when Conny narrated the experience to a few people he knew as he sat on one of the steps of a building outside.

"…and that's how we managed to get out hands on some gas." He concluded his narration.

"Oh my god." Christa gasped a bit. "You guys had it really rough out there. To think I'd volunteered so many times to help supplying everyone."

"Yeah." Ymir agreed. With her hand behind her back, she added. "Guess what Armin said about the metal man was true. After all the trouble we went through to get that gas, now everyone and their mom know about it! I mean, someone right here just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut…"

"So…" Christa said to Conny. "The number of people who made it was saved by that man, right? But the few that couldn't make it are…I mean the ones that aren't with us right now are all…"

"Yeah." Conny said depressingly. "I hate to admit it, but that guy really helped us out there. But he's scary when you get to see him up close. He…He's not normal and I'm pretty sure he isn't a titan. That guy is something else."

"What about Mikasa? Where is she?" Ymir suddenly asked. "Erm…I thought Mikasa was merely lagging behind like Jean and the others, but well…" She then looked over to Jean. "Hey, Jean, is she wounded or something?"

Jean was silent. On his face, it was clear he was feeling burdened, but he kept it composed and drank some water. Then he looked at Ymir and responded.

"That's confidential stuff…we're forbidden to tell. Though I'm not so sure how well that whole secrecy thing will work out."

"Confidential?" Christa questioned.

"What's that about?" Ymir asked.

"It's not the kind of thing we can keep under wraps." Jean answered. "I expect before long all of humanity will know…That is, assuming there's still a human race to speak of…"

Now a questioning and yet tension made atmosphere was in the air. Jean had clearly spoken in a way that brought much of a mystery; however the experience some of the trainees went through wasn't over. This became obvious when Mylius and Marco's voice were heard against Nack who seemed offensive towards them.

"Look, we understand how you feel, but we can't just –" Marco said, but was interrupted.

"That's the thing you don't get! That's what you both don't get!" Nack yelled angrily. He threw his hand aside as he continued. "How can we call ourselves men when Mina is on her own and treated like a criminal?! We were wrong to let her take care of Rex! You know that, right?! Mylius?!"

Mylius was silent for a moment. He had his reason for being that way as he glared at his comrade. But the mood changed when he walked over to Nack and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I've always looked to you as a comrade, but right now…we can't do a thing." He said calmly. "If you want to go and put your entire work at risk then go ahead. However…don't forget that you may be throwing your life, including your family, for just them. Is what we did cowardly? Yes, I'm not proud to admit it but it is. But…for now, just pray that, that man is awake so he can get them out of there. Knowing him, there's no way even an army could hold him off for long."

Nack clicked his tongue in anger and turned his head away. He was frustrated, as seen on his face. However, rather than say a word, the young man decided to contain it and ran off. Sasha noticed this and stood up and faced Mylius.

"I'm…going to talk to him." She said.

"Please do." Marco replied.

Sasha nodded in response and ran to the direction Nack left. The heated conversation was over, but Mylius felt bitter as he sat down on the stairs and angrily looked down.

"Damn that guy. He has no idea how frustrating it is for us." He said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. A cannon had been fired and it drew a lot of attention from the area. The soldiers could see that it came from the other side of the wall, but the circumstances behind it were confusing. Worse of all, amongst the panicked voices, there was titan vapor flying up into the air.

Reiner, Annie, Jean and Mylius were the quickest to respond. Since they still had their maneuver gear, each of them used it to scale up the wall to find out what had happened. Of course, they ignored any order to stop, before getting to see what the cause of the whole commotion was.

"What the hell…?" Reiner said with a confused expression.

Before their eyes, what happened to be the half body of a titan was presently on the ground. Vapor from the monster could be seen rushing out as a lone figure eventually came out of its nape, revealing to be Eren.

Mina, from her perspective, didn't know what to make of it due to her shock. But one thing was clear; Eren had saved them even though he probably hadn't thought of her and Rex at the time.

' _He used that titan to deflect the cannon? Amazing…He saved us.'_ She thought.

Just then, the girl heard soft groan. The vapor was still present and vanishing with each second, but the heat was disturbing. On her face, she was sweating before looking down to Rex and seeing him finally regaining consciousness.

"Damn…it's so hot. Why is it so hot?" Rex questioned tiredly. His eyes then landed on Mina's face and he recognized her. "Mina…? So, it really wasn't a dream."

"I…wish it was." Mina said and touched his cheek with her hand. "Are you…okay?"

Rex groaned as he sat up. "Well…besides the heat, I'm surprisingly okay." He said. Then he saw the skeleton titan. "Uh, what is that?"

"Eren…I think." Mina revealed. "A lot happened while you were unconscious, but now that you're awake, maybe we can actually es-"

The girl was cut off when Rex tried to stand. His legs didn't seem to function like he wanted to, so he wobbled when he attempted to move. Also, due to the vapor in the area, none of the soldiers seem to notice Rex and Mina as the girl helped the teenage boy stand.

"Sorry about that. My legs kind of feel numb." Rex said and then looked to the soldiers. "So, I'm guessing this isn't a welcoming party. Let me guess, we're in the middle of the part where the guy in charge ordered our execution because of what Eren and I did, right?"

"Y-Yes." Mina said with mild surprise. "H-How did you know all this?"

"A good hunch." Rex said. He then turned to Mina. "Right now I should get you out of here. It seems that Eren kid got things covered for now."

With that, the teen EVO created his Boogie Pack and carried Mina into his hand bridal style. Mina, of course, was surprised and tried to protest, but he ignored it. Thus, with sufficient speed, he took off right off the ground and headed over the wall.

Not surprising, the teen's action got a lot of reaction. The men and women on ground were shocked and baffled at the flying teen, with the same for the men on top of the wall that were supposed to prevent Eren, his friends and the now fleeing duo from escaping. But that mattered little to Rex as he went over to the wall and noticed the street below him.

"This…We shouldn't be here." Mina said. "What about Eren and the others?"

"They'll be fine. First thing's first is getting you to safety…" He said and then noticed some people on the ground. "And I think I just saw our chance. Hold on tight!"

"What?!"

Mina didn't get a response. Instead, the only thing she got was Rex making a turn towards the ground as she screamed. Fortunately, the flight was only short before Rex landed on the ground and deactivated his build as he let her feet touch the earth once again. Their presence, of course, got the attention of the other trainees and surprised soldiers.

Nevertheless, Rex seemed didn't seem to notice much of the stares. He went over to Marco whom he then gestured to Mina.

"Mind watching over her for a bit? She's your comrade and I've got some things to tidy up. I'll make it to you somehow." He said.

With that, Rex turned and ran off. Marco was baffled by what happened, so he stuttered a bit as he saw the teen running off. As for Mina, she called out to the teen, but was ignored. Rex activated his Boogie Pack again and flew off, heading straight for the wall.

"Hey! Hey!" called out a familiar voice.

In the midst of the confused and agitating eyes on Mina, two people actually decided to confront her. They were Nack and Sasha as the former of them got to the girl first.

"You made it! Where's the others? What about Rex?" He asked quickly.

"He went back for them."

Mina became slightly timid by the glares. She could hear murmurs coming from the small crowd now around them. But if that wasn't enough, their superiors showed up and yelled at the trainees to make way. Nack reacted by drawing out his swords and facing the men as they approached with their own swords out.

"Step aside, trainee! That girl is coming with us!"

"Not a chance!" Nack stated strongly. He then looked around the trainees standing by. "Hey, what are you guys doing?! Saving your asses?! Trying to play good?! Have you forgotten that half of your asses were saved by that young man just a while ago?! If it weren't for him, some of you would slowly be digested in the stomach of those titans! Mina did nothing wrong, but if you're going to play softies and deny what happened to you, then fine by you! Maybe then –"

"That's enough, trainee!" shouted the superior. "Continue any further and you shall be arrested for obstructing an arrest!"

"Then come at me!" Nack yelled.

The superiors tensed and were surrounding Nack and Mina. Fortunately, some hope for the two came when Sasha got to their side, though timid as obvious on her face.

"I…cannot forget what he did for us. Sorry, but Mina did nothing wrong." Sasha said and went further. "Please, let's talk this over!"

"She's right!" Marco agreed. He stood up from where he was seating and stood next to the small group. "I'll probably regret this later, but…I can't deny what happened."

With that, there seemed to be a shift in air. New murmurs went about until finally a few trainees began to speak up. The numbers then increased and soon Mina found support from just about every trainee present.

Rex was pleased with the result. He may have left, but he could see things were going well thanks to his goggles. Presently, he was standing on the wall and smiling as he could see the small revolt going on below.

"Glad to see she's doing fine." He said and then turned back just in time.

From his view point, the teen could see that the vapor was diminishing and a bodily figure stepping out. It was Armin and seemed like he was saying something. Rex couldn't hear it, but it was obvious from his modified goggles that he had gotten the soldiers and Kitts's attention.

"Huh, looks like he got their attention…for now." Rex said to himself. "But knowing this situation, no convincing would change that thickheaded guy's mind. He probably knows this, but then why would he still try talking to them? Buying time?" He looked to the direction of the cannon. "That must be it. Those guys aren't going to get close, but they're going to have that fired on them. I have to dismantle that cannon and fast."

"Quick! Take him down!"

Rex was confused as he pulled up his goggles. The voice he just heard sounded close as it sounded urgent. But then the situation made sense when Rex saw about ten soldiers heading towards him with their swords drawn out.

"That doesn't look good." Rex said, facing them. "You know, this isn't going to go well for you guys, right?" He then paused and got into a fighting stance with a sigh. "Why do they never listen?"

_(LINE BREAK)_

Trying to talk Kitts out of firing the cannon wasn't easy. Eren and Mikasa were putting their trust on Armin to get them out of their situation. If he couldn't then Eren would have to desert the army and go solo. Mikasa had said she would follow, but that was still up for debate. Anyway, the option to leave was just one of two things the three friends could do.

So far, the only ones Armin seemed to have gotten to convince were the soldiers. However, the irrationality of Kitts was too strong and he wasn't thinking straight. Due to distrust, he already had his hand up to give the signal to fire the canon down on the trio again.

"We're going to attack! Get into position!" Kitts ordered. "Don't get ensnared into their traps, no matter how clever they are! Their ways are alien to us and have always been! I wouldn't put it past them to be able to turn into humans! We shan't let them have their way with us any longer!"

Armin was completely taken aback. The fear in him caved in and he looked back at his friends as he called out to them. However, none of them responded. The looks on their faces showed strong conviction which immediately snapped Armin out of it. Thus, with a tightened fist, he turned back to Kitts in their famous salute.

"I was, I am, and I remain a soldier, sworn to dedicate my heart and soul to the restoration of humanity! I have no greater ambition than to give up my life should it help that cause! Let us add these mysterious powers of theirs to our own remaining forces! We might even be able to re-conquer the town that way! For the human race's greatest glory! I shall use what little time remains till I go to my grave to advocate the strategic advantage that they represent!"

With that, judgment seemed so close. Armin, Mikasa, Eren and everyone else present watched as the bearded Kitts was about to bring his arm down. His decision had long since been made, and with that his arm completely came down.

' _I-I FAILED!'_ Armin thought loudly.

Their fate was now seemingly sealed. However, there also seemed to be something wrong. The canon didn't fire as one would've expected. Even Kitts was surprised as he noticed nothing happened. Thus, like an answer, a strange roaring sound could be heard approaching from the distance. It soon revealed itself when it made a stop close to Armin in the form of a very strange vehicle.

Rex Salazar had made it in time. He came to the small group of friends as his Rex Ride and powered down when he made a stop. Then, with a smug on his face, he turned to a baffled field of soldiers, with Kitts seemingly dumbstruck.

"Hate to break on your parade, but there won't be an execution." Rex said. "I paid a visit to your little cannon and disassembled it while you guys weren't looking. Don't worry, the guys stationed there are alright. I just kicked their butts the human way possible."

"Y-You're awake?!" Kitts cried out disturbed. The fear on his entire face was clear as his mouth seemed agape. "I-I knew it! Those pleas were nothing but to occupy time! You were actually setting this up, weren't you?!"

"You really need a chill pill, dude, no joke." Rex said. His attitude became semi-serious as he continued. "Dismantling your weapon was my plan alone. Armin just wanted to talk things out, but you wouldn't listen. Besides, I don't like how you carried your sentence so easily. Just one look at a person and you already deemed him dead. Not cool, dude?"

"How dare you?!" Kitts yelled angrily. His anger was glaring as he then pointed his finger at the ground accusingly. "Do not address me as 'dude', you vile monster! You've finally shown your true colors! Attacking trained soldiers and destroying military equipment is unforgiveable, so don't think you'll be walking out of this al-"

Kitts was suddenly cut off from his rant when something unexpected happened. With quick response, Rex already had the man tied up by his Blast Caster's whip. He surprised everyone, as not a single person, even Mikasa, had seen it happening.

' _How did he…? It happened so fast…in a blink of an eye.'_ Mikasa thought.

"You were saying?" Rex asked. His eyes held no murderous intent, but he was clearly offended by the military officer as he then lifted the man off the ground. "Let's make this clear, I'm not one to kiss anyone's butt! If you want to come at me, then fine do it and leave Armin and his friends alone! But just so you know, I can't promise I'll hold back against your men! Don't get me wrong, I won't kill them! But they'll likely never be able to serve under you ever again! Huh, maybe that might be a good thing, don't you think?!"

"Y-You…let go of me." Kitts groaned. The grip on him was strong as it stressed his body.

Rex obliged and did just that. He let the guy's body hit the ground by his butt and stood close to him. The man's soldiers responded by shifting into fighting stances, but the fear on their faces suggested they won't attack so easily. That didn't matter to Rex though; he went up to Kitts as his normal self and with a serious look on his face.

"So…what do you say, 'sir'?"

Kitts fidgeted in response. As much as he hated to say it, this young man before him was terrifying. If he was able to close the distance between him and them in a blink of an eye then what's to say he can't wipe out the soldiers he had with him in a few minutes. It was scary, but deep down Kitts knew this was a battle he couldn't win without it costing the lives of his men and his included.

Fortunately, there was some good. A gentle footstep made its way with approaching soldiers following. It caught Rex's attention and the others, and soon they were staring at a friendly face of a bald old man with a mustache.

"No need to go any further, young man, you've done quite the work." The man said fearlessly. He then stood in front of Rex with an extended hand. "I'm the highest ranked administrator of the southern region; I am Commander Dot Pixis. I would've arrived here sooner, but there was a little problem at our station over the wall. It seems your little female friend had a scuffle with her superiors and the trainees were taking here side. Quite unexpected, I'll admit."

"Uh, thanks?" Rex said awkwardly. He accepted the old man's hand and shook it before releasing it. Some part of him was thrown off due to the man's light attitude. Unlike the others, he didn't seem scared or offensive towards Rex.

"You're welcome." He said and turned tilted his head down to Kitts. "Though I've barely arrived, I believe I've caught up long enough. You can take care of spearheading the reinforcements. As for me…" He looked back to Rex and the trainees behind him. "Seeing these young men acts of bravery tells me that it would be well to listen to what these four have to say."

_(LINE BREAK)_

Minutes later, Rex and the others were taken to the top of the wall. It was from there that they could see everyone below so easily. But while that was the case, Rex did find it surprising that Commander Pixis was with them alone. He guessed it was a way to ease the four of them since their life had just been threatened a while ago.

However, there were those who didn't like the idea. Kitts had since returned back to his feet and kept his hostility. He didn't like the fact that Commander Pixis had gone alone with the four teenagers, seeing the fact that the two out of the four were 'monsters'. But there wasn't much he could do. He did what the commander had ordered him to do. Now it was just a matter of waiting and hoping things don't go south.

Speaking of the commander, he seemed relax as he stood at the edge of the wall, looking down. At the same time, Rex, Eren, Mikasa and Armin stood behind him some feet away. Eren had just explained what he knew to the commander and now they were waiting for his response.

His reaction was surprisingly calm.

"I see…" said the commander. "Going into that basement would answer all of your questions…"

"Yes…" Eren answered. His feet were tried, hence he was kneeling.

A short silence took over. There was uncertainty of the moment, thus Eren went ahead and asked a question on his mind.

"Sir, do you believe me?"

Commander Pixis responded by turning to the teen sideways. He still kept his calm composure as he pointed his finger to his own head.

"For now, I'll keep in mind everything for which you can't provide any positive proof by yourself. I believe that is the best course of action." He answered.

' _Not bad.'_ Rex thought with a small smug. _'He kind of reminds me of Six…minus the smile and the joke earlier. He doesn't mind being eaten by a titan if she's a beauty? Even Breach can't say something as weird as that."_

"So…what is your story, young man?" Pixis asked Rex, turning fully.

The teen EVO was a bit taken aback and the commander could see it. Thus, he went ahead and asked again.

"When I was young, the only dreams I had were what any man would have. But never have I ever pictured a man flying. It must be nice. Besides, I have never seen anyone such as yourself who wears such colorful clothing." He said.

"Oh, right." Rex muttered with uneasiness.

Now every attention was on him. Though Armin, Mikasa and Eren appreciated his help, it would be a lie if they said they didn't find Rex a mystery. At the same time, Rex had expected this to happen, but not so sudden. This was going to be hard.

"Well…I'm not a titan. I'm…what you can call an EVO." He said.

"An…EVO?" Mikasa asked.

"Exponentially Variegated Organism." Rex said. "Basically, I'm part human and part something else."

"Outstanding." Commander Pixis said, a little awestruck. "Are there more of you?"

"A very few." Rex said. "I don't even know how I got there. One moment I was trying to get to a place and the next thing I know I'm waking up under the hot sun and seeing giant naked men and women. Following them led me to this place, so…here I am."

"I see…" Commander Pixis said. "Then I am to assume that the 'very few' you mentioned are like you?"

' _I was kind of hoping he wouldn't push on with that.'_ Rex thought. _'I've been in positions to lie, but it's pretty clear this guy isn't going to let anything slip. He may be so calm towards us, but there's no telling what one slip up could do.'_

"More or less." Rex admitted.

"Is that so? Sounds fascinating." The commander said. "From what you've said, it sounds like you've been put in a difficult position. I won't ponder you on any other information. But I will advise that you set your allegiance right."

"So you believe me?" Rex asked.

"As far as I should, I will." Commander Pixis answered. "Am I not to? If you were lying, I find it hard to believe. You possess great power, young man. If you wanted, there's no doubt you wouldn't just crush my head and leave or better yet, threaten me like you did to my subordinate just a while ago."

"Oh right…My bad." Rex apologized awkwardly.

Commander Pixis laughed in response. He went over to Rex and placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't fret yourself about it, Mister Salazar." He said solemnly. "To tell you the truth, you did the right thing, though I think it was a bit too far. Try not to scare the soldiers. After all, if you were to work with us, it wouldn't help if they're afraid to fight alongside you."

"Huh, I never thought about that. Thanks." Rex smiled.

Commander Pixis smiled back in response and turned back to Armin. The young teen responded by getting into a military salute stance. Rex had noticed that their salute is different from what his world would do.

' _Guess that just shows how much different our worlds are.'_ Rex thought.

"Trainee Armin was it? You mentioned something earlier about how using manner of 'mysterious powers' might enable us to recapture the town, I believe. Do you really meant that or was it just some desperate pleas for your life?"

"It was…" Armin said hesitantly. "It was both. What I meant back then is that an Eren-turned-titan could carry that large rock all the way to the destroyed gate in order to block it. Meanwhile, Rex could divert the attention of the titans in the area since he's shown to be able to hold his own against their numbers."

Commander Pixis glanced at Rex who responded with a little reaction of his own. True, he could and has held his own against the titans, but it depended on his stamina. Back home, the EVO teen had some help sometimes to deal with the danger. But here he wasn't home and he was fighting titans from left, right, back and front. Their numbers could be deadly if he made the wrong move.

Armin seemed to notice some flaws in his own plan though. It made him dejected as he looked to the ground.

"It's just a simplistic idea I came up with. I wanted to believe Eren and Rex's power could help us disentangle the situation, but we don't know if Rex would be willing to help us out. Also, I really really wanted to -"

"I'll help." Rex said, cutting off Armin. His response surprised Armin and got the same reaction in a slight way from Mikasa and Commander Pixis. Rex pretended to not notice as he continued. "Sure, I would prefer getting some lunch and a good sleep, but that doesn't sound like the right thing to do. But I'm not going to give Eren back those builds just yet."

"Builds?" Eren asked with a confused look.

Mikasa answered. "When you were a titan, you possessed some body parts similar to what Rex creates. It would seem Rex revoke them after your battle with him."

' _So I really fought this guy?'_ Eren questioned. _'I still can't remember much at all, especially this guy. So far everyone seems to react a lot to what he can do, and I guess they're right to feel that way. But can he really stand against a titan on his own?'_

"These 'builds…'" Commander Pixis said. "…Those are what you call the things you create, correct?"

"Yup." Rex said and with a demonstration. He recreated his Boogie Pack right in front of the old man before then deactivating it.

"Fascinating." Commander Pixis said. "This day just seems to get better and better."

With that, the man then made another move. He went down on one knee to face Eren and looked at him in the eyes.

"Trainee Eren, can you close up that hole?"

Eren was a little taken aback by this request. Here was a very senior and respected commander asking him of something so uncertain. Eren had to firm his mind before stating the answer in his mind.

"I'll see to it, sir! No matter what!"

Armin was surprised while Mikasa tried not to express anything. On the other hand, Commander Pixis seemed delighted as he slapped his hands on Eren's arms with a huge smile.

"Well said! Spoken like a real man!" He exclaimed. From there, he stood up and went to the edge of the wall where he then called out. "Call in the staff officers! We need to discuss strategy!"

"Uh…?! No way…" Armin stuttered. His voice contained fear and uncertainty. "This is crazy! It's just some over-simplistic poorly thought-out plan I came up with…He can't go along with it…"

"He knows it." Rex said with his arms crossed. He held a proud smirk on his face and flashed it at Armin. "From my experience, a good plan isn't what it is until it works out in the end. That's probably why they have to start strategizing it."

"I agree." Eren said. "There's a crucial matter that needs to be considered before we so much as think of carrying out the plan. Besides, the titans aren't our only enemy."

Rex was confused at that last part. He hadn't thought there was a problem besides the titans. However, he didn't get to answer due to Commander Pixis and the presence of other soldiers who came up the wall.

"We're racing against time." Commander Pixis said. "Move out, young soldiers."

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **This is where I'm going to stop for now. I know this didn't contain much action, but I can assure you that the next chapter would have plenty of that.**

 **To be honest, this chapter wasn't easy to write. There was so much dialogue that I had to figure out entirely on how I can fit it with Rex. Fortunately, we've got what we have here. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Here's some replies to questions asked. Thanks!**

 **La Omni-wea : No, like you said, those builds are made from the Omega Nanites. Eren can't produce them even if he tried.**

 **Andromeda: Rex won't be able to prevent all deaths. There are some characters that will die in the way they did in canon. I can't be sure about Levi's team. Rex would be with people besides Eren and his friends. This means he won't be able to prevent every death that happened.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I actually appreciate every one of them even if I don't mention you. Please keep it up, and please favorite and follow this fanfic if you haven't! Bye!**


	6. Live or die

Hello readers! This is the man of cartoons with another awesome chapter for you! Sorry this is coming late! I've been occupied with things like work and other fanfictions. Thank you everyone for your support over this fanfiction! It really helps me to update this fanfic.

Now before getting to the chapter, please read what I say at the bottom of the chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHY? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 6: Live or die**

Plans were being made to recapture the wall which recently been breached by the Armored Titans some time ago. It was also the place where Titans now flooded and killed any human unfortunate to get between its teeth. So it shouldn't have been surprising that there was panic among some fighters in the military force.

A while ago, there was word that the top brass planned on recapturing Trost district. It sounded good until many soldiers who literally escaped the jaws of death by the titans began to suffer what was close to Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. That meant the soldiers were split, with many of them already planning to desert.

Eren and Commander Pixis knew about this divide. The enemy that Eren mentioned a while ago wasn't the titans, but themselves, the humans. Because of the complications in humanity, people have founded themselves non-align with one another despite the fact that they had a common threat. Rex understood this, having been involved with many affairs in his world. As much as he loved helping others, he can admit more than once that humans weren't always cooperative sometimes.

Fortunately, Commander Pixis had some solution to it. It won't require brute force or threats, but the results would determine if it's a win or not. That is why Rex and Eren followed him while discussing the matter until they got to the part of the wall where every soldier available was assembled. Rex noticed a minute ago that Eren looked behind him at an older soldier. He guessed that the teen knew him.

However, the time for thinking was held back. Commander Pixis stood by the edge and got into the usual salute Rex had taken noticed and let out a loud voice.

"SOLDIERS! ATTENTION!" He shouted out firmly.

Immediately, every soldier on the ground came to a silent halt. Their attention was then drawn to look up and see the commander, who then continued.

"I AM ABOUT TO LAY OUT OUR STRATEGY FOR THE RECONQUEST OF TROST DISTRICT!" He announced.

' _Woah…'_ Rex thought with mild awe. _'Despite being feet away from those guys, his voice can still reach them. He's like some kind of megaphone.'_

"OUR OBJECTIVE IS THE GATE THAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Commander Pixis revealed. "TO SUCCEED, WE MUST DO TWO THINGS! REACH THE HOLE AND BLOCK IT! AS FOR THE WAY WE'LL PROCEED, LET ME START BY INTRODUCING THIS YOUNG MEN!"

Eren immediately made the same salute. Rex thought about doing the same, but the commander continued.

"EREN JAEGER FROM THE TRAINEES UNIT, AND REX SALAZAR, THE SLAYER OF TITANS! WE'VE BEEN CARRYING OUT SECRET EXPERIMENTS ON BODY SHIFTING; THE BOTH OF THEM ARE THE RESULTS OF THAT ENDEAVOUR! ONE WITH THE POWER TO SHAPESHIFT INTO A TITAN, AND THE OTHER ONE THE POWER TO POSSESS ADVANCED MANCHINARIES! BOTH OF THEM HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL THESE POWERS!"

Every soldier below was completely shocked by this. It also went for Conny who stood with Ymir and Christa who didn't seem to comprehend it all. The same didn't go for Mina, Mylius and Nack as they stood some feet away from them, flabbergasted from what they were hearing.

"Can Rex really do that…?" Mylius questioned. "We've seen the guy, but…we just got out of there a while ago."

"Yeah…"Nack agreed.

"I think he can." Mina said suddenly. Unlike most soldiers on the ground, she seemed seriously confident as she stared at Rex. "If it's him and Eren, we'll be fine."

Pixis continued. "EREN WILL TURN INTO A TITAN AND PICK UP THAT LARGE ROCK NOT FAR FROM THE FRONT GATE! HE WILL THEN CARRY IT TO THE DESTROYED GATE AND BLOCK THE HOLE WHILE REX COVERS FOR HIM! YOUR ROLE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IS TO MAKE UP FOR ANY DRAWBACKS FROM REX, PROTECTING THEM BOTH FROM THE TITANS UNTIL SUCH TIME AS EREN IX DONE MOVING THE STONE!"

Meanwhile, Armin and Mikasa were with a chosen set of soldiers Commander Pixis had assembled earlier. Though Armin had been vague on his plan before, he had recovered and now had the calm mind to elaborate on it to the soldiers with him and Mikasa. All of them were kneeling close to a map in their center.

"We know that titans react to unusual concentrations of humans by giving chase, we could use that to lure them next to the wall." Armin explained. "I believe this way we could keep the titans away from Eren while keeping direct contact to a minimum. We can take them down later with the cannons without incurring any causality in the process. But since we can't quite leave Eren completely defenseless, we might want to assign a small elite team with Rex for protection. On top of which, there's no way we can avoid confrontation with the titans pouring in through the hole...that's what we need a crack team for."

"Okay…got it…" confirmed one of the guys in the group. He had black hair. "We've got the map out. Now the plan just needs some fine-tuning."

"But…the thing with this plan is that it's contingent upon Eren closing the hole with that stone. So long as that variable remains an unknown, the whole strategy stands on shaky ground." Armin said.

"True enough, it's perfectly normal to feel you're just marching countless people to their deaths when the central part of your plan remains uncertain." The blacked hair man replied. "I heard Rex fought off some titans, singlehandedly, so we might have to keep him as a contingency if Eren fails. But I can understand what Commander Pixis has in mind as well. One thing is we've got a time issue on our hands. The titans are pouring into town endlessly, even as we speak. The odds of success of any recovery plan while the town is positively teeming with titans are depressingly. In addition to which Wall Rose is very likely to sustain a breach also. Then there's one more thing. Fear alone will only get you so far as a motivator…"

Coincidentally, the black haired soldier's intuition was right. Some of the soldiers down on the ground were already throwing a mental fit. The idea that they had to rely on a 'titan' and an unknown being like Rex was enough to make many immediately walk away as desertion. Kitts didn't like it one bit. In a way, he understood their fears, but there was no way he would allow such a desertion to go unpunished. Thus, he drew out his sword and walked over to a deserter that was about to leave.

"Say your prayers, filthy mutineers!" He shouted. "I will cut you down right where you stand!"

Commander Pixis expected all of these to unfold. The soldiers' trauma was understandable. Everyone was human, and not all of them were as good as the other. In fact, even if they were, many good soldiers had died along the way. So as he was about to give a direct order, Rex suddenly spoke out with his voice even louder than Pixis.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He cried out. His voice shook the hearts of many and immediately quelled down the tension to a certain low. Rex was using his Nanites to boost his vocal cords; so upon seeing that everyone's attention was at him, he continued. "HEY, I GET IT! EVERYONE HERE IS AFRAID TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER, YOU KNOW! BUT CAN YOU LIVE WITH THE GUILT, THE GUILT THAT IF THIS MISSION FAILED THEN YOU WOULD BE PARTLY TO BLAME BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FIGHT BACK!? IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THOSE TITANS GOT THROUGH YOUR WALLS AGAIN, WOULD YOU WANT YOUR FAMILIES TO FACE THE SAME TERROR THOSE TITANS UNLEASH!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER!" shouted one soldier.

"THEN AT LEAST THIS 'MONSTER' WOULD RATHER FIGHT!" Rex retorted. "TRUST ME, I'VE FACED THOSE THINGS MORE TIMES THAN I COUNT, AND I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THAT! BUT I'M STILL GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND KICK THEIR BUTTS WHILE YOU GUYS CURL UP WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, WAITING FOR THOSE TITANS TO COME KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR AND FINISH YOU ALL OFF!"

Rex's words sunk in deep. It came as a mental impact for the soldiers, the ones who remained and those who were to dessert. It would seem to them that though they feared death by titans, they'd rather not let their family and friends back home to experience. Thus, the men willing to leave, returned back, some in tears and some already coming into terms with their duty as soldiers.

"Well said, Rex." Pixis said gladly. "You have the blood of a leader in you."

"Thanks." Rex smiled.

"Now then…" Pixis said and turned back to crowd. "FOR MY FIRST ORDER, THOSE WHO WERE ABOUT TO DESSERT WILL NOT FACE ANY PUNISHMENT WHATSOEVER. LET'S TALK ABOUT FOUR YEARS AGO ABOUT THE OPERATION FOR THE RECOVERY OF WALL MARIA!"

Commander Pixis then began to recall the event of four years ago. Eren remembered it very well, with the same for every soldier that was standing and still alive. Rex was the only one lost on the matter until he was hit with the shocking revelation about it. Apparently, the government had attempted a re-conquest plan of the first titan breach which in reality was to cut off the unemployed masses that couldn't be fed – in other words, the government let about twenty percent of survivors of the previous tragedy to die.

Therefore, Commander Pixis went to the main point. He explained how vital it was that they regain the Trost district. If they didn't, the rest of humanity would definitely be driven into war with each other as supplies would be cut short that not even half the population would manage.

"WE CANNOT ALLOW DEATH TO PROCCEED ANY FURTHER WITHIN OUR WALLS! THEREFORE, I WILL ASK THIS OF YOU…! PLEASE DIE WHERE YOU ARE!"

Commander Pixis was met with a unified battle voice. Everyone was ready to put their lives on the line for this cause. Soon, the plan was put into motion and Rex, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the elite soldiers could be seen running along the wall, heading to the closest location the boulder Eren is meant to lift.

"Eren, are you feeling alright?!" Ian, the squad leader asked..

"Yeah, much better than when I was surrounded anyway…" Eren answered.

"What about you, Rex?" Ian asked.

"I'm doing good, thanks." Rex answered.

"Good. They said the both of you are human weapons or something…So long as Eren is able to close up that wall, I don't care. We'll make the protection for Eren our highest priority. We're counting on the both of you."

"Sure thing." Rex said.

"Ye…Yes, sir." Eren said, mildly hesitant.

Ian continued. "We'll reach the shortest route to the rock soon. As far as I can tell, there are no titans in sight. It seems everybody's playing the part of the decoy well enough."

Eren was feeling unsettled about this. Meanwhile, Rex had something to say with Mikasa as she was running next to him.

"So…what do you think of our chances? Big or small?" He asked.

"We shouldn't be focused on that." Mikasa said with her expressionless look.

"Right…" Rex muttered awkwardly. His eyes then drifted to her maneuver gear which then got him an idea. "We're about to get off soon, do you mind if I have a touch on that?"

"What?" Mikasa questioned, confused.

Rex didn't elaborate on it. He saw his chance and immediately pressed his hand on the maneuver gear. Mikasa was immediately reminded on the time Rex had touched Eren when he was a turn, removing the giant's build.

"What are you doing?!" Mikasa yelled in mild offense.

"Just taking a look; your gear is fine." Rex assured her.

Mikasa had her doubt. If what she saw Rex did to Eren at the time was correct, it could mean her maneuver gear may not function like it should. It still looked okay, but she didn't drop her suspicion.

However, she didn't get the chance to bring it up because their group had finally reached their drop off point. Ian was the first to jump off, followed by Eren.

"Over here! Let's go!" Ian ordered.

"You heard the man, let's do this!" Rex stated determinedly.

Mikasa jumped off soon with Rex next her. She would've activated her maneuver gear to soar through the air, but her eyes couldn't leave Rex. It wasn't that she was concerned about the teen EVO; it was the fact that she suspected something about him. So when she noticed weirdly familiar happening at his waist, she was left flabbergasted.

Both sides of Rex's waist replicated a close design of the maneuver gear. It was blue and black in color as the size of it was longer in width than the average maneuver gear. The advanced version of the gear also had a blue glowing battery on each box, instead of the gas cylinders, with black cuffs holding them. If he were to pull out his swords, he could find them to have black hilts and blue glowing energy blades.

"Yes, it worked!" Rex exclaimed with a grin.

Mikasa blinked and quickly changed her expression back to the way it was.

"If you know how to control that thing, follow me!" Mikasa stated straight away. She was then quick to finally use her maneuver gear and zoom off.

"Alright! Right behind you!" Rex shouted.

The both of them then headed to Eren's location which was a partly destroyed building. Apparently, the teen had chosen to transform in midair and crash through the building. Mikasa was fine with that and landed on a rooftop. Meanwhile, Rex landed on the ground, just some feet away from the crash site which was now releasing a lot of vapor from Eren's hidden titan body.

"Awesome landing, Eren!" Rex cheered him.

Mikasa almost felt like rolling her eyes. Rex was a great asset, but he was being too light on a situation that was grave. But then again, now that she remembered, the teen had mostly been this way. He was always energetic from the times she had seen him in action and only became serious when the situation seemed more grave than usual. It made her wonder about it.

' _Just what kind of person is he?'_ Mikasa questioned. She was then interrupted when the vapor began to die out and a familiar gigantic figure began to walk out.

Eren was once again a titan. With his transformation complete, he let out a monstrous roar with his fists tightened and pointing downwards to the ground. He didn't have the EVO builds like before, so he basically looked like most titans, naked.

' _When you handle matters on a human scale…there is simply no way someone could pick up that stone…'_ Mikasa thought. In the moment of her monologue, she could hear Rex cheering on Eren from below. _'But we can count on Eren and Rex's great powers to show us the way.'_

"Uh wait, what are you –" Rex said, but couldn't finish. For some reason, Eren suddenly stepped down on the EVO, covering his entire body instantly.

"Eren?" Mikasa called out with shock.

Eren let out the same monstrous roar. He made sure to apply more force to the foot he stepped on Rex with before suddenly turning to Mikasa. The black haired girl had to jump out of the way to avoid a sudden fist collision on her from Eren. She ended up rolling against the rooftop's hardness before coming to a stop.

Ian, the glasses blonde girl Riko, Mitabi and the other elite members were surprised by the sudden incident. Though they weren't close, they could see very well that Eren had suddenly attacked Mikasa. Ian quickly went to assist the black haired girl before she got killed.

"Mikasa!" He shouted.

Mikasa got back on her feet and looked back at Eren. The titan was ready to punch her again like before. Fortunately, Mikasa determinedly jumped out of the way when the punch came and used her maneuver gear to fly over to Eren's face.

"Hey?! Mikasa!" Ian called out as he landed on a rooftop. "Mikasa, stop it! Get away from that thing!"

Mikasa ignored him. If it weren't for how bad the situation was, she may have been violent against the leader. He basically called Eren a 'thing', which in itself was insulting. But she couldn't focus on that. She had to revive Eren quick.

"EREN!" She called out. "Don't you recognize me?! It's me, Mikasa?! I'm your family! You need to pick up that stone and block the hole!"

Riko was angered at the result. The mission had already started and going south from her view. So she pulled out a smoke gun and held the trigger, ready to shoot it up as a signal.

"Mission failure!" She stated.

"Riko, wait!" Ian yelled out. His action was for a reason as he made his way to the ground via his maneuver gear.

"What are you doing?!" Riko yelled, watching him. She then noticed he was going to the giant titan footprint on the ground. "That kid is dead! There's no way that he could be alive from a stomp like that!"

Ian was almost convinced by her. There had been lingering thoughts that if Eren failed then Rex would have to take his place somehow. They never asked the strange teen, but the idea was clearly there among the squad. But with him easily taken down by Eren, it seemed doubtful that he was alive.

So without being held back, Riko shot the signal into the air. It was red smoke, indicating that the mission was a failure for everyone far and wide to see. Meanwhile, Mikasa was trying to bring Eren back to reality, but failing.

"Eren, you are human! You are –"

"Mikasa, get out of the way!" Ian shouted.

Eren was about to punch her even though she was on his face. Fortunately, the fact that she saw his fist coming was enough for her to jump right off him in good timing. As a result, Eren ended up punching his own face so bad that only the lower mouth was the only thing left. He then lost his footing and crashed on the same boulder he was supposed to lift.

The incident wasn't over yet. Eren was down for the moment, but the commotion he caused got the attention of the other elite members to show up on the same rooftop that Mikasa then landed on.

"What's the deal?!" Mitabi asked, rushing to the scene. He looked down at the scene and realized what happened. "It's just one of those brainless titans…"

"Eren!" Mikasa called out to him.

Ian was frustrated with the situation. He was just about to make his way back with the others when suddenly he heard coughing. It caught his attention and made him look at the same titan footprint that Eren left when he mashed down on Rex. To his surprise, Rex was getting up and dusting himself.

"Okay…that could've been worse." He muttered.

"You're alive?" Ian asked with a surprised look.

Rex noticed the leader's presence and sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of a thing I do, so…"

"Squad leader Ian!" called out a male soldier. He stood on a rooftop while shouting out to Ian. "Titans are approaching from the front gate! Ten and six meters class!"

"There is one more behind us!" shouted another soldier.

"Twelve meters, and it's coming our way, sir!" added by another soldier.

Ian acknowledged the new problems mentally and looked over to Rex with a serious face.

"Follow me!" He ordered and soared back to the rooftop.

Rex didn't fully understand the situation, but he could tell it was bad. He then used his new build, the technological advanced maneuver gear, to get to the same rooftop and land with Ian. It was there that he rejoined with Riko and Mitabi.

"Ian! I say we should retreat!" Mitabi suggested immediately. He would've gone on about it, but seeing Rex then surprised him. "You're alive?!"

"Huh, I guess the rumors were true." Riko said with an unfazed look. "But it doesn't change how bad things are. I have to agree with Mitabi."

"We can't give up now!" Rex said and walked over to them with Ian. "We just got here!"

"If you haven't realized it, hundreds of us have already died since this failed operation already began! Unlike you, we're not strong enough to withstand being stepped on by a titan!"

Mikasa snarled and turned to Riko. She wasn't alone in the mood, as it was also present on Rex's face. Ian met Mikasa's glare with his own. It would look like that fear Eren and Commander Pixis had about humanity would become real again.

So while that was going on, Armin and the other squad members saw the red smoke Riko shot into the air. Originally, their role was to get the titans attention to the corner of the wall and far away from Eren. However, by seeing the red smoke, they began to feel dread, with Armin already worried for his friends.

' _Eren…Mikasa…Rex…How come…'_ Armin thought with wide eyes.

The blonde teen quickly set off to get to his friends. In doing so, he ignored Marco calling out to him.

Back with his friends, the emotional tension between Rex, Mikasa and the other elites available were increasing.

"So what if I'm not human like you guys, we have to stick to the plan!" Rex stated urgently. Riko was getting on his nerves, but he controlled it. Ian was the squad leader, so he turned to him to hear him out. "Come on, squad leader, you know I'm right!"

"What's it to you!?" Mitabi yelled at Rex. "This doesn't have anything to do with you! You're not even a part of this squad! You're just some monstrous outsider!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Rex turned and yelled at Mitabi.

Mikasa didn't like the situation at all. In fact, if anything, she was feeling the urge to cut the very throats of the elites suggesting to leave. For now it seemed their anger was at Rex, but it was clear as day that they were willing to abandon Eren to himself. If it weren't for how blood lust she felt, she may have appreciated Rex for actually standing for her best friend/family.

Ian quickly drew out his sword. The argument between Rex and his subordinates had gone long enough. It also didn't help that he could sense the negative emotion coming from Mikasa as she continued coming their way. So to cut down the tension, he used his sword to block Mikasa's way.

"That's enough! All of you!" Ian shouted straightforwardly. His loud voice was enough to make Mikasa stop and get Rex, Riko and Mitabi to stop arguing. He then continued. "Team Riko! Take down the titan on the rear! Team Mitabi and my own will deal with the couple in the front!"

"Excuse me?! You're actually siding with him!" Riko argued, pointing at Rex.

Ian took offense towards that. "I am in command here! Shut up and follow my orders! We cannot allow Eren to remain defenseless any longer!"

Mikasa, Riko and Mitabi were surprised by this turn out. Rex smirked a little bit upon hearing it; it felt good to know that Ian agreed with him. Mikasa was always pleased by the new development, but remained silent. Ian decided then to bring the idea he and others had lingered about to Rex.

"Rex, is it possible for you to take Eren's place?" He asked.

Rex frowned. "No, I can't lift that thing…Well at least not to the point of reaching that hole we have to block." He said to Ian. "Then there's the fact that Eren's body is still lying on top of it. But I can still back you guys up."

"I see." Ian muttered and then turned back to the others. "Change of plans! We'll protect Eren from the titans until such time that he recover! Since approaching him would be unwise, we can only wait for him to manage something on his own…But the potential he represents for humanity is just too great…We can't afford to let go of that so easily because unlike any of us, there's no replacing him."

"This is just absurd." Riko commented, looking away. "Many of us have already died and for what? Mister faulty human weapon just on the first try? So now we should let him regenerate? So you still find it in yourself to repeat such nonsense?"

"Precisely." Ian answered. "No matter the causalities or how many times it takes, combat must continue!"

Everyone besides Ian were dumbfounded by what they just said. Ian, basically, just put his life and the lives of others under him for a cause that didn't show any fruit at all. If he hoped that it would extinguish the conflict between them, he was wrong.

"Are you mad, Ian!?" Riko yelled angrily.

Ian became infuriated. "How then?! Let's hear it! How do we defeat the titan?! You tell me! What other way is there to sort this whole mess out without loss of life while remaining human all the way! How do we prevail against the titans' overwhelming power, eh?!"

Riko was pressured by the questions. She didn't know a single solution about the titans. She was in the same boat as everyone, a human and powerless against the titan as any person could be. So as much as it annoyed her to admit it, she understood Ian was saying. She was even about to talk, but Rex suddenly interjected when he placed his hand on Ian's shoulder. His action was enough to get everyone looking at him.

Mikasa was a bit taken aback by Rex. He hadn't done anything yet, but his sudden attitude was enough to change the atmosphere. He looked very serious than the young man he was before, which was saying something.

"Sorry to cut you guys off, but we're already wasting time." Rex said and then looked to Ian specifically. "You want to know how to beat the titans? Follow me and try to back me up. I'll show you guys what it means to win against this oversized guys."

No one could say a word; they were speechless. The tone and expression Rex was able to produce was completely out of the character they knew him. Was it out of respect? Maybe, but they couldn't be sure. Whatever the case, the teen began to walk away before activating his new build, ready to fly through the air again.

"I've stayed silent for too long. I can't picture how many innocent people are dying right now because of what I said back then. So you better believe that I'm going to make sure it ends here." Rex then stopped and turned his head to Ian. His face calmed down a bit before it showed a small expressive smile on it. "Oh, and don't count of dying just yet. Whether you're human or not, I'm going to make sure everyone comes out of this alive. That is a promise."

Ian was speechless to talk back. The same was for the others who stood with him. Rex didn't even bother to check up on them, seeing as his message clearly got to them. So without another word, he then used his advanced maneuver gear to fly through the air, leaving in a speed that was their eyes could baely comprehend.

"Was that…our maneuver gear?" Mitabi questioned with a shock look on his face.

Riko suddenly turned away with her mind back in reality. Her action surprised Ian who called out to her. In response, she came to a stop and turned her head to him with an unconvinced look.

"I'm still not convinced, Ian! I don't think we have to give our lives away because of that Eren kid…" She stated with conviction. She then paused and looked passed the young man's shoulder. "But…what that young man just said makes me want to believe for a moment that we can make it out of this hopeless situation alive. That face he gave wasn't something from an amateur or a newbie; it looked like someone who has fought against the odds and come out of it alive and victorious. That is why…" She turned to face forward with a confident look on her face. "I will teach those titans what it means to fear the greatness of human beings fighting with all they've got, because you see I'm with Rex on preserving every life. Leave the twelve meters class on the rear to my team. Like Rex said, we're wasting enough time. This idle chatting is over."

Mitabi mentally agreed. Though his conscious won't let him say it, he knew Rex and Riko were right. He decided to make his own turn and leave.

"I'm going with my team! Those titans up ahead are waiting!" He said and left.

Ian was taken aback and a little slow to respond. With both Riko and Mitabi gone, it just left him and Mikasa, the latter now heading to him.

"Thank you very much, squad leader Ian." Mikasa said sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me." Ian said, facing the black haired teen. "Thank Rex when you can. I don't know what you were going to do, and to confess that scared the heck out of me…Still there is no way we can proceed with the initial plan. The new strategy should give you all latitude to display your skill, seeing as you'll be fighting to protect your love."

Mikasa blushed and looked down. "My family…you mean."

Just then, the black hair teen noticed something wrong. Eren was still in his titan form; however it wasn't that fact that worried her. She realized that Eren hadn't regenerated. Titans were known to regenerate unless they were attacked by the nape. So when she saw Eren wasn't regenerating at all, it surprised her and confused her at the same time. She soon decided not to think about it; rather, she would focus on the task ahead of her.

With that, the teams assigned went to work. The battle started before anyone could even think about quitting; fortunately, Rex wasn't a quitter. If anything, Rex flew through the air with so much power that other soldiers standing by saw his as a blur. They didn't even recognize him.

"What the heck was that!?" asked one female soldier.

No one could give the correct answer, not that it mattered. With his new build, Rex was the fastest person with a maneuver gear. The grappling hooks which Rex used to latch on buildings were similar to the ones he used on his Boogie Pack; the only difference was that it was black and blue, with the latter color glowing bright. They also didn't require latching on to a building; they could levitate in the air and still provide the necessity for Rex to move about.

His targets were in his range. Before drawing close to them, Rex put on his goggles and placed his hands on his sheathed swords that came with the new build. He didn't pull them out until he flew directly to the face of a ten meters titan.

"Hey, titans!" Rex called out and got its attention. He then unsheathed his swords, revealing them to be swords with black hilts and blue energy blades. "Are you ready for another round?!"

The titan didn't say – it wasn't like it could talk. Besides, upon getting close, Rex made his grappling hooks to let go of the building, thus allowing him to head straight for the titan. The titan saw him coming and opened its mouth, unaware of what would happen to it. But even if it did by some chance, it was too late. Rex tightened his grip on his swords and made his body to spin so suddenly and fast that he cut right through the titan's mouth. The damage then extended when its head exploded, destroying even the nape as a result.

"Yes! I got him!" Rex exclaimed with a cheerful grin.

Though this wasn't his first win against a titan, it was the first time he did it like the soldiers he had seen before. But he wasn't well trained, because if he was he would've known to keep watch of where he was going. Another ten meters tall titan suddenly slapped his body so hard that he crashed right into a building close by.

"Rex!" Ian shouted.

He and the others were finally able to catch up before landing on the building. From their view, they could see some of the titans coming out of the hole in the wall coming out and heading to place Rex had crashed into. Ian didn't like it one bit.

"Shit! We have to stop them! Rex is still important to this cause!" Ian stated bluntly.

"Roger that!" Mikasa shouted and went into the scene. Her action surprised Ian, but there was no stopping her now. She used her maneuver gear to get to the titan about to get Rex and sliced its nape. From there, she went on the rooftop of a building across the one Rex crashed into and tried to look through the debris.

"Rex! Rex! Are you okay?" She called out urgently.

The debris suddenly glow blue color. Before Mikasa knew it, the debris exploded into incarnation and revealed Rex standing again. He still maintained his new build as before, except his blades were glowing brighter than usual.

"Thanks for the help, Mikasa! I'm okay!" He told her assuredly.

Mikasa was relieved, though she didn't show it. But even if she did, the situation became worse when a bunch of titans drew closer to him. It quickly alarmed Mikasa, who was about ready to move. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw it was Ian.

"Something isn't right." Ian told her. "Look, despite that we're here, the titans are concentrated on Rex. We can use this to our advantage, so wait for now."

"Hey, Ian!" Rex called out. He began marching over to the titans without looking back. "You want to know how we're going to beat the titans?! Focus on the titans that are focused on me! It looks like I have a 'great' appeal to them that they can't resist!"

Ian said nothing back. He heard Rex perfectly well and even gulped down some spit from the tension in his movement. Here was a person marching over to the titans like they were nothing. Sure, he wasn't human, but he looked human in the way that he is.

Rex wasn't worried about a thing. He saw the wide eyes on the creepy faces on the titan and came to a stop. His swords were once again tightened in his hands while his grappling hooks slowly drew out, levitating in the air.

"And as for you guys, I don't know where the heck you came from! You take away people's freedom, separate families and bring pain everywhere you go! For that, you better believe I'm going to make sure a lot of you won't ever get the chance to continue living!"

The six meters titan reached its hand out to grab Rex; however, the EVO hero didn't let him. His grappling hooks suddenly reacted by flying sixty degrees behind him before pulling him away. The titan missed his chance, but the fight wasn't over.

Like any grappling hooks, Rex was pulled to their position. He got a good sight of the titan's nape from above and made his move. He made the grappling hooks to shoot directly at the titan's nape before being pulled to the same place with blinding speed. Before the titan knew it, the EVO hero sliced its nape instantly, killing it instantly. The titan's head even exploded into bits a second later.

Rex wasn't done with the titans yet. He flew through the air and headed to another titan close by and did the same thing he did to the last one; and like that one, it's head suddenly exploded, causing blood and bits of its flesh to rain to the ground.

Rex then went ahead to the other titans. His speed was unmatched as those watching could barely see his figure. The next thing they knew, he took down about four titans of different meters before landing on the ground with his back at the fallen titans. Dramatically, the heads of the titans even exploded.

"There's no way that thing is powered by the same gas we use." Ian muttered. Mikasa may have heard him, but he didn't seem to mind. He watched over the spectacular sight in front of him and began to feel doubt over what he said before. _'Is it truly possible to make out of this alive? I believe we're just meant to fight and die for our cause. It's painful to think, but that's basically the job description. However, is it possible we don't always have to die? Can this guy really be the one to save us all?'_

Ian paused and tightened his fist. He came to a conclusion of his own and became serious. _'No, it's not! As amazing as he is, he isn't some god! We'll put out our best for our cause, even if it means banging at death's door many times! It's not something to be afraid of, but something to be honored! With Rex and Eren, we'll finally have the upper hand against these titans!'_

Just then, Rex and the soldiers watching noticed something. More titans were walking through the walls, with some bigger than the others. Their sudden presence immediately solidified Ian's determination enough that he pulled out his sword and directed it at the titans.

"Everyone, concentrate on the titans that tries to get Rex! Don't drop you guard! We can't let a single one of them reach Eren!" He shouted boldly.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone besides Mikasa shouted. The black haired girl was going to do it anyway even if she wasn't ordered to.

The situation from then on became hopeful for the soldiers stationed there. With Ian's leadership and Rex's determination, the soldiers were able to fight back against the titans with conviction. Rex's presence had inspired the men, but also drew more attention from titans outside the wall, to the point that the numbers began to increase exponentially. So even though Rex was the fastest, he began to feel exhausted using up so much power. It was a good thing then that the soldiers did as Ian ordered, thus compensating for his fatigue by taking out the titans he failed to react to on time.

So while that was happening, Armin came to the scene with Eren. He was shocked to see the devastating scene on his best friend's titan body. But as questions filled his mind, Mikasa soon showed up after taking down a titan that strayed away. For some reason, some titans were ignoring Rex and heading to Eren. Worse of all, other titans that were supposed to be dealt with from the other side were already approaching. Mikasa would've pondered on that if not that she saw Armin standing on Eren's shoulder.

Armin was immediately informed of the new development. He didn't like it; if anything he was distressed about it, but not to the point to panic. He then decided to try and get Eren out of the nape immediately. But that didn't go well as he hoped. His calculation about the location to pierce his blade into the titan body was slightly off, causing him to instead hit the real Eren's arm.

Eren's eye snapped out in response. The pain from the strike into his arm was so bad that the titan body let out a pained roar in response. Armin had to hold on to his sword's hilt to not get thrown off.

"Amin, stop it! This is crazy!" Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out. He didn't seem like he was going to quit. "I'm going to do what I can! Get going! You might be able to save a few lives! Leave Eren to me! Now go!"

Mikasa was very reluctant to leave. She cared for Armin very much to the point of never wanting to see him hurt. But the situation already was bad and she knew she could rely on Armin to do what his mind was set off on. Hence, she turned away with a word and got back to the battlefield.

"Eren!" Armin cried out, clutching his sword's hilt. His face was close to the thing as he continued with his furious determination. "Can you hear me?! Get a hold of yourself! Get out of here or we'll all die!"

Eren heard his best friend's voice. He could recognize it anywhere even in the spot he was in. However, the teen's mind was in a daze as he slowly began to close his eyes.

' _Get out of here? Why? I feel like…sleeping…'_ Eren thought tiredly.

Armin could see no actual response from Eren. The vapor coming from Eren just continued. It wasn't long after that Armin decided to go forward while bounding down on the nape of the titan with his fist.

"Who's going to avenge your mother, eh?! What happened to wiping out the titans?! You hate them, don't you?! They killed you mother!"

Eren was not responsive again. Armin was in a dreadful situation which he knew he had to bring his best friend back to and get him out of his titan body. But that wasn't the same for Eren. The teen was living in a peaceful dream where he was younger and sitting on his bed. He did see Armin, but the teen too was as a kid, knocking on his window from outside with the same urgency the real him was giving.

"What are you talking about, Armin?" Young Eren asked. He looked forward and saw his mum alive and watching the plates with a younger Mikasa. "My mum is standing right here."

_(LINE BREAK)_

The fatigue craving in Rex was bothersome to the EVO hero. He would cut down titans, save some soldiers who were about to be eaten, and slice some more titans. It sounded so easy until he came to realize that the numbers were growing. Unlike the time he fought titans' singlehandedly, he was close to the hole this time, meaning there were more titans to replace the ones he and the soldiers could kill.

Fortunately, the fight didn't deter anyone. Rex was beating against the odds, as he once again used his maneuver gear to fly towards a bunch of titans. He cut them down in a few seconds and got away just in time for their heads to explode. But before he knew it, he abruptly had to change directions when a titan jump from a building close by and tried to bite him.

The sudden change in his direction caused him to lose control and tumble uncontrollably against the ground. When he did come to a stop, it was between two buildings.

"Rex!" shouted Ian.

Like his subordinates, the young man was taking down as many titans as he could. He was also far from Rex when a twelve meter titan had caused Rex to abruptly move and crash away. If it weren't for another titan coming for him and two of his subordinates, he would've gone for his help. Fortunately, he caught sight of Mikasa, who was heading the way Rex crashed.

"Mikasa!" He shouted out loud. "Go get Rex! Don't let any titan reach him!"

Mikasa nodded even if her superior won't be able to see it. She had seen what happened to the EVO teen and became concerned. It was a good thing then that when she arrived by landing on one of the buildings, she looked down and saw Rex already getting up.

"You alright, Rex?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Rex answered, but tiredly.

Mikasa noticed that pieces of his build were on his ground. It concerned her and made her want to get down and help him.

"You're not alright! Your build is in pieces!" She retorted. "Get out of here! We'll handle what we can! Maybe you and Armin can figure out something that would help Eren!"

"I can't do that!" Rex retorted in response. He looked up at her with a serious face. "Don't mind my builds, I can always make more! Besides, those guys can't handle themselves! They'll die!"

"There are prepared to die; it's what we expect!"

"I made a promise!"

"Don't be stubborn!" Mikasa cried out. She then paused and realized what she just said. She actually valued a promise since it was something she did with Eren's mother before she died. Hence, she mellowed down and spoke again. "Look, I understand you want to protect everyone. I too…want to protect those dear to me. After losing my parents, Eren's family and Armin became the only people I could rely on…and then when it just became Eren and I, it was just the three of them. Believe me, I know how life is valuable, but…you can't let fear hold you back."

Rex became silent. As much as he would like to iterate, Mikasa did have some valued point. He could tell she was speaking from the heart; it pained him really. He couldn't stand to look at her, so he looked away.

"I'm sorry…You really did go through so –"

"Someone help me! Argh!" shouted a female voice.

The voice was loud enough to hear and get both Mikasa and Rex's attention. When they looked to where it came from, they saw a female soldier held in the hands of a titan. They also saw that half of her body was in the mouth of the titan with her torso already bitten.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Rex shouted and quickly activated his new build.

"Rex! Wait!" Mikasa shouted, but was too late.

The heroic character about Rex refused to stop. Even though he could see that the woman would die in seconds, he refused to give up. That is why, when he saw someone in distress, he flew through the air and headed straight for the titan holding the girl as fast as he could.

' _Just hang on a little longer! I'll get to you! I'll get to…you –'_

Rex was taken aback by what happened next. From his view, time seemed to have slowed down. There was a titan already inches close to him, in the air, with its mouth wide open and closing in. The titan likely jumped from somewhere a few feet away.

"ARRGGGHH!" Rex screamed.

With a single bite, the titan got Rex in its teeth, causing the teen's blood to splat out. Rex was in pain and shocked at the action before titan landed on its hands and feet with a creepy smile on its face.

"Rex!" Mikasa shouted.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Ian shouted as well.

Other soldiers in the scene were surprised at the scene. Rex was caught in the teeth of the titan with his body clearly plunged by the monster. Meanwhile, the girl he tried to save saw the scene before feeling another bite from the titan holding her. She screamed before feeling her torso ripped off her, causing more of her blood to rush out of the body that remained.

' _I'm…really going to die.'_ The girl thought, coming to terms with her fate. Her eyes shakily stared at the titan holding the rest of her body. Soon that part of her was put in the mouth of the titan; she was eaten immediately after.

"Dammit! Let go of me!" Rex cried out. He was charged up with rage as he glared angrily at the titan holding him. Since the titan was irresponsive, he activated his right Smack Hand to punch the monster. "I said let AAAAHHHH!"

The titan bit down on him. It happened so suddenly and pained so badly that the teen's Smack Hand shattered into pieces immediately. It also didn't help that more of his blood shot out of his body.

Mikasa quickly went to act. She may be uncertain about the possibility of Rex surviving, but she had to act. Unfortunately, when she ran to the edge of the building closet to the titan, a giant hand almost caught her. She had to jump back and looked at where it came from. Another titan had halted her as it had climbed on top of the building.

' _I can't get to him in time! This titan came out of nowhere!'_ Mikasa thought.

Back with Rex, the titan made another move. It threw Rex up in the air, which in turn was like a middle finger to every human watching. Their last hope, the teenager who was called the slayer of titans by Commander Pixis, was badly injured before gravity took over and he was sent down to the open mouth of the same titan.

Mikasa felt so powerless. The moment this happened it seemed like time was slow. Eren was down, and now their other hope to get them out of this situation was about to die. In fact, even as she disposed on the titan that stopped her, it was too late to save Rex. She could only narrate how she felt as the Rex closely approached the titan's mouth.

' _It happened so suddenly…This young man who was a complete mystery to us all came with so much potential. He made us hope that one day humanity could actually fight back against the titans. But…it was too good to be true. I should've known better. A miracle was impossible.'_

The titan got Rex, and with that the teen's blood sprinkled in the air, raining on the titan before it ate him as a whole.

* * *

 **Surprise! Rex got eaten by a titan! Is he really dead? No, he isn't. I won't say that, but I can tell you that he still shows up in the next chapter. So if you want to know if he makes it out alive or not, then look forward to the next chapter.**

 **So about Rex getting beaten by a titan, you may be confused. After all he's taken a lot of hits that hasn't even made him bleed. However, keep in mind that Rex was basically at his limit. Unlike his other builds, his new build was sapping more power from him than he realized, and when you add to the fact that the titans kept coming, he couldn't keep him. As such, his nanites had to sacrifice durability for speed and power since Rex didn't fully understand his new build.**

 **Now let's get to my response to the reviews.**

So Eren is a Titan-EVO, does that man Rex will train Eren on how to use the 'Builds'? **(By Colossus Bridger)**

Answer – Yes, in some way he will.

Rex Salazar X Mikasa Ackerman couple pairing? **(by Dcraus)**

Answer – I thought about doing that, until I realized that doing it won't feel right. Mikasa loves Eren. I'm not going to change that, Rex already has his pairing.

Can you do a better description for Rex's new build at the end of the next chapter please? **(By TheGeekno72)**

Answer – Sure, I can do that. I'm sorry it wasn't clear enough; it's never so easy. The build is made up of a black square energy pack with blue circuit lines, blue energy-powered conduits and a pair of black and blue wrist long gauntlets with a longer metal rod on each gauntlet. The square energy pack is on Rex's upper backside while the conduits extends from the energy packs' side and attaches to the gauntlets. The new build is new long range one from the Omega-1 Nanite that can demolish anything in its shots depending on how much power is used. The rods I mentioned are where the energy is let out. I hope that helped you to understand it.


	7. Humanity doomed or saved?

Hello readers! This is the man of cartoons with another awesome chapter for you!

The previous chapter got a lot of positive reviews and some new readers; I'm glad! To be honest, I was nervous that the cliffhanger would turn some people off. After all, it isn't every day you get to read a person such as Rex getting eaten by a titan, am I right? So yeah, I'm glad things turned out the way they did.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHY? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 7: Humanity doomed or saved?**

Mikasa could never get the scene out of her heard, nor could anyone. Eren was out of action, and their last hope, Rex, was eaten by a titan right before them. It sent a dark shill down some of the soldiers' spines as others were disgusted just as indicated on their faces. Ian had depended on Rex on his words; sadly, it would seem the so called 'slayer of titans' wasn't a match either against the titans.

That didn't mean the other titans stood idly by. Like they were thrilled at their 'victory', they went about going after the other soldiers still around. Ian and the others had to snap back to the dark reality they were in because it was going to get even darker here on out. Even the titan that ate Rex went back to what it was doing.

* * *

Speaking of the titans, the top half of Rex's body from his torso to his head, slide down to the stomach acid. His lower body seemed to have beaten him in the short race, already sinking into the acid fluid. Meanwhile, left side of his chest, stomach and arm was gone, with its whereabouts unknown. Surprisingly, Rex was still alive, but barely.

The stomach acid was hot, threatening to even burn or melt him alive before he could die. His eyes were staring above with a dry expression on his face while what remained of his back allowed him to float aimlessly on the acid. The partially-dead teen wasn't alone, for there were other people with him, dead and possibly close to death's door. If it weren't for the fact that a part of his lungs was gone, Rex would've breathed the toxic air.

' _So…this is where it ends huh.'_ Rex thought, tiredly and weak. There wasn't a single ounce of strength in his body to move. _'Everything I've done…beating Van Kleiss, saving the world from Black Knight and her corrupt goons…I guess this was my ending.'_

Images flashed before his eyes. The teen recognized them as his memories of special events that happened at different points in his life. They were filled with bad and good moments, times in which he shared with his friends and those he considered family. It really stung him then that he wouldn't see them again.

' _I'm sorry, everyone…I'm so sorry.'_ He thought and blacked out.

The next time Rex woke up, he found himself at a familiar spot. He was back in Providence, standing in one of its many white colored passages. He was surprised, obviously when his eyes grew wide. He then heard footsteps and turned back just in time and got to see a familiar person heading his way.

"No way…" The teen muttered in disbelief. The person walking his way was Doctor Holiday. "Doc…?" The teen paused and became happy. Like a big burden had been taken off his chest, he ran over to the doctor to hug her. "You're really here! You won't believe what I –"

Doctor Holiday walked through him. It wasn't figuratively; she literally went through him. Her expression didn't even change. The fact she even went through him like air surprised Rex and made him turn back to see where she was going.

"Okay, that was weird." Rex commented. His mind was trying to come to terms of his position. But he was taken aback mentally when the doctor walked over to Six and a…younger version of himself.

"No way…" Rex muttered in shock. "Is that me?"

* * *

Armin tried continuously to bring his best friend back. He was unaware of Rex's demise or the fact that Eren was in a dream state of his own. It didn't matter though; it wasn't like knowing the details would stop him. He pounded his fist on the back of Eren known as the nape and called out to him yet again.

"Wake up, Eren?!" Armin cried out. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Are you here?! Hey?!"

Eren didn't respond. The teen was still within the titan, his mind consciously slipping into a state of sleep as his eyes slowly closed.

"Eren!" Armin cried out again. "At this rate, if I stay here any longer, I'll be killed by the titan! I'm too open here!"

Eren heard him, but his mind was too cloudy to react. From his own view, he was still younger and back in his home with his family. The fact that everyone was going about their business gave him a sense of security, added with the blanket wrapped around him as he sat on a long chair solidified that scene for him. If only he could understand why the younger version of Armin was knocking at his window urgently, maybe he'd be at total peace with himself.

"What are you saying, Armin? I don't understand…" Eren muttered, looking at his friend. He then paused and looked away, bowing his head. "Why you must stay outside…Oh right, for what reason do you have to…stay outside in the scouting legion."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Doctor Holiday asked.

Rex drew close to the woman. The moment he did so, he almost was baffled at two things. One, the fact that Holiday looked younger than the one he knew, and two he hadn't noticed it at first glance. The woman was wearing an entirely white dress, provided in the standard placed by Providence, with her hair free hair bun he knew her for wearing.

Six still looked the same as the present one. He met up with the doctor and stopped before her. The younger version of Rex just walked passed them without saying a word. It was obvious by his face, the look of regret, angst and disappointment led him to enter his room and allow the door to slide down, shutting him in.

"The operation was a failure. Rex wasn't able to cure the EVO." Six stated without hesitation.

"Oh no…" Doctor Holiday muttered in shock. "Does this mean that…? Poor Rex. We shouldn't have sent him to –"

"There's no use for regret now." Six interjected. "What we learnt now is that Rex can't cure some EVOs who have…surpassed a certain stage. The time to learn and improve is ever-present; that's all that matters. I'm going to have a word with him now."

"Ah, right." Doctor Holiday said with a nod.

Six went passed her and headed for Rex's room. For a moment, she looked back to see what the man had in mind. But after a pause, she walked away, confident that the man would comfort Rex.

"I remember this…" Present day Rex muttered with hints of sadness. "This memory, I remember it too well. This was after my first mission to somewhere in Detroit. There was a kid who was transforming into an EVO. I promised him that I would save him no matter what. But in the end, I couldn't. His stage went to the point that I couldn't cure him…and so I didn't just fail him I felt like I disappointed everyone."

Six went over to the door and made it to open. He saw Rex lying on the bottom of his shared bunk bed with Bobo at the top. The EVO chimpanzee was asleep, which was the only thing Six was glad about. He hasn't gotten used to the EVO's annoying character.

"How are you feeling?" Six asked straightforwardly. Despite his expression seemingly serious, he was actually concerned for the teen.

"Terrible." Rex muttered with his face buried in his pillow. The sadness in his voice was obvious, even though it was slightly muffled. He then moved his head to face the wall, away from Six's gaze. "You should've seen him. He was like ten or probably close to my age, and I think even when he was mostly an EVO, he was still trying to reach me. I failed him."

Young Rex almost felt like crying. His present-day self knew the fact as he stood next to Six. He remembered right there the pain, the feeling of regret, and the doubt in his own abilities. Even now that he should be over it, he couldn't help but relate it to his experience with the titans. His powers should've been enough to save the girl from before, but he failed her in the end and got himself eaten. It was a dreadful reality that made the teen saddened too.

"The boy is currently in Providence's custody; I'm sure Holiday and the others will ensure he's safe until another cure is possible for him" Six said. "However, there is something you need to know. This was your first mission, and it didn't go well as I had hoped. But that's what it means to be in the field, out there, facing those rampaging EVOs and bringing peace. Sometimes you're going to win, and sometimes you'll experience some loss. For me, I consider failure as a good teacher because you don't learn anything when you win."

"What's your point?" Rex asked dryly.

"My point is this. Facing disappointment and failure to cure this kid is hard, but you have two choices. You can let that one loss define you from now on or you can learn from it and improve. Get some rest for now. I'm sure you need it."

Six then walked away. The present-day Rex watched him walk down the hall, pondering on the words the young man said. It had been so long since he heard that speech from the man; it truly brought back memories.

"What about you?"

Rex was surprised. The question was directed at him, though he had his doubt. He turned to face where it came from and saw his younger self standing in the room, facing him.

"Did we learn from it?" His younger self asked.

"Wait, you can see me now?" Present-day Rex asked.

"Please answer me." Younger Rex said, his eyes pleading for an actual answer from his older self.

Rex understood instantly. The room around them became non-existent, to the point that it became a white void. None of it changed the way both teenagers felt, as the other one got on one knee and placed his hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"Yeah, that losing sucks…a lot." Rex said.

"Oh." Younger Rex bowed his head.

"Look, I don't think there's any takeaway from our big fail back there."

"Then I guess you're still mad at me huh." Younger Rex determined. "I don't blame you. I hate myself too."

"What? No." Rex said and shook his younger self. "I'm mad at –"

He sighed and stopped. The regret in his younger-self was growing, as obvious by his eyes. The younger teen didn't seem like he wanted to be comforted over a moment which his present-self wished he could make better. But seeing how things were, the present-self came to a solution, coming to terms of what Six said back then.

"You know what? I forgive you." Rex said and stood back. He did blame himself back then, at the time he wasn't as strong as he is now. But the times had changed, and seeing himself emotionally and mentally beating himself over that experience made him realize something as a genuine smile formed on his face.

"You do?" Younger Rex asked and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we're not losers. Sure, we've lost before, and we're not going to win all the time, but I like to believe in what Six said to us. We can either let our failures define us or we can learn from it. I choose to learn from it and improve."

Younger Rex smiled. He agreed with his present-day self. "I think so too."

"Then let's shake on it…" Rex said and reached his hand out to his younger-self. "and kick some butt after it."

"Sure." Younger Rex nodded and grabbed his own.

The two versions of Rex shook on it. Their resolve was solidified with not a single doubt lingering in them. None of them knew what the future held for them, unless for one thing; No matter how dire things become, they won't give up.

Therefore, the Nanites went into work. Circuit lines formed and then expanded from the connected hands of Present-day Rex and his younger-self before engulfing them entirely in blue light. New sequences were created and activated before it began modifying itself into something greater. It wouldn't be longer before it bore fruit.

* * *

"Eren…" Armin softly called out.

The blonde teen didn't know what else to do. His efforts before were proving pointless at this point. He didn't know how long he had been trying to reach Eren or if his effort was reaching him. He would've felt hopeless if not for one thing. Eren, his best friend, was always someone he could rely on. Added to that, he knew that Eren was a fighter deep down, no matter how tortious things may be. Their life had been hellish since the day they lost their families, thus he refused to let go of his best friend too. His heart was pounding, but he chose to stay with his friend and reach out to him again.

"Aren't we going to explore the outside world someday?" Armin asked. "Out of this barrier, the distant sea and the vast land of ice and the snow fields." He paused for a moment. "But I thought that if we didn't have this talk…Why, do you think I would have joined the Scouting Legion?"

"The outside…world?' Eren muttered and his eyes widened. He didn't know why, but there was something lingering in him. It was slowly awakening him.

"Eren…answer." Younger Armin asked from outside. "If only you take a step outside the wall, there is a hellish world."

Eren paused and turned his best friend. He was getting there; he just needed more of a push. Whether Armin knew this was unknown, because he continued anyway.

"For what reason, Eren, do you think of going to the outside world?" Armin asked.

Eren was lost for words. Why did he want to go to the outside world? There was no promised paradise nor was there anything waiting for them. Eren knew how bad it was out there ever since he learnt about the true nature of the titans. Even when the titans breached the first wall, he still had a reason for wanting to go outside despite the titans' threatening presence.

"Why, for that reason…that is a kind of thing…" Eren muttered. His mind lingered for the answer. "I decided…" He came to a conclusion and tightened his fists. "It's because I was born in this world!"

Eren was fully awakened. His titan head regenerated, now in his control. The time to finally act had come.

* * *

If there was a single drop of hope left, it seemed tarnished at this point. Riko's team was dying in the numbers, to the point that only her and two others were left. Since her jurisdiction was away from the wall, she and her team never had Rex's backing from before. This way, their team was killed off faster than the other teams.

"Team leader…it ends here." said one female soldier. "There isn't anyone left here except us."

The girl was right; Riko knew that. She could see frighteningly as a titan with a bob-haircut bite down on one of their members. The situation was too bad for them to fight back, thus she turned back and gave an order.

"Retreat to the rock for the moment!" She said.

Her two last team members were about to follow her order, when something suddenly happened. A monstrous roar caught their attention from afar, followed by loud footsteps that couldn't be ignored.

Ian and his remaining team were unaware. Since they were far from the rock, they didn't know what was coming. Their area only became worse when more titans came through the hole in the wall.

"Five titans are coming through the breach!" stated one male soldier.

Ian was stressed over the increased number of titans. They hadn't dealt with the ones already around him.

"Retreat for the moment!" He ordered. "By judging Eren's situation and Rex's dea-"

He was interrupted when a monstrous body figure began to walk passed them. It was a titan, but not like the ones they had been fighting. The titan was crying a certain huge rock on his shoulders as vapor came from it having to regenerate constantly from the pressure literally on it.

Everyone was speechless, but Mikasa knew who it was. The titan carrying to huge rock was Eren; he was back. Armin soon arrived and went over to Mikasa. With Eren back, their chance to survive was good.

"A great number of titans are getting close from behind." Armin stated as he approached Mikasa.

"Armin!" Mikasa called out and turned to him.

The blonde got to her sooner with delight. "Eren has won! Now he can accomplish his duty! If we can cover for Eren with Rex's aid until Eren reaches the breach, it'll be our win!"

Ian's almost heart sank. Armin was one of the only few in this operation that didn't know about Rex's fate. He chose not to ponder on it but look away with a burning determination in him. Since Rex was gone, everyone would just have to fight to their dying breath.

However, the young man didn't get to place the order. His reason was because of a sudden interruption. One of the titans suddenly began to shake; Ian recognized it as the one that ate Rex. It had been rampaging like the other titans, doing the usual try and eat one of them. Ian have even thought of killing the titan by himself, but never got the chance.

The thought didn't matter presently though; the titan's strange behavior became weirder. Everyone could hear an odd and unfamiliar sound coming from it. The stomach seemed to be the source, as it inflated and glow a bright blue color.

Finally, the titan couldn't take it anymore. Its ugly face looked up to the sky and opened its mouth, causing a stream of blue energy to shoot out into the sky. Everyone present was mesmerized by the scene. It was an unspeakable experience that none of them could figure out. But it didn't stop there.

Ian, Mikasa and Armin became curious and moved to the close edge of the building they were on. The strange titan releasing to strange energy was in pain, but they didn't care. Their attention was on a humanoid figure, climbing out of the mouth and heading to the forehead of the monster.

"Hey, fellas…" The person said and stood up. He was instantly recognized as Rex. The teen smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Everyone present was shocked, though Armin was the only one confused. The last time anyone had seen Rex was when he was eaten by a titan. Armin didn't know this; if he did, he would've compared this to when Eren was eaten by a titan and survived. But the fact that Rex wore a strange suit also caught his attention. The suit consisted of just a black suit with blue stripes all over. The stripes seemed to oddly glow despite the presence of the sun.

There wasn't much time to question the teen's presence. The titan he was standing was able to recover once the strange beam from its mouth died out. It then went back on its natural instinct and tried to grab Rex.

"Not this time!" Rex stated.

The EVO teen jumped back and landed on the ground just in time. The titan ended up slapping its own face before removing its hand and making a move for Rex again. The titan was about to grab the teen, when Rex suddenly made an upgraded version of his Slam Cannon and aimed it at the titan.

He grinned. "By the way, this is for eating me earlier. Hope you like it." He said and fired.

About five missiles were sent to just that one titan. The monster never stood a chance of survival. That is because, when the missiles hit, they caused a powerful explosion that ripped the titan into pieces. The explosion was also incredibly loud and got the attention of other approaching titans.

The titans became erratically bizarre. By that, they abandoned their zombie-like movements in a second before suddenly running towards Rex by coming from all directions. Ian and the others still alive noticed the sudden change of things and were alarmed by it.

"Rex!" He shouted.

The EVO teen didn't reply. The constant shaking in the ground caused by the titans were enough to tell him what was going on. However, he wasn't even scared; rather he grinned and put his goggles on. The titans approached him in seconds, with some leaping straight at him with their mouths open.

"He's going to get killed!" Armin shouted.

His intuition was observantly correct; however Rex had another thing up his sleeve. He activated his Big Fat Sword, which became an upgraded version known as Alien Excalibur. It was bigger than its previous version and was colored as black and blue.

With this upgraded build, Rex did a jump upwards and a spin. He spun so fast that he became a blur in the eyes of the others watching him. No one could see his face nor could they tell which part of his body that he was using. He was like a black and blue tornado cutting any approaching titan with a blazing blue sword.

That had much to say for them. The titans' were beheaded, chomped into pieces, and hitting the ground dead in seconds. Their numbers were nicely dealt with by just one attack from Rex.

The EVO teen then switched to his other build, the Hyper Jet. This build was the upgraded version of the Boogie Pack. With it, Rex flew into the air and headed to a titan coming through the hole. If it wasn't stopped, it would get to Eren.

Fortunately, Rex didn't let it stand in time. He shot a rocket from one of his turbines and hit the titan. The titan exploded before he made a turn and flew to the nearby buildings and sighted another titan.

He shot his other rocket and hit the titan. The titan went down in seconds before he flew passed it and saw a couple of titans heading for Eren's way. He quickly went to dispose of them and activated another build, the Power Fists. These were upgraded version of his Smack Hands with the same color design of the other upgrades and a few extra designs added to its bigger size.

When Rex got close to the titan, he shot his arms forward and shot the fists straight at the titans. The titans were hit instantly and sent to hit the ground. Rex then made his way back to the open and saw a bunch of titans running straight for Eren from behind.

Rex went into action again. He made a turn and a 360 degree spin before arriving at the area. During that time, the speed he used was cut down the time he would've otherwise used to get there. Hence, before he approached the ground, he switched his Hyper Jets for his Blast Launcher and landed on the earth with his feet skidding forward. He was between Eren and the other titans.

The titans were in close range. Rex responded by immediately firing multiple missiles at the titans; not surprisingly, they each made great hits. It didn't matter where they hit, as long as it was close to the nape the titans were goners. The explosions were also so powerful that they could be heard from afar.

Ian was astonished at the scene. The same was for everyone watching. Here was a guy whom they saw got eaten by a titan, only to then come back stronger than earlier. He was a powerhouse on his own; he truly earned the nickname 'slayer of titans'.

"He's like a one-man army." said one female soldier.

"Do we even have to cover for that?" asked one male soldier.

Ian was uncertain about answering that question. Their mission was supposed to cover for Rex, but that was before the teen was eaten by a titan. The fact that he was holding his own easily against the titans baffled his mind to go on with that order.

He and the others were then surprised. Rex flew over to them and landed close to them, deactivating his build in the process.

"Sorry, I took so long. The insides of a titan aren't pretty." Rex half-heartedly joked and pulled up his goggles to reveal his eyes.

"How are you alive?! You were eaten by a titan, weren't you?!" Ian questioned, demanding for an answer.

Armin was surprised. He looked over to Mikasa. "Rex was eaten by a titan?"

"It happened while you were with Eren." Mikasa answered.

Rex answered his own question. "It's kind of complicated. How about I tell you about it one day? Right now I need you guys to evacuate from the area for now."

"You're giving an order?" asked one female soldier.

"Not an order; It's a warning." Rex said and looked back at Ian.

The squad leader paused and looked away. The suggestion by Rex was comforting to think of. If his men pulled back, they'll be safe from the hands of the titan. However, the young man was conflicted. A part of him was frustrated over the titan predicament and Rex's odd presence, while the other was grateful. Rex was someone he felt curious to figure out, but that just made him more conflicted. He had a feeling already that he didn't even want to know Rex very well.

"We're moving back!" Ian gave his order. He turned to face some of his men and let out his voice. "We're regrouping with Team Riko for now! We'll see how this plays out!"

No one had an objection to his order. Team Mitabi heard the squad leader's order and nodded assuredly. Thus, the move out was almost immediately carried out, as some soldiers began to leave the scene. Mikasa and Armin were about to follow, but the squad leader obstructed them with his arm.

"Stay close with Eren!" He ordered.

"What?!" Armin and Rex were surprised.

"Wait, that's not a -" Rex tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ian yelled. He faced them strictly. "That's an order! Keep close to Eren! Do you understand? Good!"

Ian said and walked away. His order was finalized without question before he left with the others. Rex wanted to object, but he could see that Armin and Mikasa were about to move.

"Stay close with Eren as much as you can." Rex said with a heavy tone.

Mikasa and Armin said nothing back. The teen put his goggles back on and ran off before they could even bother. Like him, they had their own part to play in this even if they were more questions that needed answers. However, the EVO teen wasn't ready to start answering. He activated his Hyper Jets and flew upwards into the air. He had a big plan in mind; already he began to make it happen.

From above, his body became engulfed as a whole in blue light. The light was brilliantly bright and became so much that Ian's squad could see it from where they were going. The thing going on with Rex wasn't revealed until he punched his fist together and began to transform.

When the transformation was complete, the EVO teen was an entirely different person. He became a fifteen meter tall EVO with an armored body with different variants of blue and grey color. The most notable was about him light blue conduits connected to an arc reactor on his chest's middle, his blue eyes and his flaming blue hair.

Titans were already coming, some at twelve meters and the rest being lesser than that. Rex didn't have to worry; the Omega-1 Nanite which gave him this power was all he needed. He got into a running stance first to build up speed before running off. The power he unleashed with just that one sprint sent a blast of air and created cracks underneath his huge metal feet.

He punched the first titan by the face. It was a fifteen meter titan, in which that punch instantly sending its head flying and hitting another titan that was some distance away. Rex wasn't done yet though; he encountered a four meter titan and marched down on it easily.

Just then, two titans came running for him from the same direction. Their facial expression was horrific and nonetheless scary as they marched came for him. The fact they were two were twelve meter titans didn't change the scene.

Fortunately, they weren't a problem. Being a taller being, Rex ran over to them, scooped off the ground by grabbing their necks before making a big leap one. He then sighted two other titans from different directions and threw those titans in his hands at them. Since the titans on the ground didn't know what was coming, they were knocked to the ground with a devastating blow that not only killed them but caused a lot of dirt to shoot up into the air.

Rex landed at an intersection. In that moment that he did, he saw a titan walking over to him, slower than the other two he encountered. It had its tongue out, with its size being about thirteen meters. Rex immediately dealt with him with a jump forward and punching right through its collar bone.

His fist came right through the nape; the metallic fist was stronger than it looked. With the nape destroy, Rex lifted the titan with that same arm and straightened it. The titan was already dead, but Rex had another idea. Hence, the EVO teen suddenly fired his fist from the rest of his body, meaning the titan was also flying along with it.

To keep its speed and momentum, blue flames came out from the end of the fist. This was also added with the fact that it still held that thirteen meters titan, using it to bash against any titan as it flew randomly to anyone it met from any direction.

Soon enough, Rex made his fist to return back to where it was; the titan it once possessed was gone. He was alone by himself until he felt something bite his other hand. Another titan, much shorter than the other ones, had taken the chance to attack him. Rex didn't mind; he causally lifted his arm to glare at the titan before bashing its head against a building close to him. Titan blood was instantly painted the building while the rest of the monster's body fell to the ground.

Just then, a horrific and pained filled scream was heard. It came from a place not too far from Rex's location. The scream alerted him to zoom in his vision to the direction and see the cause of it in good timing. It turned out then that one of the few people left in Riko's team was in trouble.

One titan, about fifteen meters, had caught a black haired girl with a ponytail. With her in its arm, the monster tightened its grip on her, causing her to feel pain and scream. If it continued, it would snap her body long before it could eat her.

Fortunately, Rex couldn't let it happened. He saw a flash memory of the girl he failed to save earlier before realizing this was a close chance to redeem his mistake. That girl may be dead, but he could save this one from dying. Too many lives were already lost by now, thus he made a ran for it.

With that thought, the EVO teen ran straight through a building that blocked his way. The titan that had the girl was close in seconds. Meanwhile, Riko and her remaining subordinate, a male, stared in horror at the scene that was about to befall their comrade.

Fortunately, the titanic form that was Rex intervened. He came at the monster with a sudden halt and then a grab for its wrist. The arm that held the girl was then secured before he punched the titan through its neck and destroyed the nape. The titan's body soon felt like deadweight, which Rex allowed to slide off his arm. He then pried open the titan's hand and freed the girl.

That didn't mean she wasn't scared; she was frightened. Riko and her other comrade were shocked at the sudden appearance of this strange being and understandably fearful. They've never seen a titan with such colorful body armor and fiery hair.

Ian could understand their feelings. His squad just arrived on the scene and saw the titanic being before them. Mitabi's mouth was left agape as his eyes stared horrifically at the metal giant before them. Even when it placed the girl back on the rooftop with Riko, they all felt a jump in their heart.

Ian soon figured out who it was. He took a few seconds to calm his beating heart and then walk over to Rex. "What are you doing here?! Leaving Eren, Mikasa and Armin by themselves?! Look!" He shouted and pointed at the direction with other titans following on Eren's titan body. "Those titans are getting close to them and fast! If you can't handle this then let me know, Rex! We have too much riding on this to let you get sidetracked!"

Rex said nothing back; it wasn't like he could. His giant form lacked a mouth to speak to the squad leader, but he understood him still. Hence, he made a turn and quickly ran off to the direction; not long after, he then making a huge jump up.

"That is Rex?" Riko muttered with a frightened expression.

"Looks like it." Ian said and turned away with frustration. "I hate the fact that we pulled out from there. It makes me feel like we're cowards for not putting our lives on the line like we should. But…that kid, he's something out of our league. One moment he says he couldn't lift that rock, and then he gets eaten by a titan and comes back as this…strange titan. Something isn't right about him. I'm not even sure if I want to know the truth."

Riko understood, even though she too was curious about Rex. The titanic body he possessed seemingly flew above the buildings in his view. Ian was right, the titans were closing him, and thus he had to react fast.

So it was with that thought that his body began to supercharge with blue energy. He knew what he had to do when he came closer to the ground. The titans were marching closer to Eren, who at this point was now close to the hole at the wall. His titan form allowed him to place the boulder before he pushed it in to complete the block.

From afar, Riko was able to see it. Ian accompanied her while the other squad members stayed behind. She was about to pull out her flare-gun, when suddenly there a loud boom. Rex made an impact into the ground, like a meteor crashing down on the earth with a lot of buildup to it. This resulted in shockwave which tore the ground apart, sending dust and harsh wind flying to everywhere. Any building close by was immediately destroyed; fortunately, Ian and Riko were able to hold their ground by using the hooks of their maneuver gear to keep them from falling.

"Such power…" Riko uttered in the midst of the collision.

' _So this is why he wanted us clear. That guy…'_ Ian thought in realization.

Both he and Riko shielded their faces so they could avoid getting blinded. Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin were pushed forward when the collision happened. The ground shook for a while before it came to a stop. When it did, the only thing that remained from Rex's location was a smokescreen and a huge hole in the ground.

Both Ian and Riko panted heavily.

"I'm going to check on Mikasa and Armin! Send the signal!" Ian ordered her and left.

Riko did as told. She fought back against the shaking in her body and pulled out the gun. Then, by pointing it upwards, she shot a yellow smoke as a signal.

Commander Pixis and the others by the wall knew what the signal meant. From their view, they had seen some of the spectacle that happened. From the blue light that shot up into the sky, the ruckus caused by Rex's new body, and to the blue light caused by the teen and his impact. The scene made some of them question if the mission was going to be a success.

So in the moment of doubt, it was the yellow signal that suddenly brought a sense of bafflement but relief nonetheless. Humanity has won.

"DISPATCH REINFORCEMENT IMMEDIATELY!" Commander Pixis ordered with urgency. "RESCUE THE ELITE TEAM!"

The soldiers with him did as ordered.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa were able to recover. Even though the fall to the ground was harsh, the need to help their best friend was more important. Eren had finally succumbed to his fatigue, obviously by the fact that his titan form was now disintegrating. Hence, Armin climbed on to the body on the titan quickly to free his friend.

However, there came a shock. He opened the nape with his sword and found that Eren wasn't there. The blonde teen had to blink twice to be sure that he wasn't seeing things; it made his heart skip a bit.

"Armin, how's Eren?!" She shouted.

"H-He…" Armin stuttered and turned to her with a look of horror. "He's not in here!"

"What?!" Mikasa was horrified.

"Hey, what's the hold up?!" Ian shouted. He finally reached the girl. The fact he came this fast without using his maneuver was remarkable.

Mikasa ignored him the squad leader though. She didn't care if it was disrespectful, the fact that Eren was missing caused her to run to the disintegrating titan form. She's feared losing Eren before, and it was happening again. But if that wasn't enough, she suddenly witnessed something unnatural.

Some strange distortion of unknown matter formed out of thin air behind Armin. It was swirly red and black from her view and seemed kind of misty. But, even though she didn't know what it was, she was fearful enough to use her maneuver gear to latch on the titan body and fly to Armin.

"Look behind you! Armin!" She shouted.

Mikasa was too late. A pale abnormal human arm stretched out and grabbed the teen from the back of his collar. Armin was caught off guard, thus he couldn't fight back. The arm also seemed strong enough to pull him in. Then, to make matters worse, the strange portal closed.

"ARMIN!" She shouted in horror.

Mikasa landed on the shoulder of the disintegrating titan body. Her heart was beating fast as her mind flashed back to what happened. There were so many questions in her mind that she needed answered. First, Eren disappeared, and then a hand came out of nowhere and took Armin away. None of it made any sense, but the fact that she lost two of the most important people in her life was about to drive her insane.

Ian didn't know what to think of it either. He witnessed what happened and was baffled. However, the situation changed when that strange red and black misty thing formed in thin air close to him. The next thing he knew, Armin and Eren were shoved out by the same arm from before.

Armin winced in pain and groaned. Eren was on top of him, but unconscious. The last thing the blonde remembered was being on top of Eren's titan body. So the fact that he was on the ground again was a surprise to him and a complete bafflement to Ian. The squad leader could only stare at the two with confused eyes.

"Armin!" Mikasa cried out.

Though she was stoic at times, the black haired girl was completely relieved. The dark feelings in her heart earlier were gone and replaced with happiness as she got back on the ground. Armin had to sit up with Eren in his knees and arms before the both of them were pulled into a hug by Mikasa. The girl almost felt like crying if it weren't for one thing. The person responsible for Armin and Eren reappearing showed herself to them.

Ian was almost taken aback. He had to mentally put his fear aside and draw out his swords. The tension he made caused both Armin and Mikasa to look to where he was staring, and just in time. The person they saw was unbelievably freakish looking.

She was a girl with pale skin and overgrown hair that partially covered her eyes. She had two upper hands that were huge for a human being and lower arms that were almost normal if not for the colorless skin. An addition to this look was her white buttoned shirt and red skirt that passed her ankle. She was staring at them with a sly smile.

"W-Who are you?!" Ian asked harshly. "Identify yourself right now!"

The mysterious girl didn't answer. Her only response was her smile growing slightly than it did before. Mikasa was surprised by the monstrous being in their presence until she came to a mental conclusion and became serious. Back when Rex was explaining himself before Commander Pixis, there was one thing he said that stood out too well.

Mikasa knew what to do. She stood up and drew out her sword with a killer glare on her face. "You! You're one of those things, aren't you?! An EVO! Why did you take Armin and Eren?!"

Ian was taken aback by Mikasa's outburst, with the same for Armin. The girl was surprisingly terrifying if anyone tried to harm her friends.

However, the mysterious girl didn't seem fazed by her outburst. She raised her upper right arm and pushed some strands of her hair behind her ear. "You have quite the temper there, you know that? I would advise cooling it down. I could've taken both of them away for good."

Mikasa almost attacked. Her body felt so tensed to do so. Armin could see that she was itching to cut her blade right through the mysterious girl's body.

"Mikasa, don't!" Armin shouted. He then turned to the girl. "You brought Eren and I safely her, right?! If you're an EVO, then you must be a friend of Rex!"

"Or an enemy." Mikasa said with a stiffen glare.

The mysterious girl was impressed by Armin. "You're pretty nice for a guy who almost got kidnapped. I respect that." She then looked over to Mikasa. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

Mikasa only responded in the way she could towards the mysterious girl. She and the girl made eye contact until she turned away and began to walk.

"Wait!" Armin called out. Something about her made him curious to reach out to her. The fact she was leaving answered little to him. "At least tell us your name! Please!"

"My name…I haven't used my real name in a long time. I'm not even sure I remember it." The girl said. She then paused for a moment before turning her head to him with a grin. "Call me… **Breach**. You've gotten my interest, Armin. Let's meet again soon."

Mikasa didn't like the idea. She mentally kept a note of the name, with the same for Ian and Armin. The squad leader could tell that there were other things he was being kept in the dark at, but that was beside the point. The fact that this being was somewhat related to Rex was something that peaked his curiosity to listen.

"Well time to go." Breach said.

The others hadn't sensed it, but she did. The killing intent was strong and coming for her. Thus, the girl created a portal above her head. It came down and ate up her entire body until not a trace of her was left. Hence, it was only then after that a fast humanly figure came from above and seemingly flew through the place she was stood before landing on his feet.

Mikasa, Armin and Ian recognized the symbol on his flattering small cape.

"The wing of freedom." Ian muttered.

Levi turned over to them, his swords in his hands as his face didn't change a bit. He had seen the mysterious girl from afar and found himself quite curious about her.

"Hey, brats…" He said to them. "what was all that about?"

* * *

The dust screen from the giant hole made Rex to cough. The teen was regaining consciousness when the dust began to clear away. He could hear his name being called out, but couldn't fear it well. There was ringing in his eyes that caused to focus until he could hear someone coming.

Amongst the clearing dust, he saw Riko coming straight for him. The way she did to get to a place so deep wasn't such an easy feat, but she did it anyway. As such, the young woman saw Rex sitting up.

"Take it easy. Are you okay?" She asked and offered her hand.

Rex accepted it and was assisted back to his feet. He was back in his usual casual clothes again, though they were very dirty at this point. The teen didn't seem to mind it much as he dusted his butt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The fact that I didn't get another amnesia is a sign of that I guess." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Rex answered. He then remembered a certain trio of friends and grew worried. "Wait, Mikasa, Armin and Eren! How are they?! I have to get back with them!"

"They're fine. First we should –"

Rex interrupted her. He suddenly carried her in his arms and activated his Punk Busters before jumping out. The leap he made was enough for him to get out of the huge hole he created and land on the ground.

However, another problem soon arisen. Rex was surrounded by men in uniform different from the soldiers he knew. They all had their swords drawn out and directed at him with solidified glares on their faces.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rex asked with a confused look. "I'm feeling some De Ja' Vu right now."

Riko stared at the teen in annoyance and forced her way back to her feet. She then took a few steps back and looked at him strictly.

"Rex Salazar, you are under arrest. Come quietly." Riko said without hesitance.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Another cliffhanger? I know, you guys probably don't like it but it's better than leaving it at just with Levi. I originally didn't want to show the scene with Rex until I read through the chapter.**

 **Anyway, yes, the person that just showed up is Breach. I was searching for a character from Generator Rex to add to this fanfiction. I didn't want them to be Six or anyone that Rex got along with; thus, the reason for Breach. She'll have her own part to play in this fanfiction, especially since she's grown a slight interest with Armin. Also, the people that surrounded Rex are from the Scout Legion with Levi's squad among them.**

 **On another note, I noticed a whole bunch of you keep suggesting who Rex should be paired up with. I have a solution to this. If you are interested in a AOT (Attack on Titan) female character, and you think she should be paired with Rex, please drop her name in the reviews along with a reason you want her to be in it. The reason doesn't have to be good; I just want to hear your thoughts. I will then gather the names and put them in a poll for everyone to decide. The girl who gets the most votes will be in a love triangle I've set up between Rex and Mina (Remember her?).**

 **Now let's get to some questions asked.**

Will Hanji be a male or female? ( **By deathcornfive** )

 **Answer: Though this wasn't a question you asked, I'm sure this is something that has been in the mind of others. So to that, I say Hanji that will be a female. I always saw the character as a woman. It adds to the 'mad' scientist thing he/she has going. I feel if the character was a guy, it would just go with all the other male stereotypes of a mad scientist. As for whether Hanji will be romantically involved with Rex is up to you and the other readers to decide by the time the poll is set up.**

Question: Will Rex get his titan form like in the final episodes? ( **By Andromeda** )

 **Answer: He pretty much did. I have a feeling you readers saw this coming.**

Question: How is it possible that this crossover is so good? ( **By halo is bad ass** )

 **Answer: Because I rock? But on a serious note, thank you. I try my best.**

Question: How about Rex x Petra Ral in the future (Rexra) ( **By watches when you sleep** )

 **Answer: Hold up! You watch me when I sleep? Now I've really got to lock the doors! Anyway, I like the idea and was almost tempted to go ahead with it. But she would have to go into the polls for the final decision.**

Question: Is Rex gonna come back as 'the Knight Titan' ( **By tomahawkESP** )

 **Answer: If you mean the giant armored EVO form, then sure.**

Question: Will we ever see the giant robot version of Rex vs the Colossal Titan? ( **By Mr.E** )

 **Answer: That is too early to answer. How about ten chapters later?**

_()_

 **Before I end this, I have some things to clear up. The upgraded builds that Rex made is based off the same builds that Ben Tennyson gave him when the both of them merged. The only difference is that it's the Omega-1 Nanite that upgraded them this time. I will set up a limit for when he can use this form and the gigantic EVO version of himself. I don't want him to win through every battle singlehandedly, it'll get too boring.**

 **Well that's all for now. The next chapter is going to take place in a certain court scene. It's not going to be easy. As you may have noticed, I usually add actual dialogue from the anime/manga and readjust it in because of Rex's presence. So please let me know what you thought about this chapter and also favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Breach and Ilse's story

Hello readers! This is the man of cartoons with another awesome chapter for you!

So I took a lot longer to post the next chapter. My bad; I didn't intend that to happen. I left you guys with another big cliffhanger and I can see that you guys want to see what happens next for our dear hero, Rex Salazar. But before we get to him, we have Breach to focus on. Don't worry. This chapter is so entertaining that you might read certain parts for the feels.

By the way, special thanks to reviewer for pointing out one thing about Nanites. I might see if I can twerk it or leave it the way Eren's new EVO powers is.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHY? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 8: Breach and Ilse's story**

When it came to social matters, Breach was the one you should never consult. It wasn't because she can be mental derange sometimes, but because she wasn't the social type. A girl who used to follow the orders of a man named Van Kleiss, it was a miracle that she gained her independence from the man at last.

However, the situation she found herself in was certainly not what she planned for her new life. Something big happened and she found herself in some woods at night. The moon was full in the sky and the air was blissful to say the least.

Breach heard running. The sound of feet marching rapidly against the grass like the person it belonged to was being chased. She wasn't certain if she should follow the person, but the thought of getting to know her location interested her. If Breach didn't understand her location, she couldn't take herself somewhere safe.

Therefore, the EVO girl did just that. She took herself to a place by a bush and watched what happened just meters in front of her.

"This looks interesting." She said with a slow and rising smile.

Ilse Langnar was running for her life. Having lost her squadmates and horses to the titans, the young woman had no other choice than to run for her life. She was scared and exhausted. The thought of getting caught and eaten like her teammates was something she didn't want to experience.

She saw this moment as her only chance. Through her moment, she took out a notepad and began writing down her experience. Whether she would be able to give it in person to anyone was unknown to her; her only thing on her mind was to run and scribble down her experience. It would've been nice if her maneuver gear was still working. She had to abandon it earlier.

" _Prospects of return and survival seem hopeless."_ The young woman wrote down. The look of hopeless was in her eyes as her heartbeat only increased. _"Still I may make it back to the wall, if I don't encounter any titan."_ She became hopeful. _"Yes…This is no time to give in to fear. I've prepared for this situation since I applied for the Survey Corps. I am a member of the Survey Corps, the wings of humanity. We do not fear death. Even if it means laying down our lives, we fight to the end. I have no weapons, but I can still fight."_

There was the morality boost she needed. In hopeful times like this, it was best to not succumb to fear. Ilse knew this, and she made it her priority to write her entire experience down in the notepad no matter what.

But there came a problem. She jinxed herself when she wrote that she would not succumb. A titan suddenly appeared from the tree in front of her and slammed her against another tree's trunk. Ilse let out a grunt as she felt the air knocked out of her lungs.

The titan was a six meter tall one. It had blond hair with big eyes and normal teeth which were visibly showing. The titan was on its knees in front of her, staring into her scared eyes with its own. Ilse could feel her end coming; however, she never let go of her notepad. Through the tears already leaking through her eyes, she continued to write down her experience.

"I…I…will not succumb." She said, repeating what she said before the encounter. She then began to scribble down her experience. The titan breathing down on her was very scary and disturbing, but she did what she could do then. _"Titan encountered. A six meter class. It didn't eat me right away. Likely an abnormal…This is the end of the line for me. I've done only what I wanted to do…I haven't given anything back to my parents…I feel sick…It's over."_

"OOH…OOH…"

That didn't come from Ilsa. The titan had uttered those words as its face drew slightly closer.

"…A sub…ject…of…Y…mir." The titan uttered.

Ilsa paused; she couldn't comprehend what she just heard. Simple words like those were easy to say, but not from a titan. It was with this feeling of disbelief that she raised her head and stared at the titan again.

"Did you just…" She muttered.

The titan moved back a bit. "Lady…Ymir…" And then it suddenly bowed before her. "Well…met…"

" _It spoke…"_ Ymir scribbled in her notepad. _"The titan spoke. It's impossible… It produced words that had meaning. No mistake. It said 'A subject of Ymir' 'Lady Ymir' and…'Well met'. This titan's face changes expression. It fell to its hands and knees, as if to show me respect."_

She paused to wipe her tears. _"I don't believe it. For the first time in human history…I communicated with a titan."_

"What are you?" She asked. She then wrote this down. _"Asked the titan about its nature."_

The titan responded with a moan. It looked like it was in pain, as it grabbed its own face with its hands and pulled on it.

" _It moaned. It didn't form words. I'll ask about its origin."_ She wrote down. She then asked it. "Where did you come from?"

Again she received no response. She wrote it down and decided to ask about its purpose.

"Why do you eat us?" She asked.

Again, the titan only moaned. Ilse was becoming impatient. She wanted answers right away. However, she couldn't contain herself, thus she snapped and began yelling at it.

"WHY DO YOU EAT US?! YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT ANYTHING TO LIVE! SO WHY?! AREN'T YOU JUST MINDLESS, WORTHLESS LUMPS OF MEAT?! GET OUT OF OUR WORLD!"

The titan began to act more abnormal. Ilse took notice and snapped out of her rage in an unlikely time. The titan's face spurt blood as it continued to pull on it and groaning at the same time. Ilse decided then to try and get back on her feet.

"What…? What is it…?" She asked it.

The titan didn't respond. It was acting scary, thus she got back on her feet and ran for her life.

"Why?! What happened?!"

There was no response. The titan became furious and ran for her. Ilse knew it was impossible to outrun a titan on foot. She could see that when she looked back and saw it close in. Her notepad was still in her hand when it happened.

" _It suddenly became ferocious. It's closing in on me."_

Ilse was a goner. The titan's speed was incompatible to a human's own. But then something unexpected happened to her. She felt herself sunk into the ground with no view of how it happened. She then found herself landing on the ground on her knees.

The young woman let out a groan. She was confused about her sudden transition and her new location. To make things more confusing, an abnormal hand covered her mouth.

" _Just where am I?"_ She scribbled down on her notepad. _"The titan was chasing me…I was a goner for sure…But now I'm behind what looks like a bush. Someone has their mouth over me. It's big, but not as big as any titan I've seen. I want to see the owner's face."_

"Shhh!"

Ilse heard it right and turned to see who it was. To her shock, she saw it was a young girl with pale skin and long hair. Her attire was the strangest she had seen. However, it didn't change the fact that her appearance caused her to scream out loud.

Breach was not pleased. This was the first time she was rescuing someone other than those in the Pack, and already that person blew her problem.

"You've done it now." Breach said and released the woman. She then grabbed Ilse by the cape and walked out of the bush.

"W-What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"What do you think I am doing?!" Breach yelled. She then look forward to face the titan and grinned. "Hey! This girl is what you wanted right?! You can have her! This is what I get for trying to be Rex!"

" _She's giving me over to the titan! She mentioned someone named Rex! Just what is she –"_

Ilse didn't get to finish that. She was thrown to the middle and hit the grassy ground. The titan then let out a cry and ran to her on its hands and feet with tears leaking out.

Ilse was scared for her life again. Her notepad and pen had landed a few meters away from her. She knew her fate and didn't bother to run away; rather, she took her notepad and pen and continued to write.

" _Here it comes! The titan is coming for me!"_

She was going to die right there. Ilse could see it with her eyes. She was even prepared to write out the entire experience until her death. However, it didn't happen like she thought. A strange mystical thing with red and black swirly appeared in front of her and swallowed the titan when it jumped for her.

The next thing she knew, the same thing she saw appear then appear some meters away by her right in the air. The same titan came from it and landed face first to the ground. Its entire head exploded as a result of the collision and Ilse was saved.

Ilse stuttered as she stared at the scene. A few drops of blood from the titan landed on her. Her notepad and pen were still in her possession before she began to scribble down what she saw. This entire thing had to be written.

" _Unbelievable! Something unbelievable happened! I'm alive, but most of all, the titan is dead! It wasn't in the method we have seen or done! Something indescribable appeared in front of me in the last second and took the titan away for a second! It then reappeared in the air and released the titan! The titan died when its head hit the ground and burst!"_

"You're weird, you know that." said an unfamiliar voice.

Ilse looked up and saw her savior. Breach stood in front her, revealing her entire body to the young woman. Ilse was mentally taken aback. This was the first time she was seeing the girl fully. The fact that she had a normal body height and four hands was mind blowing.

"W-What are you?" Ilse asked. "Are you a titan?" She then wrote down in her notepad. _"I think I just encountered the cause of the titan's death. I asked about her origin and if she's a titan. Though she is as tall as a teenage girl, I have to be certain with whom I'm dealing with."_

Breach took the notepad. It happened suddenly and surprised Ilse.

"Give that back!" Ilse shouted and tried to stand up. She failed when Breach backhanded her with one of her big hands. Ilse landed on her butt with a groan.

Breach took the chance to read through a few of the pages. The notepad was in her normal hands since the book was made for normal people. Anyway, the information she got was useful before she then decided to toss it back to Ilse.

"You can have this back." Breach said. She then glanced to the titan she killed. "Huh, so that's what that thing is; a titan."

"You didn't know this?" Ilse asked and wrote down on her notepad. _"She returned my notepad and looked at the titan. It seems she didn't know what it was called. I can rule out that she's a titan."_

Breach then yawned and scratched her back with one of her big arms. Ilse was weirdly taken aback by it, but was done no harm. Breach looked at her again and pushed her hand forward. A small portal shot out her palm and enlarged in the air. Ilse was astonished by it and wrote it down.

" _She just created one of those things I saw earlier. I can see it with my own eyes."_

"You should get home. I'm not going to save you again." Breach said and began to walk to it.

"Y-You're leaving me here?" Ilse asked. "Where are you going?"

Ilse wrote down what she just said. She waited for a response from Breach, who came to a stop. The strange girl then turned to her with a creepy grin.

"Aw, you're going to miss me, aren't you? So adorable."

Ilse shrieked a bit and scurried back. Breach was unimpressed and turned away. Her home was waiting for her and she didn't want to delay any further. A stranger encounter happened a while ago and she planned on investigating about it.

Therefore, she went to her portal like normal. Times like this were meant to be normal. However, the girl hit the portal like a wall and was electrocuted. She let out a scream and fell to the ground. The portal disappear immediately after and confused Ilse, who then went over to Breach cautiously.

" _Something abnormal again happened; this time to the girl."_ She scribbled down again. _"It would appear that the thing she created somehow knocked her down. I just checked and it seemed she's fine. She's unconscious, but I have to think of my next move. I could leave her here and try to get back to the wall. But my experience has shown me that it is impossible. I will have to take care of her until she can regain her senses. She is scary, but the fact she saved me earlier shows that she can be reasoned with…I hope."_

* * *

" _The night continues to be cold."_ Ilse scribbled down. She was calm, but alert about her surroundings. _"I've managed to carry the strange girl to a bush nearby to hide us both. We're fortunate to not encounter any titans in the past hour. The girl is still unconscious. It doesn't seem like she is suffering any injuries. The more I look at her, the more I am fascinated by her body. She has four arms; two that's normal and two other big ones. She also has skin that's paler than an ill person."_

Ilse paused when Breach let out a moan. She looked back to the see the girl's condition, slightly taken aback if she had woken back. She was wrong however; Breach was still in a state of unconscious.

" _I do not know if she has a name."_ Ilse scribbled down. _"She looks closely human than the titan; though if it weren't for the huge arms and pale skin I think she might be a human. The clothes she wears has colors we can only see the upper class wear. Red long skirt and a white shirt with buttons; it makes me wonder where she comes from."_

FEW HOURS LATER

" _It's becoming hard to stay awake."_ Ilse scribbled down and yawned. _"My eyes grow tired with each passing second. I can feel myself losing concentration as I write this down. I do not want to sleep. I cannot sleep. Not while the titans are…"_

Ilse's eyes closed shut and she fell asleep. The dream she had was peaceful, and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace. The night went on with no misfortune or tragedy, added to that the night air was like a coating that assured her of her safety.

Eventually, the night ended and it became dawn. Ilse was still asleep when she felt a small push on her body. Her sleepy mind refused to respond to it until the air around her smelt disgustingly fowl.

"Urgh!" Ilse grunt and sat up. She covered her nose with her hand. "What foul smell is th-"

Ilse was cut off when she saw the cause. A titan about ten meters was staring at her up close. Its expression was that of a confused person; however, Ilse doubted that it could change its expression like the one she encountered earlier.

Ilse was stricken with fear, but she instinctively grabbed her notepad and pen and began scribbling down. The grim feeling in her stomach was back as she continued.

" _I succumbed to my tired body. Its dawn and another titan stands right before me. I doubt it's like the abnormal one I met."_

The titan reached out to her and grabbed her legs. Ilse was surprised by its action and tried to pull her legs out. She failed and the titan lifted her off the ground. Ilse could see its mouth open as she was brought closer. It made her heart to beat faster as the fear increased.

" _I'm in a very bad position. The foul disgusting breath, its mouth opening, I clearly cannot free myself from it. The titan's grip is too strong to break free."_

Ilse's moment was about to be over. Looking back to the night before, she knew she was lucky to be saved. There wasn't a time to look for another savior; soon, her life would be over and she would join her comrades in the belly of a beast.

Breach thought otherwise. Having just woken up, she saw the incident right before her and stretched out one of her big hands. She made one of her portals to appear underneath the titan and caused it to fall right in.

The titan was seemingly persistent though. Though being pulled in was unexpected, it let go of Ilse and grabbed the ground with its hands. Ilse let out a shriek and hit the ground on her butt. She didn't let go of her notepad and pen despite the pain from the shock. She then watched as the titan tried to pull itself out.

" _My luck hasn't run out; I've been saved yet again."_ She scribbled down. _"One of those strange anomalies has occurred again. It's trying to pull the titan into the ground, but it's resisting by trying to pull itself out. I know who is behind the titan's downfall. It's her; the strange girl."_

"Damn you!" Breach cursed angrily. Her arms were stretched out to the portal as she tried using it to pull the titan faster. "Do you think you're better than me?! I will not be made a fool again!"

' _Again?'_ Ilse questioned with a confused look.

Breach never went into detail. She sent her arms apart and caused the portal to widen. Ilse shriek when she saw the portal stretch to her direction. She quickly scurried back and watched the rest of the scene in front of her. The titan fell entirely into the portal until it closed.

"A-Amazing…" Ilse muttered. She then wrote it down in her note. _"Amazing. The strange anomaly swallowed the ten meter class titan as a whole. I've been rescued yet again by the girl. That's saying something considering a normal person would be lucky to be saved from the clutch of a titan just once."_

"How long are you going to write that thing?" Breach asked with a glare. She got Ilse's attention and made her move to her. "You saved me, right? Why? Do you want to use me? Do you want to make me a pawn too?"

" _She's asking questions in anger towards me. I have to give her my assurance that I bring her no harm, not that it's even possible."_ Ilse scribbled down. She then looked back at Breach. "No, I don't mean you any harm. I saved you because you saved me."

"LIAR!"

Breach suddenly created a portal above Ilse. The young woman was stricken with fear again as she stared at it. Her fear only became worse when she saw a titan's hand emerge from it and try to grab her.

" _It didn't work. She doesn't believe me."_ Ilse scribbled down. _"She's furious. She just created one of those anomalies above me. A titan is at the other side; I'm certain by the hand trying to grab me."_

"Now tell me the truth! You saved me because you want to use me to get out of here! You better answer truthfully before that monster's hand grabs you!"

"Yes, it's true! I just want to use you!" Ilse shouted with teary eyes. "I want to get out of here! When you saved me, it was another chance for me to live! I've always done what I want! That's how my life has always been!"

"I knew it!"

Ilse's writes down. _"There's no denying it now. I want to use the girl to get back to the wall, back to the place of safety. Is this selfish of me? Yes, I admit it. But…if I'm going to end here, I'll be honest all the way."_

"But I'm also worried about you!" Ilse stated. She surprised Breach a little, but it wasn't enough. "I didn't notice it last night! You're in pain, aren't you?! You try not to show it, but I can see it right through your eyes! Someone hurt you deep down! He or she made you afraid to trust anybody else!"

"Stop talking!" Breach yelled. The titan hand's reach increased as it closed in on Ilse.

"Look, I'm sorry for treating you like that person did! I'm really sorry!" Ilse admitted. "You're not a titan! You're a person with feelings and…"

The hand was drawing closer.

"And…"

The hand grabbed Ilse.

"AND NOT A MONSTER!"

The next thing Ilse knew was hitting the ground. The tight grip around her body loosened. When she looked her eyes, she saw the severed arm of a titan on the ground next to her. Breach approached her and extended her upper right hand to her.

Ilse took a few seconds to stare at the hand. Its abnormal hand was fascinating in a way. Ilse accepted the EVO's kindness by grabbing the hand. She was then pulled back on her feet where she stood equal with Breach.

"What's your name?" Breach asked.

"Ilse Langnar." She answered. "You are?"

Breach paused and looked away. "My name is…Breach. Call me…Breach."

"Breach…" Ilse muttered. "That name…does not sound like a person's name. Sorry."

Breach turned away. Ilse's could sense some sadness from the EVO girl. The wind just so happened to push blissfully against them and touch on the EVO's long black hair.

"I…don't remember my real name." Breach said with a sad voice.

Ilse was speechless. Breach wasn't human, but her body size had given Ilse the thought that she was closely human. It didn't change the fact that she became sadden by this. She questioned in her mind on the girl's past. Indeed, what did the girl go through to not even remember her real name?

Breach was then taken aback. Ilse was hugging her from behind with tears leaking from her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she was felt sympathy and pity for another person. Breach may seem freakish, but she was someone with feelings.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered to the EVO's girl.

Breach smiled a bit and touched the young woman's wrist. This touch wasn't something new to her. The last time someone had embraced her was a teenage boy she knew. She remembered the very scene and it made her happy.

"Thank you…Ilse." She said.

* * *

" _We've resolved our differences. It turns out that the strange girl called Breach is not a bad person. She's someone with a painful past. I won't ask about it because I worry of how dreadful and sickening it might be for her and me. No one else has to relive the hurt they went through. I should know that from experience with the titans. I can honestly say that Breach can be trusted if we're willing to give her a chance as a human being and not as a monster."_

" _We set up a camp fire to calm ourselves down. There wasn't any titan in sight, so the kill of a nearby deer was easy. Sometimes I wish the titans would lose interest in us and focus on the wildlife outside the wall. We would be better off with that even if it was a temporary solution."_

" _It's a good thing I'm able to cut and roast the deer. I let Breach rest while I sharpen the necessary tools and get our breakfast ready. It's strange really. We're in titan controlled territory and I'm trying to comfort this person just across the fire. I want to call her a friend, but I'm not sure if she considers me one. I guess I would just have to get small talk going."_

Ilse did exactly that.

"It's a nice day huh." Ilse said awkwardly.

Breach paused with her eyes on the meat in her mouth. She contemplated about her food choice before taking a bite and eating it.

"I know you want to know about my origin. You shouldn't hold yourself back for my sake." She replied.

Ilse felt a bit guilty about it. Nonetheless, she spoke again. "I-I see. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. I…I just want to know a little bit about you since you look…different."

"It's fine I guess." Breach assured her, but not brightly. "I want to know what or where this place is. I thought this place is some apocalyptic future since I've been…too involved with time. But it doesn't feel that way…even though I don't have that thing on my chest anymore."

Ilse observed as the teenager touched her chest. Breach seemed depressed and it concerned her companion a little.

"It might as well be." Ilse commented with a frown. "Our entire existence seems like an unending nightmare thanks to those titans. They've taken so much from us…Our family, friends, land, possessions, everything we held dear keeps getting taken by them."

"That's so sad."

"It really is."

Silence then took over. Ilse was sitting with her knees close to her chest. In her hand, she wrote down her discussion with the EVO. Breach could tell what Ilse's aim was with her note writing. She decided then to break the silence.

"I'm not human." She said and caught Ilse's attention. "I'm…what they call an EVO."

"An…EVO?" Ilse questioned. She then wrote it down. _"She just disclosed that she's something called an EVO. She said 'they'. Who are these people she talks about? The more I think of it, the wilder my conspiracies become. Is it possible that Breach is part of a sub-species living somewhere without the titan's populace influence? If that is true, it means we, the last of humanity, are not alone with the titans."_

"An EVO is fully called Evolution Variegated Organism." Breach said in revelation. "Some of us were humans or animals that just got unlucky to turn into these things."

To emphasis her point, Breach raised her right upper hand and waved it around. Ilse wrote down the information she received before the EVO girl continued.

"Before you get any ideas, I'm not from here." Her next revelation confused and intrigued Ilse. She continued. "At least, that's what I think. The last thing I remembered before finding myself in the woods last night was encountering a look-alike of me."

"And you can't go back?"

Breach didn't answer. Ilse could understand due to the girl's silence. She felt another weight of guilt and scribbled on her notepad.

" _I feel like I'm crossing territory that I shouldn't. If she isn't from here, then where is she from? I want to ask her this, but I'm afraid that I might be getting too deep. Perhaps, it's best that I should take what I can. There's no reason to pry further from an innocent girl like her."_

Ilse came to a stop when she felt a familiar presence. A titan was staring at her up close from the right. Since she had her back against a tree, it was obvious the titan came the way that it did. Fear once again struck the young woman until a portal opened up underneath the monster and swallowed it up.

"So annoying…" Breach commented with a small glare. "Looks like you're just one target for those things."

Ilse sighed in relief. She wrote down on her notepad again. _"A titan suddenly appeared. I didn't notice its presence until it was very close. Breach took care of it easily, as expected of someone with her skill. She mentioned that I'm a target to these titans, which makes me realize something. Throughout the three titan encounters, she hasn't gotten their attention, not even once. Is it possible that because she's what is called an EVO, she is invisible to the titans like the animals?"_

"I can't deny it." Ilse said with a bow of her head. "For no reason, the titans want to eat us human beings. They ignore the animals like they don't exist…Worse of all, when they're done eating a good number of people, they just vomit them all out…I don't know what's worse. Being eaten or being puked out later on that you can't be recognized."

Breach was deeply disturbed by this. As crazy as she could be at times, even she could see how messed up the whole ordeal with the titans were. It made her become quiet and munch on the food in her hand. Breach wasn't someone that could comfort anyone. She also wasn't someone that could speak strongly on something.

"Are you from some military?" Breach quietly asked.

"Huh?" Ilse raised her head. She then wrote down on her notepad. _"She just asked about my origin. I guess it's because of my uniform. I decide to answer her by being honest."_

Ilse answered. "Y-Yes, I am. I'm with the Survey Corps. We were on our 34th expedition outside the wall when my comrades and I were ambushed by the titans. Our horses and equipment were destroyed, including mine. I was able to run away while the titans were…."

"eating your friends." Breach completed the sentence on her own.

Ilse snarled with a low tone. The grip on her pen became tightened as she scribbled on it again. _"The conversation is just reminding me of my cowardly act. Yes, I left my comrades to die in the hands of the titans. I can still remember Cole's face and his voice calling out to me. I'm sorry to their families. Those men and women were good people, I'm sure. If I make it back to the safety of the wall, I think I'd apologize to their families personally."_

Breach finished her meal and made the campfire to disappear. Ilse was confused about the girl's action until she stood up and dusted her skirt.

"This is getting boring anyway." She said. "How about we get to your place? I'm getting tired of seeing those things trying to eat you."

Ilse's face brightened up. She grew a smile on her face before letting out small tears. _"I almost can't believe it. I'm finally going to go back home. I gave up on asking Breach to take me back. After the emotional time we had, I wondered if people would treat her differently. She's no titan, but it's not like she's human either."_

Ilse stood up and nodded. "Yes, let's go."

The young woman disclosed the direction and exact location of the wall. Breach took it into thought and opened a portal in front of them. Breach went in first but Ilse took her time as she walked to it.

" _There it is. My way back home."_ She scribbled down. _"If Breach is allowed to work with us, I believe we can make great progress. The loss of lives will diminish and we won't have to prepare so much for our expeditions outside the wall. We might be able to take back Wall Maria."_

Ilse walked through the portal and it closed behind her. She wrote down her experience in crossing through, stating the change in environment was obvious and felt sudden to her body's senses. However, it was also there that she became stricken with a realization.

" _Something isn't right."_ Ilse scribbled down as her pacing increased. _"The air, the surroundings, the view, it all seems very wrong. I feel sick just by being here. It makes sense now. This isn't a district in Wall Rose. We're not in safety of the walls. We're in the least place we should be in. Wall Maria."_

"So…this is your home?" Breach asked with her back at the young woman. "It's…really messy."

" _I have to warn her. We have to get out of here before the titans see us."_ With that written down, Ilse shouted to the EVO girl. "Breach, we have to get out of here! Quick, we have to leave before –"

Ilse was suddenly hit. A twelve meter tall titan smacked her so hard that her body flew and tumbled against the long rooftop they were on. Breach was completely surprised by it before turning and seeing the damage. Titans were everywhere and they were heading straight for Ilse's location.

Ilse struggled to get her notepad. She was in a bad state in first glance. Some parts of her body suffered broken bones, added to that were the blood rushing out from cuts on her face, chest, and thigh.

" _It hurts"_ Ilse wrote down in her notepad. She lay on her stomach as she continued writing on the notepad. _"My guard was down. I should have been more careful. Thinking back, It's possible I might have gotten the exact numbers wrong. If I did, then perhaps we would've arrived in Wall Rose and somewhere safe. The titans are coming for me now. I can't get up."_

"ILSE!" Breach screamed.

' _That's right. Breach is here."_ Ilse wrote down. _"She can save me again and again and again. But...if I keep relying on her, how can I call myself a member of the Survey Corps, the wings of freedom. I won't succumb to fear. I will stand and fight back with everything I have."_

Ilse steadily rose back on her feet. If it weren't for her burning determination, the weight of her battered body would've caused her to fall back down. She let out a loud battle cry and ignored the fact that she lost her left eye. This was her moment of resolve and she wasn't going to surrender so easily.

One titan already came for her. It was the same twelve meter titan that caused her so much pain. Ilse saw it hand reaching out to her. She snarled and dropped her pen. Her left arm was broken and useless to do anything but wobble in her movement.

Breach gasped. She was horrified at the bloody sight of her new friend. The young woman's uniform was partly soaked in blood. Added to this horror, she was bleeding from her face as her left eyelid was closed but not preventing the blood coming from it.

' _W-What is this?'_ Ilse thought. She was trying to comprehend the scene around her. _'Ilse…She's bleeding…Why is this happening? Should I save her again? Why isn't my powers working? Come on. Open a portal. Come on! That thing is about to grab her! Open now! Open now! It's carrying her to eat her! Open! Open! OPEN!"_

Breach's emotion suddenly became heightened and uncontrollable. With a loud cry, her eyes became bloody red as a powerful aura burst from her body. Anything in its path was struck into pieces. The worse act came when a huge portal appeared above Wall Maria and began to suck everything in like a black hole.

No titan could withstand the suckling effect in the entire area. Weirdly, the houses weren't affected at all. The titan holding Ilse released her; however, it didn't stop the young woman from being taken to the portal itself.

' _What's going on? Is this…Breach's doing?'_ Ilse asked in her mind. She made the effort to turn and see the EVO stand on the same rooftop and screaming. _'She's taking these bastards out of Wall Maria. Good…If she keeps it up, we'll regain the wall…that is if anybody else is watching this. They could act fast and possibly fix the wall. But…will that be enough? How long will Breach have to keep doing this, to be in so much pain for my sake?'_

"Dammit! Breach stop!" Ilse cried out. "Listen to me! Stop hurting yourself! Wake up and stop, goddammit!"

Breach's eyes stopped glowing and the aura died down. Though the portal sucked a good number of titans, it closed before it could finish the job. This meant that any titan in the air were taken over by gravity and sent falling to the ground. Ilse was among them as a titan was falling above her.

' _This is fine…'_ Ilse thought with a small smile. _'I've always done what I wanted. Does it make me selfish? I guess so. But…I don't think it's selfish if it's just to protect someone.'_

With that, Ilse's eyes closed. Her body was then swallowed by a portal. The next time it was shown, it was on the grassy floor of the woods from earlier. Breach appeared a few feet away and ran over to Ilse.

"Ilse! Ilse!" She called out.

There was no response. Breach knew the reason for the silence. She couldn't say it though; instead, she fell on her knees next to the body. Ilse's notepad and pen appeared in the EVO's hand before she bow her head in sadness and regret.

"Forgive me…" She muttered.

"You…dummy."

Breach was surprised and gasped. She looked forward and saw Ilse smiling at her with a weak face.

"Nice to see you too." Ilse said.

"You're alive…" Breach muttered.

"Barely…" Ilse stated. "I'm…going to die, but not now…not before I write my final words. Can you help me into a sitting position? I know it's too much to ask, but –"

"It's fine."

Breach carried the young woman and rested her back on a tree. Ilse then asked for her notepad and pen and asked for Breach to hold the notepad and guide her hand as she wrote down. It took some struggle but she was able to put her final thoughts down. Then she smiled at Breach.

"Read this when I'm gone." She said. The young woman could feel her last breathes coming. It felt cold, but oddly comforting as she bowed her head. Breach remained silent and heard Ilse's last words. "You are…going to do great things. I know you can…"

With that, Ilse was gone for good. Breach silently stared at the corpse and felt her tears leaking from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. This was the first time she was crying for someone. It felt bitter and terrible and she knew she couldn't get rid of it any sooner.

However, she decided to respect her new friend's last wish. She took the notepad from her hand and opened it to the very section Ilse wrote her last words. She then began to read it in Ilse's voice.

" _I've reach my end. Most of my bones are broken. It hurts even to breathe right now. It's a surprise that I'm not choking in my own blood; I'm sure I have internal injuries now. I'm sorry, Breach. I must've been a burden to you all this time. I made you go through such an emotional stress and pain when you caused that anomaly to take away those titans. I thought it would've been best for the human race at first, but I was wrong. You're not a tool for others to use; you are your own person. You feel anger, frustration and hatred, and you feel compassion, sorrow and pain even though you try to hide it. So do me this last favor. I know it's asking too much since you are holding this thing for me to write. So just hear me out. Be who you want to be. You can be a god, be a hero, be a savior or…you can do whatever you want. Do not let anyone dictate who you should be; I think that is up to you. I leave this world knowing you will make the right choices. Thank you for everything, Breach. Our time may have been short, but it was one of the best I've experienced in my life. Take care of yourself, my friend."_

Breach was speechless. She bowed her head to the notepad and let drops of her tears hit in. Anyone that could be seen from the sideline would just see the EVO's long black hair blocking the view for her face. Breach was slowly coping with the loss of a new friend.

"You dummy…" She muttered and began to cry.

A year passed. An expedition was carried out by the Survey Corps again. Levi and Hange (aka Hanji) came across the same grassy woods and were in for a surprise. Beyond the wall, it was known that titans controlled the vast wilderness. So how is it that there was something that looked like a grave just close by? If that wasn't enough, three rocks were piled on top of each other at the head of the grave as a replacement for a normal tombstone.

"Do you see that?" Hange asked and got off her horse.

Levi followed suit but stayed close to his animal to look around. Hange cautiously approached the grave and inspected it closely.

"This is very odd. For a grave to be made here in titan controlled territory, someone or some people had to be here to do it." She said. She then noticed a notepad and pen on the grave and picked them up. "What's this?"

Levi turned to Hange. "It'd be dangerous to hang around here any longer."

"Oh my god." Hange gasped. She hadn't read the whole thing, but already the content she read was news breaking. "This soldier was from the 34th expedition. Ilse Langnar and…" She paused and looked at the grave. "that is her grave right here."

Levi was startled, though he didn't show it. "This happened a year ago." He said. "The person who made this grave is either long gone or eaten by a titan."

"I don't think the person is dead, at least not by a titan." Hange said. It caught Levi's interest as she continued reading the notepad. "That phenomenon from a year ago at Wall Maria. I think we're on to the cause behind it."

Breach grinned. Hidden in the leaves of a tree, the EVO girl watched the two members of the Survey Corps. They were the first people she's seen for a very long time. But she said nothing; instead, she watched them as they continued talking.

"I want to read this when we get back." Hange said and ran to her horse.

Levi turned to follow her, but he paused a second later. Unlike Hange, he could feel someone was watching them. It took a few seconds before he turned his head to the direction he sensed it. Breach and Levi could make eye contact if they were close to each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Hange asked on her horse.

Levi quietly turned away and got back on his horse. "I'll explain on the way. Let's get going. Titans could be here in any minute." He said.

Hange stared at him with a confused look. She knew Levi long enough to know that he was keeping something from her. However, she chose not to question it yet. The both of them were back on their horses before making a turn and running off to the distance. Breach waited until they were gone before landing close to Ilse's grave.

"Took them long enough." She commented. "That guy reminds me of someone with a weird fondness for green suits and black sunglasses." She then paused and looked to Ilse's grave. "Ilse, you said I have the choice to do what I want. But to be honest, I don't think I knew what I wanted to do once I was free. I was so scared that something would happen to you that I stayed and watched over you even though you're not physically with me anymore. But now I'm certain about my next move. Ilse, I failed you in life. I promise you, I won't fail you in death."

With that, Breach left the place for the first time in a year. She snuck into one of the carriages by the Survey Corps and hid underneath a blanket to avoid detection. Her ambition was clear, and so was her goal. If spirits do exist in this world, Ilse's spirit would be watching from afar with a smile on her face as the Survey Corps went back to the wall.

 ***(CHAPTER END)***

 **I told myself I wasn't going to cry! But damn this has to be one of my best works yet! Originally, Ilse's was supposed to stay alive, but I realized she wouldn't have any role whatsoever. This chapter was also supposed to be short. You can see that I definitely didn't make it short.**

 **Anyway, this chapter explains Breach's appearance in the previous chapter. It also kind of explains how Breach got into the AOT world. If you want to know why she failed to get back to her own world then look back to Paradox's explanation to Rex. I like dropping hints in any way I can. Don't you think it's fun to find them and piece them together?**

 **Now about Rex X Breach, I have seen that some readers want this to be a pairing or a love triangle. I'm sorry but I won't be doing that at all. You can see from this chapter that Breach is going to have an independent role. I don't want to weigh her down with romance with Rex. Besides, this is a crossover fanfiction. If I make it a Rex X Breach, then one of the points of a crossover is gone for good. So yeah, Breach is not in the poll.**

 **That leaves Petra, Sasha and Hange. I almost dropped Hange out until I thought about the number of votes she could get. Is Hange worthy of being in a love triangle with Rex? Let's see.**

 **Now I will answer some questions from the previous chapter.**

 **Question 1: I'm confused about Rex. Did Rex's nanites reconnect and regenerate his lost limbs or is he a cyborg now and his nanites made him new limbs out of nanites? (By leonarddxd)**

 **Answer: Yes, the nanites reconnected and regenerated his lost limbs. It also made an exact copy of his clothes.**

 **Question 2: How the heck did he gained the Upgrade suit without Ben being here? (By TheGeekno72)**

 **Answer: The Omega-1 Nanite creates and grants Rex better control of the nanites in his body. It's like a machine and a programme. After Ben used Upgrade to upgrade Rex's normal Nanites, the Omega-1 Nanite recognized that a foreign entity was in Rex when it was absent** (look back to Heroes United) **. It then went ahead to recreate the process overtime.**

 **Question 3: Is Breach gonna be a yandere?!**

 **Answer: Uh, no. While she will exhibit that her weirdness and say crazy stuff like she did in the series, she won't step into the boundary of Yandere.**

… **..**

 **Well that just about wraps things up here. So before I end this, I have some other things to say. I know some of you may be disappointed that Breach and Rex won't be a thing in this fanfiction. I really wanted to see if I could fit that in. But as someone who sympathizes with Breach, I think she deserves more than being tied to Rex. It does not mean that she won't interact with Rex at some point. It just means she's going to be her own thing – and probably with someone else *cough* Armin *cough*.**

 **On another note, please do not feel disappointed that you don't get to see what happens to Rex. This chapter actually helps smoothens my planning for the next chapter. I will admit that this chapter was meant to continue Rex's situation until I began reading through the manga and came across Ilse's story. The aftermath of this chapter will reveal themselves in future chapters of this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope this was enjoyable for you to read and that it shows that no one in this fanfiction is truly safe. I'm Man of Cartoons. I will see you next time.**


	9. Rex and Eren V Humanity

Hello readers! This is the man of cartoons with another awesome chapter for you!

Once again I took a pretty long time to update this fanfic. Sorry about that. Sometimes when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Am I right? Right? Okay, that's not a good opening. Here's the disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHO NEEDS LAWYERS WHEN YOU GOT FANFICTION!**

Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fanfiction. I see that I've drawn a lot of readers' attention to Generator Rex. By the way, the poll is still ongoing. I would like to shut it down, but some of you don't seem to understand that I don't take votes from the review page.

More on that in the chapter's end. Now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 9: The Trial has begun**

Tension was in the air and it didn't feel like it'd calm down anytime soon. Even though they numbered close to a hundred, members of the Survey Corps couldn't help but feel they might be facing death right in their face. It was true that the big crisis in Wall Rose was averted; however, the new threat they surrounded was possibly bigger than what the titans posed.

So there they stood battle ready for what could possibly be a one-sided brawl. Rex Salazar had proven to be extensively dangerous than the titans that invaded. Just the thought that he turned into a titan of unknown origin made a lot of the Survey Corps members want to kill him before he turned into the metal giant again.

But they waited and watched for the right moment to attack. A trainee had told him that he was under arrest. They could only hope that he does it peacefully. The best outcome to come out if he did would lead to him being knocked out by a specialist. It was the only way to confirm that he didn't turn into the giant from before.

"You're kidding, right?" Rex asked and looked around him. Some of the men and women that he looked at tensed a little and heightened their battle instinct. Rex could see obviously that he was in a tough spot. "Okay, I guess you aren't kidding." He said and looked back to Riko. "But I just saved a lot of you guys! I'm on you guys side!"

"Don't make this any harder, Rex!" Riko stated with caution. "I'm thankful for what you did…However…" She paused and looked back. "you can see that they're unease by your power. Not only did you take on quite a good number of titans, but you turned into one yourself."

"But I'm not -" Rex said but stopped himself.

"You are not what?!" Riko turned back to face him straightforwardly. "You show up out of nowhere and decide to help us! They're scared, Rex! I'm…scared! You saved a lot of lives today, even to the point that you almost died, but we don't know anything about you. So please. I ask that you willingly surrender for everyone's sake."

"I can't do that." Rex said with a serious voice. He looked down at his hand and continued. "I wish I could do that. I don't want to cause any trouble. But…I've got answers to find and I can't do that while locked up somewhere. I'm sorry."

"Please reconsider, Rex." Riko pleaded. For what seemed like a first time, she showed sympathy.

Rex turned away and smiled a bit. "I guess this is goodbye. Send my regards to Eren and his friends. My work here is done."

"You shouldn't have done that." Riko told him with a dark tone.

Just then, the first assault happened. A bunch of survey corps members came down from the air with their blades ready to strike Rex.

"Get out of the way, trainee!" shouted one of the men.

"We have this covered!" shouted a female among them.

"We'll end your monstrous ass here!" shouted another man.

Rex smirked a bit. "Good luck with that!" He said.

Before the Survey Corps members could react, they were blocked by Rex's best defensive build, his Block Party. The EVO teen already had his arms up when the members came for him and clashed with the energy shield instead. He even went ahead to expand it and push them back. However, his action only triggered every member on the ground to attack.

"Eh, I've been in worst situations." Rex muttered and put on his goggles. He looked back for a brief moment to see if Riko was ground. It appeared that she had listened to the Survey Corps member from before. "Now to make my awesome escape." He said.

"Like hell you'll escape!" shouted one soldier.

Rex was immediately assaulted by soldiers jumping straight at him. They looked coordinated, as they left no space for him to fly away. Rex decided to use his Block Party again to create an energy dome to cover him alone, thus avoiding the constant assault. But it didn't stop the soldiers from clashing their swords against it.

"What the hell is this thing?!" asked one soldier.

"It doesn't matter! We'll tire him out!" stated one other soldier.

And so the soldiers kept going at it, striking and piercing the energy shield to no avail. Rex didn't feel the tiniest bit strained or exhausted by their attacks. Their determination was admirable, but it was nothing against Rex's build.

"I just got to say, this isn't the toughest situation I've been. But I've got to get going. I hope you don't mind." Rex said with humor.

Before the soldiers knew it, they were sent back. The energy shield expanded and pushed a lot of them back despite their numbers. Rex then used the chance to switch his Block Party with his Boogie Pack. With it he flew off into the air, far from the ground.

"He's getting away!" stated one male soldier.

"Not quite!" replied another soldier. "We had a feeling something like this would happen. We just have to make sure the other squads can hold him off until we get there."

So it went without saying that the EVO hero thought he was out of the way.

"And I'm out of there!" Rex exclaimed with a toothy grin. "I wonder where I should go to now. I should probably get to what Paradox was talking about. I've got to get home so I can give Caesar a good kick in the –"

Rex was cut off when he saw someone coming straight for him. It was a young woman dressed in the Survey Corps uniform. Rex was able to move out of her way, but the young woman was able to use her maneuver gear to maintain herself in the air.

"He's in position! Now's our chance!" She shouted.

"Right!" shouted a unified voice.

Rex found himself ambushed. He had been so focused on getting away from the Survey Corps members on the ground earlier that he failed to realize that he could still be fought in the air thanks to the surrounding buildings

So it went without saying that the EVO teen had a hard time. About fifteen soldiers from the military branch assaulted him from above with their swords ready to taste his blood. Fortunately, Rex was an expert when it came to air evasion. He was able to get himself out of the way of some of the soldiers with ease and try to get out of the area. However, it became tougher when those soldiers would use their maneuver gear to latch on to the buildings and come back for him continuously.

The Survey Corps were filled with elite fighters. While they weren't in the same level as Levi's team, they could hold their own in a battle longer than most people. Their focus on Rex never wavered as they kept pouring at him, assault after assault, making it difficult for him to fly to higher ground or out of the area entirely.

Eventually, Rex had to resort to defense. He activated his Smack Hands to act as shields against the constant attacks sword attacks from the Survey Corps members while still using his Boogie Pack to maintain him in the air.

"You guys…really don't know when to give up!" Rex said as he defended himself against them. "I don't want to hurt you! Just let me go and I'll never come back!"

"Shut up! We won't hear your lies!"

Rex quickly moved aside to avoid the responder's sword. He was getting annoyed by their actions, thus turned to shout at that person.

"I'm not lying! I'm –"

The EVO teen had a few seconds to react. Two soldiers came straight for him from behind and with their swords ready to slash at him. They were only a few distance apart from each other when Rex turned to block their attack with his right Smack Hand. He succeeded in holding them off; however, one of them successfully kicked him in the face, surprising the EVO teen in the process and causing him to crash to the ground.

Rex had a hard time stopping himself. His body tumbled uncontrollably as Boogie Pack scattered into pieces and his Smack Hands deactivated. He only came to a stop when he lay on his back and groaned.

"I…should've seen that coming." He said and sat up.

"He's in the open! Now's our chance!" One male soldier stated strongly.

Rex heard him well and jumped back to his feet on the ground. The same number of Survey Corps members that ambushed him was the ones coming from above to kill him. Fortunately, Rex had one trick on his sleeve as he then activated his Boogie Pack again.

"Impossible! Wasn't that just destroyed?!" shouted one female with the group.

"No time for that! He's going to fly off again!" retorted a male next to her.

"Actually…" Rex said and reversed his Boogie Pack. It was now facing the group coming straight for him. "if anyone is doing any flying right now, it's going to be you guys!"

The group didn't know what was about to hit them. They only got to realize it when Rex caused the fans in the Boogie Pack to unleash a mighty wind against them. They were instantly sent flying with Rex hoping that they weren't too hurt.

However, even in that moment, the EVO hero didn't get any rest. He saw about sixteen Survey Corps members coming for him from a specific direction. But if that wasn't enough there were other soldiers who joined in from rooftops and came straight for him.

"I just can't catch a break huh!" Rex stated in annoyance.

With that, Rex went on the move. This time he activated his Rex Ride and drove off at a cleared direction. The soldiers followed him as expected, but it wasn't long before they realized something unexpected.

"We're not catching up to him!"

"He's too fast!"

They were right. Even though some of them went ahead to use a lot of their gas supply, it wasn't nearly enough to catch up to Rex. His speed was unmatched and it made it impossible for anyone to even see a outcome in this chase.

"Good thing these guys don't know what energy or electricity is! If they did, maybe they could catch up to me!" Rex said to himself.

Unknown to the teen however, it didn't take a calculative genius to know how to get him. He was being watched from the tallest point in the building by a lone person. She wore the Survey Corps uniform and wore glasses. It was also noted that she had an excited toothy grin as she watched Rex driving from the distance.

"Wow, it really is him!" The young woman said and laughed a bit. "Oh boy, I never thought I would get some alone time! Even Commander Erwin must've been doubtful of my little request! But now's not the time to dandle! Time to meet Mr. EVO!"

With that, she flew through the air in her maneuver gear, but not directly to Rex. Her reason was unclear as she made seemingly random moves in the air while thinking.

' _Those guys are trained well, but they can't catch up to something that isn't a titan! I can't blame them! Titans are hard to miss! But if my theory is correct! By putting up some distance while building up momentum, all I have to do catapult myself at the peak of speed and take the very street he's in! Then by making a decisive and quick turn, I should be able to get to him! But…this is risky and it's not something I would advise anyone to do! However, this is my chance! I can't lose it!'_

She soon saw Rex driving by her. She was at the shorter buildings' level and at a junction when he went by her unnoticed. Of course, the speed she was using was dangerously fast, but it was the only way. As such, the woman would've hit the building in front of her if not that she shot one of the secure lines at a building she just past and made a quick turn. It wasn't long after that she found herself heading close to Rex.

' _I've gotten him in my sight now, but…I'm going too fast! I have to slow down! If he sees me, it'll be impossible to catch up to him again!'_ She thought.

With that, the young woman planned out her next moves. She made her gear's lines to shoot out but not to anything in front of her. The hooks of them latches on to the buildings she passed by and held in tight. However, she also knew the abrupt hold would tear her hips off the rest of her body, thus she swiftly removed her maneuver gear at the very moment it seemed that she slowed down.

The woman was successfully and she landed directly in front of Rex. Her feet had to drag through the surface of the ground just for her to make that important stop. It was a good thing that she had pulled herself closer to the ground when she was with her maneuver gear.

"WAIT! LET'S TALK FOR A BIT!" She shouted out loud.

Rex was surprised by her presence. From his view, it had seemed the woman flew all the way just to get to his front. However, seeing as she wore the same uniform as the others, he quickly recovered and drove right passed her.

"Hey! I said wait!" She shouted and was ignored. Rex's distance was increasing and she didn't like it. Quickly, she pulled out a flare-gun from her belt and pointed it at a house Rex was about to pass. "He's going to fast! Hopefully, this will stop him for just long enough!"

With that said, the young woman fired a red flare. It flew past Rex and hit a part of the house he was about to pass. Rex had to swerve to the right just to avoid the collapsing building; however, in the cause of it he ended up crashing through a house across.

"Haha! It worked!" The woman rejoiced and pumped her fist in the air. "Hold on! Now's not the time for that! The explosion likely attracted some attention! I have to work fast!"

The woman then headed to the building Rex went right through. She entered it thanks to the huge breach the hero had made before using that as a chance to look around.

"Hello? Salazar-san?" She called out.

She almost regretted it soon after. Rex's Big Fat Sword was suddenly close to her face. The woman flinched as a result and almost fell back. As for the one who caused her the little fight, he stood up straight with an angry glare at her.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?! It's one thing to try and cut me to pieces and another to try and blow me up with a flare-gun!" He yelled.

"Yeah…I may have overdid it there." The woman said and chuckled nervously. She then shook her head and focused. "Hold on, I did it to get your attention. You were ignoring me, so I had no other choice. My name is Hanji Zoe or Hange if you want. I'm a section commander in the Survey Corps that deals with – Hey! At least let me introduce myself, you jerk!"

"Don't care." Rex replied, snubbing her. Her outburst was because he was already walking away. "I've got better things to do than to deal with people trying to kill me!"

Hanji was getting annoyed by Rex's attitude. Time was ticking for her and she knew she needed to get Rex's attention. Fortunately, a thought then came to her and it made her take a deep breath.

"Now you wait right there, EVO boy!"

Rex came to a stop instantly. His reason for that was because of his shock that she knew what he was. There were only few people that knew he was an EVO; however, the question of who could've rat him out was a first one.

"How do you know?" He asked subtly and turned to her. "Was it Eren's friends or Pixis?"

"Hmph, at least I got your attention." Han smirked a bit and crossed her arms under her chest. "It wasn't any of them. I know about you because of this…" She paused and pulled out a notepad. "Last year a young, brave and dedicated soldier under the Survey Corps had a special encounter with your kind. Her name was Ilse Langnar and she wrote her entire experience with that EVO outside titan-infested territory…until her death."

"There's another EVO here? The EVO didn't kill her, did it?" Rex asked with deep concern.

"No, if anything they got along." She replied. "But…I'm not willing to share my little information without your cooperation."

Rex snarled angrily. "So it's like that!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't look at me like I'm the enemy!" Hanji told him and walked closer. "Look, I know we may have acted brash for attacking you like that. It's not like we had any other choice. Everyone is freaking out over what just happened. It's not every day you get to find out that someone can turn into a titan or an EVO from a place we never heard of."

"I see…" Rex replied and looked away. "But the damage has been done. I can't surrender since I probably hurt a bunch of your friends."

"You're right about that." Hanji agreed and put the notepad in her breast pocket. "But you may have dug a bigger hole for that boy with the titan power. People are already spreading rumors that you two are part of some humanity extinction conspiracy. Commander Erwin wants him to be placed under the Survey Corps for his protection and to ease the public, but your actions may have jeopardize our attempt before we can get to it. That's one of the reasons I need you to cooperate. Commander Erwin is willing to hear you out but it'll have to be in secret."

"Why me? I can't help but find that fishy." Rex became suspicious.

"I can't blame you. We did try to kill you." Hange halfheartedly replied. She then became serious. "But you could say it's because you intrigue him and me. The EVO mentioned when she first tried to save the girl, and considering how the titans have had the advantage over us until today, we could really use a hero right about now."

"This EVO…is a girl?" He asked and paused for a moment. Back when his world was infested with EVOs, there were few females that knew him. But considering girls like Circe had been cured, it only meant one thing. _'Could it be her? Breach?'_

"Yes, it's a girl. You'll find out the rest if you cooperate with us."

Rex was silent to say another word. A part of him wanted to leave right away and not turn back. However, he remembered Eren and his friends and could imagine the kind of problems they could go through because of his action earlier. He didn't regret it though; he was always willing to help. Besides, the EVO mentioned by Hanji made him very curious.

"Fine, I'll comply, but it better not be a trap!" Rex stated.

"Nice." With that, Hanji pulled out a small paper and unfolded it. It turned out then that it was a map which she then showed to Rex by standing next to him. "Alright, this is a map of the district you're in. You see this mark I'm pointing. Go there and you'll meet Commander Erwin."

"Okay. I got it." Rex replied and took the map with him.

Just then, the two of them heard voices. They sounded like the soldiers that they were chasing the EVO hero earlier. Hanji quickly reacted by pushing Rex.

"Get going while you still can. Remember, no one must see you go there." She said.

"I hear ya! Just stop pushing!" Rex replied in annoyance.

The EVO hero soon left the building before the soldiers got in there through the breach. They were met with Hange who walked over to them with a serious face.

"Have you found him?" She asked strictly.

"No, ma'am." Answered a male soldier.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Go and continue your search! We can't lose him!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" replied the same soldier. He and the others with him did the military's salute and left soon after.

Hange smiled and looked away into the sky. _'Today just keeps getting interesting huh.'_

Unknown to the woman, however, Breach watched from an alley across the street with an angry glare at her.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Three days passed and the news of the recovery of Wall Rose was heard far and wide. Everyone in the other walls heard about the boy who could turn into a titan and the other one who's past was a complete mystery. They wanted answers as everyone had their reaction to te news. Some praised it while others felt fearful for their existence.

However, the tight spot humanity found itself in was little compared to Eren's on position. He was on a bed in a sitting up posture in a cell he didn't know about. At the other side, outside the cell, were two recognizable faces.

' _These two are the scouting legion's absolute best. Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi.'_ He thought.

Eren had just been asked if he had any question. He was hesitant and confused, which was expected since he had been in a coma for a few days.

"Where am I?" He asked. He then attempted to move his wrists, only to then realize that they were chained.

"You can probably see that for yourself." Commander Erwin answered. "This is an underground cell. Your person is currently under the Police Force's responsibility. We've finally been allowed to talk to you barely a few moments ago."

"What's next?" Eren asked. He became concerned for his friends. "And…what about the trainees who were hanging around with me, especially that guy named Rex?!"

Commander Erwin became quiet as he glanced over to Levi. The both of them said nothing and the commander spoke.

"We're hearing them out." He replied. "This includes anyone else who might know something about your past. As for the young man, his status is under wraps until further notice. For now, what we're going to do won't be much of a change from how it's been so far."

' _I barely remember the guy, but…he did save a lot of us out there. I hope he's okay though.'_ Eren thought. _'For now, I should see if I can make it out of this situation.'_

Erwin then pulled out a key. Eren recognized it right away. "Hey…I know that key."

"Sure you do. It's yours." He replied. "You can have it back later. Back at your parents, in Dr. Yeager's basement in Shiganshina district lies the answer to the titan question, am I mistaken?"

"No, sir…" Eren replied hesitantly. "You…probably not mistaken…or so my father said."

Levi was a bit suspicious. "You lose your memory and your daddy goes missing, eh? Now that's convenient…"

"Levi…" Erwin called with a slight strict tone. "I thought we already established that he had no reason to lie." He then went back to Eren. "There are still a few things I'd like to know. However…as of now….I believe we should ask you what it is you want."

"What I want?" Eren asked.

Erwin continued. "A lot had happened, even more than you currently know, and it's possible more surprises might be waiting for us. To inspect your house, we'd have to recover Shiganshina district in Wall Maria, which last year went through an unexplained phenomenon that saw almost every titan carried away to somewhere unknown. It would've been a good time to make the search; however, the timing was imperfect and now titans control the districts in bigger numbers again. That brings me to the basement. The door there has been broken, blockading it rapidly would require us to resort to that titan's power of yours. Like it or not, the titans have a definite influence on our fates. The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan follow the same principles as you do presumably…Your will is the 'key'. The 'key' that can allow humanity to escape this hopeless situation."

Eren stuttered to respond appropriately. Memories of people who he knew and saw killed in the mouths of titans flooded his mind. While it was true that Rex prevented a lot of them, Eren could still find enough memories to fuel his anger.

"Hey, we don't have all day, you little piece of trash." Levi stated with a monotone voice. "What is it you wanna do?"

Eren snarled, gritting his teeth with pure and dark anger and hatred on his face. Erwin, Levi and the guard left to stay with them noticed it, especially Eren's voice as he finally answered.

"I want to join the Survey Corps and murder all the titans, sir."

"Oh hoh." Levi responded with a slight glint of interest. "Not bad." He continued and walked to the cell. "Tell the higher-ups that I'll be vouching for him. It's not that I trust him in the least. I just want to be around to kill him if he ever goes rogue and starts a rampage. Even with that Rex boy being a problem, I doubt the top brass will disagree that I'm the only one fit for the job."

"All right, son. You're in." Erwin stated. "Consider yourself a member of the Survey Corps."

Eren was speechless.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Days went by, with each going by with Eren unaware of their passing. There was no window in his cell; the only source of light was the lit torches on the wall. And it wasn't like the guards watching him were friendly. They saw him as a monster and likely a nuisance to be ridden off. With time Eren began to doubt his freedom from the cell.

Fortunately, his freedom came in the form of Hanji and a guy. She was accompanied by a tall man with blonde hair and facial hair. The bother of them stood in front of the cell and Hanji spoke.

"We apologize, Eren. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." She apologized. "But on the bright side, it seems like you'll be able to get out of here soon."

Eren was speechless again but with a look of hope in his eyes. Hanji and the other guy with her released him but not without being accompanied by two officers of the Military Police. He was then led through a hallway, where Hanji then introduced herself and the other guy. It turned out his name was Mike Zakarius and he had a habit of sniffing people, which included Eren as one of them.

Soon they arrived at a door. Hanji was a little taken aback but recovered as she went to it and turned to Eren. "Sorry…I got a little carried away with my useless chatting." She said. "I hardly noticed we're already here. But don't worry it's probably for the best that you know nothing beforehand anyway." She then opened the door for him. "Just tell them what's on your mind, Eren. It may be presumptuous of us, but...we can only have faith in you now."

With that said, Eren was led into the place that awaited him. He arrived in a courtroom with the center being a square platform barricaded by short metal railings. The judge's side had three insignia for the three branches of the military with the Military Police at Eren's left and the Survey Corps' at his right.

' _So I was in the court dungeon all this time?'_ He thought.

Eren was then led to the center stage where he was then told to kneel. With his hands held back by the handcuff, a pole was then placed in the space between his arms, thus keeping him still in one place.

Eren chose that time to look around the courtroom. The head of the Military Police was standing and present, with the same for Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin and Levi. But what really surprised him were Mikasa, Armin, Mina, Mylius and Nack.

' _You guys…are here. But why?'_ He thought.

Just then, the doors were opened and a forceful voice was heard as an order. Everyone looked to the one being led to the courtroom like Eren. Mina gasped silently with her hand placed at her mouth. Eren couldn't look behind him, but he could tell that something big was heading his way.

"Fancy meeting you here." said a familiar voice.

Eren looked to his left and saw Rex standing next to him. The young man had been stripped of his usual clothes, just to be replaced with a white shirt, pants and shoes like Eren. He was also missing his goggles, but that wasn't the worst of it. Rex was covered in scars, with most of them being fresh on his face and hands. Eren was speechless over the poor sight of the young man he thought was invincible; however, he couldn't say anything as Rex was forced to his knees and put in the same position as Eren.

"Well then, let us begin, shall me?" said an old man. He sat the judge's seat and looked forward to Rex and Eren. He was very old by the grey facial hair, as well as wearing glasses just to see the paper in his hand. "You're Eren Yeager, right? And the one next to you is Rex Salazar, am I correct? Eren, You are a sworn soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause, if need be…is that right?"

"Yes, sir." Eren answered right away.

Rex leaned in towards Eren. "Um…who's this guy?"

"Not now." Eren answered frustrated. He couldn't help but feel that way since he knew who the judge was. However, it'd appear that the judge sensed the confusion on Rex.

"I believe the both of you are confused on your circumstance. Let me start by saying that I am General Lissimo Dallis Zacklay, the head of the three divisions of the military." He stated and continued. "The usual law practices are inapplicable to the both of you as your case is special. The military council is now in order and the sole right to pass judgement on the both of you rests on me. I shall decide whether the both of you will live or die here and now."

"Oh boy." Rex muttered.

"Any objection?" He asked.

"None, sir." Eren accepted, though with reluctance.

"What says you?" General Lissimo asked.

"Um…what he said." Rex answered.

With that, the general continued. "It's good to have your understanding. Your case is unprecedented. It stirred a clamor inside these walls and brought forth two clashing viewpoints. There are people who call the both of you demons that will be our undoing…and there are others who consider the both of you saviors, our guides of hope. As expected it proved impossible to keep your existences completely under wraps from the general populace, after all. When an official announcement about the both of you is issued, it will signify emergence of a possible new thread other than titans. We're here to decide which military division you will be entrusted to. Ways of further dealings with the both of you will be determined depending on that. The Military Police or the Survey Corps. We shall hear what the Military Police has to say first."

The head of the Military Police spoke. "Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, reporting. We think that swift disposal is in order once we have concluded a thorough research on Eren and Rex's body. This was the conclusion I have arrived to after carefully considering the scale of damage that would be inflicted upon society in the case of their existence is acknowledged. The people of importance regard them as a threat. Yet, in the situation, those people, including the royalty, still stick to their noninterference policy in regard to the matters in regards to the matters that do not directly concern the innermost lands, just like they did five years ago and the strange anomaly that happened above Wall Rose last year. However, that seems to provoke a raising discontent among the people who consider Eren and Rex as heroes – primarily among the residents of Wall Rose's settlements, soldiers in the Garrison and those who have connections to business companies. As a result...we have a situation where a civil war might break out over the territories still left to us and uproars in the Garrison since many of the soldiers were saved by Rex."

' _Me, a hero?!'_ Eren thought. _'Just what is going on outside, exactly…?!'_

' _Hmph, it's nice to see some people actually appreciate me in this world.'_ Rex thought in amusement.

The Military Police head continued. "I acknowledge that it was their combined power that was the deciding factor in repelling the attack the other day. I also acknowledge that their existence is far from harmless. The simple fact of their existence has gained too much political weight. That is why, after we have gleaned as much information as we can out of their bodies, the least we can do for them is to posthumously name them heroes of hero who sacrificed their lives for humanity's sake."

"No need for that." stated a priest close to the Military Police head. His face was a full scowl as he continued. "They are vermin who tricked the divine wall, bestowed upon us by lord's wisdom, and invaded our land. They must be executed without further ado."

' _What's his problem?'_ Rex asked, sending an angry glare at the priest.

' _That getup of his…if I'm not mistake, he's from that organization that suddenly started gaining support five years ago. It was called a religion I think…'_ Eren thought.

"Pastor Nick, to order, please." General Lissimo said calmly. "Next, let's hear the opinion of the Survey Corps."

"Yes, sir." Commander Erwin replied. "The 13th commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, reporting. We officially ask the both of them to join us and use their combined power to help us to return Wall Maria back to the human race. That is all I have to say."

"Hm? Are you sure?" asked General Lissimo.

"Yes, sir." Commander Erwin answered. "With their titan powers, it is possible for us to reconquer Wall Maria. I could think that the preferable option in this situation is clear enough."

"…I see." General Lissimo continued. "By the way, Erwin, from where do you plan to sortie to your exploration mission this time? I believe Pixis is already finished walling up the gate of the Tros district. Correct, Pixis?"

"Indeed…I suppose it can't be opened ever again." Commander Pixis answered.

Commander Erwin answered. "We hope to depart from the Karanese district this time, and then we will have to tentatively search our way to the Shiganshina district once again."

Just then, an important conservative objected to it with fear obviously in his voice and on his face. He suggested right away that all the gates be walled up to prevent any break-ins like the ones caused by the Armored titan and Colossal titan.

Levi was quick to put him in his place nonchalantly. "Talking big, huh, you swine…Where's the guarantee the titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up all the gates. 'We', 'us', by 'us' you keep chanting, you must mean my friends who risk their lives protecting you while your kind fattens up in safety, eh? Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands, but that never even occurred to you swine, eh?"

"I-I just said that we'll be safe if we wall up all the gates is all…" The man replied nervously.

"I've had enough of you blasphemy, you vile insect!" Pastor Nick yelled at the conservative. "The wall of Rose is granted to us by God! It is not in human rights to maim it! Did you not see his sign last year, when he created that thing in the sky that sucked many of those titans away?! If we dare to continue thinking about maiming the wall, we shall be next for his wrath upon us!"

Breach sneezed and sniffed a bit. She was watching the entire scene from a small portal on the floor close to Rex's legs. Since his body blocked her view, it prevented her from being seen despite only half of her head was seeable.

"Let's get back to business at hand." General Lissimo said, calming the argument. "Next…Eren, Rex, I have a question for you two. It seems there is hope for the both of you to join the Survey Corps. Eren, as a soldier that you've been up till now, do you really believe you can put that titan power of yours to good use?"

"Y-Yes, I do, sir." Eren answered.

"And Rex, despite that you are no soldier, you sided with us to assist in the recovery of Trost District, can you put that power of yours to good use?"

"I can do that." Rex smiled. It seemed that everything was working out well.

However, General Lissimo seemed doubtful of their statements as he then pulled up a paper and read from it. "Oh. On the contrary, the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says this: 'Following his transformation into a titan, he swung his fist three times, aiming for Mikasa Ackerman. He also marched on Rex Salazar, who survived it and went on to assist Squad leader Ian.'"

Eren was shocked to hear it. He didn't remember ever trying to harm Mikasa or Rex. The reason was because he lost control of his titan form, which Armin determined from his shocked look. Riko, who stood next to Mikasa, could only snare lightly at her.

' _Does that mean she wrote some lie in her report? As if hiding the ugly truth would benefit mankind in any way.'_ She thought.

"Is it true, Rex Salazar?" General Lissimo asked. "Keep in mind that the court's decision lies on me."

"It's…" Rex sighed and bowed his head. "It's true."

"I see…" General Lissimo then turned to the Survey Corps side. "Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes, sir, I am here." Mikasa answered.

"Ah, so you're Mikasa." He said. "Is it true that Eren attacked you?"

Mikasa was hesitant. Eren turned to hope, hoping that somehow Rex was wrong. The tension was getting high and none of them liked it. But the longer Mikasa hesitated, it was clear to Riko and Ian that she should say the truth.

"Holding back the truth won't save him." Ian said.

"Tell the truth." Riko added.

Mikasa finally gave in. "Yes…that is true." She answered.

The court was soon filled with murmuring. Mikasa and Rex's confession had tilted the side of things against Eren. However, the most shocked of the revelation was Eren, who could only stare into space because of what he heard.

' _I tried…to kill Mikasa? Me?'_ He thought.

"However…" Mikasa continued. "Before that Eren, in his titan form, saved my life twice. The first was when Mina, Rex and I were about to fall prey to a titan. He engaged the titan, saving us. The second time was when he protected Armin and I from being shot. These facts are also true and I would like you to take them into consideration as well."

"I wouldn't be so quick to consider them." Nile Dawk, the head of the Military Police retorted. "There are instances described in your reports that are true, but…I came to the conclusion that there's a lot of bias and wishful thinking in them, and not enough objectiveness, thus they lack documental value." He then brought out a bunch of papers in his hands and continued. "Also, I know the reason why you're in Eren's corner. When I was looking up Eren's background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. It sounds unbelievable, but when these two were both only nine years old, they stabbed to death three adult robbers. Their deed is understandable to some degree, their motif being legitimate self-defense, but ultimately that kill raises doubts in Eren's basic human nature. The question is should we really trust him with our most talented people, our funds and the destiny of all human kind?"

Once again, the court became filled with murmurs. They were much fear from the soldiers, religious groups and conservatives present in the courtroom. Rex didn't like it, but he was shocked to hear what Eren and Mikasa did. He might've then spoken back, but Nile spoke up again.

"This then brings me to Rex Salazar." He said. "We seem to be avoiding or just not bringing the questions we should be asking. Where does he come from really? We claim that he's a titan because of what he turned into. But according to reports, it appeared that when he saved Mina Carolina, Mylius Zeramuski and Nack Tierce, he had no prior knowledge of a titan or how to kill it. Added to that, he wore clothes which are foreign to those who lived at Wall Rose. So the real questions we should be asking is this. What is Rex Salazar truly? Is he a titan…or something else we're unaware of?"

"I didn't put that in my report." Mina muttered.

"We did." Mylius replied. "I'm sorry, Mina, but keeping such vital information does nothing good for humanity. I respect Rex…However, we still don't know his true backgrounds. I hope you understand."

Mina was speechless. She turned to Nack with hopeful eyes that he disagreed. However, Nack refused to look back at her, but it was clear by his strained face that he was feeling some guilt.

With that, the fear in many doubters began to spread and increase. Whether it was Rex or Eren, the people amongst the soldiers began to spread rumors amongst themselves. One person said Eren was a titan that took the shape of a boy while another speculated that Rex was connected to the Armored titan. It only then became worse when they suggested killing them both and Mikasa just in case she was a titan too.

' _This isn't looking good.'_ Rex thought, looking around. _'If we end up actually getting the execution, I might have to break the deal and get us out of here. But just where can I take us? And just how many will I have to take with me? Mina, Mylius and Nack are connected to me. Who knows what would happen to them if I just take Eren, Mikasa and Armin with me.'_

Eren couldn't take it anymore. Their rumors and fearmongering finally made him to speak out of turn.

"NO!" Eren shouted. He caught everyone's attention and calmed down a bit. "I mean…please don't." He then snarled. "I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with that! She has nothing to do with all that at all. And you know what? All you did so far is speculating one-sidedly and taking guesses convenient to you…You won't get anywhere close to the truth if all you do is disregarding how things really are. And besides…what are you all scared of, when you didn't even see a titan in your whole life?"

Eren's words were reaching them. However, it only seemed to cause the people to stutter and stare in obvious fear as they saw him talk freely. It seemed like his point won't be reached, but Eren continued anyway.

"What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you? If you say you're scared to fight for survival yourself, then please at least lend your support to those who fight for you. You damn spineless cowards…STOP THE FUSS ALREADY AND JUST INVEST ALL YOU GOT ONE US!"

The entire courtroom became quiet, but not in the way Eren would've hoped. His outburst had caused the fear in everyone to spread faster than it should. As such, Nile turned to a subordinate with a rifle and said. "At the ready!"

' _I clearly overdid it…'_ The reality dawned on Eren. _'And now things got even worse...'_

Rex glared at the soldier about to fire. _'Eren did nothing wrong and you're going to shoot him! Damn it! I'm really gonna have to break my side of the deal to save him!'_

And so, Rex was about to reactivate his nanites. He had shut them down a while ago for reasons which he had. But seeing Eren about to be shot was something that he couldn't let them get away. His Smack Hands should be more than enough to save the young man.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **That's where I'm going to stop there for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know a lot of you might be confused by Rex's presence in the courtroom. I bet some of you are already thinking that Rex can just take on everyone there and free Eren (which is true). However, there are reasons for him being in the condition he is in this chapter. You will find out in the next chapter.**

 **So it seemed that Hanji aka Hange had a bigger role in this chapter. I think it's something to think over since some people want her to be paired with Rex. Originally, Petra was supposed to make an appearance, but I decided to leave her to her canon debut when I get to it. As for Breach, there was a line that she said in this chapter. But I felt that it didn't fit with her chapter, thus I removed it when I read through the chapter.**

 **Now about the polls that I mentioned in the previous chapter, it's going to end soon. I can't say when since I'm kind of fighting against time with this fanfiction. I will explain what I mean by that in the next chapter. The next chapter is almost done, so expect it to drop hopefully soon. But by the meantime, please go to the poll and vote for the girl you want to be in Rex's love triangle. I will not accept any vote or a mention of another female character in the review page.**

 **-Questions and Answers-**

Can you make it Sasha X Rex please? **(By Guest)**

 **Answer: No, that is up for the poll and the story development to decide.**

Will Agent Six and Bobo Haha show up anytime soon and kick the shit outta everyone who hurt their son/little brother figure? **(By tomahawkESP)**

 **Answer: I cannot spoil if they will be in the story anytime soon. But for the sake of you and every other readers, I will reveal that there are TWO individuals that make it to the AOT world and their roles will be revealed later on. In fact, one of them will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

So Breach was already there for one full year? **(By TheGeekno72)**

 **Answer: Yes, but presently she has been there for two years.**

Do you plan on making a story with Ben ending up in the world of Attack on Titans? **(By Guest)**

 **Answer: The idea is there, but it won't be in this fanfiction. I'm thinking of a standalone fanfiction which will connect my other Ben 10 crossover with this fanfiction. The events in it will be mildly mentioned in this fanfiction, but not enough to confuse anyone.**

Make a Seraph of the End and Secret Saturday crossover? **(By Dcraus)**

 **Answer: I haven't watched Seraph of the end yet. A friend has suggested it and I do plan on watching it in a few months. Hopefully, I like it enough and do that crossover with Secret Saturdays.**

Multiverse in the fanfiction? **(By Cartmanisbestkid)**

 **Answer: Though you didn't put this as a question, I just want to assure you and everybody reading this that I won't make this fanfiction convulated with talks about the Multiverse or the Time War. You have no need to worry.**

Do the Scouts know about Breach and/or work with her?

 **Answer: I wanted to wait for the next chapter, but I think I should clear things up. First, the event with Breach leaving Ilse's grave is one year apart with what's happening now. I say that because of the anime/manga canon since the recovery of Ilse's notepad does take place one year brgotr to the current storyline. Secondly, Breach has not been in touch with the Scouts despite being around for a year in the walls. Her reason will be mentioned in the next chapter. Only a few people in the scouts are aware of her existence (Hanji is one of them). The reason behind that will also be in the next chapter. Lastly, Levi had a reason for trying to kill her. He explains himself in the next chapter.**

 **_(LINE BREAK)_**

 **Well those are the questions I'm sure needed to be answered. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I read every one of them, so please send more so I can understand how you feel of this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Also PLEASE vote in the polls for Petra, Sasha and Hange (aka Hanji) to be in Rex's love triangle with Mina. Bye!**


	10. A verdict has been reached

**Hello! Hello! Hello! My name is Man of Cartoons and I am here with another chapater that you can call a bonus chapter! Yes, it's here much sooner than most of you must've thought! There is a reason for that. But before getting to that reason, let's get on to the next chapter. I will say that it's VERY important that you read the end of the chapter to know why there won't be any update for probably a month and a week or two.**

 **Now then, let's get on to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: A verdict has been reached**

Nile's rifleman was more than ready to fire at Eren. Rex couldn't comprehend why such an action would be taken despite the court having not reached a decision yet. He knew little about military courts though, but even then he knew that the courts in his own world wouldn't just allow the defendant to be killed right away. This meant that Rex only had one choice. He would have to break out of his handcuff and save Eren.

But then he found he didn't have to do any saving. Levi showed up all of a sudden and gave Eren a powerful kick. That kick was enough to push Eren's head to the side and send his tooth flying.

'Something went flying?' Eren thought, confused. 'Wait…is that my tooth?'

The kick didn't end there. Levi sent another powerful kick at the teen's stomach. Eren grunted from the impact, but even then the beating didn't stop. Levi grabbed Eren by the hair and sent his knee against his face. The impact was painful and it could be heard all over the courtroom.

Mikasa tried to rush over to stop the beating. She couldn't take any much of it as it was. However, Armin held her back, knowing well that interfering would just put them and Eren in an unspeakable spot. That didn't stop Rex though, who angrily yelled at Levi.

"Hey! That's enough!" He protested.

Rex's anger got the best to him and made him forgot about his former idea. He tried to moved, but was reminded of the chain holding him back. However, his protest couldn't be ignored and soon he paid the price for it.

Rex was immediately silenced with a stomp on his face. However, the beating on the EVO didn't end there. Levi followed his previous attack with a upward kick to the chin. It was such a direct hit that it made Rex's head hit the metal pole holding him back. He was then grabbed by the head and bashed against the floor.

Rex snarled, glaring at Levi. The young man didn't seem fazed by it as he went close to Rex face with a stoic expression.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you. She's watching." He whispered.

Rex's eyes widened before returning to the former expression as before. Levi then marched his foot on Rex's face, which seemed to anger him more. Eren didn't like it one bit, thus he decided to speak up his mind again.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to –"

Eren was cut off by a swift kick to the face. Levi had used the same leg as before to attack the young man. However, he then continued to beat Eren until his shoe was on his head which was on the ground.

"This is my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline, I believe pain is the most effective way." He said nonchalantly. "What the both of you need most at the moment is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, the both of you are easy targets for my kicks now that you both are crouching."

With that, Levi continued his beating on Rex and Eren. Their grunts were followed by the sounds of Levi's shoes hitting their flesh and bones and making painful noises that went around the entire courtroom. Mina couldn't bear to watch, thus she looked away. The beating only ended when Nile interrupted with a deep concern.

"Wait, Levi." He said.

"What is it?" He asked and turned to the man. His foot was on Eren's head.

"It's dangerous." He replied, implying to Eren and Rex. "What if you're inviting their hatred triggers their transformation into those monsters again? We cannot be certain if Rex is truly a titan."

"What are you saying?" Levi asked and removed his shoe from Eren's face. He then pulled out a goggle from his pocket. Rex easily recognized it as his own, even with his face covered in blood. "You see this? This is the trigger to Rex's abnormal titan power. But who knows. Maybe his titan power is a special kind like the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. I already mentioned this in my report."

"But what if he's tricking you?" He asked.

Levi turned to Rex and kicked him in the stomach. "Huh, he must be a good actor to take my kicks like that. Look at him, staring at me with those eyes like he wants to kill me right here. Hey, if you can use your titan power, use it now and kill me."

Rex only growled at him. The beatings were awful, but he couldn't bring himself to do what Levi said. As such, Levi then turned to Eren and pulled him by the hair.

"Besides, weren't you guys going to dissect them?" He asked.

Nile was speechless, with the same for his rifleman. Levi saw this as his chance and stood straight in front of everyone. "You know, it seems like, after they transformed into titans, Eren killed off twenty before running out of juice, while Rex kept kicking even after he was punched through a brick wall and eaten by a titan. The fact that they possess intelligence can spell serious trouble for you if they were to oppose the police as the enemy. If that happens, they'll be your problem and not mine, you know. And what are you going to do in that case? You policemen and all those who've been picking on them should really consider this: Will you really be able to kill them if you were to fight them?"

No one could answer to that question. Even though a majority of them hadn't seen Eren and Rex in action, the reports about them were terrifying enough to make no one even think they could face off against them and come out alive.

Commander Erwin saw this as his chance and spoke. "General Lissimo Zacklay, I have a proposition. A lot of things are unclear about the titan power of Eren and Rex. That is why they will always represent a certain potential threat. In the case Eren and Rex are put under our watch Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Roku will be able to take countermeasures if need be. Rest assured, men as skilled as them will handle the matter accordingly at the crucial moment."

"Oh…" General Lissimo replied. "Squad Leader Roku is an incredible talented man indeed; no doubt he will follow orders without hesitation. However, is it not true that he declined coming to the courtroom?"

"That is correct." Commander Erwin answered. "He insisted on staying back in order to finalize the plans for our next expedition. You can be rest assured that he will be briefed and follow accordingly."

"I see." General Lissimo then turned to Levi. "Will you and Roku really be able to handle the matter accordingly?"

"If you are talking about killing them, then I have no doubt in our abilities to do so." Levi answered. "The problem is that no option in between exists…"

"Looks like our discussion is mostly over." General Lissimo said and clasped his hands together. "I shall pass my judgment."

"Sir, please wait a moment." Nile asked and then turned to Commander Erwin. "Erwin, I want to ask you something. What do you plan to do about the inland situation?"

Commander Erwin answered. "I fully realize that our activities in the lands beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems of the innerland. That is why I have another proposition to resolve that tension." He then turned to General Lissimo. "I plan to calm the inland people's worries by proving to the public that Eren and Rex can be valuable asset to mankind in our next mission outside the walls. I would like you to postpone your judgement until then."

"Oh…so you want to take them to the outer lands…" General Lissimo said with an intrigued voice. He overhead priests express their hope that Rex and Eren die there. He then decided to pass his judgement, but not for their sakes. "It's decided then. Eren Yeager and Rex Salazar are to be put into the Survey Corps. However…they are to return here again depending on the mission results."

With that, the case was closed and Rex and Eren were freed to leave.

* * *

Eren winced as he tried to clean his wounds He had been given a towel to do so, which was fortunate. Rex was sitting next to him with his face clean of his own share of blood, but not without having more scars to add to the ones he had.

"You doing okay, Eren?" Rex asked and stretched his arm on the couch's top. "I'm relieved that's all over. I didn't know how long I could keep up with all that court stuff."

Eren was confused. From his perspective, the EVO teen wasn't making much sense. It only became more confusing when Commander Erwin came to them.

"I'm glad you could trust us, Rex. You had no reason to believe in us to follow through. At least now we can help each other with time." He said.

"I guess so." Rex said and closed his eyes.

Commander Erwin then turned to Eren. "Sorry about the pain…You really did speak up your mind in front of General Lissimo and those other big shots unrestrainedly, after all. That gave us the perfect chance to play the card had prepared up our sleeve. The pain you and Rex are in was also necessary to achieve our goal."

"Sure, whatever." Rex replied with a short glare at Erwin. "Just a little heads-up next time won't kill ya, you know."

"Are you sure about that? A 'heads-up' could've led to actual heads rolling." Commander Erwin stated with a serious. He made Rex feel dumbfounded until he chuckled and waved his hand. "Rest assured there won't be any need for that anymore. We've overcome this hurdle as it was."

"Uh…yeah." Rex replied and looked away.

"Anyway…" Erwin then focused on Eren. "It's nice to meet you, Eren. Let's get along from now on."

"Yes, sir." Eren replied. He watched Commander Erwin extend his hand to him and accepted it. "Nice to meet you."

Just then, Rex interrupted by pointing to his face. "So…can I get rid of these scars now? I've got a beautiful face to keep for the ladies."

"Hmm, you may, Rex." Erwin permitted.

Rex closed his eyes and reactivated his Nanites. Eren was confused of the EVO's next move until he noticed faint blue lights appearing on Rex's scars and erasing them. It was a spectacular sight, as well as confusing to the young man. He could only stare until Rex opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek with a quirky grin.

"As smooth as a baby's butt." He said.

"I-I don't understand." Eren said finally. The thought had lingered on his mind until that very moment. "I thought Corporal Levi said that you couldn't use your powers without those goggles."

"They also called me a titan, Eren." Rex replied with a snarky smirk at Eren. "Between you, me and everyone in this room, that was all a ruse. It all started a week ago after you plunged up that hole."

* * *

Rex was standing by a chair at a table in front of him. Commander Erwin was sitting across with Levi standing closely by at a wall. Hanji were also present in the room with Mike Zakarius nearby. They were in Trost district, in a house and street deserted by people and titans. It was a perfect place for a meeting.

"I must say, I'm still surprised Hanji pulled it through." Commander Erwin said with a small smile. His disbelief was over when he stood up and held his hand to Rex. "Nice to meet you. I'm Commander Erwin, leader of the Survey Corps."

"Huh…" Rex responded with uncertainty. He took Erwin's hand and shook on it slowly. The distrust on his face was as clear as day. "So…you're the guy who told those soldiers to arrest or kill me. I'm Rex Salazar, by the way."

"I have no regret over that." Erwin replied and removed his hand from Rex. "Before we get into discussion, please take a seat."

Rex obliged by doing what the commander said. He wanted to know why Hanji had directed him to come to a place like this. It wasn't so bad. When he looked around, he noticed that he looked like a normal house that survived the titans' destruction. But there was no time to talk about that. Commander Erwin spoke with a firm face.

"We had to take measures to ensure that the situation was under control." He said. "I acknowledge your good work. I know if it weren't for you that many men and women with families praying each day for their love one's survival would be devastated. However, while your actions are admirable, it has likely sparked tension within the walls. Up until today no one had heard about a boy that could turn into a titan, and now there's an EVO within our midst, you have to admit that it's a combination for disaster."

"I think I get it." Rex said with a thoughtful look. "But that doesn't explain how she…" She pointed at Hanji. "knows that I'm an EVO."

Commander Erwin looked to Hanji, who understood what he wanted her to do. She went to him and handed him the familiar notepad Rex saw before. He then placed it on the table and looked back at Rex with his hand on it. "Once in a while, the Survey Corps have an expedition outside the walls. Last year, Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hanji came across this notepad you see here. In it contained personal account of Ilse Langnarin her last moments outside the wall and in Wall Maria. Tell me, have you heard of the name Breach?"

"Breach?!" Rex's posture and personality changed. He stood up abrupt and with his hands on the table, leaning forward at Erwin. "Y-You know Breach?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

Levi intervened with a glare. "Sit down and listen, kid. You're being an idiot by interrupting."

"I wasn't talking to you!" Rex yelled at him.

"Rex, please sit down." Erwin said firmly. He sent a scary glare at Rex that made the EVO teen to sit down almost immediately. Once that was down, he relaxed. "We do not know Breach…personally. Two years ago, it'd appear that she caused a strange anomaly to appear above Wall Maria and suck up some of the titans away. We were caught off guard by it and didn't respond appropriately due to its strange nature. This notepad here includes everything that happened behind the scenes. I only trust to tell you this much because I believe you can help us. Breach mentioned your name briefly, and considering what she did have made me think that we can cooperate with one another."

"I see…" Rex replied with a thought. He seemed puzzled a bit until he mentioned it. "She...didn't kill that woman, did she?"

Levi interjected. "Why do you ask? Has she killed before?"

"Uh…no." Rex said and sheepishly shook his head. "It's just that…a lot has happened and…I'm not so sure that…Forget it."

No one said a word soon after. Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hanji were puzzled by Rex's response as they could only stare at him. He was clearly hiding something; however, what it could be was a question for another time.

"Then I shall get to the point." Commander Erwin said, interrupting the short silence. "There's no record of EVOs. Even from the hints Ilse left behind, there are no instances of humans or animals having the ability to do what you or Breach did. Humanity has only feared one thing and that's the titans. The fact that EVOs are new and are a part of the unknown is only a recipe for social and political unrest and possibly economic crisis. You must understand that people are bound to hate or fear what they don't understand. In other words, we must handle this before it gets out of hand."

Rex sighed and sat back. "Alright, I get it. So what do you want me to do? To surrender?"

"That was never an option to begin with." Commander Erwin replied. "Do not get me wrong; we do not intend to have you killed either. The problem is that you showed abilities that surpasses that of an ordinary titan. I want you to be classified as a special case, like Eren, someone whose titan power is much evolved than the standard titans. The higher-ups will find it hard to swallow, but we can get them to gulp it down with very good convincing."

"And what would that be?" Rex asked skeptical with his arms crossed.

"Your weakness." Commander Erwin answered. "It does not have to be real. The main goal is to have the people believe that you are not as invincible as others might exaggerate. You will have to engage in a battle with Levi and his team in the open, and take a fall."

"That sounds easy enough, but there's a problem with that." Rex replied and sat forward and pointed at Levi. "No offense, but he's not going to be able to get me when I'm at my best. You're not going to fool anyone into thinking he can beat me."

Levi took offense to that. Before Rex knew it, the tip of Levi's blade was very close to the EVO's eyes. Rex was surprised by it, and even screamed as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Hanji laughed a little before heading over to Rex and helping him stand up. Meanwhile, Erwin sent a stern face at Levi.

"We already talked about this." He said.

"I know." Levi replied stoically and put his sword back at its seethe.

Hanji decided then to continue the conversation. "Sorry about that. Levi's actually our best when it comes to killing titans. You should hear the cute nicknames that he has under his belt."

"I can only imagine." Rex replied with a dry tone.

Just then, Hanji surprised him when she took his googles from his head. The EVO teen was surprised and even tried to grab it from her hand. However, the young woman was quick, as she swatted his hand away so easily.

"Relax. Relax. I'll give this back to you." She said with a chirpy smile. "I have a plan that will make everyone happy…for the most part."

"I don't see how my goggles have anything to do with it." Res replied with an annoyed glare.

"Geez, hold it in first and let me get my point across." Hanji stated and continued. "With everything that has gone down, some authorized few from the squads involved will have to submit their reports to the higher-ups in the military. We can use this to our advantage thanks to your obsession on wearing these goggles. Everyone that I interviewed mentioned you always had it on you, and considering those reports will positively have the same accounts, we can just make it look like these goggles are the key to your 'titan' powers."

"Seriously?! That's your big plan?!" Rex yelled and took his goggles back. "Of all the ideas that could be come up with, you chose that?!"

"Well…it does make sense." Hanji said and smiled sheepishly.

"She's right." Commander Erwin stated, surprising Rex. He then stood up with the same strict look as before. "As crazy and absurd as it might sound, the explanation should be enough to get them to believe you're a titan. Right now, no one knows what makes Eren become a titan, so we can use that to make it seem that you're a titan too. You will be listed as a special class titan until we can get the people to trust you. The truth will eventually come out; however, it's important that before then we're able to stop the possible unrests."

"So, Rex, will you help us?" Hanji asked with a smile. "You don't have to do this. But…I should tell you that right now Eren is in a tight spot that's not in our control. We really want Eren to be in the Survey Corps. But it might not be so easy as we had hoped. Your involvement has put him more into questioning and it might get harder to have him released. That is another reason why we need your cooperation…So if you care about him just as much as you saved those soldiers, then please –"

"I get it." Rex interrupted and stood up. On his face was a look of determination and resilience. "Eren's a good guy. I don't want him to get hurt. Besides, I think I might've gotten Mina, Mylius and Nack in a tight spot thanks to me."

"I admire that determination." Commander Erwin commented and stood up. "If you're able to pass through this, I'll acknowledge you as a hero. Now...this is how the plan works…"

* * *

"So we orchestrated a battle between me and Levi's team. I made sure to make it as realistic as possible and Levi took my goggles as planned. I then pretended that I lost my powers, and…the rest is pretty much history." Rex finished his explanation.

Eren was speechless again. He was surprised and fascinated that such a plan actually worked. It explained why everyone referred to Rex as a titan and not as an EVO. But the conversation wasn't over yet.

"But I was kind of worried there." Rex said. "That guy that's the head of the Military Police was really suspicious about my nature. I don't think we were able to fool him into thinking that I'm a Titan."

Commander Erwin replied. "You don't need to worry about him for now. I told you the truth will eventually come out. The aim of this is to have the people on your side when the time comes."

"Yeah!" Levi agreed and flopped on the same couch, next to Eren. "Our real concern should go to that EVO that was watching. Her name is Breach, right? She was able to hide from most of the people in the court, but not us few. I was kind of worried that she'll react violently to what I did to you. Fortunately, it seemed that she knew you were playing along once she saw that you didn't fight back."

He then looked at Eren. "Say, Eren, do you hate me?"

"N-No." Eren answered. "I understand that the act you put up needed to be believable."

"Good then."

Hanji then came in. "But still, there are certain limits!" She said. "You knocked out his tooth, for crying out loud!"

"I would think he'll take a knocked out tooth over being dissected any day." Levi replied calmly.

Hanji chose to leave that behind and take a look at Eren's teeth. Maybe with a closer look, she can see about replacing it with a fake one. However, it then came to her shock when she saw that Eren's teeth were fine. It was like the one that flew off was never kicked out in the first place.

"Eren, your tooth has grown back." She said.

Eren and Rex weren't too surprised by that. Rex stood up and grabbed a cup of water on the table and brought it close to his mouth. "That shouldn't be too surprising. He had his whole arm bitten off by a titan before I could save him." He said casually and drank the water.

"Is that true, Eren?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, it's true." Eren answered.

"So…now that we're over that little obstacle, there's something else that has been on my mind." Rex said and then looked over to Levi. "That notepad in your pocket; I want to read it for myself. I want to find Breach as soon as possible and I think it might help me track her down."

"No." Levi replied with a stare.

"What?! Why?! We're on the same side now!"

"It's because I don't trust you." Levi replied and stood up to face Rex better. "You're a good person, Rex, but can we truly say that's what you truly are? We gave General Lissimo our word about you and Eren. We can't afford you running off on us."

"Erwin?!" Rex turned to the commander. "Tell him he's being ridiculous about this!"

"I trusted him to make the right decision with the notepad. If it falls into the wrong hands, it might end up destroying everything we worked for here." Commander Erwin replied. "I know you're a good man, Rex. But…if Levi believes he can't trust you, then you're going to need to earn his trust."

Rex wanted to yell his head off. He was reminded of his time with Providence; at the time White Knight didn't think he was trustworthy. It made him question if he was seen as a tool to these people. He didn't talk about it as he turned and headed for the door.

"Whatever! I'm going to cool my head off somewhere!" Rex said.

"I'll follow you." Mike said.

"So you can talk." Rex commented rudely and went out the door. Mike went with him and soon it was only Commander Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Eren in the room.

"That could've gone better." Hanji said and sat on the couch. She then turned to Levi who was sitting at Eren's other side. "You're lucky he didn't her that you tried to kill Breach."

"I knew she'd avoid my blades. I needed to be sure she was the real deal." Levi replied calmly.

Eren was confused. "You guys found her?"

"Kind of." Commander Erwin answered. "When we recovered the notepad, we were skeptical of a few accounts by Ilse. The only ones we found viable was her meeting with a titan that could talk and the anomaly that happened two years ago in Wall Maria."

"Breach was responsible for that?" Eren asked.

"Yes, that's another reason we need Rex." Commander Erwin answered. "We know from Ilse's account that Breach actually thinks and feels emotions like a human being, but for some reason Breach has chosen not to come forward to us. Ilse never told Breach to join us. It'd appear that she wanted her to make the choice on her own."

"We were surprised that she got you out of your titan form." Hanji added. "You don't remember, but she got you out of your titan's body with that kid named Armin. From Squad Leader Ian's report, she didn't reveal anything more than we already know, which is sad really. She sounds so cute that I want to hug so close."

"Uh…right." Eren said and moved a little bit from Hanji. "So you guys want to recruit her?"

"If she's willing, then yes. She can make future expeditions easier for the Survey Corps." Erwin revealed. "Before she rescued you, we received reports of mild glimpses of a girl with pale skin and abnormal arms for a year. She has been spotted in quarters in the Survey Corps, Military Police, the Garrison and residential areas. We think she's observing us to judge for herself on the kind of people we are."

"It doesn't look like she trusts us though." Levi added. "Somehow I can't blame her. With pigs like those religious guys, there's no way she'll want to side with us. But…it's clear from her saving you, Eren, that she might be willing to give us a chance. She seemed interested in your friend Armin."

"Armin?!" Eren was surprised.

"Don't worry. We have people watching over him." Commander Erwin said to calm Eren. "Personally, I don't think she'll try to take him away. She had so many chances to do so. For now, I think you shouldn't tell Rex about what we told you. He'll know in good time. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you guys." Eren replied.

* * *

The sun was setting as calm seemed to have returned to the wall for the time being. Commander Erwin had succeeded in what he had planned for weeks. Getting Rex and Eren weren't easy, but he knew he had accomplished what could've been thought as impossible. However, there was one person in mind and he decided to pay him a visit.

"I see you're still at it, Roku." Commander Erwin said as he entered the room. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion. I know how much planning you put into the expedition. But…do you mind answering one thing?"

Roku paused his work and looked forward from the map on his table. He already had a feeling that he knew the question the commander was going to ask.

"Why did you decide to decline the invitation to the courtroom?" Commander Erwin asked with intrigue. "We're fortunate that your reputation speaks for itself without your presence needed. But…the kid was there. I thought you'll be happy to see him again after these six years."

"There are more important matters than a reunion." Roku answered and stood straight. "Rex is a young man now. He can take care of himself without my involvement. In this world, he has to learn to fight with others in order to survive. That is what I learnt when I came here."

"I agree. He's a good kid." Erwin replied. "He'll be very useful to the Survey Corps."

"If there's anything these past six years has taught me, being a good guy is not enough. I'm going to stay that way. I just hope that for his sake, he doesn't have to learn that as well."

"And Breach?"

"I've been getting some visits from her." Roku revealed. "I don't trust her in the slightest. The last time we encountered in my world, she was working with Van Kleiss. I keep advising you to stay away from her, but you and your little group seem so invested in establishing communication with her."

"It's possible that she changed, just like you." Commander Erwin replied.

"If I see it, then I'll believe it." Roku said and went back to his work. "Now if you excuse me, I have finishing touches to apply to."

"Yes…I can see that." Commander Erwin said and went for the door. "Let's continue our chat tomorrow, Agent Six."

Six said nothing back. He heard the door open and close before making a move. He went to the only window in the room, a big window, and stood there, looking at the night's sky.

' _Rex, you've finally made it.'_ Six thought. _'Breach is also here, and so am I. Will we meet again? I'm certain we will, but it cannot be anytime soon. The next expedition is coming and I have to make sure the final preparations for it with Erwin. And then there's her…the young providence agent that was sent into this world like us. Your presence here proves that she'll show up eventually. But…for her sake, let's just hope she hasn't been eaten by a titan.'_

Six then decided to keep watching the night sky as a way to reminisce over his past in his world. Things back there were hard, but it was never to the point of what he has witnessed and experienced in this world. Titans seemed like a bigger threat in this world than EVOs. At least back then, Providence was equipped with the technologies and Rex to take them down.

However, Six had already acknowledged that with Rex's involvement, it won't make everything better. He was still a human, and as much as he may protest some things, he might have to find out that the titans weren't only the real problem but the higher-ups as well.

Unknown to Six and Rex, however, the fourth person to arrive in their world would not arrive until some months had passed.

* * *

 **You read that right. It's Agent Six from Generator Rex and he's in the world of Attack on Titan. How is it possible? You'll just have to find out later on in the story. It does not mean that the next chapter will be about him like it was with Breach. I don't want to keep stalling the chapters with Rex when I get back (I will explain soon).**

 **So you may be wondering who is the Providence Agent that Six mentioned. Just so you know, it's not Doctor Holiday. It's an actual Providence Agent that has made two appearances on the show.**

 **I will give you four hints.**

 **She has dark skin.**

 **She met Rex in Providence Basic Training.**

 **She made an appearance in Season One and Season Two**

 **She helped Rex and Bobo to stop an EVO terrorist attack.**

 **Have fun figuring her out. If you're a Generator Rex fan, I bet this might be something hard to figure out. So if you have stopped and tried to figure out whom she is and failed then PM so I can tell you who she is. But if you want to still find her on your own, google "Providence Agents in Generator Rex" and go through the list of agents. They aren't much, so don't worry about it. You can then add the hints I told you and find out who she is.**

 **So why did I pick such a small character? It's because I'm the kind of person who admires minor characters in TV, comic books, anime and manga. Many fanfictions always have the side characters show up in the fanfiction while never trying to either expand the story of the side character or complete it. You may ask how that is possible and I will say just keep reading my fanfiction. I will show you how it's like to expand a minor character.**

 **So when is she to arrive? I'm thinking somewhere in Attack on Titan season two. She may be human, but she was proven to be one of the best in Providence Basic Training (Another hint). I will not reveal anything else, so good luck figuring her out.**

 **Fun Fact: Six was already hinted more obviously than you'd think. The name Roku means six in Japanese. So yeah, when they call him Squad Leader Roku, they are actually calling him Squad Leader Six. He thought about the name so that Rex (by some chance that he figured it out) or the Providence Agent would be able to find him.**

 **With that out of the way, here is the answered questions for the previous chapter. They aren't much since I updated this fanfiction sooner than most would have expected.**

 **-(QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS)-**

Can you make a Mina X Rex couple for the next chapter?

 **Answer: No, I couldn't. We had to see how Rex and Eren got out of the mess they were in. There was no way I could just ignore all that and just make a cute chapter for Rex and Mina. Be patient and keep reading the fanfiction. Their special moments are coming.**

Have you considered there being a Rex vs Female Titan part?

 **Answer: Let me first say that I'm grateful that you enjoyed this fanfiction. A lot of people have forgotten Generator Rex. Even I didn't think much about the show until someone suggested using Rex for the story. Anyway, I have considered a Rex vs Female Titan part. Thanks to people like you, I decided to plan ahead. I can honestly tell you – and anyone reading this – that Rex will trade blows with her and get to fight her on his own. But keep in mind that it won't be an easy fight for him. She has seen his fighting techniques before and has taken note of them just in case.**

 **(END OF QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS)**

 **Before I end this, I have two other things to say. To the reviewer Dcraus, I apologize if I came off rude to you in a Private Message. I do appreciate that you decided to respond back and state your reason. You clearly have a creative mind. However, I really cannot do a Fate/Stay Night crossover with RWBY. I am more familiar with RWBY since I watch it sometimes. But I stopped watching Fate/Stay Night because of the numerous prequels and sequels that comes with it. I hope you understand.**

 **Now for the really big thing I wanted to talk about. Firstly, I would like to thank you all for what you have done. You have inspired me so much to write this fanfiction for you. Honestly, I never thought that I would get this far since Generator Rex has become a decline in popularity. But seeing how many of you has read this fanfiction and appreciate that I brought Generator Rex into a seemingly impossible mix, I cannot say how thankful I am.**

 **Now do not get the wrong idea. I am not going to stop writing this fanfiction. But I won't be able to update until next month. There is a national service that my country conducts every year for university graduates. Since I'm done with university, I have to take part in it. The first part of the program is some form of paramilitary camping. Note that it isn't to prepare me for war. It is just to help me physical and mentally for possible hurdles I may face in the workforce in the future. The service last for one year, but the camping lasts for only 21 days. After that, I will need to get some things done to find a place to settle down. I won't be allowed to stay in my state of origin (presently, where I stay) to continue with the service. So it might take me a while to adjust and get another chapter ready.**

 **So yeah, that is the important thing I wanted to say. I just thought you guys should know just in case I take too long. Please still go ahead and vote in my poll. Right now all the girls are in a tie and I need a tiebreaker to determine the winner. Also, please still review what you think of this chapter. If you have questions, then please let me know in the reviews or as a PM. I won't be allowed to carry my laptop to the camp, but I will still have my phone with me to check up what you guys are doing.**

 **I'm sorry if this author's commentary was long. The next chapter might show us a bit of what Six went through when he arrived in the Attack on Titan world. But for the rest of that chapter, it'll just be about Rex, Eren, Levi's group, Mina and whoever that wins the poll.**

 **Note: The Poll ends on 15** **th** **November, 2018. So yeah, you might want to get to voting really soon. Polls are set up above my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't. Just because I'll be gone for a while does not mean I will not feel motivated to start the next chapter when I get back.**

 **Until next month, see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Agent Six's Story

Hello! Hello! Hello! You're not imagining things. I am indeed back with another awesome chapter. First off, I would like to say a big thanks to those of you who wished me well in that camp. It was definitely not easy. While you guys slept in your comfy beds all night, I woke up at 3am almost every day.

I don't know if I mentioned this in the two previous chapters but there was an idea to show what happened prior to Rex, Six and Jones (the third person Six mentioned in the previous chapter). On that note, the reason I didn't show that was due to two reasons. One, I didn't want to foreshadow who Agent Roku (aka Six) was and ruin who is in that world with Rex. Two, I just didn't have enough time to cram all that in.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX AND ATTACK OF TITANS! WHO NEEDS LAWYERS WHEN YOU GOT FANFICTION!**

This chapter is going to focus on Six before and when he got into the world of titans. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 11: Agent Six's Story**

 **FEW DAYS AGO; AFTER REX IS SENT TO AOT**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION; ONE OF PROVIDENCE'S BASES**

Doctor Holiday coughed as she stood up. Something terrible had happened, but she didn't fully understood why. Her head felt it was banging her as she could merely hear the alarms going off nonstop. Her first thoughts were on the current situation. Why were the alarms so loud? What was that explosion?

Doctor Holiday couldn't think much with her head aching. She had to cover her ears with her hands to just focus on what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Rex and Caesar about to send the former off to an estimated location that Van Kleiss and his Pack was said to be. It was then after the memory that her eyes widened in a mix of shock, fear and concern.

"Rex! Where's Rex?!" She shouted and coughed. The air was thick due to the smoke floating in the air. Fortunately, the ventilation shafts opened and sucked them right away. Six then approached her and helped her stand up straightly.

"Can you still stand?" Six asked.

"Yes, I think so." Holiday replied and became concerned again. "What happened here? I…remember Rex stepped into the platform…The glass shield surrounding it closed and then there was a this yellow light coming from the platform…Caesar suddenly seemed alarmed and –"

"I know. I was there too." Six interrupted and looked around. Provident Agents, including Agent Bobo Haha were beginning to regain consciousness.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?" Bobo asked with an annoyed look on his face. "I thought we said no more screw ups this time, smartass."

Noah groaned. "Dude, what's with your language lately?"

"Shut up. We're rated T now."

Noah was confused by that reply, but paid no thought about it. Caesar approached them, his clothes possessing torn patches as he held a tablet-like device in his hands. "I don't understand. Every calculation went the way it should. There shouldn't have been an explosion of this magnitude…or any at all."

"But here we are. Einstein." Bobo grumbled.

Doctor Holiday walked over to Caesar. "At least tell me that Rex made it. I won't let you get way with killing Rex."

"That's hurtful, even coming from you." Caesar said offensively. "He's my brother. Would I do anything that would put him in danger?"

Doctor Holiday said nothing but glared at him silently. Six just raised an eyebrow while Bobo just facepalmed and Noah just shook his head. Caesar quickly realized what he said and retracted it. "Okay, I guess my past record says…otherwise." He then began going to work on his handheld device. "But according to the data that survived here, the teleportation worked before the explosion. Maybe it was caused by an overload? I don't know for certain now. We'll need to establish contact with Rex first and –"

Caesar was interrupted when the most unexpected thing happened. The same place where the platform used to be began to shoot out random yellow electric sparks. Caesar and everyone was confused by it until the huge hole that remained of the platform shined brightly before a yellow pool of unknown energy was created and filled the hole.

"Caesar!" Doctor Holiday yelled.

"It's not me!" Caesar responded. "This shouldn't even be possible! My equipment is destroyed already!"

Just then, everyone witnessed something even weirder. A giant left arm came out of the energy pool and landed on the normal floor close to it. The hand was then followed by another arm, before both arms pulled the rest of the body out and revealed its true nature.

"Um…Is that guy naked?" Noah asked in dumbfound.

He wasn't wrong; the monster that came out was indeed naked. It resembled a human despite the fact that it stood ten foot tall and had bulging eyes and a creepy frowning face. It also had dark hair and long arms.

For a second, no one decided to do anything. The monster climbed out of the pool and stood on the floor like nothing happened. No one knew what it was or its intention until it suddenly began to walk over to Jones and the other Providence agents standing by.

"It's heading for us!" Jones shouted.

"Open fire!" shouted one other agent.

Ever since the explosion, a few of the agents had lost their weapons. Hence, the ones that were able to pick up their guns were able to open fire on the ten foot tall monster heading for them.. However, none of their shots had any effect on the monster as its skin constantly healed and it continued making its way to them. It wasn't long after that the agents scattered to escape the creature's deadliness.

That didn't mean everyone got away though. The monster grabbed an agent and quickly lifted him to his mouth. During that moment, the agent screamed for his life and begged for the monster not to eat him. The monster didn't listen to him; it just opened its saliva-covered mouth to take him in.

Fortunately, Agent Six wasn't going to let an agent get eaten before his eyes. His katanas came out of his sleeves and he grabbed on to their hilts. With impressive speed, he made it to the monster's feet and swiftly cut a good chunk of flesh from the titan's ankle. He then did the same to the titan's other ankle, thus causing the monster to fall to the ground on its front. Two Providence soldiers then ran to their trapped colleague and freed him from the monster's hands.

Everything should've been over at that moment. However, the situation only began to escalate when the titan began to regenerate the fleshes Six had cut off. Bobo quickly noticed and brought up his two laser pistols.

"That's not good! Big and Ugly is regenerating!" Bobo said and quickly shot at the titan's face.

Six saw this as his chance and turned to the Providence agents. "Everyone evacuate the area now!"

The Providence agents obeyed and went for the only exit in the entire room. Bobo continued to fire on the monster, even to the point that he slowly began to walk over to the monster. His constant firing tried to keep up with the creature's regeneration. He was shooting at the monster's face just to distract it from the others, but it wasn't working.

"Dammit! Why won't this guy stay down?!" Bobo stated. "Looks like we're gonna need Rex to take this one down! But that's right, we don't know where he is!"

The monster finally got on its two feet. Its height made it impossible for Bobo to continue shooting it at the face. The monster also didn't seem to pay him any attention as it went from walking to running straight for the agents trying to escape.

One of the agents there tried the panel to open the door. The device refused to comply as the power to it was unavailable. It was obvious right away that they were stuck there for a while; however, what made their situation worse the monster running straight for them with that unchanging and creepy look on its face.

"It's not opening!" shouted one Providence agent. He was trying and failing to get the panel to work.

"Shit! The monster's coming here!" Another Providence Agent stated.

The Providence agents who still had their guns opened fire on the monster again. Most of them have fought an EVO, so being in a situation like this wasn't unexpected. However, the unfazed approach by the monster was terrifying to say the least as it just seemed unbeatable.

Jones thought otherwise though. She found a bazooka, carried it over her shoulder and shot a missile at its ankle. The shot blew off its entire ankle, causing it to fall to the ground once again. Jones knew it was a victory that would be short-lived.

"Everyone, get away from the door!" She shouted and pointed the bazooka to the door. The Providence agents quickly obeyed before she shot the missile at it. Her shot caused a huge breach in the door.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Noah shouted and ran off.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Bobo shouted and ran with him.

Doctor Holiday and Caesar followed as well, with the latter explaining. "Those doors are made from fortified metal. If we can get through that breach, there's no possible way this monster will be able to follow us."

"And what about Rex?!" Holiday angrily asked.

"I…should be able to narrow down where he is in the world! Teleportation likes these give off a energy pulse that is easy to track! Knowing Rex, he's able to handle whatever that life throws at him! Have faith in my little brother! With everything he went through, he's unstoppable when he puts his mind into something!"

Holiday wanted to retort Caesar for that, but she couldn't. Caesar was right about Rex. The seventeen year old had come a long way from the kid that had amnesia. Deep down she knew that Rex could take care of himself in any trouble that hits him. She just hoped he would be fine until they reunited

"Six!" Holiday stopped and shouted. She looked over to the titan and saw Six coming their way. Seeing that he was alright made her smile. "At least you're here."

The doctor spoke too soon. The portal shot out a strike of lightning and hit the exact ground Six was about to run over. It exploded on impact and sent the agent flying a few feet away to the ground.

"SIX!" Doctor Holiday shouted and ran to him.

"Holiday, you can't!" Caesar said and grabbed her shoulder. "Look! The portal is acting up again! We can't stay here any longer!"

"Get your hand off me!"

Doctor Holiday ran for Six. There was no way she was going to let another love one leave her life so unexpectedly. However, the lightning from the portal grew and increased in numbers. They shot about anywhere that was far or near from it. Holiday was just lucky that it hit the floor she ran on and sent her flying a few feet away.

"Doctor Holiday!" Jones shouted and looked to Caesar. "Get her out of here!"

"What about you?!" Caesar shouted back. "The energy is building up and fast!"

"I –" Jones said but stopped. She heard the monster and saw it using its arms to somewhat crawl over to Six's body. Apparently, its right leg was taking some time to heal, but it didn't excuse Jones from turning back at Caesar in haste. "I have something else to deal with! Get the doctor out of here now! This is your fault anyway! Fix it!"

With that, Jones ran for the monster as fast she could. She saw two Providence standard guns on the floor and swiftly picked them up. With them, she carried them in her hands and began shooting at the monster.

"Over here! Focus on me!" She yelled furiously.

The shots hit the monster, but as expected they had little effect on it. Jones knew she won't be able to take down the monster, but she needed to keep Six safe. Fortunately, her barrage of shots was enough to catch the monster's attention and make it turn its attention to her.

However, Jones's effort didn't go without some difficulty. The titan's leg was fully healed, hence the monster made a mad leap at her like a frog. Jones was able to jump out of the way and do a roll on the ground until she put herself in a position where her left knee was on the ground and her other foot planted on the floor.

' _Shit! Just where did this monster come from?! Is it an EVO or some creature from another world?! I read from Providence reports that there was an incidence connected with Rex's brother that brought a stranger from another world! That guy!'_

Jones immediately opened fire on the monster's eyes. She was very good in her marksmanship, thus she got perfect hits on the monster's eyes. It was even in good timing, because the monster was standing up when it happened.

"Agent Six! Agent Six, can you hear me?!" Jones shouted to Six. She then looked to his way and saw him move weakly. It was hard to tell if he was still conscious or unable to move.

Six groaned weakly. _'My voice…It can't come out. That lightning seems to paralyze my body despite it not being a direct hit. But I can't let it end here, not when the stakes are like this."_

Jones made a decision of her own. With the monster unable to see, she used that as a chance to run over to Six. However, it wasn't very easy for her. She had to dodge and maneuver more of those yellow lightning from the portal that just seemed to get worse. So far she was proving to be very good at it and Six could see that.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck when her luck ran out. One of the rampant lightnings from the portal successfully hit her right at her right side. Jones cried out in pain as her body seemingly froze in pain as yellow electricity raced through her body. It only came to end when she screaming stopped and her body fell to the ground.

Six was shocked at what he saw. Even though his sunglasses hid his eyes, the raised eyebrows showed it. The situation became worse when the monster's eyes healed and went over to Jones's unconscious body. Six tried to make himself to move, but his body refused to comply. He could only watch as the monster picked Jones's body and lift her off the ground.

"No…" Six muttered and put more pressure on his body. His effort began to hurt him physically, but he didn't care. Six's determination pushed his body to the point that he picked up his katanas and stood back on his feet.

Six then ran into action. He went as fast as he could as his main focus was on the monster's arm. Since it seemed focused on Jones's, he was able to get close to the monster and then come to a sudden stop. His reason for stopping was quick, as he then struck his blades into the floor and activated their sonic function. This allowed his katanas to open up and release a strong sonic blast that destroyed the ground and launched him to the monster's hand.

Few seconds remained before Jones would be eaten. Six could see that as he saw the monster open its mouth to take a bite of her. Fortunately, he made it to Jones in time, as he sliced the monster's hand with both of his blades in unbeatable time. He then landed on the monster's nose, where he then struck his blades into its eyes and activated the sonic waves from his katanas to destroy the eyes and the entire socket.

There was still one last thing to deal with. Six leapt back from the monster's face to save Jones as she unconsciously headed to the ground. The amount of time it would take Six to grab would be too late; fortunately, the professional agent of Providence had an idea. He put his katanas back into his sleeves and then unbuckled his black belt. He then used it like a whip to grab hold of Jones's right leg and pull her into his free arm. He then held her close to him and in good timing.

The plummet wasn't so easy. Six had to hold Jones's body close to him and use his body to take the impacts that followed. His body bounced on the ground twice with him taking the hits for each until he came to a stop and groaned in pain.

Six chose right there to ignore the pain. It wasn't so easy, but a man of his level could handle it anytime. So without hesitation, he prepared to carry her in his arms when suddenly he witnessed the strange portal acting out wildly than before.

While that was going on, Caesar was able to take Doctor Holiday out of the room and into the hallway. The doctor was still unconscious when he met up with Bobo and Noah and Providence reinforcement.

"Wow, what happened to her?" Bobo asked.

"She was hit by one of those lightning from the portal." Caesar said and then gave Holiday to Noah.

"Wait, that thing's a portal?" Noah asked, shocked.

"There's no doubt about it." Caesar answered and then turned the Providence agents "But we have no time to talk about the details. Block off the hallways to contain the incoming outburst. That breach in the door will leak out the –"

"We can't do that!" Doctor Holiday stated with a groan. She removed herself from Noah and then glared at Caesar. "Six is still in there with Jones, right?! We won't leave them!"

"Doctor Holiday, I – "

"I don't want to hear it!" Holiday retorted angrily. She then turned back to the agents. "Let's get in there quickly before –"

Holiday didn't get to finish her order. This was because she and the others watched as two sides of a metallic door came out from both sides of the wall some feet away from them. Doctor Holiday was confused by it.

"What's going on?! Who's sealing the area?!"

"Me!" White Knight's voice was heard. It didn't take a minute for the man himself to walk over to Doctor Holiday and the others.

Ever since Rex cured the world of Nanites (for most living beings), White Knight was able to move outside without the need for his suit. However, the time for such celebrations was far over and the current situation called for some serious action.

"You heard him, Holiday." White Knight said strictly. "We have to contain the outburst before it's too late. Our systems are already picking up high level of energy buildup. I'm sorry, but we have to seal the hallway to protect every agent in this facility."

"But what about Six and Jones?! You're going to leave them to die?!" Doctor Holiday asked angrily.

"Every agent here knows the risk they're taking once they signed up. Six knew this better than anyone."

"But –"

Holiday didn't get to the chance to fully object. She and everyone suddenly heard the energy buildup from where they were standing. Holiday went into a trance-like state, as she walked away from the others, her mind going over the man she loved that was still in that dangerous room.

Six had a feeling that Holiday was thinking about him. The amount of lightning shooting out from the portal became so intense that it was almost impossible to see anything in the room. But he showed no fear, as he held Jones closer to his body to protect her. The energy building up from the portal finally unleashed itself and engulfed everything and anyone in that room.

Doctor Holiday only got a glimpse of the energy coming through the hole in the door. It would've spread to where she stood if it weren't for the metallic door that slammed right in front of her. It obstructed the door, and thus kept everyone safe.

"No…" Holiday whispered. She could feel her heart hurt as tears went down her cheeks. The pain she felt was something she felt was worse than anything else. So it was with a heavy heart that she fell on her knees, staring at the huge metallic doors in silence.

Noah could only bow his head. With everything that has happened, he had almost forgotten about Rex. His best friend was gone and he had no idea where he was. Bobo could understand how the teen felt, as he held his wrist to comfort him.

"Try not to cry, kid, it ain't going to look pretty on you." Bobo said in the best way of comfort. "Rex's going to be fine. He ain't someone that can be taken out so easily."

"How are you sure about that?" Noah asked, looking down at Bobo.

Caesar approached him. "It's because Rex was teleported before that explosion." He said and hesitated. "I…can't be certain about the outcome with everyone that unfortunately became involved, but…I'll try to get him back…"

"You better." White Knight stated with a strict glare. "For you sake, you better hope that Six and Agent Jones made it alive somehow."

"Yes, sir." Caesar replied.

_(LINE BREAK)_

When Six opened his eyes, he realized something. He was falling, He didn't know where exactly, except from the fact that he seemed to be descending from some feet high in the air. Fortunately, he cushioning came in the form of water as his body splashed into it right away.

"What the heck was that?" asked a young version of Eren.

He, Mikasa and Armin were sitting by the stairs that led to Shiganshina's canal when they saw a body fall into the water. It only took a few seconds later before the same body came out and spat out some water and coughed.

"Agent Jones! Agent Jones!" Six called out but got no response. He looked around him for any sign of Kenwyn Jones. Unfortunately, he found no sign of her, but he did notice three kids staring at him.

Their appearance was slightly old. From the looks of it, they looked like kids that lived somewhat in poverty. Six wasn't a man of fashion, but even he could realize that he wasn't in the same location as the Providence base from earlier.

"Uh…hi." Six said awkwardly. He wasn't good at talking with children. Nevertheless, he began approaching them. "Sorry but can any of you tell me where I am?"

Eren went and stood in front of Armin's way to protect him. Mikasa seemed suspicious of the man's appearance and his arrival. Six could understand their behavior, but didn't seem bothered by it.

"I see…" He said and walked out of the canal.

Mikasa stood in defense with a glare stronger than her usual ones. It made Six to raise an eyebrow as he could see right into the eyes of the young girl. Her glare surprised him a little and made him think for a second of what she had been through.

Six chose to think over something else. He looked around him to grasp where he was. He found that he was in a location where the buildings seemed closely similar to a German village he had visited once, but this place's houses were dull in color. Six had been to many places, but this place was certainly not one of them.

He pressed his hand to his Bluetooth at his ear. "Anyone from Providence, can you read me?" He asked. He received static but continued anyway. "Doctor Holiday? Agent Jones? If anyone is getting this, respond right away."

Again, the agent received static. His first thought was that his Bluetooth was affected by the water, but that was likely. This version of the Bluetooth was waterproof; after all there was no telling where an agent could end up in.

With that, Six sighed and passed Mikasa. He then went up the stairs when suddenly Eren called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Eren asked angrily. "Who are you?! How did you come from the sky?!"

"The sky…?" Six paused and looked up. He then looked back at Eren. "Kid, I want to know something. What year is this?"

"I asked the questions!"

Just then, there was a loud boom and everyone was thrown off their feet. Six was the only one to land on his feet, surprised at what just happened. The ground had shook, almost like something that made a tremendous collision with the earth.

But it didn't seem that he was alone on that two. From a path that led to the street, Six saw adults talking with each other and heading somewhere. Obviously, he knew that something of this magnitude would attract this much attention. He just didn't know what it was exactly.

"What was that?" Eren asked as he stood up.

Six sensed right away that something bad was coming. He turned to the kids and put his hand for them to stay away. "Stay back! I'm going to investi–"

Armin ignored Six and ran off. Eren was surprised by his action and even called out to him. Armin ignored him too, which made Eren and Mikasa to run after him. Six was about to call out to them, but chose not to. He had to focus on the thing that recently happened, thus he jumped all the way to the top of the houses and ran to the direction until he saw a group of people gathered.

As luck would have it, Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Six saw them from his position until he looked to where everyone was staring at. It was a wall, and from the looks of it he estimated that it was fifty meters tall. However, the thing that shocked and horrified everyone was the head of a giant monster that seemed human but if the flesh was entirely gone and revealing what should never be seen.

"It's a titan." Eren gasped in shock.

Six mentally noted that name. He was still confused about his surroundings though. However, it would appear that things were really about to get worse. The titan, as Eren called it, was holding the top of the wall with its hands when suddenly it kicked the gate.

Immediately, death and destruction came in. That kicked created a powerful wind that tore through houses that were close to the wall. It even sent rocky debris crashing into places afar, destroying more houses and crushing any human being unfortunate to be in their landing zone.

Six was horrified by the scene. He had seen a lot of things during his life as the sixth most dangerous man in his world, but this was on a whole different level.

' _I have to get closer and observe what's going on!'_

With that thought, Six left the area and headed closer. He jumped from rooftop to another one until he came close to an area where more humans were gathered. He guessed that these were the ones who survived the destruction the titan caused. However, it was from his view that he and everyone that was there were able to see something more horrifying. Through the breach the Colossal titan had caused, titans began to walk through it with ease. Not surprising, this set everyone into a moment of panic.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'VE BREAHCED THE WALL!" One citizen screamed.

No one needed to be told twice on what to do. As expected, panic spread as people ran for their lives from the approaching titans. Six still remained where stood as he observed the titans coming.

' _So that's where that monster came from! It was a titan too!'_ Six thought in quickness. He then looked back at the top of the wall and noticed something. "The one that caused this is gone." He said suspiciously. "Odd, it left just as it came."

Six then jumped down from the building and landed at the back. He knew the chaos going on was beyond something that he could handle, but yet he seemed calm. He came across a bunch of clothes lying on some ropes and immediately took them.

' _From what I've seen, this place will be overrun by those things unless it has the manpower like Providence. But…from what I've seen on the streets, these people aren't even developed to the era of the industrial age back in my world. I have to blend in before any means of evacuation is gone. The person that owes these clothes won't mind. He's either dead or running for his lives to care for them.'_

With that, Six was finished. The clothes weren't his style, but it wasn't like he could change them to be to his taste. He wore a grey shirt underneath a poorly made green vest, and black trousers. He also changed his shoes to wear a pair of slippers. As for his normal green suit, he folded them and put them inside a wooden box which he then closed.

' _Whenever the time comes, I'll come back for them.'_ Six thought until he placed his right hand on his sunglasses. He almost forgot about them. _'This too will have to go, but not here.'_

Six removed his sunglasses and hide them in a pocket on his vest. He was about to leave when suddenly he saw a titan staring at him. It reached its hand to grab him; however he ran out of the way and made his way to the top of a house. He then jumped his way from there and kept leaping from one place to another.

' _Heroic ideals would say that I should save these people.'_ Six thought as he kept going. He could hear the screams of people as he went by. _'But…normal sense says that one should leave to fight for another day. This isn't my battle. Even Rex will find this a little difficult to handle on his own.'_

"Rex…" Six then came to a stop. The thought of the seventeen year old made him look away into the distance filled with despair and chaos. "Is it possible that he's here too?"

Six pondered on that thought for a moment. He would've continued, but was interrupted by a woman's scream. He saw a titan on a rooftop as it picked up a woman from a dead-end ally.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

Six turned to the direction of her scream. He was close to the location despite the number of titans increasing. Fortunately, he decided at that moment to act as he then ran to the woman's aid as fast as he could. The titan carrying her was in his sight, thus he jumped towards its nape and sliced it off.

The titan went limped and fell on to the rooftop. As for the woman it held, she hit the ground hard and broke her ankle from the impact. Six landed a few feet from here and hide his katanas back into his sleeves.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

The woman looked at Six, but said nothing to him. She was shaking and undoubtingly too scared to even utter a word. She did try to move her right leg absentmindedly; however, she then winced when she found that it was the one that was broken.

"Your ankle is broken. Let me help you." Six said and offered his hand to her.

The woman willingly accepted his help. With him, he was able to get her almost on her two feet. However, he had to carry her in his arms when he heard more titans coming.

"Hang on. We're leaving." He said.

"W-Wait…" The woman finally said. "My mother…my father…my brother are –"

"Possibly gone." Six interrupted her with a stern look. "I cannot be certain about that. For all we know they could be away from here and heading somewhere safe. Focus on your life at least for now. It's the least you can do for them if they have perished."

The woman bowed her head in defeat. Six could understand how she felt. He wasn't from this world and already he could feel hundreds of lives were lost in these short minutes. However, he chose not to focus on it. He jumped back on the rooftops and left the scene as fast as he could with the woman.

Eventually, he made it to an evacuation point in Wall Maria. He saw that boats were loading up the people to take them somewhere to safety. He didn't know where exactly but he knew it had to be better than where he is. Hence, when the next boat was loading up, he got onboard and placed the woman right there and sat next to her and sighed in exhaustion.

"You…must be tired." She said with a sad voice. "We've been here for some time and I haven't seen anyone from my family…or my friends. But here I am…saved by someone like you. I…don't know if I'm worth being saved."

"You cried for help, didn't you?" Six asked stoically. "I don't know if you were worth saving because I don't think it really matters. There's a kid I know back where I'm from. He can be arrogant, prideful and a little too loose for my liking sometimes. But…he never thinks twice about doing the right thing, even when others says otherwise."

"He must be a good kid." She replied sympathetically. "Is he…okay?"

Six became silent for a few seconds. He looked up to the sky and smiled a bit. "Knowing him, wherever he is, he's more than fine."

"I see…" The woman said and smiled. She then rested her head on Six's shoulder. "Thank you…for saving me."

"No need to thank me. I just did what he would've done at the moment." Six replied. "You should take some rest. When this boat stops at somewhere safe, I'll get you some medical attention for your leg."

"Thank you. I would appre –"

The woman didn't get to finish. The reason was because cannon fires were heard as they echoed through the air. It seemed that everyone, both on the boats and standing by were able to hear it as the cannon shots just became louder and louder. The woman became scared, but Six gave her a firm but assuring face. He then stood up and walked over to the board of the boat along with everyone else.

He could already sense that the number of deaths were about increase. He was right about the cannon fires as they became faster than usual, almost like the men causing it were trying but failing to stop something coming. It didn't take Six a minute to realize what it was.

A titan which had grey hair and a muscular body mostly composed of armor-plates broke through the gate of Wall Maria. Everyone watching was shocked as its feet dragged through the ground until it came to a stop.

Six went back to sit next to the woman silently. He could hear the panic in people's voices, but paid no attention to it. He almost acted like nothing happened. However, the woman that he saved was worried as she shook him.

"What happened?! What was that sound?! Why did the cannons stop firing?!" She asked.

"Some kind of titan with an armored body has breached through the gate. It would look like this place has fallen." Six answered her. He didn't need to look at her to see the shock and fear in her eyes. Fortunately, he knew a way to ease her worries when he pinched a part of her neck and she fell unconscious. "Get some rest. It looks like this is just the beginning to a crisis."

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **FIVE YEARS LATER: THE PRESENT**

Six stood at a glass window, looking down at the streets. He was wearing the Survey Corps, having climbed up their ranks ever since he enlisted into the military branch. It didn't mean that he planned to serve the rest of his life serving in a world that he knew wasn't his. But he couldn't help but reminiscent over the events that led him to this moment in his life.

"Quiet as usual, I see." Breach said, sitting on a table behind Six. "How much longer are you going to ignore me, Mr. Sunglasses. Are you thinking about our world? About that woman again? You know you talk in your sleep these days."

Six continued to ignore her. This wasn't the first time that she had come to him. In fact the EVO girl has been coming to him ever since she realized that he saw in this world too. She had been a pain in the butt, but so far she hadn't caused any trouble.

"What was her name again? Doctor Friday? Doctor Strange? Doctor Hummingday?" Breach playfully pondered. "Eh, all I know is that she wears a labcoat and has really big boobs!"

Six immediately snapped. He turned sideways to her and extended his right arm at her. By doing so, he shot his katana right out of it and straight for Breach's forehead. However, he didn't get her like he hoped. Breach effortlessly opened a portal that took swallowed the weapon and made it reappear on the floor next to Six's foot.

"You finally give me some attention. Sweet." Breach said and giggled. She then stood on the desk and put her lower hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Six asked with annoyance in his voice. "We already talked the first time we met."

"Your definition of talking must be different from everybody else." Breach replied with a visible eye roll. "If you mean glaring and asking constant questions then I guess you could call those questions."

"Yet you refused to answer them."

"Only because you refuse to believe me." Breach replied and sighed. "How long are you going to be like this? You read through Ilse's notepad and you know that I'm not the girl I used to be."

"I would believe you if you weren't working for Van Kleiss."

"I'm not working for him!" Breach yelled angrily. "I told you that the Breach you saw wasn't me! I haven't seen his face since that whole messed up thing with time travel!"

Six turned his back on her silently. Breach sighed and jumped down from the table. She then walked to the edge of the table and sat there. "I…think we're getting off the wrong foot, so whether you're hearing me out or not…just listen." She said. "You and I both don't like it here. At least back in our world, we don't have to deal with giant naked people trying to eat human beings. I don't have much of a problem with it…These monsters don't seem bothered by EVOs, just like they don't eat animals. They only attacked Rex because he provoked them constantly. But…what I still don't get is why you and Rex trust these people?"

"Trust is earned, and from I've seen only a few that have earned mine." Six replied without looking back. He then bent down and picked up his weapon. With it back in his hand, he hid it in his sleeve.

Breach snorted and laughed a bit. "Oh how beautiful. If only you and Rex knew what was really going on."

"I'm guessing you know more than you're letting on." Six replied suspiciously.

"Of course I do." Breach admitted and stood back on her feet. "But I'm not telling anyone. These people aren't worth it, they never were."

"Rex begs to differ." Six said back. "Tell me, Breach, do you still consider Rex a friend? He saved you more than once and yet you continue to be vague on your relationship with him. Rex believes everyone is worth saving. Is that not why you gave Miss Langnar a chance, because you believed she was worth it?"

Breach became silent. For some reason she refused to give an answer. Hence, rather than say anything, she turned her back on him and opened a portal in front of her.

"We're done here." She said and walked into the portal. The portal closed once she went into.

Six sighed a bit in relief. It wasn't due to tension, but because he just held back from doing something he would regret. He and Breach never saw eye to eye and he doubt he ever will with her. He didn't get to think much on it though due to Commander Erwin entering the room.

"I see the talks didn't go so well again." Erwin said with mild amusement. "That…girl doesn't know when to give up. How many times does this visit from her, the twenty-forth?"

"I see you couldn't help but listen in on other people's conversation." Six said and turned to him.

"Only when it comes to you two really, after all it was how I found out that you're not from this world." Erwin replied with a short smile.

Six became a bit suspicious. "Why are you here really?" He asked.

"You're supposed to be watching Rex." Commander Erwin answered. His tone became firm and strict. "As much as your records hold, the higher-ups can't feel at ease if it's just Levi and his group watching Eren and Rex."

"I see…I'll get on it by my own methods, of course." Six assured him and headed to the door. He was about to leave when he turned to Erwin. "Keep me posted if Agent Jones shows up."

"I will." Erwin assured him back.

With that said, Six closed the door behind him and headed to his next assignment.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **Wow! That was a lot to type out! This chapter was just supposed to be partly about Six, but then I got carried away again. I don't regret what I put up though. The next chapter will go back to the AOT canon.**

 **Just so some of you know, the titans that showed up were the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan. As for why Breach and Six are at odds with each other, it's something I've been hinting at since Breach's chapter with Ilse. Basically, the Breach we saw in the last episode of Generator Rex is not the same one we saw when Breach was saved by Rex from all that time jumping stuff. Who is that other Breach? Keep reading to possibly find out.**

 **On another note, the woman that Six saved is actually a woman who was eaten by the titans in the first episode of attack on titan. I just decided to have Six save her.**

 **Now with that out of the way, time to answer more questions from my readers.**

 **Question:** Can we get a chapter about when Six first came to the world? And if so, please put Professor Paradox in there too? **(By tomahawkESP)**

 **Answer: That's this chapter. I hope you liked it. Professor Paradox was supposed to appear in this chapter with someone else until I decided not to include him. The reason is because his presence would've ruined the mood I was trying to set in this chapter.**

 **Question:** Do you plan on going back and showing how squad Levi "Captured Rex"? **(By Watches when you sleep)**

 **Answer: No, I don't plan on it. The idea was there and I did think over such a scene. But I feel such a scene would just delay what we're really just looking forward to. By the way, please do not leave a guy hanging when you're talking to him on PM. Not cool, man.**

 **_()_**

 **That's about it for now.**

 **Oh wait, that's right. I almost forgot. I haven't said the winner of the poll I set up weeks ago. If you recall it was a poll based on who would be in the love triangle involving Rex and Mina. Well I can tell you that it was filled with a few twists and turns. It actually looked like Sasha or Hanji would win since they were constantly tied. But because of two voters, both girls lost and a new winner emerged.**

 **Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the poll is….PETRA!**

 **So yeah, Petra is going to be in the love triangle with Rex and Mina. Look forward to that when she shows up in the next chapter.**

 **Well that's where I stop here. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and favorite and follow if you haven't. Bye!**


	12. New Working Environment

**Hello!**

 **Hehe…It's been quite a while huh? Don't be mad for the really late update. With the youth service corps I'm involved with, added with my online work and now my goal to make a Youtube Channel with a friend (He's, reading this. Lol), I don't get that much time as I used to. That does not mean you should stop coming back to read this fanfiction. I'm just laying things out here.**

 **I don't have that much to say. Generator Rex and Attack on Titan are owned by their respective creators and networks. Now on to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12: New Working Environment**

A few days had passed since the court made its decision regarding Rex and Eren. With them now under the supervision of the Survey Corps, they were put to some restriction. Eren had no choice but to oblige, though that wasn't said for the EVO hero who could really just rebel anytime without anyone around that could stop him. Even Levi knew this fact, and felt fortunate that Rex was complying with the court's decisions.

Presently, the two of them were being taken to an old converted castle that was located far away from the wall. This was for the safety of civilians, and for other reasons one of Levi's team explained. Since Levi was to watch over Eren – and Rex to some extent – he had his squad with him.

"The former headquarters of the Survey Corps." Oluo said, referring to the castle they were approaching while riding casually on their horses. "The facility is no more than an old converted castle. Charming in its way, sure…but an HQ this far away from both the wall and the river was worse than useless to the Survey Corps. Back then the Survey Corps had just been formed, and the soldiers were still full of ambition. Who would've figured that this oversized decoration would be the best place keep you two locked up?"

Rex snorted and looked away. Since he was under their supervision, he had to discard his other-worldly clothes to keep away suspicion, and because he was now a part of the Survey Corps despite never taking part in their training or using their 3D Maneuver Gear. As such, he was wearing the military branch's uniform.

' _No offense, but I've been in worse places than an old castle.'_ Rex thought smugly, but tried not to show it physically. The only ones who knew about him being an EVO were Commander Pixis, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi, Commander Erwin, Hanji, and the other guy that Rex just couldn't remember his name.

"Um, Captain Levi, was it?" Rex asked. When the short man turned to him, he asked a question on his mind. "That judge said that someone named Roku would be watching me. Where is he?"

"He's around." Levi looked away from him. With that expressionless look on his face, Rex could only wonder what was on his mind.

Oluo didn't like it though, and so he moved closer to Rex, even to the point of making sure his face was very close. "Don't get cocky, Rookie…"

Rex turned to him, and raised an eyebrow awkwardly. "Um, personal space? Have you heard about it?"

"That's 'sir' to you, rookie." Oluo saw it fit to correct Rex. His action, of course, caught the attention of the others, and he said. "I don't know about this titan business, but the idea of Captain Levi chaperoning both of you makes me –"

Oluo was cut off when he bit his tongue. It caused blood to spurt out, to the point that it actually looked comedic to the EVO teen. Rex had to hold back a laughter, but the smirk on his face was there.

"Um, 'sir', maybe you shouldn't talk so much while on a moving horse." Rex quipped smugly.

"S-Shut up."

* * *

The group arrived at the stable, where they dropped off their horses. Oluo went over to a well that was present to attend to his small injury. Meanwhile, Eren was attending to his horse when he saw Petra approached her colleague while he was squatting and using the water from the bucket to clean his tongue.

"Blathering like that on a horse; of course, you're going to bite your tongue." She told him off.

"I was making a first impression." Oluo excused. "That rookie was quaking in his boots, I'm sure."

"By quaking do you mean being snarky about what a fool you are?"

Oluo was about finished. "At any rate, he isn't what I expected like the other one."

Petra was concerned, and it showed on her face. "You know, you never used to talk like this. If – and this is just a guess – but if you're trying to imitate Captain Levi…just stop it, would you? I mean, you have absolutely nothing in common with him."

"Heh…" Oluo smug with an overconfident look on his face. "What are you trying to rein me in, Petra? If you wanna act like my wife, there are a couple of steps you skipped."

Petra was infuriated. "Don't you think you're getting carried away just because the captain chose you? I wish you'd bitten your tongue off and died from blood loss."

"I'm your comrade in arms! That's not funny!" From that tone, it was obvious he was caught off guard by her bitter response.

Rex smirked a bit as he approached Eren, who had his back at two senior Survey Corps members. Knowing he was listening on the conversation, he rested his elbow on the door obstructing the horse, and said. "You know, those words kind of rhymes."

"Uh…What?" Eren was a little taken aback, and looked at Rex.

"The….'tongue off' and 'blood loss'. Don't tell me you guys don't have some rhymes in this place." Rex paused and noticed Eren's confused face. Sighing, he lay his back on the door and placed his other elbow on it. "Never mind. Anyway, I don't think we've properly introduced each other."

"R-Right." Eren pushed his hand forward. "Eren Yeager."

"Rex Salazar." Rex accepted his hand and the both of them shook on it. "So do you mind filling me in on who those guys are? I think I might've made a friend with the guy that bit his tongue."

"You're kidding, right?" Eren then sighed. "Why are you so relaxed? Is this because of –"

"No, it has nothing to do with that." The thing the both of them were referring to was the fact that Rex's life wasn't really in danger unlike Eren's own life. "To be honest with you, I've been in this spot more than once. If you've been around it for so long, the tension in it just feels boring, so what's wrong with cracking a few jokes every now and then?"

Eren wasn't sure on how he should respond to that. In fact, when he thought about it, he was confused by Rex's own statement. Questions were already on his mind; however, he chose not to answer them. He looked back at Petra and Oluo. It was at that moment that he saw Levi and two other men by his sides, before turning back to Rex. "You see those guys, I think everyone here besides us were handpicked by Captain Levi. The Survey Corps Special Operations Squad, commonly known as 'Squad Levi', and it seems this is the place they assigned us."

"Squad Levi huh?" Rex gave it a second thought. "I don't think the name is cool enough."

Eren tried not to mind the EVO's words, knowing he had his own problems. Unlike Rex, he didn't have the power to regenerate after being brutally eaten by a titan. Sure, he survived one, but it was only in the cost of his one arm being taken, and even that was back with me. From what he heard, Rex survived being bitten brutally and swallowed down. That feat was little compared to what he can do.

' _Anyway, those guys are here to restrain me when I use my power.'_ As much as Eren hated to admit it, the thought made him nervous and scared. _'If I go out of control, these people are going to kill me.'_

"You should loosen up, dude." Rex said to him, much to his surprise. Before the titan-shifter knew it, the taller teen wrapped his arm around his neck. "I made a promise with Mikasa that I'll keep you alive, so try just to relax for a bit, okay?"

"Mikasa? How?" Eren asked, turning to him with shock.

"Well, unlike you, I can slip out of chains and escape a dungeon without being noticed. The guards were being annoying, so I thought I might as well take a stroll…."

 **FLASHBACK: A DAY AGO**

"Ah, freedom." Rex spread his arms apart and smiled widely. He couldn't help but feel relieved while standing at the top of a roof. "Things just happened so crazy that…I haven't really had a good time to myself. Well…it probably won't last long. My goggles are with that captain guy and I have to surrender my clothes to them because…"

The teen sighed when he held he held his jacket and looked down on it. "This really sucks…Why am I doing all this anyway? I should be back home, stopping whatever evil scheme Van Kleiss has."

Rex found no answer to it, not that he thought he would. With him in another world that was unfamiliar to him, he was beginning to feel depressed over everything. The only one he knew that was in this strange world was Breach, and even she wasn't going to show herself. As good as she may be, Rex imagined that she'd be reluctant to meet him after everything they went through.

With that said, Rex was about to head back to the main compound where his cell was located. However, when he looked down, he noticed a familiar figure, and decided to follow it. The figure was heading closer to the street where the compound would be until she stood at the only area where anyone in the military was allowed to stand in.

"Psst! Mikasa!" Rex called out. Though it was late at night, the street was still occupied by some soldiers passing by.

Mikasa recognized the voice and turned back to see a hand gesturing from a shadowy ally. Many people at this point would think twice about following such a suspicious gesture, but not Mikasa. With her training, she knew if it was danger, she'd be able to handle it. Besides, the voice was too recognizable to ignore, and so she went there and met Rex.

"Rex? You're out? How?" She asked.

"I escaped…for now. I'll be heading –"

Before Rex could finish, Mikasa rushed to him and grabbed his jacket. "Where's Eren?! Is he okay?! Is he still hurt?!"

"Um…" Rex could only utter awkwardly. Raising his hands in defense, he reached to her wrists and pulled her from her grip. "First off, personal space, and secondly, Eren is fine. He heals surprisingly well."

"I'm glad." Mikasa said and looked away.

Though it was somewhat dark, Rex could still see some parts of Mikasa's face, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. All the time he had seen her, she always seemed kind of stoic and the kind of girl who was a loner. But here she was, looking very worried for Eren, which really he couldn't blame her.

Rex made the choice to comfort, and with that he patted her head. "Don't worry too much. Eren's a strong kid. He'll be fine."

Mikasa moved her eyes to him, and her expression changed. Before Rex knew it, he was hit against the wall, where Mikasa then twisted his arm on his back while pushing her shoulder against him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I give up! I won't pat you on the head again!"

Mikasa listened, and finally released him. Most people wouldn't try that with Rex after seeing what he was capable, but then again Mikasa wasn't one of them. She stepped back without saying a word and watched him regain his stance.

"So…uh…I'll be going back now." With that, he turned away to leave. "Let's see again whenever that time comes."

The EVO hero was about to leave, when Mikasa called him. Looking back, he saw that concerned look on her face, and turned back to listen to her.

"About Eren, please watch over him." She went on with her reason. "I know this may be an odd request since we barely know each other, but…before Eren's mother died, she made me promise to watch over Eren. I cannot do that now that the military is involved. I know that it was a lie that your goggles is the key to your power, that is why…I know you are more than capable to save Eren before he is killed by –"

"I understand. You don't have to say it." Rex then smiled. "You don't need to ask, I was going to do it anyway. Eren's a great kid, and he has a good person like you watching over him. I promise you that if they touch one hair on him, I'll save him right away and bring him back to you. Then maybe you two can elope and have titan babies."

"WHAT?!" Mikasa's expression lite up like fire, and she looked deadly serious.

"Shit! Gotta run! Bye!"

With that, Rex ran as fast as he could, making a dustcloud right behind his feet. Those look of anger that were in Mikasa's eyes were going to hunt him for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Wait, you actually said that!?" Eren immediately nudged him at the stomach.

Rex winced. "Okay, first of all, ow…that kind of hurt, and second, I have a feeling she would've done a lot worse than that. Anyway, try not to let them get to you. You have to show them that you're enough for them to trust. Got it?"

"Uh…Understood."

While those two were having their conversation, they were being watched by Petra and Oluo, the both of whom couldn't hear their discussion because of the lowness in their voices. The latter was suspicious of them, and stood up to even say it.

"I don't like it. They could be planning to escape." He said.

"I don't know about that." Petra pointed at them. "Looks like those smiles on their faces is like that of good friends. There's nothing to worry about that…I think."

* * *

With the former HQ under his command, Levi ordered everyone to start cleaning. It was known amongst his squad that he was a clean-freak, and the fact that he inspected everyone's progress on their cleanliness was also obvious. Rex wasn't liking it though, and so he began to complain as he swept the floor with a broom.

"That guy! Making me clean the whole hallway by myself, and to then mop it too?! What kind of human expects to be so –"

"Clean?" An unfamiliar voice said.

Rex could feel his skin jump before he turned back to see who had been the cause. Luckily, it wasn't Oluo, whom would've just ended up being the butt of Rex's jokes, but another man whom the EVO teen had seen accompany Levi along with another guy earlier.

"I…um, sorry but who are you again?" Rex awkwardly asked.

"My name's Eid, and it's an honor to finally speak with you." With that, he drew closer to meet him. "I see you don't fancy cleaning up just as much as the captain."

"Uh…I know it's important to be clean, but…well…" Rex tried to find the right words to say. He wasn't nervous around the man though.

"You can be honest here. No one's going to kill you for having an opinion any normal person would have." And so he then changed the subject. "The captain can seem high-strung, ill-mannered and unapproachable, but he cares for his squad and others."

"I don't doubt it. He kind of reminds me of someone I knew from back home."

"Then I guess it makes your stay slightly easier." Eid couldn't help but smile a bit. "You're kind of lucky, unlike with the young man named Eren. He has to sleep in the basement because of his titan power, while you on the other hand can stay in the rooms at the top floor."

"Yeah, lucky…me." The EVO teen decided to change the subject. "By the way, why is the captain the way he is? I mean…something must've happened in his past for him to be the way he is."

"You don't have to try and get around it." Eid then paused and placed his hand on his chin. "If I want to shorten it down, I guess I could tell you that before he joined the Survey Corps he used to be a notorious thug in the city's underground market. He changed when Commander Erwin found him and convinced him to fight for humanity."

"Wow!" Rex's face lite up with excitement. "For a short guy with no expression whatsoever, he sure sounds cool now!"

Eid causally smirked. "Don't let him hear you say that." With that, he turned away. "I should get going. I'm supposed to help out Gunther throw out the bushes we cut down outside."

"Oh yeah. If you don't mind I have another question."

"Oh?" Eid turned sideways with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you nice to me? I…kind of figured you guys would be treating me as some kind of animal that's about to get rabbis and attack."

"Hmph…" Eid smiled. "I guess…it's because you remind me of a kid I knew."

Rex smiled back. There was something about the man that the EVO appreciated even without saying it. Maybe his stay with them won't be as bad as he might've thought it would.

* * *

Everything went well for everyone in the old castle. With each hour that passed, it drew nearer to nighttime until the sun was replaced by the dark blue skies of the night, accompanied by some stars as the moon could barely be seen.

Everyone was presently seated at a long table in a room with a lamp on the furniture being the only source of light. Rex was reminded of the backwardness of the world he was in because of that lamp, but didn't say anything about it. No one really knew he was from another world, so why should he bring it up?

The present discussion surrounded the next expedition. Rex knew little about, thus he decided to listen to the report since he was seated along with everyone with Eren by his side.

"We'll probably be ordered to stay on standby for the next several days…" Eid went on to explain. "But I hear they're thinking of launching a large-scale expedition past the wall in thirty days. They're rushing to put some recent graduates in the mix."

"Eid, is that true?" Gunther wasn't fond of the idea of new recruits so suddenly, especially with what happened not too long ago. "Isn't it a bit too soon? The raw recruits went through a titan invasion."

"I bet the brats were paralyzed with fright." Oluo joked smugly.

Rex tightened his fist and bit his lip. Oluo may've meant it as a joke, but Rex didn't like it. It was because of him that someof those recruits got out of the invasion alive, and now he's hearing they'll be put right back in that danger again. It took much of his willpower to not object to the whole idea.

Of course, his reaction didn't go unnoticed by the only female in the room. Seeing his concern, she understood his reaction, and turned to Levi for a question.

"Is it true, Captain?" She asked.

"I'm not in charge of planning strategy." Levi casually responded with a cup of tea in his hand. As he thought of the man truly in charge of that department, his mind flashed to an image of Six. "That's **His** department…He's got a lot more to think about than we do, and now he's supposed to be here watching **him**."

Everyone besides Rex and Eren knew the person he was referring to. But since he was brought up, Gunther couldn't help but feel a bit curious about him.

"Where is **He,** anyway?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't mean to be rude to a high-ranking officer like him, but I figured he'd be here with us."

"He is, sort of." With that, Levi sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "There's a reason why he climbed the ranks faster than most people. When you think he isn't there, he shows up from nowhere and gets the job done no matter what it is. I won't be surprised if he isn't listening to our conversation right now."

"But still…" Petra had some doubts. "I think it'd help us all if he shows himself so that we could have a proper introduction or something."

"You hear that?" Levi asked, but it wasn't to them. "How about you come out for once and introduce yourself?"

A brief silence took over, as if everyone was waiting for a response. When nothing happened, Levi sat forward and sipped his tea. "I guess that's a no." He said.

"Sorry…" Petra bowed her head.

Eid decided then to change the subject. "Anyway, the circumstances have changed so much. On one hand, the Maria recovery route that we sacrificed so much to build was sealed off in an instant…but a completely new hope has sprung up in its place."

With that, another silence came, but this time it was when everyone turned to Eren and Rex. The both of them knew the reason for it, but Rex still found it 'appropriate' to joke about the stares.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked casually.

Eid chose to ignore that, and instead focus on Eren. "It's still hard to believe it, but what happens when you 'become', a titan, Eren?"

' _Is he ignoring me? Okay, I guess I deserved that.'_ Rex thought and wrapped his arms over his chest.

"My memories of it aren't really clear…" Eren answered, though his tone sounded somewhat uncertain as he raised his left hand a few meters from his face. "...but it's like I lose track of myself. I do know that the trigger is self-inflicted pain. I bite my hand like…"

Eren paused, and wondered. He said those words, and yet he didn't understand how he came to such a conclusion. It kind of surprised him a bit, but the silence allowed Levi to state some words of his own.

"I'm sure you're all aware, but you may not ask him or Rex anything past what's in the report. Although I doubt **she'll** keep her mouth shut. If she screws up while poking and prodding the both of you, it may be your deaths."

"Wait, what?!" Rex's eyes widened.

"Eh? She?" Eren was confused.

Before any answer could've been given, the door was flung open, and a feminine figure entered. With a proud voice, she shouted. "Hi there, Squad Levi! Is the castle comfortable?!"

"Her." Levi said upon her entrance.

"Oh great." Rex wasn't happy to see her.

"Do you know her?" Eren asked the EVO teen.

"Uh…not really." He somewhat lied.

Hanji went to a vacate seat across Eren and sat there. "I'm currently handling the examination of two titans that were captured in town, and I'd like you two to assist me with my experiment tomorrow. I stopped by to get permission."

"No thanks." Rex said casually and sat back. "Besides, we don't have the authority to do whatever we want anymore."

"Levi?" Hanji looked over to the squad leader. "What's on agenda for Rex and Eren tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the yard." He responded stoically.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Before a word could be said, the woman reached over to Eren's hand and grabbed it. "Eren! Rex! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ah…okay…" There was a bit of uncertainty in Eren's tone.

Rex thought otherwise. While he did appreciate the woman for helping him to settle the tension between him and the Survey Corps, the fact that she was so eccentric earlier and even at that moment made him feel he should object.

"What?! No way!" The teen EVO turned over to Levi. "Come on, Captain! You're not going to let her get away with this! I mean, you technically didn't even give permission for –"

"Levi has his ways of communicating!" Hanji stated to put it aside. "Besides, don't you want to know more about the titan experiments? Trust me, it'd peek your interest!"

Rex crossed his arms over his chest, his face seemingly non-agreeable with her statement. "Yeah, I don't know about you, but when someone says stuff like that to me, it doesn't end so well."

"I don't know what you mean by that, but now you've really peeked my interested even more!" Hanji's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

' _What have I done?'_ Rex couldn't help but feel some regret.

"So…uh…" Eren decided to speak then. "What do you mean by **Titan Experiments**?"

Oluo immediately nudged Eren with a sense of annoyance. Everyone in the squad knew how eccentric Hanji could be about titans, and in a way tried to make sure no one brought it up. But Eren had brought the topic, which brought a new fire in Hanji's eyes.

"Ah…I knew it! At least you seemed interested!" Hanji smiled.

Everyone, including Levi, stood up and left the room one after the other. Rex was about to follow; he was already on his feet when he gave the thought a second one and went back on his seat. Hanji was intrigued by his stay.

"You're not going?" The fact he was there made her chuckle a bit. "I guess you're also interested to know about my experiments."

"Well…there's that, and also I don't want you to give you the chance to explore Eren's body."

"Oh…" Hanji blushed and cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Oh dear, I never thought of that. Maybe we can do that tomorrow during one of my experiments."

Both Eren and Rex were cautious of her, and even gave each other a look of disgust. Clearly, both of them knew that Eren messed up by peaking the woman's interest, and now he felt awkward around her, not that it changed anything.

"Anyway…" Hanji returned back to normalcy (her definition of it) and said. "If you want to know about the titans experiments so badly, who am I to keep it from you? It's about the titans we captured."

With that, the next thirty minutes was spent on explaining the squad leader's experiments. The titans they captured were two, though they weren't their first, and like in the past she tried to form communication with them. But not surprising, whenever she tried to make such an attempt, the titans would try to take a bite of her.

Rex mentally noted the excitement in her voice and the thrill on her face. Apparently, she went ahead to name the titans Sunny, a four-meter titan, and the seven-meter titan, Bean. If Rex didn't know any better, she kind of reminded him of his brother, a person who likely would've gotten along with the woman's craziness if he was in his shoes.

The next experiment she made was to build a tent individually for both titans. Rex learnt for the first time that titans became less energetic during night time, and in a way found this as a good thing. Lives could be saved if the expeditions went on during those times, but he figured it'd be too dark to operate if anyone went with that idea.

Another thing she mentioned in her experiment were how the titans reacted individually. 'Sonny' apparently became lethargic after one hour without sunlight, meanwhile 'Bean' was frisky as ever for three hours. Rex also learnt that, strangely enough, the titans didn't need food or water to survive, and that all they needed was sunlight. But one thing that did surprise him was the fact that they had vocal cords.

' _Odd…why would those monsters have those things?'_ He thought.

Hanji continued, this time explaining what her next experiment was. She began to rattle when she brought up the topic, almost like she was in emotional pain. She explained that they had to explore their sense of pain, with her reasoning being that she wanted to see if they had a weak point beside the neck. The expression of her face showed, added with her tone, how sad she had to conduct such an experiment.

' _She must be fun at parties…NOT!'_ Rex tried not to shake his head. _'No offense, lady, but you and my brother have the same weird interest in trying really strange things. Good thing he isn't here, because who knows what horrors he would've caused with you by his side.'_

Hanji went on to explain the pain 'Bean' went through when she used a wooden pole to pierce his body. It cried out in pain, but couldn't move because of the nails and ropes that were used to hold it down. However, the same didn't go for 'Sunny', who went ahead to try and bite her head off when she got closer.

Rex could only imagine the fear going off in her squad members' minds. Following the orders of such an odd woman must be commendable, at least in the EVO's own opinion.

"How can you be so cheerful around titans?" Finally, Eren asked the question on his mind. He looked away from the table, saw the surprised look on Hanji's face, and continued. "I mean…titans are our natural enemy! They drove the human race to the brink of extinction…Ms. Hanji, you must've been in danger from them yourself a number of times…"

"You're right…" For once, the woman actually seemed concerned. "I've seen my comrades get slaughtered by the titans right before my eyes more times than I care to recall. When I first joined the Survey Corps, I relied on my hatred to get me through battles with the titans. And then, one day, I realized something…it was as I kicked the decapitated head of a three-meter class titan." Her expression became deeper, and she brought her hands, held together, to her lips. "The titan's body was very light."

"What?" Eren was shocked.

"No way!" Rex was surprised. Since he fought the monsters countlessly, he knew more than anyone that those monsters were strong.

"I know…it sounds unbelievable." She went onward to explain. "If it weren't the fact that I experienced it, I wouldn't have believed it so easily. In the first place, that titan shouldn't have been able to stand, much less walk on two legs. And all the titans are like that…the weight of a severed arm wasn't nearly what it should've been, considering its size. Then I heard that, when you turned into a titan, Eren, your titan body just formed out of nothing."

Now Rex and Eren were really interested in her experience. While she could be eccentric at times, the both were beginning to admit that there was more to the woman. She was smart, always thinking outside the box, and in a way wise to see things more than others. Since she lay out this information, Rex grew to know that perhaps there might be other ways to beat the titans if the experiments were more successful.

However, the discussion didn't end there, especially when she rested her elbows on the table. With the deep and focused look on her face, she said. "What I think is happening is that what we can **see** and the true nature of what actually **exists** are totally different things. For decades now, we've made an effort to thrive on hatred and move aggressively. I want to try looking at the titans from a different angle than the predominant view. I just may be spinning my wheels here…but…" She paused and looked at both of then, her eyes brimming with determination. "I'm going to do it."

' _This was kind of unexpected. Here I thought that she was kind of like brother, always putting others in danger because of his scientific ambitions, when really she's kind of like him…and more.'_ Rex went on to explain in his head. _'It's not like he's a bad guy. Before the cure, he came through in the end, but with the secrets he's been hiding about his new experiments, it made Providence and I worried and try to recruit him back so we can peek more into his work. But this woman is different. She's willing to tell us all of this without waiting for a breakthrough or for some huge disaster to happen.'_

Rex cracked a grin. _'These people are a bunch of oddballs…and yet they've gotten my interest.'_

"Eren, Rex…" She called their names. In her voice, and on her face, it was clear that she was reluctant and worried about something. Even she knew that her behavior would drive others away, with the same possibly for Eren and Rex. "Adding the both of you as components in the experiments may teach us something new, and if it does, that could move us one step ahead. It's possible I'm just being a pain in the ass and expecting too much of you, but I'm having fun. There's never been a chance like this before."

"Ms. Hanji." Eren called. His regret earlier was gone, and now he felt fascinated. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about your experiments."

Hanji was surprised. She almost couldn't believe that Eren was willing to hear her out. But the surprise didn't end there, as even Rex smiled.

"I agree. If you want us to help you out tomorrow with these experiments, it's best that we're well informed, right?"

Hanji smiled, not just because she wanted to, but because of the gratitude and appreciation she felt towards them.

"R-Right. True, I did leave out a lot in my explanation." With that, she felt freer than before to continue. "Okay, let's get into the nitty-gritty. Although we may be here for a while…"

"Sure. This ex –" Rex was cut off when he noticed something.

It wasn't just him though; Eren noticed the same thing, and was baffled by it. Rex recognized the thing as a rift/portal, particularly the red swirly design of it, and knew immediately that a certain EVO was behind it. What made it alarming, however, was the fact that it was behind an unaware Hanji, before huge pale arms reached out to grab her.

"Ms. Hanji!" Eren shouted.

"Look out!" Rex warned.

Hanji became alerted, but it was too late. The huge hands restrained her arms to her sides and began pulling her to the portal. Hanji struggled to get out, and failed. The person behind the portal was clearly stronger than her in the physical side, but it didn't mean she was going to give up easily.

"H-Hey! I haven't gotten to explaining yet!" She shouted.

By using her wits, she stepped her foot on the edge of the table, and used that to push her back inside the portal. At the other side, she hit the person the face with her head, stunning whoever it was and freeing her in the process.

Hanji landed back on her feet in the room and grabbed the right arm that once restrained her. She then used her own strength to pull the person out of the portal and flung the person down on the table. The furniture shook, but it went unnoticed, especially when Hanji, Rex and Eren were stunned to see who it was.

"Breach, it's you!" Rex exclaimed. Even though he had been informed that she was in that world, it was the first time he was seeing her in a long time.

The sight didn't last for long though, because the female EVO allowed a portal to wash over her body and teleport her a few meters from Hanji and them. With her hand extended, she was ready to send more of her portals on the woman, when Rex jumped over the table and stood in the way.

"Breach, stand down!" Rex told her with a strict face. "What's with you all of a sudden?! I don't know what's going on, but I think we can settle this if –"

"Move, Rex! Now!" Breach stated as a warning.

"I will not! Hanji is a good person!" Rex shouted back. "Look, I heard about some of the things you did. The fact that you've been here longer than I have means that you don't want to harm this people! So how about you put your hand down and let's talk about this."

"You're so cute, Rex, and so…naïve." Breach's face showed a crazy smile. "Have you wondered how this world is like this? Do you know why I never showed myself to these people until now? I've been in this world for over a year, and I've learnt more things than most of the inhabitants behind the walls know."

"You do?!" Eren was shocked to hear.

"Then tell us about it!" Rex told her, pushing forward with it. "After everything that has happened to you, this is your chance to do some real good! Work with the people, and help them get out of this!"

"What, and serve another master?! You want me to serve another team with false hope and a dying cause?!" Breach suddenly laughed, and grinned. "I hate to break it to you, Rex, but this isn't like our home where you, the hero, always find a way through any obstacles. You're just naïve like the rest of them, and I won't drag myself to their hallucination."

Eren gritted his teeth, and snarled. Breach's tone was beginning to anger him, but he kept holding it back.

"I wonder how much you'll adapt if I told you the secrets of the titans and the history of the wall." Breach went on to tease them. "Will you finally snap, Rex? Will you fall into despair or…will you be able to find your ground? So many questions, and yet only a few knows the truth."

"Then you can tell us!" Hanji spoke out. Breach responded with a sharp glare, which then caused her to fix her attitude. "I mean…you're right about our condition. We don't know so much of the titans except things that already been taught by the trainees. Even my experiments hasn't come with enough results to make an impacting change. But you can help us, and make us understand for the better." With that, she looked onward at the female EVO with determination, and tightened her fist. "Fight with us, Breach! We can make a difference!"

"Hmph…" Breach smirked. "I chose not to. If Rex refuses to stand aside, then I'll get right past him and have you eaten by your precious titans."

Rex snarled and firmed his stance. There was no way he was going to let Breach have her. But then it didn't seem like he wasn't the only one that thought that. Levi showed up with just his swords and his courage, and slashed his weapons on her back.

Breach's cloth tore, and with it blood shot out. Before the female EVO could respond, he stood in front of her and slashed across her chest, using both blades to form an X. Rex was shocked by it, and even called out her name, but it was too late. Breach fell to the ground, and her blood began to form a pool.

Rex fell to his knees, his eyes staring in a mix of shock and bafflement at the scene. Though Breach has been the enemy in the past, he knew that she was a good person that just needed some guidance. But now, she lay on the floor, her clothes soaked by her blood as she remained lifeless.

"You…You killed her." He said.

"It was the only way." Levi said without facing him. "With her power, she could have the whole place overrun by titans in seconds. It's one thing if she refused to join us, and another if she decides to attack us."

With that, Levi walked over to Hanji, whom he wanted to talk to. Meanwhile, Eren just stared at the scene, shocked and so uncertain on the next thing he should do. Rex's reaction was that of someone who just brutally saw someone close to him killed. He knew that from experience, and swallowed some of his saliva down to find his resolve.

However, the danger wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. Breach's wounds suddenly healed, though the same couldn't be said for her clothes. A red aura then came over her, and like a zombie, she used just her legs to return back on her feet, and stood straight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone were shocked and baffled by the whole scene. With mad-looking delight in her eyes, Breach spread her arms apart and exclaimed. "Great idea, Captain Levi! Let's bring in the titans!"

Outside, numerous portals appeared, and with them came titans of various sizes. Their footsteps could be heard, and even caught the attention of Levi's squad, two of whom looked through the windows and saw the horrific sight.

"Titans!? How are they here?!" Gunther shouted in shock.

"Impossible! But we're far from the wall!" Petra exclaimed.

Back at the room with Breach, Rex returned back on his feet, where he then recovered his resolved and glared at Breach.

"This has gone too far, Breach! Stop it now!"

"This is for the best, Rex! You'll understand when I exterminate all of them!" With that, Levi made another move to cut her down. If he had known, he would've taken her head off than leave some large gashes on her.

However, Breach was ready for him, and before he knew it, he was teleported outside, up in the air without his 3D Maneuver Gear, and falling straight for a titan with its mouth open. At that same moment, Eid was looking for him, while the rest equipped their 3D Maneuver Gear to fight the incoming threat.

Breach continued. "I was just going to take a few heads, to end the endless bloodshed these people have caused by recruiting innocent lives! But I see now that it won't end here! These people will keep sending more lives to die for their stupid cause, and for that, I'll end it here! **For Ilse Langnar's sake, I'll destroy the Survey Corps once and for all!** "

Rex, Hanji and Eren felt the tension and dangerous aura coming for her. Though she seemed mad, the expression changed and it became serious.

"Let it be known that this…is just the beginning."

* * *

 **I think I'll end this right here! I bet a lot of you didn't expect Breach to suddenly show-up like her crazy self in the show. But can you really call her crazy for wanting to end the bloodshed that has been going on? Read through the chapter if you're not certain about it, and think over what has happened in the anime/manga up to this point. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **This chapter went through a few changes, mainly with Breach. Originally, there wasn't supposed to be a fight with the titans or with her. It was supposed to be a talk between her, Hanji, Rex and Eren. But after seeing that the whole chapter would just be more talking, I decided to add a lot more action and tension to it.**

 **Another thing that also changed was how the chapter ended. Originally, Breach sent all four of them outside after Levi commented about the mess she made (She caused a few damages). I even typed it all down and had her display a new ability (This will be shown in the next chapter). But when I read through it, I felt very uncomfortable, and decided to have the whole scene rewritten to how you see it.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the questions from the previous chapter.**

Are you reading the manga? Many interesting things have happened **(By FanGirl01)**

 **Answer: I only read the manga to the extent of where I am taking this fanfiction too. This means that you shouldn't drop spoilers on me like you did. I already knew she died though. I'm just saying that you shouldn't do that on something I'm not aware of.**

Are you making crossovers with the secret trio since you almost have all of the celebrity trio character? **(By kid218)**

 **Answer: I don't know what you mean by the secret trio. Please explain.**

 **_REVIEWS REPLIES END_**

 **So just to make it clear, just because I have people like Rex and Six save females once in a while, it doesn't mean that all females will be saved. In fact, I actually planned on Petra being killed off like her canon counterpart until I talked with a reader and he/she managed to convinced me to think it over (This person didn't know about it though).**

 **Also, please refrain from making crossover requests. Some people seem to think that just because one guy makes a fanfiction, he's suddenly fine with making a fanfiction with their ideas. Please keep away from doing that. It actually pisses me off.**

 **Now before I end this, I want to say that this chapter was supposed to reveal another person from Generator Rex's world. This person is actually a villain, and he/she will be the main antagonist at some point in the story. Can you guess who this person is? Tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **One last thing. Please if you have any artistic skills with you, please PM me. We need someone with such skills with our Youtube channel when it comes up.**

 **That's all for now. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, be sure to favorite and follow this fanfic if you haven't. Bye!**


	13. Breach's Revenge

**Hello there, my faithful readers! Yes, I know it took me long to update this fanfiction again. But to be fair, I was actually considering writing another chapter sooner, if not that I went down a financial hole that required me to work on having that settled first.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's get on to the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 13: Breach's Revenge**

Levi was taken away by Breach's portal, and it was right before their eyes. Even though he was exceptionally skilled than most of the soldiers in the three military branches, no one expected that he'd be taken off guard so easily. But then when you think about it, Breach was no ordinary human or a titan. She was an EVO, and a clever one to add, with the power to open portals by her own command.

"Breach! What did you just do?!" Rex yelled angrily.

He, Hanji and Eren suddenly heard roars of the titans outside. It confirmed what the EVO had mentioned earlier were coming.

"Oh, I just brought some friends to play." Breach answered and giggled. "If I had known better, I could've just had the titans run amok in the Survey Corps headquarters before you arrived. Oh well, I can fix that little setback when I'm done here."

"Like I'd let you!" Rex shouted and ran straight for her.

Breach simply chuckled before opening a portal underneath her and falling inside. When the portal closed, Rex came to a stop, when suddenly he jumped away when a portal appeared underneath his feet. He was almost about to land, however Breach caught him while he was in the air, thus causing a portal to come up and swallow him whole.

"Hey, let me –" Rex was cut off when the portal closed.

Breach returned a moment's later by standing a few feet away from Hanji with a sinister look on her face. "Now that the main obstacle is cleared, let's get to the part where I kill you."

Eren wasn't going to let it go. Though he had no weapon, he made the effort to jump over the table to hit Breach. The EVO saw him, however, and backhanded him with her left upper arms. Eren was flung across the room, where he hit the wall.

"Eren!" Hanji shouted and turned to him.

Breach caught her off guard by grabbing her neck. Hanji was surprised and tried to use her hands to break free from the huge hand holding her. Breach found her attempt amusing and lifted her off the ground and tightened her grip.

Eren panted a bit and returned back to his feet. Seeing that his superior was in trouble, he grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at Breach with a strong yell. The chair hit Breach successfully, as she yelped and fell to the floor, releasing Hanji.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, running to her aid.

Hanji got off from the floor. She rubbed her neck, specifically at the place Breach tried to strangle her to death. "I'm fine. She has quite the strong grip."

"Thanks, I've been working out…" Both Hanji and Eren heard.

Breach's body began to glow yellow as she got off from the floor with her face covered by her hair. "But you know what…?" She suddenly looked straight at them, and showed them her angry yellow eyes. "THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Petra and the others suddenly felt the floor shake, and came to a stop.

"What the hell was –" Petra was cut off when the floor just a few meters from the exploded.

Eren was sent flying their way, which surprised the four members of Levi's team. The teen was about to get up, when suddenly a portal appeared behind him and a hand grabbed him and pulled him away.

"What the hell was that?!" Gunther shouted.

The situation with Eren wasn't so good. The same portal appeared in the kitchen, before his body was sent flying to a wall. Breach emerged from the portal and watched as Eren struggled to his feet.

"Not so fast!" Breach shouted and pushed her hand at him.

Another portal appeared underneath Eren and sunk him in an instant. When it reappeared, it was just next to Breach, who backhanded him when he fell from it, sending him crashing into some utensils.

"The others are gonna have to wait!"

Breach ran and created another portal in front of her with her hand and jumped inside. The portal reappeared next to Eren, where she grabbed him and slide him across the counter, causing him to crash through the utensils placed there until he hit the wall with his face.

Breach came out of another portal and casually grabbed him by the hair. Eren's face was covered in blood, and she laughed.

"You and I have a business to finish here, Eren Yeager." She said. "I wasn't going to kill you, but I think it's too late to back out now. Don't worry. By the time I'm done, not even half of the Survey Corps's leadership will be left alive."

"You're…insane…if you think that you'll win." Eren said weakly.

"That's where you're wrong. I've never been more saner in my entire life until now." Breach replied with a grin.

"EREN!" Hanji's voice was heard.

Breach turned out to see the woman, and just in time. Hanji leapt at her and swung one of her swords at her without any hesitation. Breach was fortunate to use her free hand to create a portal underneath her and be sunk right inside. However, that caused Eren to hit the floor down, much to his own dismay.

"Eren!" Hanji called out to him. She quickly ran over to him and helped him stand back on his feet. "I'm so sorry for what happened. How are you feeling? Pain? You can tell me, right?"

Eren gave the superior a weird look, before keeping away the comment he was about to make. "Yeah…it hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"Ms. Hanji!" Eid called upon entering the room. "What happened here? Was it that girl you mentioned?"

"Yes, it was." Hanji answered. She put Eren's arm over her shoulders and said. "We have to get out of here. She's using the enclosed spaces in the castle as an advantage against us. If we go outside we might be able to get the drop on her."

"Yes, ma'am." Eid agreed with a nod. "Fortunately, Gunther, Petra and Oluo have head outside to confront the titans. From the numbers out there, they should be able to handle it. Let's go."

"Right." Hanji nodded and assisted Eren out of the kitchen.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Rex was seeing the castle from the air when he arrived at the area. Following Breach's sneak attack, he found himself outside the walls, which caused him to use his Boogie Pack to fly all the way back to the area. He had to stay high up in the air so people didn't notice him. Good thing it was nighttime and the people of this world haven't discovered electricity.

Before he could consider going straight to the castle, he looked at the front lawn and was surprised at what he saw. Those titans Breach brought from outside the walls were on the floor, obviously dead as he drew closer to the scene. When he made it to the ground, he deactivated his build and looked around him, somewhat bewildered.

"Looks like they took care of the work for me." Rex commented.

"They?" asked a familiar voice.

Levi jumped down from a dead titan, his body and clothes partially covered in blood. His swords were also covered in blood, obviously from the titans, and he made his way over to the EVO with a serious look on his face.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "Were you able to neutralize the girl?"

"No, I wasn't. She caught me off guard and –"

Levi interrupted him by pushing his goggles on top his chest. "Wear this. We have to keep the persona that this is the key to your 'titan' power. And don't hold back if you see her. I won't let anyone here die because of your sentiments with that girl."

Rex heard him well, but said nothing about it. He simply grabbed the goggles and watched Levi walk away. It was in that moment that Gunther, Olou and Petra ran up to him, and the sight of the dead titans catching their attentions.

"Captain, you took them on without a maneuver gear?" Gunther asked, surprised at the sight.

"That's amazing." Petra complimented.

"Whatever." Levi replied. He took the spare maneuver gear from Olou and put it on. "Now's not the time to celebrate. Where's Hanji, Eren and Eid?"

"Eid went to assist Ms. Hanji. She said some unknown threat was attacking Eren and she needed Eid to come with her." Gunther said.

"I see." Levi replied. "We're facing an enemy possibly more dangerous than any titan you've faced. Keep on your toes and watch your surroundings. She's a clever one."

Levi's team could feel the weight of his statement. They knew no one matched to the skills their leader had when it came to hand-to-hand combat or killing titans. So for him to be caught off guard by an unknown creature and say she's clever only meant that they were facing a strong foe.

Hanji, Eren and Eid made it out of the castle to meet up with them. Levi and the squad members with him saw them coming while Rex put on his goggles. Hanji was relieved to see that Levi was safe.

"Well, aren't you looking fine, Levi?" Hanji said, humoring at the fact that he was partially covered in blood.

Levi simply ignored her remark, and looked at Eid. "Where is she?"

"She was gone by the time I came to help. Squad Leader Hanji was able to drive her away." Eid answered.

Just then, Levi and Rex sensed a familiar presence, and turned to their far right. Breach was standing there with a sinister grin on her face, as the wind blew against her long hair.

"Looking for me? I'm almost touched." Breach humored.

When everyone else turned to the direction she was standing, Levi's team were shocked. The only thing they had seen of her was her arm, and now that she was standing over there, they were surprised at the existence of such a person.

"What the heck is she?! She can't be human!" Olou said, stating the obvious.

"And she can't be a titan, can she?" Petra questioned.

Breach simply giggled. "Oh, just look at your confused faces. I'm not one of those titans. I'm what you can call an EVO."

"An EVO?" Eid questioned. He was sure the same word was on his teammates mind.

"This is interesting." Breach was feeling amused. "Captain Levi, did you not tell your squad members? I see, you decided to keep it away from them, just like what happened over a year ago."

"That's enough!" Eid shouted, and pushed his sword forward. "If you're trying to create doubt amongst us, it won't work! We're Captain Levi's squad, and we'll be loyal to him no matter what words you say."

"That's right! Your mind games are over!" Petra agreed.

"Is that so?" Breach smirked. "But what would you say about this?"

She stretched her four arms apart and caused multiple portals to suddenly appear on the ground. Titans suddenly began to climb out of them, one from each portal, before standing on the ground before the portals closed.

Levi's team were shocked at what they saw. Rex, activated his Smack Hands while Eren got off from Hanji due to his injuries having been healed. He was with his own maneuver gear since the threat was big.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Breach asked amusedly.

Hanji noticed something was very off. The same was for everyone that was watching the small army of titans standing still. One huge portal appeared underneath Breach, before a twelve-meter tall titan came out and she sat on its shoulder.

"Something's very wrong here." Hanji said suspiciously. "Those titans haven't moved since they came out of the portal."

"You're right." Rex agreed.

Breach heard despite the distance, and was further amused. "I see you guys have noticed. Good for all of you. So how about I enlighten you with a quick and painful death?!"

She then pushed her right upper hand forward. "TITANS! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! DON'T EVEN LEAVE A PART OF THEM ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The titans obeyed and charged towards the group without any delay. Levi and his squad, along with Rex, Eren and Hanji were ready for the confrontation. Almost every one of them used their 3D maneuver gear to charge while Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew straight for the other titans.

Breach was watching. "You may be wondering how this EVO here is able to control titans. I'll enlighten you on that. At some point I was kind of suicidal, so I decided to allow a titan eat me just like what happened to Rex and Eren. But instead of dying, I gained this new power from the titan, and it made it so that as long as a titan crosses my portals, I have complete dominion over them. I almost can't believe I got it from some female titan with a creepy smile."

Levi was getting annoyed with her constant taunting. His team, with Eren, Hanji and Rex, were engaging in battle against the titans with the best of their abilities, and they were winning. Levi saw his chance, so he set his sight on Breach while killing any titan that was in his way.

The twelve-meter tall titan carrying her reached its hand out to grab him, and failed. Levi's speed was so remarkable that he seemed almost like a blur. Breach was a bit amused by it, but chose to leave before it was too late.

As Levi used both his blades to cut through the surface of the titan's arm, Breach leaned back and fell off the titan. She then shot a portal from her palm and entered it when it was in mid-air. Meanwhile, Levi sliced the nape of the titan and quickly used his maneuver gear to swing away from the titan before it collapsed.

While that was going on, Eren was dealing with his own fair share of titans. Though he wasn't as skilled as the others, he was able to hold his own against some titans. It was thrilling for him, but not in a way for him to feel excitement. He hated titans, and the fact that he wasn't able to kill one as a human before was just another thing that fueled him as he cut down yet another one.

Suddenly, more portals began to appear, allowing more titans to arrive at the scene and attack. Eren was getting angry at the fast pace of this monsters. They were basically replacing the numbers that everyone was taking down.

' _Shit! If this keeps up, we may not be able to hold them off! Everyone might get exhausted unless…'_ Eren paused and looked at his left hand. _'If I become a titan, will I be able to finish this? Will I be able to control it this time?'_

"Eren!" Hanji shouted. She was able to catch up to him in the air. "I know what you're thinking, but now is not the time. We have to –"

"Hello there!" Breach interrupted, falling down on Hanji.

Hanji was unable to control her descent, thus she tumbled on the ground, which caused major damage to her maneuver gear as pieces of it fell off.

"Ms. Hanji!" Eren shouted.

He was about to assist her, when suddenly a titan's hand slapped him and sent him flying. With everyone occupied with the titans, Breach landed on the ground with her feet and concentrate her efforts on Hanji.

"I've been looking forward to this." Breach said with a smile.

Hanji stood up and removed what remained of her maneuver gear. She had cuts and bruises on her body, but showed no weakness towards it as she gripped her swords.

"I don't want to fight you, Breach! I still think we can work together to end this madness!" She stated strongly.

"Tell that to someone who cares." Breach responded by pushing her upper right arm at her and shooting a portal.

Hanji ducked just in time, before running straight for Breach. The EVO shot a portal on the ground, specifically at the moment where Hanji would step on it. However, the senior Survey Corps member leapt from it just in time while still focusing on Breach.

Her effort only seemed to amuse the EVO though. Since she was in the air, she opened a portal without moving her arms, which took in Hanji and disappeared. When the girl came out of a portal, it was only to be sent flying towards Breach's fist.

The EVO pushed her back that punch. Hanji responded by landing on her feet and coming into a stop after skidding back. She coughed out some blood and cleaned the remains on her lips with the back of her hand.

' _She was able to create that thing without shooting them from her palms. Now that I think about it, she was able to do that just to bring the titans.'_ Hanji thought observantly.

Just then a portal appeared in front of her, and a huge hand came out to grab her. Hanji cut it off with ease, but only had a few seconds to react when another portal appeared behind her with another hand reaching out to grab her. She cut that hand off too, and ended up doing the same when two other hands came from both sides to grab her.

Hanji found herself in a position, stuck in the middle of four portals surroundings her. Whenever she cut an arm off, the portal would disappear and reappear again with another hand trying to grab her. Those arms were sent flying, with their numbers increasing as she continued slicing them off.

' _She's boxed me in! But I have to get out of here before I exhaust myself!'_ Hanji thought quickly.

She saw her chance when another arm in front of her came out from the portal. She leapt back to avoid its grip and quickly cut a hand that tried to grab her from behind. She then used the hand in front of her to leap out of the boxed-in area and head towards the safe ground.

However, before she could land though, another portal appeared in front of her. Knowing where it'd lead her, she dived right in and came out at the other side, just in time to slash Breach's front. The EVO cried out in pain, however it wasn't over when Hanji charged at her and slashed her chest again with her other sword.

Breach was then kicked at the stomach and knocked to the ground. She was about to stand up, when suddenly a sword penetrated the palm of her upper right hand, causing her to scream in pain. Hanji used that chance to stomp on her chest, deliberately pressing on her huge wounds.

Breach hissed in anger and tried to use her other big arm to shot a portal at Hanji. She failed however, because Hanji used her other sword to cut her arm off. The slice was enough to cause the EVO to scream out in pain again, but even that was cut off short when Hanji pointed her blade close to her face.

"That's another arm gone. So, are you going to surrender now?" Hanji asked with a serious face. "You know, I could've killed you right now, but I still think we can work together to change humanity for the better. However, I won't let myself get killed, especially after so many sacrifices I had to make to get here."

"You say that while pointing a sword at my face." Breach said, snarling at the woman. "You think I'd work with the same people that let Ilse die?! FUCK YOU!"

Breach created a portal underneath her and fell right. Hanji quickly grabbed her sword that she impaled the EVO with and leapt away before she could been taken too. She then looked around her and saw a portal appear by Breach's dissembled hand and a hand grab it before going back in and disappearing.

Hanji suddenly sensed something behind her, and turned back to face it. Breach was behind her, charging straight at her with her wounds gone and her arm reattached. Hanji responded by slashing against her, only to miss when the EVO ducked and grabbed her face with her huge hand.

Before Hanji knew it, she was punched hard in the gut by Breach's other huge fist and slammed to the ground. Her weapons flew out of her hands, leaving her defenseless against the EVO.

"Got you! I finally got you!" Breach exclaimed happily.

Rex saw what was happening. "Breach! Let her go!" He shouted while flying straight for her.

Breach simply looked back at him and formed a portal in front of him. A seven-meter tall titan leapt out and got him in his mouth.

"That should hold him off for now." Breach said and went back to Hanji. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to crush your fucking skull!"

Hanji screamed when she felt the EVO's strength. She reached her hand out to stop her, but found that to be futile. Breach was physically stronger than her, so her chances of escaping wasn't so easy.

"How does it feel to know your death is near?! Tell me, you fucking bitch! Ilse Langnar knew that and died because of you people!"

"Is that all you have to say?!" Hanji shouted. Even as she could the huge strain on her skull, she was able to look through the gap between Breach's fingers. "You're right about her dying, and there's no doubt that if it weren't for us, she'd be alive by now! But she died knowing you'd live! I doubt she would've wanted you to be like this….AAAAHHHH!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Breach barked at her. "Ilse Langar was the one friend other than Rex that understood me! She never forced me or lied to me like the Pack would do! I've always tried to fit in, to believe that I was ultimately doing what was right! But in the end, fate shits at my face over and over again, and because of that I've always felt alone! If it weren't for you people, I'd finally have someone who loved me!"

"Breach…stop…" Hanji said while in pain.

She was beginning to lose any chance to escaping. Breach's anger only seemed to push her efforts to crush her skull. It almost seemed like she'd die there, and as she tried and failed to remove the EVO's hand, her life flashed right before her eyes. To think she'd die like this was truly unexpected.

Meanwhile. **HE** couldn't stay back anymore, not when he saw what was about happen. Emerging from the trees, Six ran straight for Breach, who had no chance to react in time. He sliced off the arm that was holding Hanji down, to which the EVO responded by screaming in pain and getting off her.

Before Six could follow up with another attack, she sunk into a portal she created and was gone. The dissembled arm on the floor was also swallowed by a portal which then disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" Six asked while keeping up his guard.

Hanji groaned and sat up. "Some bruises and probably a few broken bones…but other than that, I'm feeling great. I was wondering when you'd show yourself, Roku."

Six would've replied, however he sensed incoming attacks, and jumped back and sideways to avoid them. Breach's portals disappeared upon making no contact with him, before the EVO herself emerged from one in anger.

"So you finally showed yourself! I was wondering where you disappeared to!" Breach yelled and tightened her four fists. "I was so close, but you ruined it! Why can't you and Rex stay out of this?! We owe these people nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong." Six argued with his usual personality. "These people you hate so much gave me the chance to keep surviving. If it weren't for them, who knows what I could've been by now. But if you're so hung up on revenge, look no further than me. I'm the one in charge of the expeditions that has killed many, including the one that led to Ilse Langnar's death."

"You…" Breach's eyes widened. It made sense to her now that she thought of it, and it pissed her off. "AAAAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIFE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The EVO slammed her fists into the ground, causing another portal to appear just a few feet away from Six. A twelve-meter titan emerged from it and sent its hand down to crush the former mercenary. Six reacted in the best way he could by running over to Hanji and carrying her off the ground by the back of her jacket. Despite his slim body, he was incredibly strong, as he threw her out of the way and jumped away just in time.

Hanji's body rolled against the ground. Besides some added minor bruises and a sharp pain to her head, she was fine. As for Six, he was able to avoid getting crushed by the titan, before using his 3D maneuver gear to latch on to the titan's shoulder and fly above it. When he came down, it was with an effective speed as he sliced the nape, killing it in an instant.

Six had no chance to rest. A seven-meter titan appeared close to him while he was on that other titan's corpse, and made an attempt to grab him. Six was able to use his maneuver gear to latch on to the titan's knee and fly out of the way. He did a spin upon passing the titan and used the maneuver to fly up to the nape and cut it off.

Gravity was about to pull Six back to the ground, when something else happened. Breach came from a portal above him with a furious look on her face. With her huge hands stretched towards him, she shouted. "I'll kill you myself!"

Six was unfazed by her attempt at a sneak attack. He dodged her effort to grab him and pressed a button at the side of one of his gear. It released gas, which allowed him to dodge her entirely, before getting to her back and hitting his elbow against the back of her head.

Breach screamed and was sent flying to the ground. Her body tumbled a few times, before she came to a stop and managed to stand up. Six caught up to her on the ground and went past her, but not without a critical slash at her side.

Breach was taken back it, as her scream was heard far. She stumbled to regain her footing, before a strong yellow aura engulfed her and her eyes became red.

"DIE!" She shouted in fury.

She stretched out her arms and began to shooting several portals from them at Six. None of them brought a titan, but they did act more like basic energy attacks, hitting the ground and exploding. Six kept his distance by running and maneuvering his way from the constant barrages.

Back with the others, the titans summoned earlier were dealt with the final kill by Eid, whom slashed the ten-meter titan by the nape. Rex was a great assistance to killing the titans after killing the titan that tried to eat him earlier. It was different from before, and in a way made him realize that Breach had no purpose on killing him.

The scene changed when their focus turned to the battle between Six and Breach. While using his Boogie Pack, Rex was unable to see the former (Six) due to the only source of light being the moonlight, and the fact that the guy was incredibly fast.

He put on his googles and activated its zoom-in feature. It was only then that he was able to identify the guy, which came as a shock.

"Six…?" He was surprised.

Before he could even think about inquiring about his presence, Gunther flew right past him. His focus was on the female EVO.

"Hey! Wait, Gunther!" Rex shouted, but it was too late.

Breach heard Rex and turned to his direction out of curiosity. The result only became a painful experience for her when Gunther caught up to her and slashed his blades across her front. But it didn't end there. As she screamed, he got behind her and slashed his blades across the back, before dodging when she pitifully tried to punch him with her right upper hand. Gunther went ahead to cut that arm off, and use his other blade to slice Breach's neck.

Breach began to back away while trying to heal her body. She was unable to speak due to the blood gushing from her slit throat. Gunther ran after her and cut off her other arm when she tried to hit him with it. However, it wasn't him who made the real fatal blow.

Breach's focus was so uncertain and divided that she failed to notice when Levi got behind her. He used his sword to strike through her back, causing her to spat out blood from her mouth, before she gazed down and saw his blades coated in her blood right through her chest.

Tears began to form from Breach's eyes.

"Why…Why did it have to end like this…?" Breach cried as the tears ran down her cheek. "I just…wanted to make Ilse happy…to save others who would've died because of you people."

"You ask a pitiful question, Breach." Levi's respond was as serious as you faced. "You die because of your actions, and it's because of the choices you make that led you to this place. That's just the hardest lesson one can learn in this world."

And so, Levi pulled his blade out, causing blood to spat out of Breach's mouth. The EVO was falling to the ground, when Levi swung his sword to behead her. In seconds, she'd be beheaded, and the battle would be over.

' _Ilse…I'm sorry…Looks like…I'll be joining you soon…'_ She smiled, and like that her mind flashed back to an important in her life.

" _ **What's you name?"**_

" _ **Ilse Langnar. You are?"**_

" _ **My name is…Breach. Call me…Breach."**_

The scene in her mind changed to another, particularly when Breach and Ilse was still in that forest talking with each other.

" _ **Our entire existence seems like an unending nightmare thanks to those titans."**_ _Ilse said with a deep frown._ _ **"They've taken so much from us…Our family, our friends, our lands, our possessions, and…really everything we held dear. They keep taking everything from us."**_

" _ **That's so sad."**_ _Breach commented._

" _ **I know…"**_

The scene changed again to the incident behind the walls. As Breach created a huge portal above, titans were being carried off, including Ilse, who was seriously injured by an attack from a titan.

" _ **Dammit! Breach, stop! Listen to me! Stop hurting yourself! Wake up and stop, goddammit!"**_

Again, the scene changed, and it was back at the woods again. Ilse was seconds away from death after writing down her last words on her notepad. She handed it over to Breach with a warm smile on her face, and said.

" _ **This is where we part ways…Please, read this when I'm gone. Sorry if I was too much trouble for you. At least now, you can do some great things. I…I know you can do it…"**_

Present day Breach felt a bitter taste in her mouth, and it wasn't from her blood. As much as she looked forward to meeting Ilse again, something about remembering all those times made one last thought to come across her mind.

' _Ilse, I want to see you again, but…it looks like I'm going to hurt myself one more time. I'll apologize when I see you.'_

Levi's sword was inches close to her neck, when suddenly Breach's unleashed a powerful aura that released a strong shockwave that pushed him and anyone close by. She landed on her feet, coated in her own blood, and let out a strong cry as the aura grew stronger.

"What the hell?!" Oluo exclaimed.

"She can still fight after all that?!" Petra was shocked.

Everyone's minds were drawn when they heard crackling and lightning. Looking up, they saw a giant red portal, and felt a strong wind blow across the land without any restraint. Everything and everyone suddenly began to be pulled from the ground, much to their shock.

Rex was able to fight back against the effect. He was watching the scene, when he looked back at Breach and flew towards her.

"Breach, you have to stop!"

"No!" The EVO cried out. She sent an invisible attack that knocked Rex away. "If I'm going to die, then I'll take everyone apart from you with me!"

Rex was able to regain his flight despite the hit earlier. He was about to go back and confront her again, when suddenly the screams of the others caught his attention. Levi, Six and the others were being pulled up to the portal.

"Hang on!" Rex shouted and flew towards them.

He was able to grab Petra's hand just before she could enter the portal. As they went over to Eren, Petra grabbed his hand before Rex made a turn to Gunther, Olou and Eid.

"Grab on to them, Eren!" Petra instructed him.

Eren did just as told and grabbed Gunther and Eid while Rex caught Olou with his free hand. He went over to Six and Levi, the former of the two was grabbed by Olou and Levi was caught by Six.

Hanji was the last person when Rex made his way over to her. His flight path was difficult when the bodies of dead titans kept getting in his way. Meanwhile, Hanji tried to grab on to those bodies to slow her pace towards the portal.

"No…" Breach muttered with a dying voice. "Looks like…he's saving them." And then she smiled. "That's Rex for you. He was always…better than me."

Her powers dwindled and deactivated. She was no longer able to keep herself on the ground or control her portal. As a result, the suction effect took over her, and her body began to head over to the portal.

"Breach!" Hanji shouted.

"Hanji, we're coming!" Rex shouted back at her.

Hanji looked at Rex and the others, and turned her focus back at Breach. She began to think over her position until she made a decision, just in time when she saw a gas cylinder coming her way. It was from her damaged maneuver gear from earlier, though that wasn't any of her concern.

By grabbing it with her hands, she began to punch cylinder with as much strength as she could muster. Her fingers were crying from the pain, but she kept at it. Even as blood began to form around her fingers, she kept making a dent on the cylinder until gas shot out of it, and she used it as a way to fly over to Breach.

" !" Eren shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Levi yelled.

"What does it look like?! I'm trying to save her!" Despite shouting back at them, she was smiling with determination as she headed over to Breach.

"BREACH! LISTEN TO ME!" Hanji called out to her.

Breach was barely responsive when the Survey Corps superior caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Huh? What…? Let me go! Why won't you just die?!" Breach responded with anger.

"Because I'm not that kind of person!" Hanji retorted. "Look at what you're doing! You're about to throw your life away again! Ilse Langnar wouldn't have wanted any of that!"

"And how would you know?! Just let me go!"

"Because –"

"Die!" Breach kicked her at the guts. "Just fucking die already!" She kicked her again.

The force of both kicks were enough to push Hanji away. She was sent drifting away as the portal's suction was still in effect. Everyone cried out to her, and Rex flew over to save her, but despite her position, she still found the voice to finish.

"I know what you mean because of the experience she told anyone reading her notepad! I know her character because…I discovered that she is my cousin!"

Breach's eyes widened in shock. She never at some point thought such a connection was possible. Could it be that Hanji was lying? She couldn't be sure, not because she wasn't feeling it, but because Hanji was getting closer to the portal.

"Hanji, we're –" Rex shouted, but was caught off.

They've gotten so close that red lightning almost hit him. Rex also recognized the incredible suction power when the others holding on to him were straining to keep their hands locked on each other.

"Rex, pull back now!" Levi shouted.

"But Hanji –"

"That's an order!" Levi yelled.

Rex was reluctant before giving in to Levi's order by flying out of the way. He understood the reason for wanting to pull away. Everyone's life would be in danger if he kept trying to get closer to Hanji just to save her.

"I'm sorry…Hanji." Rex muttered.

Speaking of the woman, she sighed and smiled. "Well this kind of sucks. But maybe the place I'm going to end up in won't be so bad. I always wondered what it was like passing through one of this size. Looks like I'm going to find out."

Hanji was just a few meters away from the portal, when she felt someone grab on to her. Breach was the one and he was staring at her in the eyes with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry…Please, forgive me." She said.

"Ah, no problem. I was just –"

Hanji was taken off guard when Breach did something unexpected. She jammed her lips into her own lips, initiating a kiss in that very moment. Their bodies were sucked in by the portal before the red anomaly disappeared and the only present reminder of it was the destruction it left behind.

* * *

"You two are really something huh…"

Breach and Hanji were lying in comfort, when their eyes opened and they sat up individually. Their cushion was the softest thing they've ever had while the air around them was so fresh that it was almost unbelievable. As for the place they were in, it was unlike anywhere Hanji and Breach had seen before.

Hanji and Breach noticed that they were sitting underneath a cherry-blossom tree. When they decided to look around their area, all they really saw was whiteness that could go as far as the eye cloud see. As for the ground, it was covered in cherry-blossom leaves.

"What is this place…?" Hanji asked.

"I…I don't know." Breach answered.

Hanji's eyes widened when she saw her. "Breach…is that you?"

"Yes. What are you –" Breach stopped herself when she unconsciously raised her hands. Rather than seeing her huge hands, she was with normal hands with normal white skin. "My…My hands…My skin…I'm normal?"

Breach could hardly believe what she was seeing. She looked around her for anything that could help her see herself better, and ran for a pond that was close by. It was only then that she saw her reflection, and was awestruck at it.

"I'm…human?" Breach soon grabbed herself, and began to cry in happiness. "I'm human! I'm finally human again!"

Hanji approached her from behind, too lost in thought to say a word. There was no doubt in her mind that Breach was exactly human. _'But how was it possible?'_ She wondered.

"You both are on bridge between life and death." Answered a voice. The same voice was the one that spoke earlier.

"What?! I'm dead!" Hanji shouted in shock, and began to cartoonish-like. "B-But who's going to take care of Bean a-and -! Oh no! I had so many commitments!"

"You are not dead. You and Breach are recovering surprisingly well thanks to Breach's hidden time power. That is how she's always able to heal despite how many times she should've been dead."

"Does that mean that…I'm not really human?" Breach was saddened.

"You are one in spirit, Breach."

"That voice…" Breach recognized it.

While Hanji had been freaking out, the EVO had been listening, trying to recall where she heard that voice from. It was only at that moment that it clicked.

"No way! It's you! Am I right, **Ilse**?!"

"Ilse?!" Hanji looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure about that? Ilse is dead."

"You are right, Ma'am…" answered the same voice, but from their front. When they looked there, they saw Ilse Langnar standing there in her Survey Corps uniform. "or should I call you cousin? I don't want to be disrespectful to one of my former superiors."

"Ilse!" Breach cried out in joy.

There was no accurate way to describe the joy Breach was experience. After so long, after being alone for over a year and more, the both of them were reunited. Breach could hardly wait, so she ran over to her to hug her.

However, the outcome didn't turn out as sweet as she'd expected. Ilse punched her right on the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't 'Ilse' me! You were trying to kill yourself again!" She shouted down on her. "Why would you do that?! Ms. Hanji was right! I never wanted you to harm yourself, and yet you went ahead to do just that!"

"I…I'm sorry." Breach replied apologetically. She went on her knees and bowed her head. "It's just that…I miss you. Ever since then, I've…I've not been so sure on what I should do next. It's scary to be alone…"

Ilse sighed. "I can't blame you, even with everything that you did. I wish I could've been there for you, but my time came. There was no other way."

"I know…It's just that…" Breach was caught off when Ilse placed her hand on her head.

"Yes, but it would seem now that maybe that could change."

"What?" Breach looked up to her.

Ilse looked at Hanji, "It would seem that you have made a companion…in a way that I did not expect though. To be honest, I'm quite jealous, ma'am."

Hanji tried to say something, but blushed and looked away when she remembered what Breach did. Ilse giggled and looked down at Breach. "Looks like I no longer have to watch over you, Breach. I'm so happy…to see you again for the last time."

"Last time…?" Breach was surprised and looked up.

"Yes, for the last time…until we meet again in the afterlife" She replied.

The spirit's body was covered in a holy aura. When she said those words, she was levitated a few feet from the air and slowly began to fly backwards. Throughout the experience, she kept a warming composure.

"Your future awaits you…" She said.

"No! Ilse!" Breach got off her knees and ran towards her. "Wait! There's so much I want to talk to you about!"

"Ma'am." Ilse came to a stop. She then marched her feet on the floor and did the Survey Corps salute. "Please, I ask for your permission to speak!" She said affirmatively.

"P-Permission granted." This was weird to say even for Hanji.

"First, send my deepest apologies to Commander Erwin and the families of my teammates that died on that day. I acted poorly in the sight of danger and ran away at a time my comrades needed me."

"I will let their families know."

"Secondly…" Her tone came down, and became much friendly. "Please, take good care of Breach. She still has some issues to work out, but…even if she doesn't join the Survey Corps, I only ask that you don't turn your back on her."

"I…" Hanji paused and smiled. "I was going to do that even if you didn't ask."

"Yes, I sense you will. And lastly…"

"ILSE! DON'T GO!" Breach cried out. She was approaching her.

"Send my deepest gratitude to the Survey Corps."

"Hmph, you have my word." Hanji responded with a nod.

"ILSE!" Breach was very close.

She was deeply grateful to her superior. "Thank you. I would appreciate that, cousin."

Breach made it to her, and embraced Ilse's in her arms. However, the moment never lasted, because her entire body dispersed into sparkling pieces that flew to the air. Breach was taken aback by this, and fell to her knees, where she could only stutter as she gazed at her shaking eyes.

"Breach…this is just the beginning of your new life." Ilse's voice sounded around her. "Enjoy your life to the fullest. Be the person you wish to be and…never forget the road that led you here. Goodbye, my friend. I will miss you."

"No…No…" Breach shook her head, fighting back the tears. But the sadness in her voice was obviously clear, and at last she let out a bitterly cry. "DON'T LEAVE ME, ILSE! COME BAAAACCCCKKK!"

She began to weep without any restraint. Without even hiding it, she cried out to the sky, letting out her frustration and deepest sadness for anyone to hear. Just when she had thought she had found that person, she was left alone again, and feeling the worse angst in her entire life.

She was soon accompanied by someone behind her. Hanji's hand rested comfortable on her shoulder, before the woman changed it to a full hug and embraced her.

"It's always sad when you lose someone you love. But…it is times like this that you have to move on and make sure their sacrifices were not in vain." She comfortably said to the EVO.

Breach momentarily stopped crying and turned back to face her. The both of them made eye contact, before the EVO planted her face on the woman's chest and sobbed softly as she hugged her back.

Their moment in that world prolonged that way. No one said a word to the other person, rather their physical contact was the only means of contact they made with each other. And so Breach cried, letting out the bitterness and the tears out, even as their world vanished and nothing was left, including them.

* * *

When Hanji opened her eyes, she found that she was in some kind of meadow. Letting out a yawn, she reacted when the sun's rays touched her face, before using her hand to block it. She noticed someone standing by the side, and sat up from her place.

Breach was standing some meters from her with her back at her, and her long hair blowing gracefully in the air. She was back as an EVO since this was the physical world, and so a silence was there until she spoke.

"You woke up." Breach said without turning back.

"Yes, um…" Hanji answered and stood up. "Sorry about that. Who would've thought I would be sleeping out here?"

She paused for a moment to get a response from the girl. When she got nothing, she stepped forward to say something, when Breach suddenly spoke again.

"Just…Just so you know. Um…that kiss was…just to help you heal. It…It didn't mean anything." She said with an embarrassed tone.

"Really? I have no problem with it though. You're kind of cute." Hanji chuckled.

"W-What?!" Out of embarrassment and shock, the EVO turned at her while her cheeks were red. "D-Don't go about joking about that kind of thing!"

"Who said anything about joking?" Hanji asked. She watched Breach's face flush even more, before changing the subject. "So, what do you plan on doing now? You want to join the Survey Corps? You don't have to worry about what happened earlier."

"I…I don't know." Breach looked down in defeat. "Do you think I should join the Survey Corps?"

"That depends on what you think. Like Ilse, I won't force you to become someone you don't want to be."

"But what about the secrets I have?" Breach looked up at her. "Don't you want me to tell you about them?"

"Well…" Hanji sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "It'd help us a lot if you tell us what you know, but…you've been through so much. The last thing I'd want is to force you to do it. Besides, from what you hinted in the castle, some of them might not be good for Rex to know yet."

"Then…what should I do?"

Hanji went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked determinedly into her eyes and answered. "You should decide that for yourself. If you're not sure, how about you go out and search some answers for yourself? Don't worry. When you've found the answers you're looking for, I'll be here, waiting for you."

Breach was lost at words to say. Here was someone else not forcing her to be a part of someone she didn't want to be. Maybe she was wrong to think that Ilse was the only human that could be a part of her heart. Maybe there was someone else that she could hold very dear.

"I'll…I'll do just that."

"There you go." Before Breach knew it, Hanji embraced her in a tight hug. "I know we've barely got to know each other, but…I'm really going to miss you. Take care of yourself out there, please."

"I…I will." Breach responded assuredly.

After a few more seconds of embrace, the both of them backed away. Breach was a few meters away from Hanji when she created a portal and began to go through it. But before stepping her foot in, she turned back at her and said.

"Um…tell Rex and the others that I'm sorry for –"

"It's fine, Breach. When I talk to them, I'm sure Eren, Levi and Rex will understand, even if Levi won't show it. Can't say the same for Levi's team, but I'm sure they won't hold that much of a grudge once they know Levi's uncaring about it."

"Um…yes." With that, she turned her back at her and said. "Farewell, Hanji."

"Goodbye, Breach."

Soon enough, the female EVO walked through the portal, and she was gone along with it in front of Hanji's eyes. She sighed and stretched her arms out as a form of exercise. Then a thought came across her, and she looked up to the clear skies.

"You know, cousin, no one's gonna believe me if I told them our experience with you…If you're here this, I know I said I'd watch over Breach, and yes I will keep to that promise. It's just that I think the girl has issues she needs to work out on her own, so…I hope you understand."

A pause later, Hanji's body was circled by a small wind with some cheery-blossom leaves. She watched as the leaves past by her and went higher into the air, and smiled. She got the answer she needed.

"Well…I'll take that as a yes." She said.

* * *

Rod Reiss was enjoying a good book in his private room when he heard the door open and open behind him. Despite the day being so sunny, he had the curtain partially covered, thus hiding his visitor – not that he minded. He knew who the person was, and thus he closed the book and dropped it on a table by his side.

"So…I'm to assume you've tracked the EVO that's been causing trouble in this castle." He said without looking back. "Honestly, I'm frustrated by the fact that a disgusting creature like her could best my soldiers and go about my home like she runs the place. That's why…I required your services. It's already bad enough that she's been interacting with my daughter for a few months now."

"Hmph…" The mysterious woman smirked. "She's just as exactly as the information I obtained about her from my…home. But it'd seem that she's got much powerful than what I learnt. Even with my powers, she was able to fight back and escape when she knew she had no chance against me."

"But you'll have her dealt with, right?" Rod asked. "If she's able to tell another soul about the Reiss's history, there would be serious consequences, and right now I can't have any of that. It's bad enough that the head of the Military Police was unable to get the Eren boy."

"You need not worry, Your Majesty. It'd seem she hasn't told a soul, although she caused some trouble for Eren and the Survey Corps watching him."

"And why shouldn't I worry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she's be off to some other place outside the walls. But just to be safe, I want to form a team that'll not only be able to track and eliminate her, but also…deal with Rex Salazar."

Rod sighed and got off from his chair. He went to the huge window and pushed the curtain slightly aside to look outside.

"Honestly, I'm quite baffled by the gullible nature of some people. How they can confuse a species that holds no true characteristics to a titan is beyond me. But then again, the Eren boy showed the same power, and with Commander Erwin's smarts, they were able to full the public, which would serve us well. It'd be bad if the other kingdoms find out about EVOs." The thought of Eren made him grit his teeth. "We must obtain what was stolen from us from that boy…no matter the cause."

"Does this mean you'll finally accept my proposal?"

"Yes!" Rod turned to her with a serious look. He pushed his hand into waistcoat's pocket and pulled out a paper. "I've approved the creation of your Black Order. No one will be able to touch you. General Lissimo Zacklay would be powerless to your authority, and especially Commander Erwin."

"Hmph!" She sounded pleased.

After a few seconds, the mysterious woman walked out of the shadows and bowed in front of Rod. Her style of clothes, and generally her appearances was unlike any person Rod had seen before.

She wore a grey buttoned shirt with long sleeves and pants of the same color. She also wore a black belt around that shirt, and was wearing a cape which was black at the outside and purple on the inside. There was also the long black boots she wore, and her black lips and purple hair which covered the right side of her eye and face.

"I won't fail you, my lord." She grinned.

"Make sure you don't, **Black Knight**." Rod stared down at her seriously.

 **_(CHAPTER END)_**

 **YES! YOU READ THAT RIGHT! BLACK KNIGHT IS BACK!**

 **I know, it's quite the shocker considering most people thought Van Kleiss would be the Generator Rex villain that might show up in AOT. I almost pulled this big reveal away after two versions of having her appear.**

 **Now one thing I'm sure you noticed was the fact that the chapter mainly centered on Hanji and Breach. You may've also noticed the Yuri moments that were in the chapter. Well that's really because I want to try something like that. It does not confirm those kind of feelings though. You'll just have to keep reading to see if I'll go anywhere with that.**

 **Also, I wasn't able to specify one thing well. Breach's time power from the show is still present in her. However, it's just small remains that allows her to 'heal' her body no matter the damages she receives. This is what Ilse meant, but couldn't specify due to her position. And as for why she knows about it, think of her as being like ghost Obi-wan.**

 **Breach has grown stronger since the last time we saw her in the backstory chapter with her and Ilse. That's why she can open portals without having to use her hands sometimes. Her powers has also…somewhat evolved due to what happened to her when she was eaten by that titan she mentioned. If you've watched the show/manga, you'll know whom she was referring to.**

 **With that out of the way, question time!**

 **Question: Will that whole Breach clone plot point comeback? (By watches when you sleep)**

Answer: First off, the person Breach encountered is actually herself from a parallel universe. As for your question, probably it will come back. But I can't assure you that they'll be any conclusion to it anytime soon.

 **Question: Will you reveal how Breach knows of this world? (By GJAM)**

Answer: Yes, but it won't be revealed anytime soon.

 **Question: What will happen to Levi? (By Guest01)**

Answers: He's going to be fine? I think you're referring to what happened in the previous chapter

 **Before I end this, I have to respond to a review from the previous chapter. This reply is to leonarddxd and kid218 (who asked a question in a review of another previous chapter).**

 **RESPONSE: Thanks for clearing all that, leonarddxd. I had a feeling on what kid218 was mentioning, but wasn't really certain about it. Anyway, I did consider making a crossover with the Secret Saturday, until the person who suggested it to me decided to spam my reviews with more ideas. I've blocked him, but I won't go back to that idea ever again.**

 **I guess that's where I end this fun chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. Please put down any question you might have. Also, do want a Hanji X Breach pairing? Let me know in the reviews along with your thoughts on this chapter. See you next time. Bye!**

 **P.S DO NOT SPOIL WHAT HAPPENED IN SEASON 3!**


	14. The Courage to Face Death

**Hello there.**

 **Thank you for the love and support you've given to this fanfiction. My Twitter and Facebook account will be up soon, so that way you can get updated on future chapters and videos. If I see those two accounts have a good number, I'll set up a discord server so everyone can interact.**

 **More details of that will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 14: The Courage to face Death**

When dawn broke, news came out about a unexpected incident. No, it had nothing to do with Breach. Levi, his team, Rex and Eren made sure to clean up the scene of the battle. Sure, it wasn't an easy task, and likely any visitor would notice the fallen trees and covered up craters. But Levi and Hanji wanted to keep the incident under wraps.

Levi's team understood. Though Gunther had insisted on telling the head of the three military branch, Levi and Hanji shot that down. The public, nor the military, couldn't afford to learn the truth about Breach – at least not yet.

Everyone was afraid of titans. If word about a mysterious being that could bring titans inside the walls at any second broke out, there would likely be mass panic. Levi made a mental note to inform Commander Erwin once he sees him again.

Don't get him wrong. He hated Breach very much. She put his entire team in danger and almost ruined everything for the Survey Corps. The fact that Hanji had lied to Breach that he would've been fine with her actions almost snapped him out of his usual composure.

Back to the new issue at hand, apparently, while Hanji and the others had been fighting for their lives against Breach, someone had killed two of her titan experiments. Of course, Hanji was shocked, and insisted on seeing their remains. However, Levi had ordered his team to keep her contained until her injuries had recovered.

Every trainee were ordered to have their maneuver gears inspected. Some of them found it odd considering their job were to kill titans. But a few such as Armin understood the reasons. The titans were actually beneficial to the Survey Corps' studies on the nature of titans. The fact those titans had been killed without authorization made it a crime.

Every trainee were ordered to stand at a individual tables with their maneuver gear on a table. A few commanding officers would come to them individually and ask a few questions. Mylius, Nack and Mina were also interrogated before the commanding officers left.

"Ha…that was intense." Nack said halfheartedly.

Mylius and Mina were standing at his left. When he made that joke, Mylius was almost quick to caution him.

"Watch what you joke about, Nack. This is very serious."

"I know that." Nack replied while looking away. "I just wanted to lighten the mood a little. For some reasons, they believe one of us trainees killed those titans. As if I would want to be around them so soon."

Mina looked past Mylius, and towards Nack. "You don't want to join the Survey Corps anymore?" she asked.

Nack's eyes widened. He realized that he unintentionally let his words out. Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her eyes on her, waiting for his response. He sighed and confessed. "I'm not so sure anymore. Sure, we did okay over there. But the whole thing was worse than I expected. But right now I'm not sure if I want to be in the Survey Corps."

Mylius placed a hand on his shoulder. He understood his friend's emotions. Before the incident with the titans, he doubted humanity's chances of winning against the titans. But Eren had said some inspirational words, and after watching Rex fight against the odds, he felt more motivated than ever.

"Well just know that we won't hate you for any choice you made." Mylius said and removed his hand. "We've been given a second chance. If it weren't for Rex, we wouldn't even be standing here talking about this. From here on out, we should be careful with the choices we make, because we won't get another chance like this again."

Mina nodded uneasily and turned away. Truth be told, Mylius's words scared her even though she knew that he was right. She hadn't even recovered mentally from the incident with the titans. Once in a while she would get a flashback of that very moment the titan was about to eat her.

She didn't think she had formed PTSD, though. It wasn't like she was afraid of titans either. Having killed one successfully before it had gotten the young man (Rex) that saved her, she found some confidence and pride in that.

"What about you?" Mylius's question was directed her. It woke her out of her mood, just in time to turn and see him and Nack facing her. "Do you still want to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yes." She answered with a straight face. Then she smiled. "Rex's there, so I think I'll be alright."

Nack snickered and smiled. "There's also Eren, you know. But I guess it makes sense. Eren isn't tall enough to sweep you off your feet."

Mylius couldn't help cracking a smile at that remark. Meanwhile, Eren sneezed while walking about in a hoodie he had been given. For some reason, he felt a pit of annoyance despite no one around him bringing such emotion out.

"What are you talking about?" Mina was clueless, however. "Yeah, Eren's not tall, but he's a good guy too. You know he won't be happy if he heard you say that."

Both Mylius and Nack glanced at each other with a sneaky smile. One word echoed in their head before they looked away.

' _Clueless.'_ They thought.

* * *

Two hours went by with no result. After searching everyone, no one found out who the culprit was. The commanding officers had figured a trainee or two had done it, which makes sense. Many of them had a grudge against the titans, especially those who had survived thanks to Rex's intervention.

"But who did it, anyway?" Gunther asked.

He and Eid were at some kind of backstage. Eren was close by with the hood hiding his identity. It was needed so that any other officer outside those that were meant to watch him won't end up raising any problem.

"Beats me." Eid shrugged. "To be honest, I'm more concerned about today's recruit solicitation ceremony. I just wonder how many newbies are gonna join the Survey Corps on a whim."

"Many of them survived today, and that's saying something." Gunther commented. "I'd figure Rex saving them could get them to join. But the more I thought about it, I –" He cut himself short when he saw Eren. "Hey, Eren. Is there anyone from your training group who wants to join up?"

"There is." Eren answered, but then a thought came to him and he frowned. "I mean…there was. But…I don't know how they feel now."

* * *

Six was walking through a hallway with a small stack of papers in his left hand. Commander Erwin had been informed of the incident with Breach. But in order to keep it a secret, Six and the commander would have to work hard on that.

Six needed to get to his office, though. As he drew close, he noticed a familiar face standing by his office's door. He recognized him as someone from Levi's team. But what was he doing right there?

Six had two ideas. First thought had to do with Levi. But if that was the case, why would someone from his group be standing back. It wasn't like Levi needed the bodyguard.

And the second thought occurred to him. His facial expression slightly changed before he stood in front of his office's door. He could already hearing two voices from inside his office. One of them he could recognize very easily.

He didn't bother glancing at Olou before entering his office. He found out why he heard those two voices. Apparently, Rex was sitting on Six's office chair while Petra was telling him off about it.

"Relax, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rex stated with a smile. With his hands behind his head, he was lying back.

"No, he wouldn't!" Petra retorted. "Captain Roku is known to be very strict and –"

Six cut them off by a fake cough. When he did that, the two individuals' attention turned to him, and Petra responded by an immediate salute. She was able to hid her embarrassment.

Six paid it little attention. He knew about his reputation among the lower ranks, thus he went past her with just a few words. "You may leave. Take your comrade with you. I'll watch over him."

"Yes, sir!" With that, she went out of the office and closed the door.

Now it was just Six and Rex that were alone. No one was outside the office to overhear them. Six was certain about it since he learnt his lesson from Commander Erwin. He made sure that would be the last time he'd let someone else listen in on any conversation inside his office.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." Six plainly said.

"I know right. But…" Rex paused and tried to move the chair. "Between you and me, I miss the spinning chairs back in our world."

Six was silent to that response. Though Rex's words sounded casual, there was more to it than what it appeared. Without wearing his sunglasses, Rex was able to read Six a little better and stand up.

"So…it really is you, Six."

The former mercenary smirked a bit and pulled out his sunglasses from his breast pocket. Before he knew it, the young man rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug. It was kind of awkward and made Six hesitant. Rex noticed though, and pulled away.

"I…uh…sorry. It's just that I haven't seen anyone from our world except Breach and…you know how that went."

"I do." Six surprised him by patting on him on the head.

Rex was quick to push his hand off him. He was embarrassed by that. "Don't do that. I'm seventeen, you know."

"Oh that's right." Six replied and went over to sit on his office chair. "I guess you're still the same age as the time I last saw you."

Now that was a question that made Rex to raise an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that you're about to drop some kind of bomb shell."

Six's smirk dropped and he gestured to the chair across his table. The EVO teen understood and sat on it without saying a word.

"You're not wrong, Rex. From what I've heard, you've only been in this world for barely a week. But I've been in this world for half a decade."

"Half a decade?!" Rex was shocked. He paused for a moment and glared at Six's face. "Huh. Now that I look closely, you do look kind of old."

Six's expression briefly changed to an annoyed snarl. Rex apologized and sat back. "I'm sorry. It's just that…it's just weird that you've been here way longer than I have. I know I saw you before I got teleported here. So what happened?"

"Your brother's machine happened." Six answered. "Once you left, the whole thing exploded and opened a dimensional rift. Titans came in and –"

"Titans are in our world?!" Rex shouted and sat up, quickly alarmed.

Six couldn't blame him for his reaction. He should've expected to be cut off by the teen so soon. Rex has seen the terror that the titans imposed. Sure, Providence had the weapons to win in the end, but not without heavy losses from foes that came directly beneath them.

"No. Our world is fine." Six assured him. He watched him sit back before continuing. "We were unaware of their weakness though. But everyone was able to make it out."

"Except you."

"And Agent Jones."

"What? She's here too?!"

Six paused and placed his hand at his chin. "I'm not certain. We were taken away, I'm sure. But for the past few years, I haven't heard from her since. Initially, I was hesistant on joining the Survey Corps. But once I heard they ventured out of the walls, I decided being a part of them would be useful in finding her."

"Well…did you?" Rex asked. The former mercenary could hear the concern in his voice.

"No…" Six answered with mild disappointment in his voice. "But I think it's possible that she's yet to arrive."

Rex sighed and flung his arms to his chair's sides. "So…it's just you, me and Breach right now huh." Then a thought came to him. "Wait a minute! Did you know Breach was here all this time?!"

"I did. But, unfortunately, I acted poorly towards her."

Rex could hear the slight regret in his tone. But it made him kind of angry at his mentor. "What did you do, Six?"

The former mercenary couldn't blame him for his tone. "Breach has been around for over a year now. However, I refused to believe her whenever she came to me."

"What?! Why?!"

"Van Kleiss." Six answered. "I believed that he had something to do with our presence here. The last we heard about Breach in our world, she was working with Van Kleiss. So I kept my guard, believing that he'll show himself at some point."

"But he didn't!" Rex's anger got the better of him. He stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit, Six! No offense, but you messed up royally! Maybe if you had trusted her a bit, we could've gotten back home, called in Providence and got them to come with their best weapons to blow the whole titans sky high!

Six blinked and brought his elbows on top of the table. With a firm look, he held his hands together and brought his chin close. "You're right about one thing, Rex. I shouldn't have acted poorly towards her. I learnt that after being a part of the incident concerning her. However, there's no way we could've gone back home and called in Providence to assist."

"What?" Now Rex was confused. He sat back on his chair, and asked. "What do you mean, Six?"

"Breach can't open a portal to our world." Six revealed. "During one of the times we met, she admitted that she has tried countlessly to return back home. She even tried opening a portal to Abysus and failed."

"Then how did she get here?"

"She told me a replica of her attacked her. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the forest where she then met Ilse Langnar."

"A replica?" Rex questioned. He gave it a thought and asked. "Hey, you don't suppose that the replica she met was a parallel universe version of her?"

Six gave it a thought. "You might be right. We did meet that young man named Ben Tennyson. His existence in our world confirmed the multiverse actually exist."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. I…met a friend of his on my first day in this world. He mentioned a Multiverse War, so I think that might explain why evil Breach is in our world. He did say that it's the reason I'm in this world."

"And also why Breach, Agent Jones and I are also here. Interesting…Tell me everything he told you, Rex."

The EVO teen did as he was told, and explained everything Professor Paradox had told him. Six was fascinated to hear that the man was a time-traveler. But he made no word about it as Rex continued explaining. When he finished, that's when he spoke.

"So…Caesar's machine was actually meant to work. I don't know what's more disturbing..The fact that there might be an evil version of Breach in our world or...these people aren't the last of humanity like they believe." Six commented and stood up. He was deep in thought as he spoke. "I did suspect in the beginning that they might be so secluded that they were unaware of the possibility that other humans exist. But I couldn't ask questions without drawing some suspicion."

"Yeah" Rex said. "I have a feeling Breach also knew this, but refused to share it. Maybe that's why she left the walls. She must've gone to one of those kingdoms."

"I think so too." Six stood up straight. "At least we know what we have to do. But you can't tell anyone about this. The only person who knows that we're from another world is Commander Erwin, and even he knows little about it."

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask how he knows. But I guess that's why he seemed so interested in meeting me…unlike you."

"I'm deeply sorry, Rex. But I couldn't show anyone that I know you. I've done a lot to cover any suspicion about me. I only ask that you forgive me and play along. Once we find out why we were brought here, we can get back home and get Providence's support."

"Sounds like a plan." Rex agreed while standing up. "I'm just glad that he told everyone that we're okay. I'm just a bit surprised Paradox didn't tell me you guys were here too."

"He said you'll meet with him again, correct? Ask him about Agent Jones' whereabouts if the time comes. Hopefully, she's yet to arrive in this world."

"I will." With that, he pushed his open hand forward and said. "I have to get going. It'll be suspicious if I stay here longer."

"So, you've gotten smarter since the last time I saw you." Six remarked.

Rex smirked. "Was that a joke, I heard? You actually have a sense of humor in this world."

Six said nothing back. He grabbed his hand, and together the both of them shook on it.

"When the expedition begins, I'm counting on you out there, Rex." Six said.

"I know. Just be sure to watch my back if I need it." Rex replied.

* * *

Sometime passed before the trainees were called to the courtyard. It was almost time for the recruit solicitation ceremony, with some of the trainees discussing with friends or colleagues about their respective choices.

Among them was Jean, who was heading towards some familiar faces. As he walked, he noticed the large number of trainees around. Likely, they were this much of them because of Rex's involvement in the battle with the titans. Many of them had been saved by the EVO teen whether directly or indirectly. But whether the second chance they had would go to the Survey Corps was left to be seen.

"Jean." Sasha called.

She was with the others, such as Armin, Conny, Annie, Mylius, Nack and Mina. When the young man approached them, Conny looked away. Just a few hours ago, he had talked about Jean wanting to join the Survey Corps. Of course, Sasha wanted to find out the reason behind it.

"Jean, what made you suddenly decide to join the Survey Corps?" She asked with a reason. "I mean…I thought you were scared."

"What? Of course, I don't like it." Jean replied with a mild disgust face. "The corps, I mean."

Now Conny was curious, before he looked at him. "Hm?...Then why are you –"

Jean interrupted him. "I may've joined the Survey Corps, but it's not because I'm not afraid of titans. And I'm not going to say something like 'Skilled soldiers have a duty to join the corps.'" He then made himself clearer. "Listen, seriously. I'm not in a hurry to die like Eren, nor am I trying to throw my life on the line like Rex. Don't lump me with them."

Just then, a commanding officer came and shouted. "Trainees, fall in line! Face the stage!"

"And…" Jean continued. "Nobody convinced me to put my life on the line. This isn't the kind of job you can do without really choosing it yourself."

Few minutes past, and every trainee were standing in front of the stage as ordered. Commander Erwin came on top of the stage and presented himself to them. His reason was to invite them to join the Survey Corps, and as well as to warn them.

He was being honest, which surprised the trainees and those standing by at the stage like Eren.

"While it's true we suffered some losses in this attack, the human race has advanced towards victory like never before." Commander Erwin stated. "By now everyone is aware of the existence of Eren Yeager and Rex Salazar. I was told that some of you here were personally saved by the latter of the two young men. Through their actions and all of yours, the titan incursion was halted and we have obtained a path to understanding the true nature of the titans."

Now here's the part where he revealed something that should've remained confidential.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you much here regarding the two of them, but believe me. They've proven themselves as allies who's willing to lay his life in the line. Also, we know that in the basement of Eren's old house in Shiganshina District there are answers about the titans that even he doesn't have."

Every trainee were surprised at the revelation. None of them said a word, thus Commander Erwin continued.

"If we can just get to that basement, I believe we'll find clues that may free us from a century of domination by the titans."

"His basement?" Reiner questioned.

Armin was perplexed at Erwin's action. True, the Survey Corps needed recruits badly, however the information that he was revealing were obviously meant to remain confidential. He could already hear a few trainees feeling relieved by the news. But once he looked at the commander again, he suspected that he had an agenda. The commander was staring at somewhere for some reason.

"Just what is he looking at?" He wondered, and got Mikasa's attention.

Commander Erwin went into detail. Apparently, in order to get to the basement, they'll need to take back Wall Maria, which doesn't change their aim anyway. However, the concealment of the gate in Trost District has made them to reconsider taking a long way around Eatern Karanes District.

Then came another bomb shell. When they had made a path to get to the outside walls, they had lost ninety percent of their men in just four years.

"Even in the best case, sending another battalion to Wall Maria would mean five times the casualties and twenty years of work. Those aren't realistic numbers." The commander added.

Obviously, this news stiffened a lot of the trainees. Erwin expected such and continued. "The Survey Corps is always looking for talented people. Since many are killed every time we go out, we suffer from chronic shortage of personnel. I won't hide it. Those of you who join the Survey Corps will participate in an expedition beyond the wall in one month from now. A supply route needs to be put in place as soon as possible."

He then explained a few other details about it. Once he was certain he got things clear, he went for a closing of his speech.

"Now you know the Dismal State of Affairs. Those of you who are still willing to put your lives on the line can remain here. Let me reiterate…The majority of the people who stay here and enter the Survey Corps will likely die. Ask yourselves if you really have it in you to sacrifice your life for humanity."

With that, some of the trainees began to leave the courtyard. Some of them didn't seem to be hesitant about leaving the chance to be part of the Survey Corps. Mina, Mylius and Nack stood their ground though. But that didn't stop the terrible feeling in their stomachs.

Jean, Conny, and the others that were familiar to Eren and Rex were having moments of doubts. Their bodies trembled with sweat visibly on their faces as they watched their only chance pass by. Though they lived to fight for another day, their minds constantly recalled the deaths that couldn't be prevented and the titan encounters they failed.

But they stood their ground, nonetheless. In the end only 35 trainees stood in the courtyard and stood in the respected salute stance. Annie had left to join the Military Police.

Commander Erwin saluted them. "Very well! I welcome the newest members of the Survey Corps! This is my real saltute! Devote your lives to the cause!"

* * *

A month went by, and the day of the expedition arrived. Rows of horses and carriages containing various supplies were moved to the gate, where on top of that gate were some soldiers.

"Commander! Almost ready!" One of the officers stationed there shouted. "We led the nearest titans some distance away! Thirty seconds to gate opening!"

"This is it!" shouted one soldier amongst the many on the ground. "Now the human race takes another step forward! Show them what you've learned!"

Most of the soldiers roared with an adrenaline rush. They were pumped up and ready to face what was waiting for them. As such, when the gates were open, every soldier, including Rex, who was riding on a horse, rushed through with the others.

The EVO teen had been instructed to not intervene unless ordered to do so. Also, to make sure he doesn't use his builds, Levi's team had taught him how to ride a horse.

Rex was fine with it. There was some fun in riding a horse. However, now that he was good at it, he wasn't feeling that nice breeze on his face. There was a lot of tension in the start of the expedition. When a titan had come across them, two soldiers had intervened. Sadly, one of them was knocked away by the titan.

' _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'_ Rex thought with regret. He had to keep his face straight and his eyes open to keep moving forward. Just how did Six bear with all of this was a mystery to the EVO teen.

The expedition continued, nonetheless, and soon they'll be outside the walls. Rex could recall the last time he had been outside the walls. It was when he woke up after being teleported to this crazy world. Now, he was going back outside, just to face a reality he hadn't known back then.

' _Let's just hope nothing worst happens.'_ He thought and groaned in mild anger. _'Who am I kidding?! Something worst is going to happen! I just have to be able to lessen the blow and deal with it!'_

And so, the expedition continued uninterrupted.

Unknown to Rex and the others, however. As they left the walls, they were being watched a small group of people standing at the top of a wall.

"Should we follow them?" asked one with a female voice.

A deep male voice sounded excited. "Come on. I want to test out my new power against the titans, and maybe with that EVO kid named Rex."

Black Knight sighed and stood up straight from the edge. She let her black cape blissfully moved against the wind before responding.

"Our mission is to observe and intervene if possible. Though I gave you god-like powers, I am quick to take it away if you abuse it. Besides, you should tread lightly if you ever get the chance to fight young Salazar. He's not one to underestimate so easily."

With that, she turned back and smirked at her new team. "Let's go, my new Consortium."

"Yes, Major General." Black Knight's new team responded by standing at attention.

Soon enough, Black Knight and her four surbodinates jumped off from the wall with no regard for the danger that would await any normal man. With the powers they possessed, they're a team that shouldn't be dealt with lightly.

* * *

 **Black Knight's on the move now. Just what is she up to with a new Consortium? You're gonna have to wait and find out.**

 **I answered a whole bunch of questions in a special Q &A that I set up (now deleted). If you didn't get your chance to see it, then sadly I can't repeat myself. But there is just one review that I want to respond to. It's by a guest reviewer called…eugene.**

Firstly, I'm not a perverted author. Just because I thought about a yuri pairing doesn't make me a pervert. Secondly, Rex has shown to be able to fight a near army of titans. It's just that it exhausts him due to the nature of the titans. Besides, in the battle with Breach, he had to try and backup Levi's team while dealing with titans that randomly appear and disappear. And lastly, your English is the worst thing I've ever read. Please, don't bring your shitty criticism to my reviews again.

 **Now that I've gotten that out of our system, here is the link to my YouTube channel. I realized that the link I pasted on the Q &A had an incomplete link. So here you go **

**Youtube:** **watch?v=tEXoncEYCeI &t=13s**

 **I plan on announcing the twitter and facebook accounts when I get them active. This will be stated in the next video I'm working. So if you want to be up to date with me, then please go and subscribe to the channel.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I know this chapter is shorter than the usual ones. Since we're now getting to the Female Titan arc, I figured that I should get this one out there so I can focus on planning the arc itself.**

 **Please be sure to review, favorite and follow this fanfiction!**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


End file.
